A world of illusions
by Meraya
Summary: After many wars and struggles the peace seems to come back to soul society. But in the world of the living a new spiritual energy is rising causing the society to examine the child closer. Set many years after the current arc, Kurosaki Karin is working hard to keep her life as simply as possible between being a single mother and her work.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: All characters from the manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

This is just an idea I have had in mind for sometime and I noticed it's easier to work when you actually get rid of the idea and put it down on paper (screen...?) Anyway, I don't know if this is accurate or not, but as i said, it was annoying me to no end so I wrote it so why not post it too...

* * *

 **Chapter one: Just a normal day.**

The lonely boy walked by the river observing the fishes and he courant pass fast. His messy black hair never staying in one place and his uniform net and tidy like he liked it. He never rushed to school, he never bothered. He would come late again but the teacher always let it slide. After all, his grades could easily surpass every one else.

"Good morning," he greeted the young woman that floated on the water. He often passed by just to say hi to the lonely spirit floating randomly in the water and every one else on his path to school, making the walk twice as long. She greeted him back before returning to her crying.

Oh, yeah, because after all, he had a tendency to see spirit. He wasn't the only one in the family but it still annoys him that he was born into a family with great spiritual power, as his uncle tend to tell him.

He arrived after homeroom and after a quick tour to the main office. The class was silent as usual when he entered and he could feel he burning glare of his class mate on his back when he sat down in front of the class on his usual spot. He liked sitting in front as much as he hated it. People had no problem staring at you when you sit in the front of the class, but then, he wouldn't be able to follow the class if he sat in the back since he natural wasn't very high.

The doctor tend to say that he has yet to attend puberty but he just know he's going to be one of those small folks that are never going to grow much. He likes school, it's the only thing that takes his mind of things. That and the sport. His mother always bugged him to do all type of sport. He didn't mind, just that he never understood why.

"Kurosaki Ryuu," acclaimed the teacher yet again, "are you listening? Where were you this morning?"

He looked at her without seeing her. He didn't notice the stair of the woman before she slammed her book down on his table.

"Can you please share with the class what you were doing this morning?" '

Oh yeah, he forgot the teacher had a tendency to ask him that. It was just after winter break and they had changed class and teacher. This woman had a tendency to bug him about his lade back attitude.

"I walked too slow to school," he answered as a matter of fact.

"You what?" Exclaimed the teacher. "You expect to tell me that every morning until the end of the semester?"

He didn't care about what people thought of him. His entire life he's been the out side kid. Never to have friends to back him up. Always alone. Those who actually hang out with him was a bunch of idiots extremely afraid of him.

"Well then," said the woman of whom he never bothered to learn the name of, "I suppose you can start the reading then."

The days were all the same. He came late because homeroom was to boring, then he gets to do all the work for punishment but the teacher will switch fast seeing as he already knows what they are doing. Then at lunch he would go to the roof and sit alone in peace until the bell ring and then he would be late for the next class where the same scenario as the morning would take place.

By the end of the day he would stay in class to clean up after the teacher as a punishment. The time spend in the class room would give the other student time to go home so when he left there would be no one left. Depending on the day, he would either go train or go home.

On the days he didn't have training he usually stroll to his favorite spot in town. Nothing special about the place. Honestly it was close to the walking path but near the end of the day people walking there were few. Nowhere to really sit either but the view, oh the view was majestic, no spot in the entire town could rival it. You could see the town as much as you could see the vast sky burning up under the setting sun. He sat down calmly observing as the day closely near it's end.

His mother used to bring him here when she was spending time with him. Sometimes, if she finishes of early of work, she would come down and watch the sky and he would join her. Other times he would surprise her there in the night watching the stars. She always had that sad look in her eyes when she went alone and though he didn't see her.

He lived in a small home not far away from his mother's childhood home. It wasn't big, just enough for her, his little sister and himself. They had a spar room if one of his uncles or aunts would suddenly come sleeping over for a month. To be honest, he felt like there were always someone there.

Seeing as the sun had set and the light were on, he opened the door slowly. He didn't have the time to say he was home before his mothers body made him hit the wall.

"Nice try," she said, "but you're still weak and slow." And she walked off into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready," she screamed soon after. Rubbing his nose and back, he made his way into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday," made the unison scream of his family as soon as he walked inside. Oh yeah it was his birthday today. He completely forgot that. In his distressful state his mind was overrunning thinking about what to do. His little sister brought him out of his trance by giving him one of those bone cracking hugs she was so good at giving.

"Happy birthday," she said sweetly. The girl in question was 13 years old and loved cooking, but most of all cute things, like dressing up her brother in all kind of cloth.

"Let your brother breath Mayumi," said the hash voice of his mother. She wasn't mean or anything, it's just how she shows affection. His mother made no attempt whatsoever to give him a hug, just patted him on the shoulders to show support and pushed him toward the table. She wasn't of the hugging type, nor was he.

"Happy birthday kid," said the ruff voice of his uncle. He didn't see he was there until now. He usually didn't come visit often, but when he did they usually spend the days together fighting.

"Uncle Renji," He said dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?" The older man played sad and came hugging the boy to his great misfortune.

"My nephew don't want me here, he didn't even notice me." And he kept on playing sad over the irritated teen that soon hit him in the stomach. The smile that spread on his uncle's face was not a good sign. "So you want to fight hein?"

The very loud grunt that came from his mother made Renji back off and sit down on one of the chairs.

"So," asked his mother after putting all the food on the table, "how was your day?"

"Fin I suppose," he trailed off not really interested in the conversation. He looked around the table at the three others sitting there. To think that they should be four at the table all the time, not three. The empty spot that was only filled when they had guests. He felt the pit in his stomach. Why didn't he have a father too?

The quick nag he got under the table from his uncle brought him back to the dinner, his party dinner he supposed. He looked up at his uncle telling him clearly he knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"And know desert," said the happy voice of his sister. At least she seemed unfazed by his moody character. He tried his best to stay happy for her sake. She didn't have a father either but she didn't seem to mind. When the dinner was over he retired to the rooftop, that's where his mother found him soon afterward.

"I never had the time to give you your gift," she said sitting down beside him. "It's something from your dad." At the word of it he sprat up to look at her. Her black hair tied up in a ponytail and her dark gray eyes looking sad back at him. She gave him a small box wrapped in some old paper. He look skeptical back.

"Just open it," she pushed. She looked back at the sky not to bother him. It was a blue box with decorations of all sort that seemed to be century old. "It's inside," his mother presided. Opening the lock he found the gift.

"A necklace?" He asked disappointed. She looked amusing at him.

"It's not a necklace, it's a pin. A very old pin that I got from your father a long time ago. A family heirloom if I remember correctly." Taking it out of the box he could see it more clearly. It was a star like metal badge with different inscriptions. The small stone in the middle was turquoise blue like his eyes. He seemed absorbed by the crystal.

"Should I leave you to your observation or do you want your uncle's gift too?" An amused smile playing on her lips. He felt dumb for observing the star, but it somehow made him happy to know his father had it. Putting it down again he thanked her before taking the next gift.

"Well I suppose you will get a lot of other gifts this weekend when we feast with the rest of the family, but these are the most important."

To be frank, he did not understand why his mother suddenly gave him a sword. Or uncle. The sword was nothing special really, just an ice blue hilt and cover. The blade was dull to.

"Why?" He asked after examine it for a long time.

"Because you deserve it."

"Why? I mean, a sword really? I know I've been practicing sword fight with uncle a lot but why is he offering me a sword? Isn't that illegal?"

"It's not a sword," she answered amused. "It's a Zanpakuto, not a sword."

"A what know? And how does that make it not illegal?"

"You'll figure it out soon," she said standing up to leave. Before going down stairs she turned around and said: "And get in soon, you have classes tomorrow too and a long day since your uncle have no intention of leaving just yet." She left him staring at the silver blade.

Coming down she saw Renji standing just out of view. She started cleaning up the dishes.

"So did he like it?" Asked Renji helping to clean the table.

"Well he didn't trough it away, nor did he give it back, so I'm going to say we're safe for know. I must say you did an excellent choice of color. I'm still impressed they let you take it."

"You do have friends in high places you know? And your brother made it sure his nephew got an excellent zanpakuto when he is going to insert his soul in it." He laughed thinking about the trouble he went through to find that exact zanpakuto. "It's odd to think that they don't make more with a white hilt."

"How is my brother?"

"His doing find and as I understand it, they all are. They are also worried about you."

After a while in silence she asked the question that was eating her up: "How is he?" She was ashamed of herself to ask such a stupid question. No need to precipice who 'he' was, it hadn't change in 17 years.

"He's doing fin, though I would say he works to hard, but then, he hasn't really stopped working hard since that day. He helped me find the gift actually. Don't worry I didn't tell him who it was for."

She looks satisfied but he couldn't shake of the guilt. "When are you going to tell him?" He asked nervously. She just saw away refusing to look at him.

"Karin," he said more fierce, "you have to tell him. We don't know what will happened to him in the next few years and we don't know how his body is going to react to it. You have to tell him." He said before walking of.

"I will," she whispered to no one really, salty tears running down her face like they did each year. She really hated crying.

Walking up to her room she opened the one box always placed on the nightstand. Inside it was a single piece of paper, a photo and an engagement ring. Touching the cold surface of the silver ring, she felt the tears flowing over. Picking up the letter, she started to read the letter again even if deep down she knew she shouldn't.

"My dear Karin..."

She fell asleep in her despair dreaming of a better future.

 _Many years priory_

Clenching to the peace of paper in her hand as if it was her life, she let the small tears roll down her skin. No one could see her anyway, why bother to keep it inn. " _Some time when the grief is too big, it's better to let it go,_ " she heard the voice tell her.

How many times had she read the letter over the past few month? She didn't know. What she did know was that each time she did, pain would hunt her in days to come. She had read it forward, backward, sideward, while sitting up side down, even with a candle to see if there was a secret message. But what ever she did, the word stayed where they were. He hadn't left anything out. She had left him, for fifthly years to come, he had left her.

Feeling the raw and cold air of February she lied down on the floor letting her memories drift, feeling safe inside the cold winter air. To the first time she met him. To the second time she saw him, not really knowing it was him. To all those moments he had told her she was holding her zanpakutou wrong or that her stands were messy. She could still feel the cold surface of his zanpakutou, the ice cold surface that never hurt her. The warm breath he had when he whispered her name. The warm he gave away when she was freezing. All those times he would just hold her understanding there were no words to say. Holding her until she no longer wanted to let go.

She fell asleep on the cold floor a late night in February. She didn't care if she was sick, never really cared. The cold was his element, his home and as long as she lives, cold would be the closest she could be to him.

She dreamt of the late spring night were they were sitting outside the house of her father's, talking as if nothing was wrong. She saw the butterfly and she knew it was coming to bring him back. It was always the same. The stupide butterfly would touch his nose and he would go, leaving her behind once again. But not in her dream. In her dream, he stayed until morning, holding her tight in the cold night. He would whisper in her ears. She didn't hear at first but then she understood the words said.

"I must go, Karin. Please forgive me, I would have given you everything you wanted, but I don't belong. Karin, please forgive me." She saw the doors open dragging him inside while her mouth was locked and no sound could be pronounced.

She soon heard her name be screamed as in a distance she could not reach.

"Kurosaki-san, Karin. Oi, Kurosaki what are you doing?" The ruff voice didn't belong to him, no his voice was more soft, more calming. This voice was annoying her. "Kurosaki wake up."

She open her eyes slowly only to be met with a pair of maroon eyes. She did the only thing she really mastered in her years of training: she kicked him in the face.

"Ow," yelled the owner of said face. "What do you think you're doing?" He rubbed the sore place she just punched. Sitting up she took a greater look at her assaulter.

"Abarai-san?" She said surprised. "What brings you here?" She then noticed the wool cover that she had. She smiled at him: " thanks."

"Well some people I know are really worried about you, you know? So After an intense battle of sword with your brother and a lot of convincing the higher up, I was allowed by the higher up to come visit. Only for two days though. If I stay longer I will be punished as the others." She smiled to herself wondering how long since she last saw her brother. Then something clicked.

"Rukia- nee-san beat you up didn't she?" She asked cocky.

"Hey, shut-up," he screamed at her standing up from his crouch position on the floor. "Why were you sleeping on the floor with the window open anyway?" He asked moving around the room.

"I was tired."

"So, you just sat down and started sleeping on the floor?" He looked at her not believing a single word she said. "Are you okay?" He finally asked when she was back in her bed.

"Yes of course," she forced herself to smile.

"You're both pathetic liars. But his words, at least, where actually believable. You're just plainly not okay." She looked down into her lap feeling the insecurity coming back.

"Hey look," he said sitting down on the bed, "I'm sorry it has to be like this but that is how it is. Don't force it. Oh and trust me, he misses you too. A lot. I honestly don't believe there is any paper work left in the Sereitei, he just takes it all, works all the time, to take his mind of things. And when his not working, his watching the sky. Your brother and many others are trying to bend the rule like they did before, but it just doesn't work yet. Have faith."

He lifted his thumb up like he have seen Issan do so many times. He just received another punch. She made a simple sincere smile that made Renji proud of his own work. This didn't last however as he noted what was wrong. Ever since he came inside, he had felt that something was of, but he could understand what before know.

"Please tell me it's not true," he said shaky. She followed his gaze before covering her stomach with the cover even if she knew the damage was already done.

"It's his isn't it" he pointed out. She glared at him.

"It's not 'it', it's a boy, and I intend to call him Ryuu."

"All the same, it's a child, _his_ child."

"You can not tell him," she said suddenly. "You must promise me not to tell him, he can not know." She was holding on to his arm pleading.

"Why? It's his child, he better take responsibilities, don't you think?" He said with a sly smile. This only intensified her already worried eyes.

"It can worsen his sentence, or worse: kill him. You said he was back at being a captain, right? So let him out of this. Don't tell him."

"Wouldn't it be unfair for both the boy and the father growing without knowing each other?"

"Maybe, but as long as the sentence is not set, I will not put my son in danger. You understand, don't you? If you tell him he will try to leave, or break the law and be banned. Who knows what could happened to him if he knows. Abarai you must promise never to tell Hitsugaya before I tell you it's okay, is that understood?"

Her dark eyes stared at him like a predator its prey. Those eyes he's seen so many times when seeing Ichigo fight. No, he had no say in this, and she knew it.

"I won't tell him, but you must promise me you tell him sometime. And that you tell your son about his father."

" That I will do of course," she said in sudden pain.

"When his 16 that's the limit I give you. When he reaches that point, if you don't, I'll train him personally," he said ignoring the woman keeping in the cries.

"What is with you guys? Urahara said the same thing..."

"What?" He said surprise turning toward her, only to find her cramped together on the bed trying to hold back. "What's going on," he cried.

"Nothing wrong really, just take me to Urahara shop this instance."

"Wait what?"

"I said: take me to Urahara shop, my water just broke."

So in a panic state, he was out the window with the woman faster than he had ever run. Yeah he said he was going to watch out for her for both Kurosaki and Hitsugaya's sake, but he thought it was going to be a walk in the park, not dragging the damn girl to give birth. And to Urahara of all places.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim:** belongs to Tito Kubo

* * *

 **chapter 2**

Ruy woke up by the sound of sword fight out side his window. Leaning over to see clearer, he needed to brush the sleep out of his eyes many times before realizing it was indeed his mother that was currently fighting with her uncle. And not with random bokkens, no they used real sword, very like the one he got yesterday.

Eyes wide, he hurried outside the fastest he could. When he came down into the kitchen, food was already there but no one else. Wait, what time was it? Watching the clock, it was already 11 o'clock. Oh no, this wasn't good. He could be late, but not this late, he would miss history, something he actually appreciated.

Taking the sandwich on the table and his lunch, he was out the door faster than lightning. Running up the hill toward the school, he remember he forgot his shoes. How on earth did he managed to run so far without noticing he was missing his shoes? Deciding he already made it this far, he continued on his way.

As his luck, he arrived at lunch. Those damn stares following his every move. He made his way to the main office and tried to put on his usual emotionless face.

"Kurosaki, what a pleasure to see you joined us." He cringed under the sarcastic voice of the headmaster.

"My deepest apologies, sir. I did not hear the alarm this morning," he said bowing in sign of respect.

"What about your mother, didn't she wake you up?" He zoomed out on that. That's true, his mother didn't wake him, and what in the world was she doing this morning. In his speed, he forgot to ask her about that.

"She was gone long before," he improvised. His mother was know for letting her children sleep inn, forgetting they even existed.

"Ah well," said the old man behind the desk," I suppose it can't be helped. Now, as your punishment I would like you to show the new student around."

He was surprised when a girl turned toward him. He didn't notice her presence before just now. He though he was good at capturing the energies of every living thing, but this girl didn't have one. Or wait, it was there, just very faint, like she was about to die.

She was actually higher than him, this made him grunt. Why was a girl higher than him? Sure the boys were all one or two heads higher than him, but he never noticed the girls were too. She smiled oddly friendly back at him.

"Kosakura Ishida, please take good care of me." He bowed back before throwing a questioning look at the headmaster.

"She just moved here," he said continuing on with whatever he was doing. "Well go one, show her around." He bowed again before leaving the office. He stopped for a second regaining his calm. What was that all about?

"Hum? Excuse me, are you alright?" Asked the innocent voice of the girl. Right, he was supposed to show her around. She had odd orange hair he noticed then and black eyes. He started walking off before remember he never introduced himself.

"Kurosaki Ryuu, nice to meet you?" Then he walked of not caring if she followed or not.

"So, have you always been smart? I mean, we are apparently in the same class so you must be really smart to have jumped so many classes." His eyebrow twitched. "Oh how do you make it to this class so fast? I nearly dumped when I was your age, he he."

She walked without noticing the dark aura that started turning around him. "Are you all right?" She asked finally seeing his pissed face.

"I'm 16," he said barley in a whisper.

"Oh, so your 6, really? I don't remember being so old when I was so young." She kept on talking not bothering about the laugh that was following her every words, nor did she see all the looks of appreciation she got as she walked by. When they were in a deserted area, because the bell would ring soon, he turned toward her irritated.

"Are you trying to humiliate me? Are you that annoyed that the headmaster didn't appoint any one else to show you around is that it? Hein?" He lost it.

She looked at him questioning, what was he talking about? Humiliate? "No, I was just surprised to see that a 6 years old was in my class." She said as a matter of fact.

"Don't you have a brain? I'm 16, just like you, or are you perhaps that stupide that you are actually older than me?" Understanding he had passed the limit and this was absolutely not a way to grant a new student he was about to apologize when her character just changed 180 degree.

"As a matter of fact I've had the best score in my year since middle school and I intend to be the best here too. So if you are the smartest in the class, be prepared to be surpassed. My father nor I accept anything different than the best." She pushed up her glasses.

"Now I apologize for believing this school was any different from the one I was in before. Please excuse me, I have to get to class and avoided all distractions. I though I could get friends if I acted like my mother here, but seems like I was wrong." She turned to leave.,

"Wait," he said slowly, "you're walking the wrong way. Our class is this way. And I apologize for what I said, I just have a lot on my mind lately. Please exempt my excuse." She looked at him from above, not convinced. "And by the way, you should act like you did, maybe you'll get friends that way. Don't be like you are or you would just be looked down upon like me."

She walked away with the head held high. Looking out the window, he really didn't want to go to school today, so he left. Walking out he didn't really mind where to go. Since he didn't take his round this morning, he might as well take it now. Strolling off, he past by the old lady still waiting for her husband to come home from war. He waved like he usually did.

He stopped however in front of one of the usual spot. It was a little boy that used to be there. The flowers were gone and the spirit too. Scanning the surroundings, he searched for someone that might have seen the event before coming to the conclusion that he might have past on.

Coming near the river the atmosphere changed. After a long time staring at the empty spot on the water, the sudden movement made him react. There, not so far away, stood the water woman on her knees smiling. In front of her was a black clad person. Though he didn't know who it was, he felt an urge to back away.

A small blue light started eating up the spirits body and out of no where flew a butterfly as dark as the night. He felt petrified as much as interested. Who was this person killing the spirits? What did it want? But at the same time he was captured by its elegance. He only observed the back that was straight and imposing, but he still felt like he knew the person. In one move, it was gone.

Panic overflowing him, he felt the urgency to run somewhere, anywhere but here. The images flashed before his eyes again and stopped at one thing: the sword. The person had a sword thing he got the other day. Of course it wasn't the same but no far away. The hilt was black and the rest was fire red.

Not noticing where he ran he was soon in front of the Urahara shop. Breathing heavily, he made his way to the front door.

"Ah, young Kurosaki, what brings you here?" Said the smiling shopkeeper. Ryuu send him a glare before closing the door behind him. "I meant so early," presided the man.

"I skipped school," he said in a monotone voice after sitting down beside the first one.

"Ara, ara, that's no good boy," he said waving his fan in front of his face. "School is important you know."

Kisuke Urahara, or as his mother called him, mister hat and cloth, was an odd man. He never bother talking about himself but knew apparently everything about Ryuu and the rest of his family. He could even come with odd commentary like: 'just like his uncle' or ' aren't you much like your dad'. Those statement always made him wonder who exactly this man was.

He never knew wish uncle he talked about, but each time he asked, mister hat and cloth would just answer with a sly smile. As for his dad, he would ask over and over again if he knew something about his father his mother hadn't told him. The answer to that was always the same: 'you're both small', and a small laugh.

Hat and cloth was his kind of uncle/trainer person. Honestly, he never bothered think about what exactly this odd man was, he was just always there. No matter what, he would bug you. If it was parties, school events and so on. He even came to his school parent meeting once making people wonder if he was Ryuu's dad. Hat and cloth laughed it off saying he wasn't that small.

No, most time than not Ryuu didn't like mister hat and cloth. The good thing was that some times he could fight with the man trying his utterly best to punch the guy in the face. Not that he ever managed, but he wouldn't stop trying.

Most time, he fought with Ururu, the strange daughter employ that lived with him. He did start in school activities, but soon surpassed many of them. After a lot of convincing from his mother and family, mister hat and cloth had agreed to teach him how to fight and train him in everything. Strangely, that also included math and science.

In his family, Mayumi was the one that got the most attention. He was always around her. She even called him uncle, actually she is the only one in the entire world he knows that call him that. Ururu keep calling him Mister Urahara. Yeah he never understood mister hat and cloth's world.

"So it's here you're hiding, is it?" Asked the ruff voice bringing him back to the world of the living. Out of reflex, he was on his feet and ready to attack on the spot. His uncle just laugh it off. "I was searching for you kid," he said ruffling his hair like he knew he hated. His red haired uncle with his bias tattoos looked down at him with a smirk. "Skipping school are we?"

"It was boring," he answered sitting down again. "How did you know I was here?"

"Urahara called, said you were daydreaming about a girl." He looked around surprised, only to notice Kisuke was nowhere in sight. Had he really been that much in his own world? "So who's the girl?" Asked his uncle mockingly.

"None of your business," said an annoyed teen preparing to leave, while his mind still replayed the strange scene from earlier that day. Remembering the new girl he suddenly turned to his uncle. "You can sense spiritual power and the life energy of thing right?"

"Of course idiot, I tough you." Said uncle was currently trying to make them walk faster toward his home.

"If someone has a near death energy but is acting normal, what is wrong with that person then?" Renji stopped in his track trying to recall what exactly he was talking about. He searched for any soul reaper present but none that he didn't know of was there. Had Ruy seen one of them? In plain day?

"It's not normal right? I was right on that one wasn't I?" Said the teen.

"yeah, it's not normal. Who is it?" He asked finally.

"The new kid in class. She act as if nothing is wrong, but I can't feel her life. It's like she's about to die."

They started walking again in silence to let Renji think through what he just told him. A girl, meaning it wasn't a soul reaper he had seen but something else. Could it be that there where any Quincy left? But Uryu wasn't exactly here any more and he was the only one he knew of that was a Quincy.

"Do you have a name?"

"I think she said something like kukake Ishia or something." His uncle looked amused back.

"You mean Kosikura Ishida?" So it was him after all. Seems like he taught her well too.

"How did you know that?" The teen looked shocked. "You know who it is? Wait, is she some kind of strange spiritual freak like me?" The last sentence was said with a sour face.

"As a matter of fact, yes." The answered made him cringe. Looks like Karakura will have two freaks now. "But not exactly the same as you. She is more of a, euh, I don't really know how to explain."

The to male past the family clinic in hope of seeing his mother, but looks like there had been an accident not far away and the clinic was busy as ever. Sometimes he would pass by and they weren't doing a thing.

"Let's go and train," said the uncle instead. "I want to teach you how to use that zanpakuto I offered you. Did you like it?"

Ryuu didn't know what to answer. He had liked the gift just didn't get what exactly he was supposed to do with it. And now the image of that strange person kept on popping up every time he though of sword. That blade with an ash like hilt and red shelter. Was it the same type?

"Yeah , I liked the colors. Thanks for the present uncle." The sad and reflected look Ryuu bore would make everyone aware that something was of.

"It wasn't Ishida you were thinking about, was it?" Making there way into the house, the teen pick of his shoes and came back in training cloth soon after. He was also holding his zanpakuto in his hand.

"No it wasn't," he said sitting beside his uncle on the porch. "It was something else. I don't know what it was but it's as if I known about it my entire life but in the same time don't."

His uncle didn't push him, just let him tell every thing that was bothering him. Renji always liked to spend times like this. Sure he loved the fighting, but knowing his nephew trusted him with all his secrets made him happy.

"I had this dream coming to me often, day dream and normal. It's ice melting at my feats and when I look up, there's this serpent like person looking back at me. And inside the serpent is a person. Somehow there is a dragon in the ice, if you look closely. Do you believe in dreams uncle?"

Renji had a hard time hiding his surprise. Dragon of ice could only be one thing, there were no mistake. The serpent on the other hand he had no idea. Could it be...?

"Ryuu, how long have you had these dream?"

"As long as I can remember. Or not that dream, it came little after little, changes every time." Renji looked at him questionably.

"As long as I can remember, the ice like dragon has always been there with me. Not bothering me I suppose, but just been there in the back of my mind. When I was younger and got into fight, he would tell me what to do. I suppose he was always there when I needed him most."

Seeing the strange face Renji was giving him, he quickly added: "But of course this is stupid, sorry about that."

"Ryuu, look at me, has the dragon always been there? Has he ever helped you in a fight? Like more than just speak?" The honesty in his uncle eyes surprised him. He thought his uncle was going to laugh at him, but he seem to take it seriously.

"No, Hyorinmaru never helped in a battle, but he was always there afterward."

"What did you say? What did you just call him?"

"Hyorinmaru. Why?"

"How did you know that was his name?" Yeah no doubt who we were talking about here. That was indeed Hitsugaya's zanpakuto.

"Well he told me once when I asked for it of course." Ruy looked at the stunned face of his uncle wandering what exactly he had told himself to do. But this only made his suspicion grow, there where things his mother hadn't told him.

"Does he still speak to you?"

"No," he said feeling the pit again, like losing the ones that are closed to you. "He stopped talking to me altogether know. He used to talk to me until two or three days ago. But not often. Over the years his been more distance leaving me behind."

"Wait, he really was talking to you for all that time? But what happened to him know?"

"He is still there, but it's only the ice that is left behind, like an empty shell that is melting. I think he left me with the other one. He said I didn't need him to protect me any more." This made Renji's brow scrunch.

"The other one?"

"Yeah, the serpent like creature. He's still here."

"So you can talk to him right know?"

"Yeah, and he thinks you are really slow at this and that if it was someone else talking he would have moved on already. Well that is what he says, I have no idea what were talking about." The confusion on Ryuu's face was understandable, but was he really communication to a serpent or was it simply someone else.

"Actually," Ryuu added, "he have never talked to me before. He always was there since, I don't know, since I was 10 maybe. But he seems to be talking know strangely. Never talked once before. By the way he tells you to hurry up because he's impatiens to get out? Wait you can get him out?"

Renji tried to find the connection. The only possible explanation was that this serpent thing must be his zanpakuto. If that's the case, Ryuu had gained the possibility to speak to him through the zanpakuto shell he gave him yesterday. Seems like time was up after all. But first:

"Have you ever told your mother about this, Ryuu?"

"No, she wouldn't get it. I thought it has something to do with the spiritual energy and since mom doesn't have any she wouldn't know."

"But why wait so long to tell anyone about this?"

"Because up until now Hyorinmaru told me not to. He said that I needed to wait. But you see the serpent don't act that way and it is honestly getting on my nerves right now." And then out of nowhere, Renji took the zanpakutou that he had been clutching till now, and then the serpent was gone.

"I tell you everything if you can beat me at getting to Urahara shop." Eyes like sausages, Ryuu saw Renji starting running back the way they came. And of course, Ryuu was the one that needed to close the door. Cursing his luck and stupidity, he soon manage to catch up to his uncle that had stopped outside the clinic.

"Something's wrong kid, you seem tired. Should we say I win."

"You would, wouldn't ya?" Said the teen sprinting past Renji, not seeing the sad look in his mother's eyes.

"I better catch up with him before he actually wins," told Renji before getting the approval for what he was about to do.

Ruy didn't win, but that wasn't because Renji cached him. No, he just fell down a twenty meter deep pit. A pit that resolved into a trampoline. When he had finally stopped bouncing he could see where he had landed. From this point on he didn't think he was ever going to believe a single word hat and cloth would say.

What is he? And why was there a huge room under his shop. And by huge he meant this place was bigger than his entire school combined with the park outside. Someone had even painted the sealing: really? He knew hat and cloth had a training hall under his house, he had been to it three times a week, but that one was tiny compared to this one.

"A, young Kurosaki ready for your daily training?" The man hadn't changed and seemed to think that this was totally normal.

"Urahara," said a voice he knew too well, "why did you bring him down here first? He needs to hear the truth first."

"Ara, ara, if it isn't mister freeloader, I'm sorry to say that I don't believe in talking, especially when we're talking about a Kurosaki." Ryuu could see the vein on the side of his uncle's head. "I believe in doing it," said the joyful man waving his fan.

"Now, come here Kurosaki." Ryuu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did his uncle know about this place?

"What is going on?" Snapped the black haired finally. "Where am I and what is this all about?"

"Oh so he wants to talk, is that it? Come here. I said I didn't like talking."

"What? afraid I couldn't handle your words?" Asked Ryuu threatening.

"As a matter of fact I now you can't handle them. I would let you mother tell you the rest of the story." This time hat and cloth dragged him with him toward the center of the room and dumped him in a pit. Ruy managed not fall too hard on his back. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his body.

"What's going on?" He panicked.

"Oh, you're already feeling it are you not? This is the way I used with your grandfather to regain his ability. You see," he said leaning over to look down on him, " your body isn't really your real body, it's a gi-gai I created for you many years ago. So your work would be to take your true form again before your body and soul gets eaten up by the acid down there. Don't worry, you can do this. Oh and I nearly forgot," disappearing he soon came back throwing something at him, "you need your zanpakutou to do this."

"Wait, what's going on?" Screamed Ruy truly and utterly terrified.

"We're starting you Shinigami training of course," said the smiling Urahare.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaim:** manga belongs to Tito kubo

* * *

 **Chapter 3: past 1** _(set two years after the last fight)_

The warning bells rang loudly over the Sereitei. Captain and vice-captain hurrying to their designated area, as well as their colleges running after them as they demanded. The vulnerable left behind the walls of the fourth division as the strongest took position ready to intercept any enemies. The academy students were not allowed to leave the school ground, well those who hadn't been personally call by the higher up.

Ichigo left the ground of the academy even before he had the authorization. Being one of the heroes of the war, the teachers couldn't really blame him for wanting to leave when something was currently destroying his new home.

The gates of the Sereitei was a mess like no other. The building wasn't set up yet after the previous war. They had had two years to build it up, but since there was pretty much nothing left of the old buildings, everything needed to be build again, including the outer wall of the grounds.

He soon found Renji talking to one of his subordinates, or more like grounding them for whatever reason. Coming closer, one of the squad six members started screaming:

"Hey what do you think you're doing academy student? You're not allowed to be here now. Go back with you." Oh yeah he forgot his uniform was a pretty good dead give away if you wanted the world to know you were studying at the academy. He ignored him and continued toward Renji.

"Oy don't you hear me kid. You're not supposed to be here." Why did everyone suppose he was a nobody student just because he had a uniform. He had the authorization he needed to be here.

"Ah Ichigo," said Renji when he saw him coming closer. The mention of the name made the big guy back away. Maybe not everyone had seen his face, but there was no soul reaper that hadn't heard of him.

"What's going on?" He asked before anyone else would come tell him to leave the work to the big guys.

"I don't know, but it seems someone tried to enter soul society without permission." They left soon after, all captains and vice captains being summoned. Not strangely, Ichigo was asked to come too. The death rate being immense, not every position as captain had been filled out yet, so there was fewer person that he would have imagined.

"Vice-captain Abarai," shouted Byakuya to his subordinate to get him to come stay beside him. Thinking about it, all captain and vice-captain stood lined up. Not knowing what to do, Ichigo placed himself beside Rangiku that was standing most to the right.

"Ah you're all here," said the captain-commander as he made his entrance followed suite by his vice-captain. It did feel strange that there was a new captain commander even if the burial had taken place and the official ceremony to make him the new head of the captain of the Gotei 13.

"I apologize the ruckus. Seems like we still need to work on our warning bells. I congratulate you all to be able to act as fast as you did, but we still have to work on your timing and organisation within each squad. There is nothing wrong," he finished smiling to the captains either shocked, pissed or just didn't care the least.

"Then are we free to go, captain?" Asked the stoic Hitsugaya, earning a black look from the new vice captain of the first squad.

"Not just yet," said the captain cheerfully, "don't you want to know what unclenched the signal? Because our security system is not really fully in place yet, it seems any of you that goes through one of the portals from the world of the living to soul society would make the bells ring. Isn't that funny, every time you are coming back to soul society, absolutely everyone would know."

The happy face of the commander was not reflected in his fellow captains, they looked more bored than anything else. And they were all very busy these last year. After all, every squad needed to rebuild their place. But since not all squads had captains, some captains needed to be responsible for two squad for the time being.

"Oh and our guest are from the human world. Seems like we got a visit from your friends Kurosaki." The more the commander spoke the more tired the captains got. This was clearly no emergency level so why were they still here?

"You can go now," said the commander, "but before that, squad 12, please make sure to fix this problem. It's not that I think we don't need the training, but in the end we will all have headaches of the sound." The captain just nodded before leaving. "Ah and Ichigo, you are free to go find them, I'll tell the academy."

Ichigo thanked him before running off toward the Rukongai district where they most probably would have ended up. He got accompanied by Rukia not long after leaving the commander. She was waiting for him apparently.

"The captain gave me permission to leave," she answered his questioning look. "Do you know who it is?"

"I would guess Dad or something. He said he'll visit me a year ago, after talking with Yuzu and Karin about our family problems."

It was indeed his family and they apparently decided to bring absolutely everyone. He guessed it had been a year already since he left the world of the living for good.

"Ichigo," screamed his dad when he saw him approached. "Ah it's so long ago I was here," he said breathing in the air. He remarked his family hadn't changed much.

When Rukia and he reached there position he expected to either get hit or hugged by his dad, but instead Rukia ended up being the one that Isshin gave a hug to, crying over the fact that he missed his daughter so much. Of course by now he knew that Rukia was Kuchiki's sister but didn't seem to care one bit.

"Ichi-nii-san," said Yuzu coming and hugging him as if he was a life saver. "I missed you so much," she cried into his neck when he bowed down to her level.

She hadn't changed much, but he couldn't deny, it felt great to see them again after a year. Karin on the other hand seemed to have grown a lot. Not physical, mentally. She looked sharper, more focused, more interested in the soul society than any thing else. She eventually came and greeted him after inspecting the surroundings.

"Ichi-nii, how're you doing?" She asked as she felt the warm arms of her brother holding her. It felt great.

"I'm fine. You have grown," he whispered in her ears, "you really have become strong now, haven't you?"

The topic of her ever growing spiritual energy was left on ice. It wasn't a topic she liked, even less when she saw what happened to him. Having hollows trying to hunt you didn't seem like fun to her. Orihime, Sado, Uryu and even his friends from school were there. Now they just needed a place to stay until they returned back.

After their very public display in the middle of the streets, they walked toward what Isshin said to be his 'home'. Worrying about what that might mean, Ichigo followed closely behind.

It wasn't anything special. It was a run down home in the forest. The sudden cry of something triggered their attention. To everyone's surprise, an old lady came out of the house a broom in hand. Seeing them she went from surprised to happy and suddenly:

"Isshin," saying each letter the longest possible. Then she hugged him as to squeeze him flat.

"Everyone, I present to you my grand-mother," to that the teens just looked at him as if he was making a joke. "Gran-ma," he said turning to her, "this is my family." She watched them all a long time before picking up her broom again and hitting him on the head.

"What makes you think you can just barge in here after all these years? Why did you never come visit your old grand-ma? Hein? Are they not teaching you to be polite in the Sereitei? And where is your captain robe? Don't tell me you got kicked out of your position did you? And what would your mother say if she saw you now you foolish boy."

The others just watched as he tried his best to answer the question asked by this kind of crazy person. After eventually calming down she inspected the kids.

"Their humans," she said matter of fact. But then she laid her eyes upon Karin and her voice soften while looking her into the eyes. "You remind me of my Karin, my dear, dear Karin." A tear fell down from her eyes before looking sharply back at Isshin.

"Who are they and are these two your friends? You seem very young." She said pointing at the two Shinigami's. "Or have you become a teacher and that is why a random academy student is walking around."

"These are my daughters" he said proudly placing himself behind the two girls, totally ignoring the woman. "Yuzu and Karin, meet your great grand-mother, I suppose you can say." She looked at them warily.

"There humans," she said again. "And why haven't you presented your family to me earlier you good for nothing child?"

"Wait? You actually had a family here," asked Ichigo after another beating his dad got.

"Shut up academy student."

"What did you just tell me old hag?" He said fiercely back.

"Oh and this is my son, Ichigo," injected Isshin before things got out of hand.

"So your son is aiming at being a captain now, is he?"

"Actually," said Rukia in a calm voice she always had when meeting new people, the I'm a high ranked person tone, "he would have been a vice captain if not captain now hadn't it been for the fact that all captains need to know all the seals and history of the Sereitei, and so on. When he acquire those knowledges, he will be one of the high ranking officer."

The old woman looked stunned by her behalf and manners. "I understand," she said bowing to Rukia. It took time before they could all go in and have a nice supper prepared by the old hag an Yuzu happy to help. The day past fast and they soon were all sleeping in the house. Oh well nearly every one.

"Karin," asked the concerned brother, "are you okay?" He sat down beside her on the porch watching the starry sky.

"Not really," she said bringing her legs toward her body. "It's strange to be here. I feel like it's so peaceful and in the same time there is no rest. And my body is hurting too." He looked at her in the corner of the eye.

"You get used to it. It's because of your great spiritual energy that you feel your body and soul don't belong together when you are here. I suppose the soul knows where it wants to be."

"But I don't want to feel like my soul wants to be here. I want to be able to graduate and go to college without the spirits turning around my head. Do you know how annoying that is when you go to an old school? There are so many ghosts there."

"Yeah I know what your going though. Trust me, you don't want it to go away."

"But I do. I absolutely do. I don't have any connections here apart from you and apparently that old hag and who knows who dad is not presenting to us. I don't want to be chased by hollows all day."

"Yes I know the feeling. But trust me, when you lose it, it's like losing a part of yourself. Like the one you were trying to be disappeared with the ability. It's horrible to know they're there but you can't see them."

"I don't know what I prefer," she trailed off. They sat in silence before she managed to speak again. "Are you really not coming back home any more?"

"You know the answer Karin. I don't belong in the world of the living any more. I can't come back."

"But Kon still pretends he is you. You can come back and take your body again." The little hope she had in the voice made it clear she knew the answer to that.

"My soul has been away too long, it isn't my body any more. And anyway, I like it here. I actually feel at home." She didn't want to continue the discussion knowing it would be futile to argue. He let her go, only shouting after her not to get lost.

She didn't get lost in big towns, why would this be any different? She didn't know where to go, she just knew she needed to take some air.

Feeling the same pain in her chest she had when she came here she started running. Running just to get tired. Tired enough to forget what was going on, tired so she felt the pain of her muscle instead of her heart melting under the pressure of what undoubtedly would be her future. She didn't want it and she most definitely didn't want to know her spiritual energy would only get stronger like It did for Ichigo.

Running out of force, she collapsed upon a hill. She fell head first into the grass. She couldn't feel anything else than the pain. The pain of losing someone. This must be what her brother felt when he lost his ability. Tuning to lay on her back she saw the sky. Not like from the hut. Here the entire sky was filled with small stars so clear and bright.

"You shouldn't be here alone," said a female voice she never heard before. Looking at the person looming over her, she soon noticed it was a Shinigami, no real mystery there. But she couldn't move, she was too tired and exhausted. Trying to speak she noticed her throat was dry. Looking up at the woman, she just smiled back, not really knowing what else she could do.

"I mean it, you shouldn't be here unless you are a Shinigami or a student. Children shouldn't be here."

Karin had first thought this woman was nice but she seemed to be an ass after all. She wasn't concerned by her well being at all. Or maybe, she just had a very strange way of showing it.

"Now, now, Nanao-chan, no need to scream at the child. Can't you see she is exhausted." Said a male voice coming up behind the woman with the glasses, and with a badge of vice captain when she looked closer. Oh no, how had she managed to run this far.

"How are you feeling," he asked turning to her. She still couldn't move though.

"Good night I suppose," he said kneeling beside her, "are you feeling okay?" She just watched him with daisy eyes not understanding why the run had taken more toll on her body than what she thought at first.

"Ah, I see," he said smiling taking out a box of food, "you are not aware that you used such a great among of spiritual energy just now. Now, if you open you mouth so you can get something to eat. Say Ah," he said with a stupid face. The woman hit him one the head.

"Captain you are frightening her," she said with a sour expression. So this man was a captain then. _you're really great at making a first impression_ , Karin told herself. "If you don't open your mouth you might die here and we will be obligated to take you to the fourth squad."

With all the good will she had, Karin tried to open her mouth, she really tried, but the dizziness brought her back in and she lost consciousness. She wasn't in the black for long though. She could see the stars above her head, or was she dreaming it. She didn't know.

"You are a stubborn child, you know that?" Said a voice behind her, making her aware of her surroundings. She wasn't anywhere really. She currently stood on water and over her, a magnificent starry sky reflecting in the water. Small dots nearly invisible in the night sky. But most of all there was an other person there.

"Who are you?" She asked. "where am I?"

"No need to be afraid," said the creature. She couldn't see so well in the dark, but she saw a person like figure. A woman with red hair what all she could see. "It's dark here right? I suppose I'm happy to finally see you face to face." Karin didn't understand.

"No need to be afraid. You're not alone, I'm watching you. I'm protecting you. And for what? I wonder. You who don't want me by your side. Do you know how dark it is in here when you are sad, when you walk in the dark?"

"Where am I?" She asked again trying to come closer but feeling her feet locked in the water. "What's happening? Tell me, what's going on?"

"There calling you, Karin. Don't be afraid, I'm watching you." She could see the hint of a smile in the corner of the lips of the person before she disappeared. She didn't have time to think long about it because someone was calling her name. When she opened her eyes she saw a white haired woman in the usual Shinigami attire.

"Ah, Kurosaki-sama, you finally awake. How are you feeling?" Seeing that she struggled to speak she smiled. "No worries, you will be back to normal in no time. It's an honor meeting you. Are you feeling good enough to speak with the first squad captain?"

Karin really didn't think she was. She really had gotten herself in problem know, hadn't she. She nodded. Soon entered a man she had seen before. Not long ago actually. Was this man the chief?

"Ah she's awake," he smiled kindly at her. "Glad to see you didn't die out there." He laughed. "Now Kurosaki, I know you can't speak right now, and your family has been warned so they should be here soon. However I want to warn you about a few things. You used an extremely high level of spiritual energy yesterday and that's what made you lose consciousness. Do you remember what you did before you met us?"

She didn't understand half the thing he told her, so she shook her head. He expired, this wasn't going to be easy.

"It is my belief," he continued, " that you are also extremely competent in the art of spiritual energy. We were able to find you yesterday because of the high pressure you gave away. I didn't know it was you at first but seeing as you also are the daughter of a former captain, it would only be natural for you to have such abilities. Yesterday, what ever you did have left a mark on your body. No matter what you do now, your spiritual energy will increase now that your body has felt the dizziness of using up all the energy. You don't have to know what I'm talking about, but be careful."

With that he opened the door just as Ichigo was about to open the door.

"Captain, thank you for finding my sister," he said bowing trying to regaining his balance.

"I expect you to be able to do so yourself soon," he said in a half smirk. The others thanked him too before going over to Karin to ask if she was alright.

"Oh and one last thing Kurosaki Karin, next time you try using shunpo, try remember what you are doing." With that he left the family, or especially the two male, in aw.

The lot of them left two days later, the day Karin was released from the fourth squad. She was fine the second day, but they wanted to see if she could regenerate the energy she lost, and if possible, how long it took. Not once did she complain about any thing. Her mind was stuck on something else.

That creature she met, who was that? Her father had gone over to all his friends and especially to the tenth squad that apparently was his ancient squad. She did see it once, but her mind was to far gone. She didn't see the oh so familiar face of the captain of the squad nor his subordinate. She only searched for an explanation to all this.

She asked Rukia if she knew anything about Shunpo thing, and she got congratulated. After that she hadn't dare ask about the dream. Even if she got congratulated, she wonder if any of them thought twice at what they were saying. SHe couldn't possibly have done that since she wasn't even a spirit.

Coming home was cozy, but somehow, a part of her stayed in soul society and she felt the pain again. The nagging pain that her brother was gone. But then, they all did.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim : manga belongs to Tito kubo

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Guilt**

Renji sat in the basement drowning his fears in sake. What would have happened to Ryuu if he told Hitsugaya so many years ago? The guilt building up inside him. It wasn't he's fault. Nothing of this was his fault. But deep inside, he still felt so guilty. For what?

Now, if things came down to it, he didn't know if could ever chose a side if the two captain in the Sereitei would cross blade. He understood Ichigos wish to protect his sister, but he also understood Hitsugaya wish to fight for what he was currently sacrificing his life for.

The murmur and screams coming from the pit didn't help him focus on the task ahead. There were no problem for Ryuu to turn into a soul, but it was up to him to see if he had the ability to awaken his zanpakutou or just turn back to an original spirit. If it was the last, Renji needed to send him to soul society with konso.

Karin knew all this, but he wondered if she ever though about how the boy would survive in soul society if it came down to it. He heard the door of the basement open and closing not really bothering who would come watch the kid in pain.

Over the years, watching Ryuu grow, he really did grew quite fund of him. He wasn't his nephew by blood, but he was most surely his nephew. Even if Ichigo would claim that position from him soon. He would do any thing to assure Ryuu's excellency in the matter of a soul reaper.

"Drinking in pity again," asked the so familiar voice of the only other person in the Sereitei to know the truth about Ryuu's identity. "I don't suppose you would share your sake with me." She looked at him sweetly trying to turn his attention of the screams.

"Go get your own damn drink woman," he said listening to everything. Every move, every scream was daggers to his heart. What kind of crazy torture was this.

"You know," she said sitting down beside him, "you don't have to listen to his pain down here. The others are upstairs, far away from the screams." He looked at her with a smirk.

"Then what exactly are you doing down here, Rangiku? Came here to gloat at me for actually having feelings?"

"I suppose we are the same on that. I would never leave my captains child's side even if it is hurting. I made that vow many years ago."

"He'll make it right?" She asked after a while.

"I don't know. But he better. I have no intention running around the entire soul society to find his wandering soul." She laughed at this.

"You and I both know we would spend every walking hour doing so if it came down to it."

"Damn right," he said taking an other mouth full of the sweet drink. Numbing the pain and guilt.

"What will happened know?" She asked.

"Can't you keep quiet for just a second," he scold. Thinking about it he answered: "I have no idea yet. I suppose we train him well. Maybe one day we will be able to present him to his dad without feeling ashamed."

"As if that would ever happened." He chuckled. No, they would never have any pride in their decision. They just sat their in there world feeling the pain their little protégée went though.

 ** _Years priory_**

The rain seemed to follow him where he went. Leaving the world of the living it was raining, entering the soul society, it was raining. Looking up into the gray sky, he felt more pain than in a long time.

"You made it back before curfew," said a cheerful voice of the commander. "You got to do what you needed to?"

"Yes captain," he said bowing in respect. "Thank you for granting me this opportunity."

"Well, I'll be taking my leave. Please report back to Kurosaki, he seemed stressed about the matter."

"Yes sir," he said to the wind, no conviction, no force, just an empty body. He was happy the rain was falling. He couldn't feel that well but the drops hide at least his tears.

He could hear his inner friend cursing him for being sad. _Don't you know it's raining on us too now_. Sometimes it feels good to feel the rain, he thought. Taking a good breath, he made his way toward the newly appointed vice captain Kurosaki. They did not trust him just yet to take the seat of captain, but he would undoubtedly take it in the end.

"Vice captain Kurosaki, you have a visitor." Said one of the many soul reapers of the squad. Renji entered soaked wet inside the office. The minute the vice captain saw him, Ichigo was no longer interested in the many documents that covered his desk.

"How are they?" Before he got an answer however, Renji aimed at his face to punch him. Training seemed to pay off when his dodged it without problem.

"That was from your dad," grinned the red head. The other just looked at him darkly.

"I could have guessed."

"Yuzu is okay. She said she misses you and that she is really mad at you for not being able to attend her wedding..."

"She's getting married?" Said the choked brother.

"No but she dreams of it. She has a boyfriend though. Shabby type. She says the only thing that is making her a bit happy is to think you also have someone like that with you." Ichigo smiled happily at a far of memories. "So I told her you were doing perfectly fine with Rukia."

Ichigos face focused back on his rival. "You did what?" What seem to be the beginning of a fight stopped abruptly when ichigo understood the wish of skipping the following subject. "How is Karin doing?"

Renji put up a perfectly Renji face grin and said: "She's perfectly fine. She actually found someone too." The red head couldn't hide the grin of the stupide face the now grown up man had.

"What?"

"Yeah, she figured out it was a good thing to kick and train with Urahara. Her skills improved a lot actually." And thus the lie began. He explained about imaginary things, all the things he had made perfect notes off to remember later. He wasn't screwing this up.

Leaving the office and moving toward his squad he suddenly felt the spiritual pressure of another captain that apparently, up until now, had hidden his spiritual pressure. Turning the corner, he saw Hitsugaya leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Don't bother the superflux," came the hash voice of the officer. He was in pain. So was Renji.

Looking at the not knowing it father made his resolve shack. He remembered the tiny body that had been shown to him. He had appointed himself uncle the minute he knew the kid. It wasn't a human. In fact it looks like Urahara had made a gi-gai like he did for Isshin so many years ago, making the soul capable to live and grow in the human world.

He saw those ice blue eyes watch his every move, any thing to know about her. He supposed he felt exactly the same way as Karin: guilty for loving someone you're not supposed to.

"She's fine," he said finally, seeing the captain's shoulders relax a bit more. "She fights her way out and is becoming an excellent substitute. I'm sure you know what I mean when I say she has the potential to be a captain too some day." He just nodded at Renji not uttering another word.

The nights Renji past from bar to bar. He didn't know what to do any more. After coming back to the Sereitei he understood the weight of the secret. It pained him to see the young commander working his mind off things.

"Ah, finally a drinking buddy," said Rangiku happily sitting down beside the vice-captain. Seems like she's getting a good dose of her captain's mood too.

"How's you boss?"

"Ah, no," she pouted, "I just left the moody creature, I don't want to talk about him." She said taking another switch of sake.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What, you're suddenly interested in me? Or is it my body?" She asked suggestively.

"Get your body of me," he said irritated, earning a sour look from the woman. "Could you keep a secret?" She looked more closely at his serious tone.

"What is it?" She said seemingly sober. How could she do that?

"If I told you I knew a secret that is heavy to bear and could make you hate me, but no matter what, you can not tell any one. Would you share the burden with me?" She was about to answer something witty but jugged against it seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"Any thing," she sight, wondering what exactly she was getting herself into.

"Good," he said standing up. "Meet me tomorrow on the field not far from the academy.

The next day he waited the entire day before seeing her shadow across the field. Anger flared upon his face.

"I don't have all day you know," he said as she sat down.

"You never gave me any hour so I supposed I could come when ever. So what's this big secret thing you want to share? I swear if this is some kind of joke you are doing my paperwork in a month." He looked absently at the orange sky, not commenting on the fact that lately she didn't have too since it was nearly gone before it reached the desk.

"It's about your captain." This triggered her interest quickly. "Or more like his relatives on earth." The stop in his speeches made her frustrated.

"Yes go on. Ah okay, I promise I won't tell a soul about this if you don't say so. If it's about my captain, if he can't bare the burden I'll do it for him."

"Ah such a loyal subordinate." She huffed at him. "Well, it's not entirely about him." He said, his face turning serious again. "You remember I was in the world of the living not too long ago right?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you brought good news cause I don't think I could survive that cold for long."

"Well I lied, thing aren't that good."

"What ? Why didn't you tell so? Please tell me she hasn't found out she absolutely don't like him any more and all this is for nothing."

"Calm down you, arg. What ever." He didn't exactly know how to say it though.

"Just spit it out. I won't tell him even if I think you shouldn't lie to him."

"She didn't find someone else, nor is she fin. When I meet her again she was laying on the floor with the window open. I don't know what she was thinking but she seemed to want to be alone in the cold."

"But you told Ichigo she was training with Urahara and becoming someone great."

"Rangiku, Karin hasn't touched her blade or been in her soul form performing konso and slaying hollows since he left. Actually she hasn't gone out her door much. All food she eats is brought to her from Yuzu and the only time she left apparently, was to take her exams."

"Well I suppose they're the same there."

"Not exactly, Rangiku, when I came there she was pregnant, nine month pregnant." Her eyes widen understanding the unsaid word. "And guess what," he continued, "the little new born kid had ice blue eyes. Try hid that away."

"I want to meet it," she said after the silence.

"It's not an it, it 's a boy named Ryuu."

"Poor Karin, she must have so much to do with everything on her mind and suddenly a kid too." Then suddenly an idea seemed to have gotten into her. "But since he technically is my captain's kid, that means I'm technically his aunt." She looked thrilled by the idea.

"I don't know why but Karin said I wasn't allowed to tell anyone but I just though since you are technically the closest to the child between the two us, you should know. But you must never tell Hitsugaya."

"Understood, it's a secret." Standing up she started to walk away.

" Hey where do you think your going?" He screamed after her.

"To see my nephew," she smiled brightly.

…

The punch they got on the head made them both look up and back at the source.

"If any of you are blaming yourself for this I'll beat you till tomorrow," said the pissed of Karin looming over them both, before sitting down in between the two.

"How long has he been down there?" She asked.

"For about one day now" responded Rangiku.

"I should never have trusted dad when he said this was a good idea," she said darkly.

"I don't see any other way this could go."

"What are you even doing here," asked Renji taking an other bottle.

"Isn't a mother allowed to at least see her son off if he was to disappear. And I came here to thank you both for being here," she said feeling stupid for showing such a weak side.

Rangiku just gave her a hug remembering just how much she actually enjoyed watching out for both Ryuu and Mayumi. And then again she also felt like to look out for her ancient captains daughter.

…

She had walked straight to the head captain after speaking with Renji. She had actually a lot of spare time these days, with the paperwork completely gone because of her captain.

"What brings such a lovely lady to my office," smiled the captain.

"Grant me the possibility to go and see how things are in Karakura." He looked surprised by her harsh words.

"And why should I do that? Last time I checked we have a very capable substitute soul reaper there."

"Yes, but she is currently under the very same pain as my captain , and understand that it is not easy living with."

"I've already made up my mind on that subject and Captain Hitsugaya is not allowed to know or speak her name in the years to come. Wouldn't letting you go and see her be against that?"

"I'm not asking for my captain, I'm asking for the girl. She has not touched her zanpakutou since that day and she is currently locking her self up. Are you really telling me you wouldn't feel responsible if she took suicide? I'm not asking for you blessing in anything, I just want to look out for a friend in pain."

"If she is in so much pain, why didn't vice-captain Abarai tell me so?"

"If you knew you could not see your relatives in a long time and you felt responsible for their pain, would you rather know they are doing find and walk one with a clear conscience or would you rather be told they are currently in a great pain but you have absolutely no possibilities to help?" She asked looking fix on her subject. She would not let this on slide.

"I understand your concern, but..."

"No you don't," she said."All due respect you don't know. Ichigo is in pain for leaving his family behind because his spiritual energy is to create to be kept inside the body of a human, Hitsugaya is pained because he knew he should have stayed away and blames himself for leading her on in a relationship that could not happened just yet, and Karin is as stubborn as her brother and made Renji promise not to tell a souls about how things were going on. Because she would hate herself if the two males here would worry about her, knowing they cannot do a thing."

She was out of breath when she finished her speech.

"Okay," he said calmly, "what do you want from me?"

"Permission to go visit her without having to ask the permission. I want to be her mentor. Everything that's going one with her or problems in Karakura will be under my responsibility."

"This is a great lot you are asking of me there vice captain Matsumoto. Are you aware that taking on the responsibility off an entire town is a lot of work, and you have too great an ability to stay in the human world too long. However ," he said before she started to protest," I will grant you the possibility to visit and guard Karakura a month at the time when the level of threat is high. You will also be put in charge of all activities concerning that town. Is that enough for you, to give you peace of mind and take on the responsibility of both vice captain Kurosaki and captain Hitsugaya?"

After thinking about it she soon added. "Sir since I would be appointed to the city does that mean I can choose if I want to leave Renji in the town too? He feel as guilty as I do and would wish to care for the town to."

Wanting this discussion to end soon as possible, he just waved her off.

"I will appoint the two off you to the town and you may leave when you want. But I'm warning you, you are not allowed to stay longer that a month in town, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir, " she said only holding her smile as long as she was inside. She was leaving this instant.

She past by her captain and asked permission to leave for a month. He didn't ask where nor why but she wasn't stupid, he knew where she was going. After a few calls to the different squads, she soon ended up in the world of the living right outside Urahara shop. And the first she was greeted with was a huge hollow. Well she did hope for a little vacation here, but it seemed like she would have some fun taking down hollows too.

After some explanation to the shop keeper and a few comments that resulted in fights, Rangiku was soon outside the door of the humble house of the Kurosaki. Knocking on the door she waited a long time before anyone answered.

"Who's there," came the harsh response.

"Karin open up, it's me, Rangiku."

"What? My brother sent you? I can take care of myself, I can support myself, and what ever you all think I am perfectly fine." She said in a hushed voice.

"Karin, just let me inn. I've talked to Renji. He's the one sending me." With that, all sounds were gone. Wait had that little pipsqueak just left her there.

"Hey," she said again bagging the door," let me in at least."

"You're not a very patient person are you?" She asked when she opened the door. It shocked her. Her eyes were sloppy and her hair has a mess. Karin looked nothing like the young woman she left barley a year ago.

"What happened to you?" Asked Rangiku when she pressed herself inside to Karin's great displeasure.

"What are you doing here?" She replied.

The kitchen was net, the entire apartment was net, well apart from the many books on the table. Seems like her studies were going well.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Karin again.

"Hu? Oh I was just wondering why it was so net here. You've always been one to leave your mess around."

"People change you know?" She sat down, gesturing her to do the same.

" So I see. How are you doing Karin?" She looked again pensive. Hadn't she known she would never had believed Renji that Karin had a child. There were no traces on her bodies of the child nor any object to hide it in the house. So that's what she was doing when she left her on the doorstep.

"I'm fine thanks you. I don't think I have much spare room if it was staying over you wanted. But you can always borrow the sofa." Well this wasn't getting any where. She tried to sense if she could feel the child. Obviously if he was the child of two shinigami he ought to be strong. But then she didn't feel anything really.

"Karin," she asked surprised, " what happened to you spiritual energy. I can't feel it."

"Oh we found a way to suppress it with Urahara."

"No karin, I mean, you have no pressure whatsoever. It's all gone. "

She looked tired back and a bit annoyed.

"It's none of your business." Well this didn't work well at all.

"Where is the child, "she asked suddenly, making Karin lose her ground for a moment.

"What child?" she asked suspicious.

"You know..."

As one cue you could hear the cry of a child. And in a minute Karin was out of the living room. She found her soon after with a tiny creature with a small touch of black hair and bubbling laugh. He was adorable if she could say that.

"Can I hold him," she asked walking toward the son and the mother. Karin didn't trust her at first but she relaxed after a moment.

The mother placed him in her arms when she was sitting back in the chair.

"His adorable, " she commented. Then he looked at her and there were no doubt who the father was. Those eyes had watched her, over and over again. The exact same expression of displeasure that this wasn't his mother. He didn't seem happy. The scroll, a perfect imitation, she couldn't hold back the giggle.

"Hey there, not happy to see your aunty?" She asked coolly at the kid

"Aunty," asked Karin from beside.

"Yes I've self proclaimed myself his aunt." the mother didn't complained just watch as her son smiled sweetly.

Waiting a bit longer, Rangiku was allowed to put him to sleep and see a bit how things worked. When they sat back in the living room later that night eating some strange food Karin had managed to make, they drifted back to the previous topic.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked

"oh I came to watch over Ryuu for the next few days, so you can nail you exam and sleep a little."

"Wait you came here for that?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry but Renji told me. I know, I'm not going to tell anyone, but I thought you could need some help around here so you could take your final exam to be a doctor. You can't assure his life and yours if you don't get your diploma. And not to be rude, but you look really pathetic right now."

Rangiku was waiting to be screamed on or something, but instead she saw the tears flowing down Karins cheeks. She came sitting beside the poor girl. Hugging her tight she said.

"It's okay, we're going to help you through this and I accept your wish to keep it a secret, I also know you wouldn't do it if you didn't think it was the best thing to do. But Karin I have one term: let me help you out."

She cried herself to sleep that day in the arms of Rangiku. The future days, the youngest would protest and disagree with anything that had to do with the crying. Kurosaki Karin didn't cry. And just because hormones were making a wreck out of her now, she had a tendency to take things a bit extreme. That's all.

Rangiku also noticed quite fast that this little monster of a child was not always so happy to stay with aunty instead of momma. The days past fast and soon the month mark would pass. She said her farewell hoping Karin had gotten the best grades. She did promise though that if Karin did refuse Renji's and her's help she would start telling people in the Sereitei that she had a child. Not who's child just that she had a child. And she was a master mind of back mouthing people.

When she came back into the office of the tenth division, she found the captain more peaceful that when she left. His expression was still rude though when he notice she was just staring at him.

'"Go work " he ordered," You have a lot to take care of seen you've been gone so long."

She smiled when she found her desk with only the day's paper. So he had done her work hadn't he? That's when he saw the envelope on the table. Inside it was money. Not much, but you'd last a long two month for a little family. She didn't need to ask , she new why she had it. It was her responsibility to watch over Karin and little Ryuu now, seems like her captain was find with that.

…

The crumbling sound made her come out of her slumber. She didn't even notice she was tired. Looking back at the sound she saw the smoke coming out of the pit.

"What's going on?" She asked at the two other occupant looking at it the same way she did.

"Ara, ara. He took less time than I had expected," came the strange voice of the shop keeper, followed suit by Yoruichi and his three lacey.

"What exactly is going on?" Asked Karin ready to punch the man if he didn't start answering her freaking questions.

He never got to answer the question as a black clad Ryuu came flying out the pit. In his hands two long blades, one white as snow and the other black as ash, the handle only wrapped in the opposite color tissue.

He fainted right after, the Zanpakuto taking yet again the form of a dull blade with snow blue hilt and shelter.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading :D

Never thought someone would actually read it, so thanks for taking the time. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaim :** manga belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Inner peace.**

The pain only increases with the time. He eventually needed to come to the conclusion the walls were made especially so no human could get out. The stabbing pain he felt in each and every muscle did most definitely not help.

He laid there on the cold ground covered with a small layer of white. Seeing closer, it looked strangely like ice, but the touch wasn't so cold, well not as cold as what ice should be. Especially when the entire gave was recovered in it. Trying to observe his surroundings by sitting up, he only got the pain stabbing back in his stomach.

He couldn't feel his feet's anymore. It was annoying, but most definitely terrifying. What in the world was going on? The only thing he did know was that up until now, his entire life has been a lie.

"Yeah trust that instinct," said a voice. Opening his eyes surprised, he looked around eager to see if someone could help him. But the only thing he did find, was the pit recovered with solid frozen ice. Now he wasn't imagining it, the temperature was decreasing rapidly.

The idea of thinking everything would be find as long as he stayed still was not going to work, especially if the pit just decided to freeze him to death. Oh no, maybe he was a sort of experiment and it didn't work out and they chose to kill him.

Be rational, was his constant memento. He had just seen to many horror movies. Maybe he was mad and soon he would wake up in a mental hospital where the nurses would tell him this was all a dream. He actually wished that was the case right now.

Convincing himself this was just a dream he managed to fall into a regular respiration routine that his uncle taught him. Well some kind of meditation. He cursed himself for not listening when his mother babbled about it.

Calming down was very complicated when you had the feeling your body was being toured to pieces, even more complicated when he understood that the more he relaxed the more he felt the pain. Every time he was remotely close to being relaxed, he would feel all the pain in his entire body ten time worse than what it was.

"Just accept it," said the voice in the back of his head. He did not imagine that. It was definitely there. Deciding it was better to ignore it than start the entire problem over again, he kept his eyes shut. Damn person could have fun on there own.

Suddenly the pain was gone, as in not there, as in he was standing just find and he hadn't lost the ability to stand. Opening his eyes he was shocked by the view. Where in the world was he?

This wasn't remotely possible either. He was standing on what could be an island if it was made of something else than burning magma. Yep, he was currently standing at the foot of a volcano, a volcano that was sending flying a huge among of lava and a screen of mist around it. And on the opposite of this land was a frozen one. A big huge ice island. The only thing separating the two was water. Water as far the eye could see on both sides.

"You really are making me impatient here," said the voice that talked to him not so long ago. Turning toward the voice he stopped when he saw who he was talking with.

Right there was the one voice that hadn't shut up for the last two days. But seeing him as in real life and not just an image of the back of your mind was terrifying. The serpent thing was currently resting on the huge ice mountain completely relax.

"You," screamed Ryuu.

"I can't believe it took you so long to figure out I was here," said the white creature amused, the eyes still closed.

"What do you want serpent," asked Ryuu really terrified at first, but seemed to calm down when he recognized the familiar way of talking.

"What serpent," asked the animal interested if there were any other there. Turning around to see, he soon figured the boy was talking to him.

"Do I look like a serpent to you ?" He asked hurt. "I have legs and wings you little rascal. Don't you know serpents crawl on their belly?" The voice seemed to start rezoning in a sinister cold way. His words more hash than what Ryuu had ever heard.

"What exactly are you then ?" He screamed back again not wanting to be terrified by a creature that had been turning around in his head for the past ten years. This time he watched the pit black eyes and needed to back away.

"What am I? I'm a dragon you fool. A dragon so cold my scaled started to froze and soon my entire body became a frozen statue." He rested his head back down and returned to his previous position, all the frozen particles in the air vanishing.

"I got the point that you're a dragon, but what are you really? I mean, where in the world am I?" Said the boy after recovering from the shock of what just happened. Not that he understand that, but one thing at the time.

"What do you mean, where is this? Where does it look like you are? In your backyard? Last time I checked you were in a pit doing I don't really now what."

"I know I was in a pit you reptile, I asked where am I now? This doesn't even get close to be my backyard. Especially since it so freaking huge."

"If you know you're in the pit why in the world do you ask me where you are? Just relax and stay here while your body desintegrer."

"Well I don't see the pit anywhere?" The dragon just looked at him from one eye.

"Are you trying to pull a prank on me? Of course you can't see the pit when you are in your inner world. Any potential soul reaper should know that." Ryuu just gaped at that.

"I... I... What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"You have had a lot of tension in your body I see, but please don't take that out on me. I am but a sweet soul in your mind." To this Ryuu exploded.

"Would someone just tell me what on earth is going on?" Panic touched for moment the dragon's eyes.

"I wouldn't scream that much if I was you. Of all people, don't wake hfuiserugr on the other side. She is sleeping and better if she is." Having a good idea he just screamed back.

"Well if you don't want me to wake who-ever you don't want me to wake, what about you start telling me what is going on."

"Shuush. Okay, okay, just don't scream. You're not the one that need to listen to her horrible singing all day. "

"There is another one like you?" The dragon looked surprised.

"Well yes. Haven't you seen her before?"

"I've only seen you. You and Hyorinmaru." The name of the older one didn't seem to brightened the dragoons mood.

"Oh the old man left, thank you. I was having a headache about his constant dominance on the isle. Well what to tell you first? Sit down I suppose." The voice changed again to a emotionless voice with no feelings.

"So this is your inner world. A place I suppose you created with a good help from the old man. And I'm a humble dragon with the mission to watch over you." At that, a crack was heard and a huge plouf. Looking past the dragon, Ryuu could see a bit of the ice falling of.

"Oh don't worry about that, it means your body and souls are not really on good terms. But I suppose they never had since you're not human."

"If I'm not human, then what exactly am I?"

"A soul off course. Which bring us to the next subject. Since both your parents are soul reaper, you are a potential soul reaper."

"Am fairly sure my mothers a human," Ryuu said holding his hands to his temples. This just got weirder for each sentence the reptile said.

"Maybe your current one is, but trust me the one that conceived you is a soul reaper." Ryuu made a face to that.

"So what exactly are soul reapers? And if I was really one like that why didn't I know before know?"

"Soul reaper is a huge word for defining a special type of souls and every thing that I have no intention of telling you."

"Is that it?" Asked Ryuu seeing as the dragon was on the way to sleep. "No telling me what exactly is going on? I am thrown down a pit by my sensei, my uncle brought me here in the first place and apparently both my parents are souls? The only thing that actually make sense is why I can see spirits."

"You know, instead of screaming at me you should try to get out of the pit before it eats you up. I mean, the others would probably be better at telling you what is going on."

"Well mighty dragon how do you suppose I do that?" He screamed with all he had. Suddenly the volcano that was actually calm minutes ago started roaring. Oh wait it wasn't the volcano, it was some sort of dragon too. So that was the woman he supposed.

It was a pair of clear blue eyes that looked back at him, nearly white. He didn't understand a single word that was said but apparently the two dragons were having a small discussion if that is what you can call it.

Then everything begun to explode. The ice started to melt and few icicle were seen floating in the air. And on the other side, the volcano started to burn, literally burning, and the water that was calmly in between the two islands were moving upward. What? It did not help that two dragons were currently fighting. One white as ice and one black as ash currently soaring in the what you might call sky around each other.

"Stop it," screamed the teen apparently scared, terrified, angry, annoyed, hurt and possibly every bit of feelings in between. Oh, and confused. The dragons looked at him before falling down beside him on the ground watching him.

"What's going on?" He screamed again. "How do I get out? How do I wake up, and how in the world am I supposed to get out of this pit?"

"Well you find you zanpakuto," said the white dragon as a matter of fact.

"And how do I do that? Isn't that what I got from my uncle?"

"Euh no. You got a reservoir of some sort, you're supposed to pull the zanpakutou out of the shelter for most of us, but you have to put it inside."

"Wait you are telling me this sword thing is an actual living thing."

"We are your zanpakutou you idiot. I thought you knew that?"

"No, absolutely not. The only thing you are ever telling me is how bored you are, how stupid you think I am and how dark it is in your world. How do I pull you inside the sword?" He said coming back on the subject when the soil he stood on started to disappear.

"The zanpakutou is somewhere, find it. Pull us inside it to give the shelter a soul, that what this is about? I thought they though you that before throwing you down here?"

"And I thought you knew everything I was doing?" He returned to the white dragon, the black having disappeared a long time ago probably back to the volcano.

"I never said that. And I was sleeping."

This dragon was really getting on his nerves. Starting to run he soon noticed the dragon was gone to. Losing foothold, he sank lower into the water. Trying to keep his head over the water he felt like something dragged him deeper down. Great.

The sea in it self looked normal, well apart from the threads that tried to drag him deeper and deeper.

"What are you doing," said the dragon floating right in front of his face. To his great wonder, he managed to speak, under water.

"I'm trying not to drown, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Boy, I feel you really have no idea what is going on."

"That's what I've been telling you for I don't know how long now."

"Oh," was the only reply of the reptile before disappearing.

"Hey wait. Help me out," he screamed to no use. Well he wasn't drowning yet. The treads started to loosen around him, and he found he could see all the treads floating around him like they where alive.

"That's you body and what you are made up of," said the calm and composed voice of his, dare he say, friend. " you need to find that part of your life that connects you to us, or the old man. Find the part that created us."

Looking around he soon found a thread that was remotely different from all the others, but watching the white tread float away, he just knew that wasn't the one since it was slowly burning as he watch it. So the white threads were the one that connected him to his body. Then what about the red ones?

Coming closer he soon found a red threads with the tip frozen and starting to crack up. Reaching, he pulled until he was face to a sword white and pure with the red thread wrapped around the hilt. Touching the blade he felt the surge of energy bursting through his vein.

In front of him, he recognized the feature of the reptile smiling.

"That's me," he mouthed. "Take care." And then everything when black. He could see the contours of people watching him, but to tired, he landed head first not even feeling the pain.

The light was painful for him and he needed to concentrate to not reach out and hit the idiot who woke him up this early. He sat up, or tried to anyway, when he noticed this was not his bed. Nor his chamber. Trying to sit up again he needed to face the fact his head hurt too much.

"Look who's waking up," came a voice that would tranquilize him if said voice hadn't been belonging to someone that had just dragged him down a pit.

"I know you probably hate me right now, but we thought it was better that I was here now than Urahara. You need to stay calm." Opening his eyes and turning his head he found his uncle resting against the wall, every other muscle to sore to actually move. He glared back at those brown eyes.

"Can I just know how long you intend to give me the cold shoulder so I can come back then?" This just seemed to piss of the kid more.

"Okay, okay, I stay here until you intend to talk to me." They stayed in a somehow comfortable silence until Ryuu noticed what his uncle was wearing. His usual cloth, that looked like he stole them from his parents old closet, were replaced by some kind of kendo outfit.

"What are you wearing?" He asked in a whisper. Seems like the muscles of his through didn't work well either.

"Ready to speak to me then?" Asked the uncle with a smug smile.

"I was just wondering what in the world you were wearing." He said flatly looking back at the sealing.

"I've told you before kid, no comment on my outfit." He stood up and took something from the wall. When he came back, Ryuu could see he was holding that zanpa something and put it beside him before sitting down that way Ryuu didn't have to turn his head to much to see him.

"Your zanpakutou, keep it with you." Looking serious at Ryuu he commented: "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything," stated the boy icy.

"Ah well, that is a long thing," he said scratching the back of his head. "And here I was hoping your Zanpakutou had told you everything. Did you at least speak to him?"

"If you mean the giant dragon that apparently lives inside my head then yes."

"Do you know his name?" His uncle asked curiously.

"No, he barely gave me a glance and thought I knew everything, whatever that is." After thinking a bit the youngster continued. "But uncle there is one thing I want to know more than the rest: who are my parents?" He sifted at that.

"Kid, that's the only thing I have absolutely no right to tell you. You should ask your mother when you feel better. But," he said taking on his good mode face again, "I can tell you what they are."

"Reptile already told me they were soul reapers, meaning I apparently am a potential soul reaper."

"Well nearly. You're no longer a potential soul reaper, you are a soul reaper in training." Seeing as the boy just didn't get it at all he added. "I think I'm going to take it from the top."

For the next hour or so the oldest try the best he could to explain about soul society, soul reapers, the academy, the job of a soul reaper, hollows and everything he could fandom would be of any importance to the kid. He did tell him about the gotei 13, his identity along with Rangiku's.

"She's here too by the way. She just need to do some errands." Finished his uncle.

"Technically she is killing those hollow thingy," muttered the teen trying the hardest to wrap his mind around this.

"Yeah that's what she's doing. But listen kid, you're abnormal."

"Really," asked the boy sarcastic, "tell me one thing in your entire dialogue that isn't abnormal for a human being?"

"Well you're not a human, nor are you dead. In fact you have never been what human call 'alive'. You were born a soul and that is why you are growing so slow apparently."

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully. He knew he was one of the small folks, he didn't think growing problem had anything to do with this. His uncle helped him up so he could take a closer look in the mirror in the bathroom.

The first shock he got when he stood up were his cloth. Is was some sort of black thing looking like his uncle, but without the arms. The second shock was the weakness in his body. He felt so tired. The third shock was when he was watching himself in the mirror. With horror he noted the boy looking back at him was indeed himself.

"What happened to me?" He asked starting to freak out. It was that precise moment that Urahara decided to come in.

"Hello," he sang from the door, "how's our little Kurosaki today. Feeling any better?" Ryuu looked at the man that was now much taller than what he remembered him to be. Oh wait, had he lost that much height? He wasn't high already why did he lose his height?

"What happened to me?" He screamed racing into the room. "Why am I 5 again?" Urahara gave a questioning look in Renji's direction before turning back to the youngster indicating to sit.

"Your age is still the same, Kurosaki, your body is not. Your uncle should have told you by now that you are a soul."

"He has." Renji was ushed out of the room to get something to eat for the kid.

"Then you should know that souls don't grow or act like humans. True, they are much alike, but on the contrary to humans, souls don't take a simple hundred years to grow old. Since you are a soul, you should be prepared to stay a child for perhaps the next 50 years."

Ryuu watched in horror as Urahara talked about all the new adjustment he needed to do in his life. Mostly one: gigais. Apparently Ryuu had always lived inside a self growing gigai that permitted him to live like a human. But since that sheal just burned away in the pit, he would need a new one.

"Don't worry about your gigai, I'll make it exactly like you were in the other one." That didn't help him feel small. "You are also practically a kid but since you've grown up with humans your mind is more mature. So, we will start your training when you are rested."

"What?" He shocked looking at the feature turning the corner.

He did eat, and rest, but didn't get anymore information about his condition. And most of all, he didn't learn a single thing about his parents. Looking at the blade that laid beside him, he slowly touched the hilt.

"How are you feeling?" He heard the voice nice and clear before even touching the blade. He retrieved his hand skeptically. "You should know by now kid that touching the hilt is not what makes me capable to talk to you."

"then what is?" He said out load. Closing his eyes and resting back.

"Mediate," said the voice. "Close your eyes and relax." Doing as he said he opened his eyes only to stare into a pair of black eyes. "Welcome back," smiled the dragon deviously.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **chapter 6 : past part 2, meeting you.**

2 Years had past without them getting any information on the stat of their brother. They eventually let Kon live with the body, taking the name as Kurosaki Ichigo in the world of the living. He left for college in his new found eternal body and had no problem doing so. The ones that cared for Ichigo all knew he was no longer part of the world any way.

Isshin continued as he always did even if deep down Karin knew her dad wanted nothing more than to go back to soul society. He never complained and was happy to spend the time with his daughters, but the way he looked at the sky sometimes, or the little things he did. The numbers of times Karin had seen her father with a serious face over the last five years was greater than in her entire life.

Yuzu was an other story as she tried to forget she even had a brother. She had closed Ichigo's door with a key she soon threw away. She acted as a more mature person if that was even possible and started drifting away.

When the twins entered high school, they never talked about spirits, Yuzu apparently going for the most obvious part as saying they didn't even exist. Karin supposed she lost the possibility to see them, but never dared ask. Yuzu seem to hate anything related to spirits. As hard it was to imagine, cute innocent Yuzu had no soft spot for the abnormal. Even if she knew they existed she hated them, actually it was the only thing she did hate.

They didn't grew apart, but they didn't grow closer either. As Karin continued her tomboyish expression and way of living, Yuzu entered kitchen club and sawing and so on, while Karin took ever classes of sport she could possibly have time for. She didn't negligee her school work but that wasn't the priority. The two girls became more polar opposites as the days passed by.

She had seen the random shinigamis that came to town to watch over them, even if the Urahara people were more than enough. She usually helped them out, but ever since she came back from that trip two years ago, she felt like she just wasn't normal any more. Maybe that was why she felt like she needed to stay with people that understood her.

She had seen the spirit perfectly for some time now, but ever since she came back she could sense them so much better. She new exactly where they were and what level they were on. She could sense the soul reaper and judge how strong they were. It was like the world just changed.

She never mentioned it to anyone, not really thinking there was a problem there. After all, if this was a problem, sure Yuzu would have the same, and talked to her about it. So she just kept on living, always dragging some sort of weapon she could use on the spirits she met.

But one day the normal just couldn't help.

She was sitting with Yuzu eating ice cream after a long day of exams, enjoying the beginning of the vacations. She wouldn't see her twin in a long while as her boyfriend just randomly had invited her with his family to the beach. A nice guy really and perfectly normal. He was just perfect for her sister.

She had sense the hollow a few quarters away, but she had also sensed the soul reaper doing his cleansing job. What she hadn't expect, however, is that the energy of the soul just disappeared. What happened?

Panicking she told Yuzu to go home. Yuzu never seemed to mind that her sister went out wandering after hollows, at least she never said.

Running toward the spot she noticed the spiritual pressure was way bigger than what she had expected. It wasn't a lowlife hollow. This guy was huge and definitely something else as she saw the bloody body of the soul reaper. She didn't stand a chance. But then she couldn't just leave the poor guy there either.

Picking up the phone she waited for someone to answer.

"Huge hollow," she said, not bothering who was on the other side. "This is an emergency. Seriously, I just felt another one near by."

"We're on the way," said the voice she could trace back to Yoruichi, before she speeded up toward the poor man on the grown.

If only Karin could get the attention from the hollow, she could probably make sure the guy survived. Well that's what she thought before noticing the guy was long of his interest radar. The hollow looked straight at her, and he looked hungry. It didn't take long before he started running toward her.

Taking out her football she kicked it as hard as she could. Having mastered more and more how to use her energy with the help of Yoruichi, she actually managed to give him a scratch. The happiness was gone the moment she understood she just pissed him of. Nope, not good.

All the times she had been running in the town fighting hollows, never had she been faced with two, yet one, hollow this strong. What in the world was its problem? Deciding she should start running, she cursed her body for giving in right there. She meet the grown in a loud thud.

Cussing this to happen right now, she tried to stand up again knowing very well that when this happened, she usually needed to stay on the ground a minute or so to regain full possession of her body. Because it wasn't only her senses that had picked up. Apparently her body just wanted to collapse sometimes too.

Behind her she saw the soul reaper running toward the hollows. She wanted to scream that there was another one just behind him.

She saw the blood paint the pavement as the body fell limp to the grown. With all her willpower she managed to take out one of the small blades Urahara gave her in case the hollow was a tricky one, as he said. Putting in all her spiritual energy that was left, she threw the knife right in the blink of his mask.

Miraculous the make cracked and the hollow started to decompose, but she was out of order to function and the one thing she hit was nothing but a low rated hollow showing up out of nowhere. Looking more closely, there weren't just two hollows, there were many. What, were they having a party?

She had difficulties leaving her eyes open. Then it happened, what usually happens when she loses all control of her body, the warmth, the tingling sensation of fire and burn. And the voice, always the voice, but this time it was different, it wasn't a lullaby, it was an order. " _Let me_ ," she heard low and clear.

But she couldn't fight back and the black took over. Or rather red, red fire everywhere before letting her drift into sleep.

She could hear whispers not far away but didn't manage to put a name to it. Was she dead? Letting her eyes open slowly she had problems to adjust to the light.

"It still isn't permitted," commented a cold voice she had heard before but couldn't set her finger on when exactly.

"What isn't permitted," she whispered only to figure out she couldn't breath. Lifting her hands to her throat she panicked. It was heavy, the air was so heavy and her muscle sore and really everything just made her feel bad.

"Ah you are finally awake," that voice she definitely new.

"So I'm not dead," she stated as she recognized the surroundings of Urahara shop.

"Well, that depends on what you consider being dead." Feeling a bit better she sat up. The first face she saw was Kisuke's with his odd smile looking at her from under his hat. The other faces where Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, all the last three watching her as if she had a third head. But there was an other voice, where was he?

Then she screamed.

"Ah you finally noticed," smiled Urahara.

"What is going on?" She said looking back at her beaten up body covered in bruises and burn marks and definitely not her. Why was she looking at herself? The rustling of the chains made her turn to see Urahara pointing to her chain.

"When did it get broken?" She panicked. "So I am dead."

"All depends on what you consider with dead."

"You are technically dead," came that composed voice again coming from behind. Wait she knew that guy. Where had she seen him before. Seeing his soul reaper uniform, she lost all interest. He was one of those.

But in the same time what he said made her angry.

"What do you mean technically dead? Am I dead or am I not? Is that so complicated to answer?"

He looked strangely back at her when she turned fast toward him, good intentions to not let this one slip.

"In you case yes," he said straight back, looking straight in her eyes. Where had she seen those eyes before?

"In my case yes? Then what exactly is my case, all knowing soul reaper?"

"You weren't killed, nor did any one cut you line. Your soul just decided to get out of you body."

"What?"

"It's true," injected Yoruichi suddenly. "When we came to help, you body was on the ground but your soul was at least five meters away. There were no sign of being touched by a hollow, just the burning marks, we still don't know how got."

"Yes. I really want to know how you managed to get you soul out?" Asked the random annoying teen. "Did you use any illegal artifact so you could get out? Why did you get out in the first place?"

"Stop," she screamed suddenly to all the raising questions around her. "I don't know. The only thing I remember is hitting the damn thing and falling unconscious."

"So you did take out one of them then," smirked Jinta from behind. "From your dramatic voice we thought there were more than one for us to handle."

"No, was not," she returned angrily. "I took out one small fry, but there were at least ten there."

"No there were only one. One strong one too, but there were no other." Responded Yoruichi calmly.

 _But I saw them_ , she thought internally. Was what she saw just an illusions? The rattling of the chain made her snap back up, just to be meet with teal eyes staring back at her.

"Strange," he said, "from the look of it, your chain of fate has been burned off. What do you remember feeling before you fell. Any breathing problems, any abnormal things?"

She couldn't help to stare back at those eyes that pissed her off more and more. Where had she seen them?

"This isn't the first time you're falling like that, is it?" He asked after a short staring contest. The teen was possibly in his late teens but knowing those souls, he was surely much older. But the single fact that he looked barely older than her made her annoyed when he thought he was so much better than her.

"No it's not. But what is a stupide soul reaper doing here anyway," she asked fiercely back. Didn't they say that a frontal attack was the best counter attack. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"The spiritual energy around this town has increased because of one person. Me being here is because you are just as pathetic, when it comes to control your energy, as your brother." He walk of only to be stopped by a pissed Karin that stood up ready to stand her ground.

"What did you just say, you pompous teen?" It did irk him the way she answered.

"I'm not a teen," he greeted. "And your control is pathetic, why do you think the hollow where there anyway? You believe such strong hollows just randomly comes to the world of the living? They came to pick you up, they wanted you as snack."

"Well nobody told me how to do it, so why on earth should I know how to do it." He refused to back away when she came closer to him. He wasn't that much taller than her, but the single fact she had to raise her head, just a millimeter, to meet his eyes made it complicated to be the strong one.

"Soul society is well aware of your condition and that is why I'm here." He said dangerously slowly and menacing making her strangely back away. She didn't want to back away.

"Since I didn't have much to do, as they said, I was appointed to come since this could be the work for someone with captain or lieutenant level. Since you just so happened to be a Kurosaki, the first division captain wanted someone that could push you to no end and not get intimidated by your petty treats."

By know they stood too close, his face wore a boring expression but his eyes said everything she needed to know: he had no choice but to be here and he didn't like to be. However before she could answered her foot caught something and she felt backward hitting the ground hard.

"I didn't know spirits could hit their heads so hard. Aren't you supposed to feel nothing when you're dead?" Rubbing her head she sat up, feeling more pain than what she had expected. She could feel her arm burn and a rib must have been broken cause it hurt a lot. It was suffocating.

"Ara, ara, isn't this interesting," smiled the shop keeper. She only glared back.

"How did you... do that?" Asked a shocked teen over her. She smirked in satisfaction seeing his face, even if that really hurt. Looking down, she saw she was back in her own body.

"I thought you said I was dead?"

"You are, this just doesn't make any sense."

"But like I said," piped Urahara in, "it depends on how you're seeing it."

The two watched him curious when he started moving toward the cupboard not far of. Taking out three long daggers, he watched Karin a long time before throwing one at her. This one went deep in her upper arm.

"What in the world are you doing, you maniac psycho?" She screamed holding the dagger in pain. Seeing as he raised an other hand she wanted to dodge, but the addition of wounds made her fall back on her back just to get her other upper arm impaled by another dagger.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She screamed again using all her willpower to stand. The spiritual energy suddenly picked as Urahara prepared to throw another knife. This one she dogged by using some how a shunpo. Or well she thought so.

Aiming at the man's face, she suddenly tripped over something on the ground and received the third dagger right in her leg. By now the pain was unbearable. This wasn't even remotely human to sustain. Then she understood why she tripped. She couldn't control her body anymore. Really, twice in a day?

" _Do you want him to pay?_ " Said the voice in her head. _You_ , thought Karin, _what do you want?_

 _"I can make you forget the pain if you let me_." Not wanting, what ever was trying to take over her body, she pushed herself on her injured hand and miraculously stood up.

"I knew it," came the happy voice of Urahara. She prepared to attack the man when she caught the eyes of the other random person there. He was shocked. "Tessai, please escort miss Kurosaki's body for healing in the other room." The owner continued happily in his charade.

"Taking, my body...? What exactly are you so happy about you bastard of a psycho man?" She attracted angrily, only to feel the pressure at her feet taken away. Looking down she just gaped. Currently in the arms of Tessai was her body, more bruised than before but still, that was her body.

"What in the world is going on?" She spluttered, looking back at her chain of fate still with black marks in the tip of the chain. "Wait, is it suddenly shorter?" She panicked.

Taking up her chain, Urahara watched as the tip continued melting away.

"It appears," he said the head behind his pathetic fan, " that each time you push your body out, you destroy the chain more. I would really test to see if you can do it again, but that could result in you losing your life in the process and turning into a hollow. I rather not have Ichigo after my head," he smiled.

"What make you think I wouldn't personally come kill you if you did that?" She returned angrily.

"That would take years for you to come, while Ichigo is only a gate away."

"Mr. Urahara, the order is to make the Kurosaki stay safe and prevent her from being a hollow. If your wish is to turn her into one I can assure you that your exile is not something you would consider as a pleasant vacation any more."

"Oh, my," said man smiled back at the now grouchy teen," captain have you changed your mentality along with you height? No worries," he said waving the fan, "I much rather train the Kurosakis than have them at my thought." He smiled merrily before returning his attention back to Karin.

"But as I said before mister captain interrupted, you should not return to your body unless you are certain that you wouldn't suddenly hollowfy inside your body, if that is even possible. Captain do you posses any knowledge to what just happened? Something the commander would tell you that could help the girl return to her normal life."

"Make her return to her normal life is not an order neither is it even remotely possible. She possesses too great a spiritual ability for that. But you have the permission to turn her into a soul reaper as you did with Ichigo Kurosaki. However, should you not manage to do that, I must send her to soul society."

"Hey," screamed the last person present in the room, since the other left long ago. "I'm standing right here, don't I have a say in anything?" She scream indignified. The teen just looked sideways at her with a questioning look.

"Do you have anything that would actually be important to know?" He asked sarcastically if that was what you could call his stoic voice and boring eyes. Or was he dead serious?

"It's my life," she said.

"Now, now," said the only adult in the room, "let's all take this slow. Sit down. So we know that your chain of fate broke. By the look of it, the chain seemed to be burned of, and even now when you separated from your body, your chain was glowing, melting the chain away. "

"You also said that you are falling to the ground a lot," injected the teen.

"Have you ever lost consciousness when you apparently trip over your feet," said Urahara sitting across from Karin.

"Not before, but then I never was so exhausted either," she replied arm crossed. When did this turn into an interrogation.

"So Captain Kyoraku was right, you body refuses your energy," said the captain thoughtfully.

"What did captain Kyoraku tell you Hitsugaya?" Asked Urahara with what might actually be polite. Though, it didn't seem like the guy got that as his eyebrow twitched.

"It's captain Hitsugaya, and he didn't say much. That is actually the main reason he wanted me to come here, investigate."

"Because," pushed Karin.

"Do you remember when you were in souls society, if I remember you needed to go to the four division because you used way too much spiritual energy, causing your body to collapse." She nodded. "Well the fourth division told some interesting fact that your body drained all your spiritual energy, meaning it would be the same as if a soul used there spiritual energy. But you are no spirit, so the possibility of you using soul reaper technic is impossible."

"So it was what I thought," they looked at her strangely. "When what's his name found me, he told me I used shunpo, but researching afterward, everyone told me only a spirit could use that, meaning I couldn't use it."

"Well that was what I was getting to. The commander believes your soul used shunpo inside your body creating a sort of chemical reaction between the two entities. It might be why you have lost the function of your body to times. The chain has been severed a long time ago, only know really broken."

"Ara, ara, aren't you a strange one," smiled Urahara sweetly. "Seems like you managed to severe the chain of fate by yourself while using too much spiritual energy on your own body. I guess the soul and the body didn't really liked to be linked like that." He was about to leave when she figured it might be best if she told them all.

"Wait, there is something more that I don't understand."

"Please, do share."

"There is a voice when I collapse. I don't know if it's bad or good, but when I hit the ground, she would either tell me to calm down or stay still." This picked the interests of both men.

"Did you hear it just now too?" Asked captain Hitsugaya if she guessed right.

"Yes. She asked if I wanted her to take care of hat and clothes."

"Hey that's mean," he waved smiling from his position near the door. "Anything else?"

"The last thing I remember before passing out was her voice. I think she said to let go or something. No wait she said, let me. I remember because up until now she had this smooth voice, while this time it was a more hash voice." Urahara looked skeptically for a moment before leaving.

"Try not to kill each other while I go check something out. Oh and if you manage, you should probably sleep."

She looked back at the only other occupant of the room when the door closed.

"Are you going to stay here?" She asked.

"My command is to watch over you, so yes."

She laid down on the floor to take a nap when something hit her.

"Did you buddy survive," she said, her face turned in the opposite direction than the boy. She heard him move. He soon sat down in front of her making her face him. Looking at him more closely she could see concern in his eyes as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed by the pitiful look he gave her.

"Nothing," he stated in that monotone voice of his. "Just that we might want to consider trying not to kill each other. You may call me Hitsugaya, as you are no soul reaper. But I am Captain of the tenth squad of the gotei 13 and I deserve the respect that comes with the title even if we are in the living world."

She looked at his serious face before laughing. The other occupant clearly didn't think this was fun, but seeing his face go even more sour made her double over.

"Thanks," she said after calming down. "I really needed that laugh." The mirth was still heard in her voice and she did her best to dry the tires. Looking at his face made her continue laughing. "You might want to change your facial expression if you don't want me to laugh," she said between hiccups.

"Look, I don't know what genetic problem you Kurosaki's have to think common courtesy doesn't apply to you, but that is clearly something we have to work on."

She abruptly stopped laughing at his remark. Sobering up, she sat face to him with a stern look.

"Well, just because you are a captain of a division doesn't make you above the law of respect. And just because you know my brother doesn't mean you know me or my sister by that mean. Kurosaki Karin here, but I suppose you already knew that as you seem to adapted to find every flaw in me there is. Don't worry, two can play that game, captain."

Her change of personality made him look at her questioningly. She didn't blame him, most of her friends did to.

"Now I suppose I asked you a question to wish I didn't get an answer. How's your buddy?" She tried her best to put every inch of hate and misery she was feeling at the moment into her words. If she couldn't have fun, than no other would either.

"Gone," he looked out the window before answering. "His body has been taken back to soul society to receive proper burial in his squad."

"You don't seem bother by the fact he is dead," she said blankly.

"Someone in this world actually knows how to hide their feelings," he said looking back at her. Those eyes didn't cease to annoy her. She knew she had seen them before but where?

"You should sleep," he said before she could say anything else. He didn't need to say it twice.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) have a nice evening :D**

Btw: please tell if there are too many spelling mistakes... I think there are a lot of those... And I really apologies for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaim :** manga belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapter 7: training**

When Ryuu woke up the next day, or what he thought for that matter, he felt much better. Standing up, he went to the mirror in the room and looked back at his body. He didn't look like a five year old, that was pushing it, but no more than 8.

He had always been compared to a 6 year old brat from kindergarten, as his 'friends' used to say. Seeing as his body when back some years didn't make him that happy. He had a height complex, and knowing that your body doesn't look more than 8 didn't help.

He send a push toward the mirror, glass flying around him. Seeing through the cracked glass he could see the figure of his uncle behind him.

"I don't think punching the glass is going to make you grow faster," he said sarcastically. "Actually, if I remember correctly, it gives you 7 years of misfortune."

"I don't care about crappy believes," he said though his teeth.

"I just came by to tell you Urahara is ready to start your training."

"What ever," said Ryuu before following his uncle out. Opening a crack in the floor, he soon could see where his uncle was taking him: the training room from before. Oh, joy.

Looking more clearly at his surroundings he saw, Ururu holding a bunch of fruits in her hands and Tessai holding onto something that looked like doors.

"Ah Abarai," sang the owner of the shop happily as they got nearer. "I suppose it's time for you to leave."

Ryuu looked at his uncle as if he could tell him what was going on. No such chance.

"See you later kiddo," he only said before waving over his shoulder and walking through the door thingy. Running to the other side, he saw his uncle was gone.

"What just happened?"

"Oh, Kurosaki junior, nice of you to join your training classes. We will start with the basics." He went of gesturing Ryuu to follow. Yet a day with no answers he thought bitterly.

When the owner stopped he was looking at Ryuu smiling. He showed one finger.

"First I want to know if you are ready?" The youngster looked baffled.

"yeah, I suppose," he struggled off.

"Ara, ara, that's not what I asked." He said putting away his fan an gesturing to the zanpakutou Ryuu was clutching to his side. "I asked, are you ready?"

"Yes, I guess," he said unsure of what exactly they were talking about.

"Are you ready?" He said in an even more severe way.

"How am I supposed to know if I'm ready if I don't know what in the world you are talking about," he said back.

"To fight," he said putting the fan in one of the pockets of his jacket. "Are you ready?"

The teen looked at the sword before un sheltering it and throwing the shelter away. "Yes," he said with more guts.

"I see, good." Kisuke walked away and picked up the shelter. Then, out of nowhere, he destroyed it. Ryuu could only watch with fright and admiration.

"Why did you do that?" He said when he could talk again, but before he got an answer back, he got a fruit in the back of his head. And an other.

"You said you were ready," smiled Urahara, "doesn't look that way to me. Keep an eye out for the opponent."

Turning around he faced Ururu with that sweet face of hers. She didn't take him seriously at all.

"The point of this exercise is not to hurt Ururu, but see if you could use that sword of yours to anything else than showing of. " Ryuu really wanted to punch that man in the face about right now.

Back to his opponent, he understood why she had that bowl of fruit now. Not soft fruit either. There were apples, lots of apples, half eaten might he add. There were pineapples, oranges, coconuts, where in the world did that pathetic shopkeeper find coconuts. It hit him in the head once or twice.

He didn't like to brag, but even at a young age he had been great at using weapons of all sort and in different types of martial art. It did help that he had an uncle and an aunt that took it upon themself to train him the best they could, and a mother that made sure he had his focus on everything since she attract out of nowhere.

When he came into the process, the boy actually started to enjoy himself. Closing out the world, he focused solemnly on the one throwing random things at him, as it seems she was finished throwing fruits at him. Now she just run around gathering rocks and fallen fruits at him. As on instinct, Ryuu made his way closer and closer to Ururu. That well, that the tip of the blade was touching the lower part of her neck when he got back into the world.

He heard the sly laugh of the owner. "That's good. I suppose we can go over to part two," he said while raising his hand and showing of two of his fingers. "Ururu please go get your zanpakuto," the girl bowed before disappearing. "Try not to die," he told Ryuu before sitting down again where he was only moments ago.

That's when he noticed the bracelet on his arm. It wasn't any thing fancy really, just a plastic bracelet. Well, so he thought before said artifact started to glow. The pain flooded through his veins.

"What are you doing to me?" He screamed clutching his arm to try and take of the artifact.

"I'm testing your limits. Try and see if you can take it of. Though I would advise you not to use your zanpakuto."

He had to admit that was a tempting thing to do, but he wasn't that mad as to cut of his arm just to satisfy hat and clothes. Bending over he went into panic mode as he remembered the pit. This wasn't a test of one's spiritual energy. This was a mental limit test. Noticing it didn't help him take the pain away though. It worsen it. He felt the pain stab him in the leg. Reminded him of the time he was bullied. All the time. Never resting. Seems like the bracelet took forth all the memories trapped down in his body and made them replay in his mind, if that was even possible.

He lied down with tears in the eyes as he remembered that sunny day he watched a friend die. His only friend had been a dog he adopted since he was stray. The owner of said dog didn't want it, so why couldn't he get it? A sunny day in may, the dog died as a car ran over him. Had the car passed the road five seconds before, Ryuu would have been the one to die that day.

The blood tasted bitterly in his mouth as he remembered the first day in middle school. The older ones making fun of him for being small. Everything got worse when they had seen his eyes. He didn't know if people were afraid of him or envious of his eyes, but nothing changed the fact that he got beaten up every day at school. He needed to admit that those experience helped tighten his resolved to learn how to fight.

"Would you mind giving us an other weather than storms and rain. The lightning is starting to get on my nerves." Said voice resonated in his head. He had completely forgotten about that reptile.

"Thank you for forgetting your inner world," he said sarcastically. "You do know I can read your thoughts if I want to, right?" Said the amused voice.

He stood up on shaky legs and hold tight the hilt of the zanpakuto. The pain was still unbearable, but somehow the words of his dragon made him think twice about what he was doing. This was only a test, if he couldn't even do this, then how in the world was he going to find out all the secrets his mother had been keeping from him.

Than it hit him: why didn't the owner want him to use his zanpakuto? Simple, that was the only thing that could destroy said bracelet. No one said anything about cutting of his arm.

 _Hey_ , he thought to his white friend, _any idea how I can use the sword to cut the bracelet and not my hand?_

"You, young man, have a lot to learn," he said as if what he was proposing was stupid. "I would never hurt you even if you point your sword at your self. If you know in your mind that the sword would not cut your skin, then it wouldn't."

Ryuu looked amazed at his hand and the sword. Not really thinking twice about what the dragon said, he lifted his sword high up and let it crash against the bracelet in a loud noise. When he looked again, the ground was covered in debris, but along the line he cut the artifact, a thin stripe of blood was visible.

 _I thought you told me you wouldn't hurt me_ , he said accusingly.

"I don't understand why you don't trust me? I'm a part of your soul, not an enemy. That is not my fault. That is you not believing in yourself."

Before he could answer however, he needed to block the upcoming slash that was sent toward him by none other than Ururu. Looking over his shoulder to Urahara, he could see him smile broadly holding up three fingers. Third test began.

In the start he didn't think it would be this complicated to fight against Ururu, mostly because he had fought her many times before and never had he had any problems. But the further they got in the fight, the more he understood how much she was holding back while training with him.

Her sword was simple really. It had a golden hilt and a blade long and sharp. The orange thread that was feasted to the hilt, was raped around her hand and up to her neck. She wasn't smiling either and her face had absolute focus on him and his movements. How in the world was he going to win this thing? Urahara didn't really think he could beat that woman, did he? Watching as she prepared to swing an easy blow at him, the grown under her started to vibrate and around her a circle of what he might thing as dust particles was forming. As she raised her sword 5 meter away from her, he didn't know what in the world she was doing. Until she send it flying toward him.

In a last minute luck, he dodged away. The grown he was standing on seconds before was gone. Instead lay a huge scare on the surface of the training ground. Looking amazed and terrified back at Ururu, he really was wondering how on earth he got into this situation.

Running was what he started doing while the woman send slashes of energy toward him leaving huge holes in the earth. He needed to jump over them now that the ground was only covered in them. Coming too fast toward him, he opted for his last result and took up his zany thingy to protect himself. Opening his eyes he was surprised he was still alive. On both side of him was a huge crack as if he just split the bean in two.

"You really do forget me all the time, don't you?" Said the amused voice in his head.

 _Good timing_ , Ryuu thought back when he started running again, _what do that crazy dude want? Please tell me you know?_

"Oh because you trust me know?" He could discern both anger and anticipation in the reptiles voice.

 _What kind of crappy question is that? You live in my brain. Though more time than not, I do believe I am going crazy._

"Well then I leave you to your fun. Watch up a head." In fact, the beam came tumbling toward him and hit him straight on. He felt the real impact when he hit the ground again. Not giving up, he stood up again.

 _Are you going to help me or not,_ he screamed internally.

"What can I help you with kid?"

 _How do I fight back, and what in the world is she doing with her sword?_

"Zanpakuto, kid. It's a zanpakuto. How many times do I have to tell you before you get it? As for what she's doing, she's simply using her zanpakuto like you are supposed to."

 _How do I do that?_

"Are you ready?" Ryuu nodded even if he knew that who ever so him there must think he was crazy. "Then say it." He hold up the sword and screamed.

Ryuu didn't know what happened really. All happened in a blur. One minute he was running and the next, the spot next to Ururu was just a crack in the ground, and Urahara stood in front of her with a red type of shield.

"Good," he said. "I think we are going to wait a bit before we get on with the training. Don't you think you need to learn a bit more about yourself before continuing?"

That's when Ryuu noticed the mass in his hand. It was cold at touch but somehow burning too. Looking at the shining white blade in his hand, he recognized it as the one he pulled out in the pit.

"So this is your true form?" He said in a small whisper smiling to himself.

Feeling the sensation of something on his back, he drew the other one too. This one was burning under his touch. The white ribbon protecting it went off to show a beautiful black sword, or zanpakuto. He didn't know this one. Didn't tell him anything and silent as it could be. He turned it in his hand before putting it back over his shoulder where it was supposed to be. The white ribbon protected it, came hanging around his bust again.

"Maybe you would want to speak with your mother," came the serious voice of hat and cloth. Never had he heard him this serious. "You should be able to find her in the town. Just remember to come back here when you are done talking so I can give you your new gigai."

He turned away from the questioning boy. "Oh and by the way," he said with his usual voice. "As a soul you can walk in the air."

Not wanting to wait any longer he tried to put the white zanpakuto over his shoulder. Magically the black ribbon attached around the hilt and flying in the air, wrapped itself around the blade and the rest came around his bust, exactly like the other one.

Trying Urahara's method he leaped up toward the exit only to notice he actually could fly. Smiling to himself he flew out the house. He didn't need to think twice when hat and cloth told him his mother was outside to know where she was. What he hadn't expected was to see a much younger version of his mother standing on one of the lamppost.

"I know," he said weakly into the air as he came closer to the person looking out toward the orange horizon. He had nearly been certain that he was adopted after everything that had happened. He did feel relieved however when he saw his mother dressed up in a black attire just as his uncle, black hair flying in the wind.

"I suppose you do," she said weakly into the air, not looking at him. When he came beside her, he was surprised to see her look that young. But in the same time it made sense. She didn't look any older than 18 or something. What surprised him was the ash black hilt and the flame like shelter on her side.

"Souls don't grow as fast as humans," she said to his unasked question. "I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't think you would skip school."

She sat down on the air patting the empty place beside her. He looked skeptical before deciding it wouldn't be so strange to sit three meter above the ground after all he had been through in the past day.

"By the way," she said with mirth in her voice, "it's Monday tomorrow, and you have skipped a whole week. Think about all the classes you have to take." He grunted back. They sat in a comfortable silence until the sun was entirely gone and the sky was filled with bright stars.

"Where's sis?" He asked innocently.

"Rangiku's watching her right now." He didn't exactly know how to ask his mother, heck, he didn't even know where to start. Finally he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"How's your zanpakuto?" At this, his mother laughed.

"Bossy," she said after calming down. "Really, really bossy. Some just says that was just my personality thrown back to my face. So how is yours?" She said gesturing toward the two blades strapped at his back.

"One of them is bossy, angry, cold and really not fun to have a discussion with. He answers half my question with questions and don't believe me when I tell him something." Said the boy crossing his arms while making a face. "I don't think he likes me."

His mother just giggled. No he couldn't believe it, but that sure sounded like giggling. He watched in shock as she recomposed herself.

"You know what I think? I think you don't like him because he sounds exactly like you," she trailed of when she saw something in his hair. Reaching for the part she looked at she suddenly became sad and pulled her hand back.

"What is it?" He asked trying to see for himself to no use.

"Nothing," she waved of, but he knew his mother and that was that kind of face she always had that same day. That sad face that made him want to huge her. "I'm just happy we can finally talk about spirits together," she said before laying on her back looking up at the stars.

"Mom," he started carefully, "who is my dad?" He could see her body tense at the simple mention of him, she always did. "Is he like you? I mean can he do these kind of things?" She looked sadly back at him, caressing his untamable hair.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I truly am sorry for not telling you about him, it's just," she trailed of looking toward the horizon. "It's just that it really hurts."

"I'm not adopted, am I?" He said in a pled. She gave him one of those sincere and sweet smiled she gave him when he was younger and scared.

"No sweetie, you're not adopted."

"Then why can't you tell me anything about him? Is he dead?" He knew he was being unfair with her, but he has been living a lie for sixteen years straight. "He wasn't in the military, was he? He never died on a ship in the war. Answer me. Who am I?"

He had started to hiccup as all the memories came back to him. All the stories he heard about his dad and about his act of bravery in the war. They had no pictures because that was to painful apparently. His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

"Who am I?" He asked desperately toward his mother that had tears running down her face. She hold him tight in her arms. Even if she looked barely older than him, he still felled immensely relieved to be in her embrace. She was still his mother what ever age.

"Shush, sweet boy, don't cry. Don't cry you will see the sun again," she sang sweetly in his ears until he calmed down. It was an ancient lullaby she sang to him.

"He was strong," she said weakly in his ear. "Always fighting for what he thought was the right thing." She rocked him back and forth sweetly. "He never grew much and had cold staring eyes looking like two orbs of solid ice piercing your soul. A few shapes darker than yours. You got his eyes sweetie."

He looked up at her sniffing. "I already know that. That's the only thing I know about him." He felt somehow stupid for crying. Maybe he really was just a kid after all.

"He fell in love with a human," she said finally after holding on to him a bit longer. "For that he was punished by his higher up and they made sure he suffered. He never came back and he never got to know you."

"Why?" Asked the boy confused back.

"Because he fell in love with a human soul. One that didn't belong to soul society. One that he was supposed to guard so she didn't get attacked by a bunch of hollows. One he trained for three years before realizing he loved her, five before he admitted it. One he must suffer for because she never really understood what they put on the line."

He was amazed by his mother's self control. The tears were flowing out of her eyes, but her voice had no trace of sadness. She looked toward the horizon. "This was his spot."

"How do you do that?" He asked amazed. "I mean, keeping such a neutral voice?"

"Someone in this world actually knows how to hide their feelings," she said while smiling.

He couldn't feel happy to know about his dad when the only thing he could see was the hurt in his mother's eyes. He fell asleep with great difficulties that night. He had been a soul reaper that had come to earth to watch over his mother. They had fallen in love and because of that he needed to grow up without a father. Somehow, that really pissed him off.

Karin sat in the living room when Rangiku came back from an other hollow murder near the bridge. There were getting more and more lately.

"Good thing Ryuu is finally learning how to use his spiritual pressure. I don't think we can last very long before they start being able to track him down." She looked over a the pensive face of Karin. "What did you tell him?" She asked sitting down on the opposite side.

"Just that his dad was punished for loving a human."

"Not saying she was too for leading him on?" She said resting back against the soft sofa.

"He doesn't need to know all the truth just yet."

"What will you do when they come get him?" She ask after a while. "Because I hope you know they will track him down and they will bring him to soul society either he wants it or not."

"I know," she said absently.

"Okay, I know that look," she said fuming, "what's on your mind?"

"White locks," she whispered. "There was a white lock in his hair after he used his zanpakuto."

"And you believe what exactly?"

"He has an elemental zanpakuto. Two blades opposite of each other. One white as snow the other black as ash. Don't tell me that doesn't tell you anything."

"I saw them too, you know? And just because he has two blades doesn't mean he has higher spiritual energy than the norm."

Karin just looked at her while rolling her eyes as to say she didn't buy it one bit. "We should probably warn him about the possibility someone will drag him away soon," she said before leaving.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: past 3**

When Karin woke up next, she had tears in the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away angrily thinking back at her dream. She was never letting them take Yuzu into their clutches. Deciding she was ready to face that pompous captain, she looked around to find an empty room.

Trying to sit up, her body was drenched. She was tired without knowing it. Not even after soccer practice was she this empty. She laid back stretching her arms out, might as well make use of the place. Moving the tip of her fingers, she felt the sweet sensation of warm tingling her hand and soon her entire arm.

That's how the occupants of the house found her around noon.

"Having fun?" Asked Urahara with a smile, seeing the small movement of hand she was doing.

"I can't move," was her only reply as she didn't bother looking back at him.

"Well that is good since we were going to throw you down a pit now." She bolted right up to face him. "Ah I thought you couldn't move," he wined.

She didn't reply as he dragged her to the kitchen to eat. Seeing as she ate more than all the others she felt self conscious about the food she managed to swallow. The other didn't seem to mind. Or maybe that was simply because the pompous teen wasn't there.

After eating up, she just followed them down to there training hall. She's been there a lot of time to train. But somehow she couldn't shake of the fear that was eating her bones. Or soul bones, if that is even a word.

"Please," said Urahara when they reached the middle of the ground, "run around a little until I tell you to stop."

She just sight before running straight toward the other side. She could feel the hurt in her legs when she started, but that pain was forgotten when she found the rhythm. Nothing beats running when it comes to training. After all, what kind of soccer player was she if she couldn't run fast enough. Not only that, she needed it to get away from those hollows she couldn't beat too.

"You can stop," he said when she finally was having fun. Without warning he hit her. She felt her back touch the ground. Looking up, she noticed he wasn't joking when he said he was going to throw her down a pit. She felt her arms twist backward in an uncomfortable position. From above she could hear the owner laugh happily.

"This is the way your brother became a soul reaper."

"And you didn't think you should have asked me first if I wanted this?" She screamed angrily up toward him, managing somehow to twist her face to look up.

"It's either that or you are send to soul society as a dead person." He knew what spot to poke, he knew her to well, as well as any Kurosaki's really. "Think about you sister." She grumbled knowing fully well there wasn't much she could do.

"Fine, what do I need to do?"

"Get out of the pit before the chain is completely eaten up," and then he left her there in pain.

"Hey," she shouted back,"you're just going to let me here? What in the world are you doing." Noticing screaming was actually taking her nowhere, she did the only thing she could, and ran straight to the wall to try and run upward. That, off course after she actually managed to stand up.

She didn't really know how many times she tried, but each time she did, she just ended up on her ass down in the pit. Remembering how Ichigo flew in the air, she thought maybe that would work. But before she even could try, her body fell to the ground, face first.

 _You again,_ she grumbled in her head. _Aren't you only supposed to do that when I'm actually in my body?_

 _"You are annoying,"_ came the voice back. " _What do you think I am? Someone trying to ruin your future?"_ The voice was harsh and crude.

 _Well you haven't been doing anything else really. If you didn't know, if I don't get out of this pit I'll turn into a hollow. And what do you think will happened to you? Hein?_ The next idea that crossed her mind was not pleasant. _If you are my inner hollow I'm never giving you my soul. You hear me?_

"Never." She screamed out loud. Trying to stand up, she felt the burning sensation back in her fingertips and all the way down to her feet.

 _"Who do you think saved you when you are weak? I'm not someone you can ignore for all time and you are honestly getting on my nerves."_

 _Well if you didn't make my body fall all the time then maybe I wouldn't be weak,_ she thought, fighting with all she had to get up. Somehow the temperature had risen a lot when the plastic under her shoes started melting surprisingly not hurting her bare foot.

" _Calm down,_ " she ordered. Somehow that made Karin stop her struggle.

 _I'm not giving my soul to a hollow,_ she replied bitterly.

 _"Neither would I want you to. I have no intention of letting you be taken but then you have to realize that right now you need my help."_

 _Never_. She hit her head in the ground and the voice was gone. She was crazy that was the only reason why she could hear that voice.

She didn't know how much time she had spent down the pit when she lied down again against the earth. She didn't have her shoes anymore as they had melted away somehow. There was also a spot in the earth that was melting away. She could see Jinta looking down at her with a sly smirk of satisfaction. Bastard. She let her mind wander to her sister.

Why the connection between him and her sister? Simple, they dated for two years before they broke up. He was to abnormal for Yuzu, too close to that brother she wanted to forget. They got separated on friendly terms, but Karin knew Jinta was still sore. He seemed to put it out on her instead. Idiot.

She was amazed to feel she could relax with the pain eating up her chain. Yeah, because apparently there was some kind of gas or something down here that made the corrosion work faster. Maybe the pain she had been through the last hours had helped her digest the pain.

 _"Are you ready to speak to me now?"_ Asked the voice in her head. She had that smooth voice again, the motherly voice she used most of the time.

Karin only rolled her eyes. What could she really do, especially when she was pretty sure that the voice was the one making her so relax right now.

 _"To that you are right. Care to join me?"_

 _Where?_ She thought. She was to tired to fight, but if it came down to it she would fight against that hollow.

 _"Somewhere we could talk face to face._ "

 _What ever as long you don't kill me, stupide hollow._ Karin could definitely hear the growl in the background. At least she could annoy this voice.

 _"You need to close your eyes and relax."_ Following the smooth voice repeating her words, the girl felt like she might fall asleep. Opening her eyes, she was welcomed by a beautiful starry sky. Looking closer, she stood on water reflecting every little light. It was like standing on a mirror. She watch in awe at the scene remembering the first time she saw this.

"I suppose you are admiring the view." The voice brought her back to reality. Sitting as she was the first time she saw the person, was the imposing voice.

Karin could however discern more than last time. She saw clearly her long golden dress flowing around her, her arms hidden in the white long hem of the dress. Over her face was a mask made out of feathers covering her eyes and nose, long feathers placed on top of her mask. A silver ribbon tied around her middle, threads with silver pearls were feasted to her mask and in her hair, and small silver blue threads decorating her flame red hair, the all flowing around her.

She had a kind smile plastered on her blue lips giving her a ghost like look with that glass like skin of hers. She was a doll like creature: so dead and in the same time so alive. The reason Karin could see the person this time was due to the small lights in all different colors flaring all around the woman.

"Come sit with me," she said taking her hand out, showing a porcelain hand decorated with silver threads and pearls.

Slowly, as if she was interrupting something, Karin made her way toward the doll. She walked as in trance by the presence. She sat down right in front of her, only then realizing the doll, if standing, would have been way higher than her. Being closer, she could see the mask was in fact a part of her face, and her eyes were pitch black.

"Welcome again," she said sweetly. "Dear, you can close your mouth," she said amused, her hands back inside the arms. Realizing how stupid she must look, she closed her mouth and tried to speak, but was cut of.

"As you can see, I am no hollow. Nor am I part of the old man's Quincy group. I am your partner." Karin didn't know what to say. Didn't Ichi-nii warn her that she might be faced with her inner hollow if she ever tried to become a shinigami. The doll must have read her mind as she added:

"You are not like your brother. True, I have had the visit of your Quincy part, but never has there been any hollow here. That is also the reason why I need you to fulfill your transformation before the hollowfication takes place. You will not survive it as he did."

Somehow, even if Karin always fought against it, seeing the voice in her head as the doll, she believed her. She actually felt safe. As if the place she was now was the safest place and this person could have her ultimate trust.

"I am glad you think so," she smiled sweetly as Karin understood that ever since the beginning the doll had been reading her mind.

"Stop reading my mind," she said undignified.

"But you wouldn't talk dear. Please do tell, how do you like my home?"

"Plain," she said looking around the not seemingly stopping world. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"I like it too. Though the stars don't shine as much all the time. I don't like it when the clouds come cover the sky."

"Is there no moon?" Asked the girl suddenly as if not listening to the other person.

"Of course not," she said disappointed. "The stars don't need the moon to shine, the moon needs the stars dear."

"I wanted to ask," Karin said when finishing observing every corner of the place visible, "where are we?"

"But in your inner world of course," the playful smile back on her lips.

"But you said this was your home."

"It is. My home is your inner world. So sweety, every time you are sad or angry it reflects on the sky. Covers the stars and I am left in the dark with my own light. But when you are happy, the stars shine so brightly and it's like the sun shines above in the sky. But most of the time, it's like this, perfect."

"I would never have guessed my inner world was this beautiful. I thought it would be something plain and boring." The girl just watched in awe.

"Plain and boring can be beautiful too as long as you can see it, you know? So how would you have seen this world of yours?" She asked.

"Dirty and hash. Dry things and maybe a lot like the training ground under the Urahara shop," Karin said feeling she could empty her heart to this person. It was an odd feeling as she never had done that before. Maybe to her mother but that was a long time ago. And sometime to Yuzu even if the will to protect her from her trouble always won.

"Well, I am very happy it's not like that here. How are you feeling now, dear?" She asked conserved.

"At peace," she said, not really believing she just said that.

"I am happy you don't try to lie. After all, I would know. Ask your questions girl."

"I was just wondering about what you said. You said you could help me get out of the pit. How do I do that?"

"For your unasked questions that I rather answer first," she started with disappointment in her voice, "you are not standing on water, this is a fluid that you yourself only knows under the solid form. It's silver." By its mention, Karin looked down. Trying to lift a bit of the fluid in her hand she saw that indeed, it wasn't transparent.

"But the fusion of silver is extremely high," she wondered out loud. And she knew that she would be burned if she tried to touch fluid silver.

"Indeed, for anyone else, we might as well be in a volcano. But remember this isn't physical real. What brings us to your other question that you tried to pass. These flames are multiple reactions between particles that I create for you to see. Don't worry, I'll teach you one day. Heat doesn't affect you the same way."

"Don't I need to hurry up as the chain is soon completely gone?" Asked Karin after a time even if deep down she like this calm atmosphere.

"Don't worry too much child," she laughed happily. "So mature, and still so young. Always trying to hid behind the pride and maturity. I know you child, from the top of your head, though every experience in your life and down to your feet. And no, time doesn't work the same here as in the real world. I am currently holding the pain away, so relax. As for your transformation, I will let you discover your world on your own. Now go on, go find that part of you that relates you to me."

She smiled sweetly as the flames dimmed until disappearing, letting them stay under the sky with the only light from the stars. Standing up, Karin bowed before letting her feet transport her deeper into the night. Wandering aimlessly into the night, she saw that wherever she went, the stars were just as imposing as elsewhere. Some were yellow, some blue, some white, and if she really looked, she could see some green ones.

Smiling happily watching the sky, she suddenly saw some movements on her left. Turning toward the movement she saw a young girl. Wasn't she supposed to be the only one there? But watching closer, she could only gasp. The little girl had deep gray eyes with old tears drying on her skin. She was dressed in ripped up cloth and her black hair was a mess.

The child couldn't be more than five. No, in fact, Karin knew she wasn't older than five. After all, she never forgot that day. The only day she had felt so lost in the world. The day her mother died. She could only watch herself in pain. One thing was different though. In her memories, she had dried her tears and vowed not to be in the way of the rest of the family. She had stood strong, but this girl had shackles around her wrist and the chain attached to the fluid. Pleading eyes. Eyes telling, begging for help. From anyone.

"You didn't know me at the time, but I found you that day, dear," said the voice of the doll. "Please return soon," she whispered as Karin's legs moved on their own toward the child.

She didn't stand it, those eyes, so she did the only thing she wanted when she was small. She wrapped her arms around the girl offering her to calm down. She felt the chains leave the child's wrist and the child disappeared under her touch. The light took over.

When she opened her eyes, she was back to the real world. But the light of the blue painted sealing told her she was out of the pit. Observing a bit closer, she was standing in a black soul reaper attire she had seen her brother with so many times. What she didn't anticipate was the tears running down her face.

"I stand my ground concerning the fact that you need some serious training in controlling your feelings," said the only voice she didn't want to hear. Looking up she saw the pompous teen sit on a rock observing her with arms crossed.

Her mental peace transformed into anger. Trying to dry the stupide tears away she noticed the weight in her hands. Shackles on her hands, attached to a chain that went from one arm to the other going behind her back and attached to the two weights. And in her hands she was holding two small double bladed weapons, the entire weapon no long than her forearm. The two blades were fixed to a circle with a handle in the middle of the two blades.

"Though," he continued unaware of her feelings, "I must say you took less time than what I thought. Kurosaki apparently took all the time that was given." He stood up walking toward her. Only when he was right in front of her she noticed she hadn't really heard what he just said.

"Your zanpakuto is unnatural indeed but I hardly would consider it beautiful," he said stoically toward the girl left in her thoughts. "What is its name?" he asked. She didn't really thought the doll had a name. Thinking about it, it was logical.

"You mean the doll?" she asked lifting her head to see just how close he was. Not uncomfortably close, just way much closer than what he was seconds ago.

"I suppose you don't know its name."

"Where is hat and cloth," she asked feeling locked down in the lion's den, not that she wouldn't fight that stupide lion, but she rather be with the stupide shopkeeper than with this pompous brat exactly right now.

"Please, at least sound like you are listening to me," he said a vein popping out. "I am taking care of the rest of your training since that is why I am here." He finished daring her to argue.

"So you honestly believe I'm going to stay here listening to your blabbering and instruction. I don't know you." He looked disappointed. Now what?

"That doesn't change the fact that I am here to teach you how to train that spiritual energy of yours. If you rather want to be eaten up by hollows, by all mean please do. At least spare me the hassle to teach you if you are only going to throw it away."

She wanted to point at his face to scream that he was just a pompous little captain with no feeling what-so-ever and that if he really hated her that much, he should get his ass away and she would teach herself. But before any of that occurred she heard a sight. Turning around, she only heard the sound of metal.

" _Child don't you think that is a bit harsh to say to someone that could have been your friend."_ Oh, she had totally forgotten about the doll. She hoped her sky wasn't graying. _"No it doesn't gray, but the light is fading."_

"As I was saying before you started rambling to that doll of yours, I will take over your training from now on, meaning you are going to listen to me either you want it or not." She looked at him dumbfounded. Not only did he just insult both her zanpakuto and herself but this little shrimp though he could just control her.

"Hey, I'm not some kind of toy you can play with, you little," but she never finished as his eyes bore into her mind. Damn those eyes were intense. Where had she seen them again?

"Because you think I want to be here," he outraged. "I have no more desires to be here than you. Or in fact this is for you not me. I need to be here because you are too powerful to keep yourself in check and you are currently endangering the entire town as we speak. You honestly thought you could walk around as if anything was okay with that intense spiritual energy."

"Well, heck, it's not like I want to have this stupide ability," she screamed back, only regretting it when they left her mouth as she remember the doll listening to everything she said.

"Nor do I," he said with acid back, only to calm down as he saw her close her eyes. He sight. "We will start with meditation," he said flatly walking toward the exit. Karin only seem to see that a bit too late.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" She screamed after him still holding her blades. Where was she going to put them. Seeing as there was a hook on the left side, she placed both of them on it, observing as the hook magically closed around them.

"Your human body is still beaten up, so you are going to stay in you spiritual body a while longer. We are going to find a spot we can meditate. Come along." she followed him obediently as the voice in her head was pondering her to do as he say and stop being so extremely stubborn.

"Ichi-nii said it took him ten days to master his zanpakuto while staying down here. Am I not supposed to do the same?" she inquired.

"I said: I am going to teach you, so no, we are not going to take Urahara's ten day technic. You are not going to go anywhere to do a war so we have time. I intend to use your summer."

"What," did he just say what she believed he said? "My summer? Are you crazy? That's the only time I can have fun and not think about school work and you just intend to take that away from me?" He looked at her as if there was growing a second head out of the first one.

"Of course the summer. I'm here now am I not? I'm not leaving until you can somehow control that energy of yours. Now come one." And with that he just flew out the roof. Stupide soul reaper.

" _So that is why you don't like him?"_ Asked the voice amused, _"because he is a soul reaper. Or is it the fact he can hide his emotion and you can not? Or are you simply annoyed you don't remember him?"_

 _Shut up_ , she thought before starting to climb the ladder.

"I had thought you knew something about soul reapers," said a voice that made her loss the grip on the ladder. "Make your body stop in the air," he ordered as she fell fast toward the ground. She surprised herself by actually managing to do so. "Soul reaper can walk in the air," he said coming down to her level. "Now do you mind following." he underlined the last word.

Staying in the air was one thing, but actually move around in the air was an other. As she put one foot in front of the other, she started to walk toward the sealing in aw. Finally outside, she could see the sky lighting up.

"Just how long was I down that pit?" she wondered out aloud.

"Two days," said the male as he leaped up in the air and started running. To stubborn to lose to this person, she followed him in the air before taking confidence in her air running.

"You are starting to get the hang of it," he said coming beside her. So quickly she didn't see him move from the spot in front. Losing her concentration she started falling downward. "If you think about falling then that is what you will do," he said blankly. "We are here."

Looking around she saw the forest. She didn't even notice they had left the town. Or maybe it was one of the parks. She saw the captain sit down on the ground with his zanpakuto in front of him. Sitting across from him she wondered: "What now?"

He barely looked at her before he returned to his meditation position that she tried the best to imitate.

"The first thing I want you to learn is meditate so you can control that energy of yours. Of course, don't worry, I will teach you how to use that doll of yours, but before you need to learn to relax."

"I can relax," she pestered placing the two weapons in front of her. Not that it was easy since they were feaster to the chain that was feasted to the shackles at her arms.

"Really," he said drily, "then how come you can't manage to make the shackles go away. Kurosaki, understand that your brother rushed into his training and is currently paying that price by learning all the basics. Trust me when I say that learning everything again when you have learned it another way, is very complicated." he sighted.

"My point Kurosaki, is that to become a soul reaper it takes in general six years to graduate from the academy, so I am going to teach you how to be a soul reaper as if you were a student, meaning we are going to start with the basics, which does mean learning how to meditate to be able to communicate freely with your zanpakuto. Do you have any questions?" he looked at her straight on the eyes.

"Actually just one?" She said deciding it was smarter to actually listen to this kid. She did not want to end up like her brother, no matter how strong he was. "You intend to ruin the next six years of my life?"

"No," she fell a small relief, "I intend to use all the summer that are needed to teach you what you are supposed to know, no matter if it takes two summers or ten." But her relief was soon gone as she was pretty sure she was in the ten years category. Might as well just get started.

* * *

Wow, just noticed I passed the 30,000 words... You start questioning if you're doing the right studies when you use the study weak to write and not read...

Anyway, Thanks for reading :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Back to that town**

6 o'clock precisely Hitsugaya wakes up every day. It takes him precisely seven minutes in the shower and five more do be ready to go outside. The time to go out and the small differences that always appear, he is out of his door at 6:15 every morning. He always walk past his office to judge the among of work that day.

He runs a tour before being back at his house at 6:55. The time to make a breakfast and to eat it, he is out of the little living area at 7:30. Around 7:40 he would be in the cave to train. If everything goes smoothly, he would be leaving the cave at 11:30. The quick run toward his flat would take him less time than the way too, mainly because at that hour the streets are crowded and he prefers to avoid contact.

By 12 o'clock he would be in his office acting as if had been there his entire day. Until then he would have the time to take a shower and eat his lunch. When he comes, Rangiku would be gone and the entire office would be precisely like it was when he went by earlier. Around 1 o'clock, his subordinate would act as if he was perfectly normal.

For the rest of the day he would act like the perfect captain and do his duties with perfection. He would leave for captain meeting with his straight face and no one would ask him if he is fine. No one was stupid enough. He would do his tasks and every one would pretend they didn't see his cold stairs that only harden over time. Only when night comes at last, they could see him sit on the roof with shoulders relaxed watching the night sky.

If work needed him earlier a day, he would leave the cave earlier, but never would he be disponible before 9. That was a rule in his squad: never bother the captain before 9 o'clock unless the ultimate need. And even then, they passed by the vice captain first. She then went find the captain. No one was as stupide to go talk to him unless they absolutely had to. Well apart from vice captain Hinamori, but she was his sister.

It was 10 o'clock when there was another presence in the cave. Groaning, he made sure to store his weapon before turning toward the occupant.

"Captain Kurosaki," he said to the orange haired male leaning against the wall. Kurosaki had a tendency to interrupt him every Wednesday and Fridays but that was at 11:30 when Hitsugaya was going to leave.

"What brings you so early?" Honestly he was the only one that was remotely close to understand his feelings. Or maybe Hitsugaya was the one that remotely could imagine how it felt like to leave your family. Needless to say, the two didn't loathe each other that much any more.

"It's not Wednesday," he said as if that was explaining what he was doing there. He moved as if his presence was not bothering the white haired that had an extreme want to grab his zanpakuto.

"Then what exactly are you doing here." He didn't mind hiding his hate this early in the morning, another reason why none wanted to bother him.

"There was a captain meeting. I'm just coming from the first division." Hitsugaya looked baffled back. Never had they excluded him from a meeting, even those that were hold 7 o'clock in the morning.

"Why did nobody tell me?"

"Because you weren't invited," said the orange haired looking away. "But," he continued before the other could speak, "I was ordered to come get you. The head captain wants to speak to you." Ichigo's ten years as vice captain had actually taught him to be polite toward the higher ranked. Or well more anyway, even if there was no secret that lieutenant Kuchiki had done much too.

To say Hitsugaya was worried about that command was an understanding. Last time he was personally convoked to the first squad after a meeting done behind his back was nearly 18 years ago, right after he had left her.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kurosaki," said the head as the two males entered the room. Hitsugaya saw Ichigo go back to his position in the corner of his eyes, but honestly his heart was drumming to loud in his chest for him to focus on anything really.

"Captain Kyoraku," he answered politely as the mask was back put up again.

"Good, you seem to be in a good mood. Now tell me how are things going in your squad," said the cheerful head captain as if he didn't know what was hidden behind the ice wall of the captain of the 10th squad.

"All the reparations are made and everything is going smoothly. The new recruits that arrived a month ago are well set in and all the seats are filled."

"Good," he said with a smile that could hide everything really, "that means you have time to leave your squad for a bit to perform a mission in the world of the living, right?" No, Hitsugaya did not like where this discussion was going. Last time he had a mission in the world of the living was more than 25 years ago, and the word of introduction had been exactly the same.

"We were just discussing that a high spiritual energy is running wild in the world of the living. We suspected it to be due to someone giving away their soul reaper ability since that would be the logical explanation. But since the last one being there was lieutenant Abarai and he has come back, that is not the cause. And after all, we have had two other cases about this before. We thought that: time would take it away, but it has gone a year since the energy was first present."

The poor captain cursed his luck and the only thing repeating in his brain was no. No the captain wasn't seriously asking him to do this. Just how much pain did he still need to endure. Where this was, was no secret and the name of Karakura was hanging loudly in the air.

"Anyway," continued the 1st squad captain, "since you did such a good job teaching Kurosaki Karin so many years ago, I wish you to go and check out to whom this energy belongs and if possible take him, or her, back to soul society should the person be an extremely rare case as captain Kurosaki here."

The mention of her name made him flinch, a movement very visible to everyone in the room. Seeing the smile in the corner of the lips of the speaker, that was the reaction he suspected.

"But," added the squad leader in a serious tone making the poor white haired even more uncomfortable, "you have a week to find the person and to bring him or her back to soul society. And should you come across Kurosaki Karin, you are not allowed to speak or touch her. Should that come to pass, your sentence will be extended by twenty years."

Hitsugaya's mask was cracking and the tension in his body was showing. Every word stabbed him like knifes, her name a knife right through his heart. Pretending he didn't miss her was easy in a place knowing there was no way he could actually see her. Being in the very same town as her and feeling her reiatsu was torture on a whole new level. Not really managing to think straight he forced his head to think clearer about the other situation.

"Captain," he said after swallowing painfully and nodding concerning his previous statement , "why bring the person to soul society?"

"It was a common decision between the captains. It was what we should have done with captain Kurosaki those years ago. Teaching the kid to use it's ability properly is the right thing to do. You may leave."

Nodding toward the captain he left the room, to many thoughts playing in his mind. "Captain," came lieutenant Matsumoto's voice from behind. But she could just as easily been standing behind a wall or right in front of his face, the captain didn't notice her before she slammed a pack of paperwork on his desk. Looking at the tower of paper she happily gave him every day, he looked annoyed back at her for the first time in a long time.

"Do your own paperwork," he said, returning to his five last papers he needed to be finished with before leaving, abandoning a very concerned and confused Rangiku that had been giving her share for the past 17 years really.

"Are you okay captain? Captain?" He looked back at her behind unfocused eyes.

"I'm leaving to the world of the living soon," he said after a while.

"Really?" She said surprised but in the same time she sound happy. She was reading him all wrong.

"They have noticed an odd spiritual energy from Karakura. They want me to bring whoever is causing it back to soul society. Make sure to do the paperwork while I'm gone." He rose to leave the office as a small voice piped up.

"Captain what about," but knowing where that question was going he cut her off.

"No," he said darkly, specifying that the discussion was closed. He knew that Rangiku could see right through his shell but didn't really mind. What surprised him was the distant look she gave him back. Did she know something about this person? She was the one responsible for that town over the years. He didn't push it as he saw her looking absently out the window. He'll find out soon anyway.

The feeling of being back in this town was killing him. It had been 17 years 11 month and 29 days since he left, not that he was counting. The first thing he did was hide his presence, she couldn't know he was here. There was actually a great chances that the person he was searching for was none other than her sister. She had the potential.

The second was finding her. The captain hadn't said anything about that. She was in the clinic as he recognized Isshin's energy, but he also sensed Yuzu and her energy hadn't changed. He stayed a bit just feeling she was still alive and apparently well. Well, to a certain extended anyway.

The third thing he did was running over town to see if he could find the culprit of the raising reiatsu in town. There was no need to bother with a gigai as the one he was searching for was most probably capable to see him in this form. Plus it would bad to go to Urahara to get a gigai. He would have to explain the circumstances and he was not ready for that.

He didn't take long before finding that the one he was searching for was going to Karakura high school. Walking around in the building he went from classes to classes to see if the one he was searching for was there, making sure to enter through the back so he didn't get anyone's attention. Strangely, apparently this one knew how to hide the spiritual energy. In one of the classrooms, he found two potential suspect. There were four main suspects even if two of them seem greater than the other two. But the stronger one had more chance of knowing how to hide there energy.

The two in question were two girls around 16 years. From behind they both looked identical and there nearly identical energy confirmed his suspicion that they were twins. There light brown hair looked a lot like the youngest Kurosaki.

The two others seemed to go in the same class too, but there energy was way to different to be related. They were around 17 and looked like friends. Feeling closer he could feel the orange haired girl was none other than a Quincy. After the last big war any captain was capable to feel the remaining of Quincy powers.

She sensed him as she suddenly turned around toward him. She could see him, that was a fact, as her eyes widen when their eyes crossed. She had long hair and a pair of glasses hiding her dark orbs.

"Ishida," said the teacher, "what do you think you are doing?" She apologies humbly. This only confirmed his doubt. If this was the daughter of Uryu Ishida and Orihime, there were no doubt she would be strong.

But he could see the movement she made toward her neighbor that was watching out the window, the final suspect. This was a boy with night black hair and as he looked closer, a fully outgrown soul reaper energy. Not perfect but very similar to Kurosaki's when he first came to soul society. The boy looked bored back at him. A quick glance at him put his mind a ease: this was the one he was searching for. The boy seemed to read his mind as he immediately stood up.

"I need to borrow the bathroom," he said and walked out passing the captain without caring about the glare the teacher was giving him. He lead him to the roof, where he finally turned back. He wasn't high and the captain had to look down at him. The turquoise eyes staring back at him shocked him. Few were the humans with so clear eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked as he sat down against the wall.

"Shouldn't you have stayed in class," asked the captain back.

"When exactly did soul reapers care about school?" He said dully back. "Anyway, the bell will ring soon." This kid seem to know more about soul reaper than what he thought, but then hadn't they said there was a year since they had felt his reiatsu.

"We don't," he said blankly, "but humans have a tendency to think it is important to learn what you learn so you can study further." Hitsugaya sat down in front of the child understanding that the kid had no reason to hurry back.

"So who are you?" Asked the kid laid back. "I've never seen you before, and considering your ability I would guess you are no random soul reaper either." This child was sharp, way sharped than captain Kurosaki.

"Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th squad, nice to meet you," he presenting himself. The kid seem to straighten up at the mention of captain.

"Ryuu. Nice to meet you captain, but what brings such a high officer down to the world of the living?" The skeptical look in the boy's eyes made him understand he knew deep down what was going on. At that moment he could hear the door open. Looking toward the sound he saw the Ishida girl coming toward them.

"Bell is broken," she said throwing a sandwich toward the kid. "So," she continued sitting down beside the two, "what is a captain doing here." How did she know he was a captain? "The look on your face is telling me I'm right. You're haori is a dead give away anyway," she finished taking a bit of her food.

"This is captain Hitsugaya from squad 10. He still hasn't answer why he is here but I suspect it's because of us," finished the kid looking straight passed him.

"Nice to meet you captain," said the girl politely. "I am Kosakura Ishida. I suspect you know my parents." Hitsugaya ignored the boy as this one seemed to let them talk together. Turning fully to the girl he answered:

"Uryu and Orehime Ishida are heroes of the 1000 years war, there is no reason I wouldn't know them."

"In that case, could I ask how both Kurosaki and Sado are doing? My parents would be thrilled to hear more about them." The name Kurosaki seem to trig the last one into the conversation.

"Kurosaki is captain of the 8th squad guard and is doing well. As for Sado, he has fulfilled his academy years and is currently my fourth seat. This position being only temporary. But for further information I would rather deliver them directly to your parents." She seem to understand as she nodded in content.

The door opened again to revile two boys with clearly no ability to see him as they nearly stood on him as they loomed over Ryuu.

"Oh aren't the nerds cute together," snickered the highest boy with brown hair and ruffled cloth.

"Oh aren't you going to kiss?" Teased the other one with bleached blond hair. "Are we interrupting the lovers." The focus of the two youngsters he had been speaking to was solemnly on the two bully.

"Morning Akeno, Michael, what brings you two on the roof when the sun is shining," said Ryuu. "Thought you were allergic to sunlight." The captain was surprised. This child talked back with a blank expression and cold exterieur he always did when he was younger, or still did for that matter. But suddenly without a sound the girl stood up.

"Please," she said looking straight at them, "you are standing on a very respectful soul reaper here. Do you mind at least not stand on his robs." This took the captain by surprise. Did she just plainly say he was there. That was until the two actually back away several meters.

"We apologize sir. Please pardon us," they started bowing in his direction. Did they suddenly see him?

"He is standing behind you now you idiots," she said, even if clearly he hadn't moved. The two suddenly turned away to resume their antic. She continued telling them thing he apparently told them to do, a smirk on the lips.

"Let her have her fun," said the boy as if what she was doing was totally normal. "They know she can see ghosts and believe everything she says about them."

"Anyway, I think I should be off," he said before standing ready to leave.

"Are you leaving already?" Asked the girl coming up behind him, the two others gone. "You sure there is nothing we could help you with?" Thinking about her words he guessed that maybe.

"Not at the moment but do please meet me tonight if you can."

"Where?" Asked the two as if helping him was something they would have done anyway.

"Somewhere away from habitations, I will find you." They nodded toward him.

"One last thing," asked the boy, "should we bring the two others you without doubt can feel too?"

"Yes," he said before running away.

This was interesting indeed. Not only was there two strong, but there were also two that would in the future maybe have the potential. Deciding he would be true to his words, he made his way toward the hospital he could feel both Ishidas working. He entered the office without bothering.

"Captain Hitsugaya," said Uryu when he saw him enter in his Shinigami attire, "what brings you back to Karakura after all this time? I didn't thought you were allowed to come back so soon."

"I'm here because a new wave of strong spiritual energies is felt in this town."

"Kosakura," said the father understanding. "As you can feel, I taught her well so you wouldn't be interested in her." The dark eyes of the father stated very well that he would not accept any interaction with soul society.

"I'm not really here concerning your daughter. I promised I would pass to tell you about your friend in Seireitei. "

"What is it Uryu-kun," said the voice of his wife suddenly from the door before seeing the person standing inside the room. "Hitsugaya-kun," she said happily, "it is so nice to see you again. Is your suspension over?" Where all of them going to ask him that?

"No, Hitsugaya is here because of the rising reiatsu in town," said the husband trying to confer all the hate he was feeling.

"Oh, is my daughter on your list of suspects?" She asked panic covering her voice.

"I didn't come see you too tell you that. All trough, if it comes down to it, I would warn you if soul society takes an interest in her. I'm here to get a boy in her class."

"Ryuu?" Asked miss Ishida shocked somehow.

"You know him?" Asked the captain at the strange looks that the two married were exchanging.

"We do, but it isn't really important," argued Uryu. "Anyway, you said you were here to tell us about Ichigo and Chad. What about them?"

The conversation went back to the two friends that were no longer part of their world. Hitsugaya told them about the decision to put Sado on his squad at first so he would be used to work in a random squad. The idea was to place him as the third seat in ichigo's squad so the two friend could be together. Since he was a hero of the war, it was natural he would be able to choose in which squad he wanted to be in.

Leaving the couple, evening was past. Feeling the energy of the Ishida girl clearer than before he made his way toward the park they waited for him. She must have left her energy flow a little for him to find her. She really was something.

Arriving at the spot, he saw Ryuu speaking with the two twins and Ishida standing looking toward him. She seem to make the three others focus as he came to them. Looking better, he saw the boy was no longer in his uniform, but in the perfect soul reaper uniform with a light blue katana on the back. He assumed there was much this one could learn coming to soul society.

"Akina, Ayaka, this is captain Hitsugaya I was talking about," said the oldest girl, the two others looking exactly the same and even bowing in the same time.

"We are sorry," started one of them.

"But we cannot see you clearly," said the other. "We are not as strong as these two..."

"But we can see your contours and the relative shape, just not very sharply."

"Can you hear me?" He asked as the two nodded. "Well, I wanted to see how strong all of you were to see if you could be a threat to the society."

"I am not allowed to go there, nor are these girls as they are not soul reapers, at least not yet. Why bother having us here if you clearly are here for Ryuu," said the eldest.

"I don't know who it is that had disturbed the flow a year ago but please bear with me until I know what you are capable off." They didn't seem to argue. "Good, do you all know why your spiritual energy is so high?"

The two girl explained that it was normal in their family since their mother was the daughter of a soul reaper and a Quincy. They did tell him they were the daughter of Yuzu Kurosaki that apparently had married as her name changed. But their mother wasn't that good at seeing spirits as she lost the ability when the girls were born. They had been able to see spirits for a long time and had dismissed it as they were born in a family with great spiritual energy.

Since their father also was capable of seeing spirits and was trained in seeing them they had been thought to a certain extend to control their energy. He did recognize in their monologue splinted in two the name of one of Urahara's lackey. That explained more in it self.

For the last girl, he didn't need her to explain. When the turn of the boy came he seem to be absorbed by something else. Sensing closer, he could feel the presence of a hollow, soon off the radar as he felt his old student's reiatsu. He supposed she was still performing her duty as substitute soul reaper.

"My mother is a soul reaper," said the boy only when explaining his ability. "Urahara has taught me a lot about the rest." Off course that man was behind this. The fact the boy was the son of a soul reaper made Hitsugaya sick. Somehow he didn't want to know if his suspicions were right.

Hitsugaya passed the night with the children to see just what their limit was. As Ryuu was in the fire, there was no doubt this was the one he needed to bring back to soul society, his seemingly control was just an illusion. The kid had absolutely no control of his reiatsu, and it didn't help that it was supposedly growing.

The girl was indeed extremely strong too but she must have been taught a long time ago as she was very capable with her ability. The two younger had a lot of ability only because they didn't have any idea how to control it. They didn't have enough thou to warn Seireitei about their energy. They would need training, but that could wait. And anyway, there was a huge chance either Urahara or Jinta would take care of that.

He left the four of them in town, making sure that they were safe inside town. There were no questioning what he had to do, but first he needed to make sure the captain commander was serious when he said to bring back the boy to soul society. The kid would never have a normal life if he did. Then something hit him. The kid could pass as a 17 years old in his human body, but his soul was way younger, meaning he had to be dragged out of his body a long time ago. Why didn't soul society notice him before?

* * *

Like I said, spent my time writing this weak, so I will try to post the two next chapters before being torned apart from my computer for a week.

Always a pleasure knowing you take the time to read :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaim:** Manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Soul society**

The next day, Ryuu wasn't following the course. His mind wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. He had met the captain in the morning before coming to school. He had said to meet him in the evening and he would explain, but Ryuu knew why. A year ago, his aunt had warned him about what soul society would do when they noticed him. Said he should be happy not to get executed.

He wondered how it would be there. The positive things would be that both his uncle and aunt would be there. Apparently, so was his uncle, the real one. The one he knew that lived on the other side of the planet wasn't actually him. That person was apparently Kon.

Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the 8th squad, what could he be like? The single fact that he had a blood related uncle that was a captain made him wonder just how strong his mother was. And how disappointed would they be when he couldn't reach their expectations.

The day past fast when you don't pay attention. Another thing that was positive was the fact that no one seem to like him here. It would be complicated to leave his mother, sister and Kosakura, though. Sure he would miss the town but he wasn't even supposed to exist in the living world.

At the end of the day he handed in all his things to the school, explaining to the headmaster he was leaving. The headmaster couldn't fandom why such a prodigies would quite school. Next he needed to say goodbye.

He found her in the library, empty as every other Friday. She was sitting with her text book open on next week's exercises. He like spending time with her. When she first came to the school she had been integrated by the other female occupants of the class but was soon repulsed since she apparently was only after the guys. They started hanging together understanding that mentally they were quite similar.

"I'm leaving." He stood in front of her desk. He knew how she would react and he felt happy to know he knew her that well.

"What a big surprise." She didn't bother looking up. She would afterward when the awkward would be over.

"I came to say good bye," he finished looking at the few small rays illuminating her face. How someone could actually like to do homework was beyond him.

"Are you getting sentimental for the first time in your life." She finally looked up with that sly smirk she had inherited from her father.

"Just thought you should know as you will end up alone."

"Well finally I can concentrate on my own studies without having to tutor you in the same time." She stayed up and offered her arm. Holding her elbow, she returned the gesture staying in that position as silent words were exchanged.

"Thank you," she said with a real honest smile. "At least I had a friend in my life. Thank you for being there this year." He smiled back.

"I could tell you the same thing. Try not to kill too many guys."

"Take care, Ryuu." Their hands found the others in a last friendly touch.

"You too, Kosakura. Take care." The last touch of their fingers lingering in their mind as he turned away for who knows how long.

He found captain Hitsugaya right outside the schoolground.

"Don't bother," said Ryuu, as he past the captain, "just tell me what I need to take with me." The captain didn't seem shocked. The child took that as a sign this person didn't underestimate him at least.

"Your zanpakuto, that's all you need. Most of the cloth will be given there. If there is something you really want to bring or cherish you should bring it with you. I don't know how long you would be gone."

If it wasn't for the fact that the soul reaper was a captain, he would probably have liked his presence. But Ryuu had a problem with the head of the soul society, them being the reason he never knew his dad. He couldn't stop to feel guilty to be a tiny bit excited to see soul society. Maybe he would see his dad, if they hadn't killed him off already.

Closing in on his house he could feel the discomfort of the white haired. When they stopped right in front of the house he could see it on his face. Walking inside, the silence welcomed him, even if by now everyone should be home. He had said farewell to his sister last night but he really did wish to see his mother before leaving.

"Can you wait here?" He didn't wait for an answer as he ran to the second floor to his room. There was only one thing he wanted to bring: the pin from his dad. Not wanting to show it to the entire world he had feasted it to a chain that hung loose around his neck. And a picture of his family, including his uncles, cousins and aunts as much as his sister and mother, of course.

He was shocked to see the captain looking at the family pictures covering one of the entrance wall. The disturbance in his clear eyes made him wonder if he by any means knew his mother and maybe even father. He looked back at Ryuu with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need anything else." But the brow was probably wondering how he had gotten out of his physical body. However the boy could feel another question burning the captain's lips as he looked at the pictures.

"My father is dead," he said. Now that at least was over. Suddenly a thought hit him. "Do you know what day it is today?" He asked.

"The 16th of june." The clouded eyes of the white haired reflected the ones of his mother this exact day. Could it be that the captain was actually helping in the history of his dad, or against? Maybe he felt guilty. But, then he would know he was no longer there. Or, wait, they didn't know he existed at the time.

"I need to see my mother before coming." There was only one place she would be today. Every year this day she would be out, letting either her children with her sister or with one of his soul reaper relatives. Always the same spot: the hill. He could feel the other one trailing behind him but left a good distance between to leave him his privacy. He found her at the same spot he first saw her in her soul form.

"I'm leaving." He had no longer problems sitting meters over the ground. She hugged him in one of those bear hugs his sister had a tendency to make. "Mom, air." She didn't let him go even if she loosen her grip.

"I can't believe you're off to soul society so soon. I wished you could finish school and start in college before they came."

"Mom, it's okay. I gave in my resignation at the administration and farewell to those who matters. I'm fine, really. And think of it this way, aunty Rangiku and uncle Renji are there. I'm sure they are going to take good care of me."

"Kid," she said in a stricter voice holding his face between her hands. "Don't tell anyone your last name."

"Why?"

"Your uncle, Ichigo, is captain of the 8th squad and was pretty much the hero of the 1000 years war. The name Kurosaki is wide known. You won't meet a single one in the Seireitei that don't know that name. If you say that you are a Kurosaki, you would be treated as a relative of said hero, not as yourself."

"Is that so bad?" He pushed her hands away from his face.

"I suppose it's your own choice. It's just that, I was in your position once and everyone was treating me as Kurosaki's younger sister. Not like me. I know you Ryuu, you don't want to be someone else. I just want you to really know that world before become the gossip on everyone's lips."

"Don' worry mom. I had no intention to say it anyway. I don't want to be related to a person that doesn't know me, or that I know for that matter. And didn't you say no one knew I existed. It would be bad if they learned it wouldn't it?"

"I am so happy you are so smart," she smiled and kissed his forehead. "I really am going to miss you." She took him into another bear hug. "Do you know who is going to be your guide there?"

"No, but mom I need to go. My for the moment guide is waiting." He indicated the position of his guide with his head. Her feature changed suddenly and tensed. "Mom?"

"Oh nothing. Just take care and make sure to come home in one peace. Do you mind giving this letter to Rangiku when you see her?"

"Sure thing." He gave her a last hug before running toward the spot where he had seen the captain mere seconds earlier.

They didn't talk after that. Ryuu didn't bother as his thoughts were spinning wildly in his head. By now he knew that the senkaimon leaded to soul society, but to finally be able to walk through the door was more terrifying than anything else. The small hell butterfly ensured his safe voyage from one world to the other.

Honestly, soul society shocked him. Sure, his uncle had done the description of every corner of the Seireitei, but seeing it was way more impressive, or should he say disturbing. The energy was confusing and his already petty sensor was overrun with too much information. And it did not help that apparently the captains or something were there to welcome him.

"Welcome back captain Hitsugaya. Is this the one you were speaking about?" The man that spoke had a weird straw hat and his long black long hair tied with pins. But what you undoubtedly would see first was the pink cloth he wore over his Shinigami clothes.

The one standing right beside him was a woman with glasses and a very severe glare. He could discern the form of nine persons. It didn't take him long to figure out who the captain of the sixth squad was, as his description had been the most precise. He could guess names of the others but that wasn't the easiest to do.

"Ryuu," said the stern voice of Hitsugaya. Snapping back to the real world he saw the attention was one him now.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, could it be we are going to have an other Kurosaki case?" Said the pink dressed person. Could it be that Hitsugaya had told them his name. Ryuu was certain he knew his mother since she was indeed a Kurosaki and that name was apparently wide known here. Trying not to seem panicked he raise an eyebrow.

"Oh just an expression kid," continued the man. "I suppose you will understand if you speak with captain Kurosaki. Do you know any Kurosaki's kid?" Ryuu understood fast this person was impossible to fool. But was happy to know the white haired hadn't spoken his last name.

"I know some yes," he said after remembering his training to behave in presence of the authority. Back straight and face stern, not betraying a thing. He also made sure not to cross the captain's eyes.

"Oh please tell, who?" He was torned between betraying his cousins or not.

"Yuzu Hanakari, born Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki."

"If it isn't inappropriate," said the girl that needed to be the lieutenant of the 1 squad Nanao Ise, "could you tell how you know these people?"

"Karakura isn't a huge town in itself and there is only one school. I know miss Hanakari's children: Akina and Ayaka. And mister Kurosaki has a tendency to pick them up after classes. Even if that had not occur, there is only one place in the entire town with so much spiritual energy."

He could see the shock in more faces than one. The head captain, that couldn't be anyone else really, was casting the one standing beside Ryuu a questioning look.

"Akina and Ayaka do not present any problems for the town or soul society. And either way, they are being taught by none other than Urahara Kisuke. " Ryuu could see the vice captain of the 1 division taking note of everything that was said.

"But kid," said the one he thought would be Shinji something captain of the 5th squad, "you know two Kurosaki's but you didn't say anything about the last one. Or is it you don't know her? Wouldn't that be strange since she is the substitute soul reaper of Karakura?" He could feel the 10th division captain stiff beside him, something apparently all the captain saw too as they turned to him.

"I can't say I personally know her, but I've seen her many times. Kurosaki Karin has a tendency to avoid crowds when she is one duty." Okay, that was a blunt lie, thought the last part was true. His mother wasn't at school much. She was barely there for the parent meetings that were obligatory.

This seem to satisfy the one present's curiosity. The woman however didn't like this nonsense as she soon stood in front of Ryuu.

"I need your name and age."

"Ryuu. 17." That made her look at him.

"I need your full name and you don't look like a 17 year old." Or maybe he should just tell them he was eight and not bother explaining the rest.

"Fine, 9." That was possible but he still looked young for a nine year old. This seem to satisfy the office woman. "As for name, I don't have one." That was a lie but as long as he didn't know his father's name he usually said he didn't have one. No way was he going to say he was a Kurosaki when they clearly thought he already was. Must be his uncle's fault.

"Well Ryuu," said the chief, "I'm Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the first squad. Welcome to Soul society. Your case is special so we will discuss it closer later one. Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

"Unless you are stupid enough to go thru the 11th squad," mustered Shinji. "Don't do that," he added with a smile when he noticed the commander heard him.

"Anyway," sighted the head, "you are free to walk around the Seireitei as you wish. You will stay in the 10th squad with captain Hitsugaya." This came as a surprise to the young captain as he looked nearly desperate when he looked at the commander. "But first Kotetsu Isane here," he said pointing to the captain of the 4th squad, "is going to make sure you are alright." He motioned to Ryuu to move from his spot.

He greeted the woman before following her. He could hear the voice of Hitsugaya in the background. Acid words thrown toward the commander. Not bothering about what undoubtedly was about his stay, he focused on the smiling woman. The walk to the 4th squad was an agreeable turn of event.

The captain took her time to explain about the divisions and the purpose of her squad. Wherever they walked, the people would move aside to let them thru. She would tell him small stories about her patients and about the squad members. He soon found out that maybe he should reconsider hating all captains.

When they arrived in the squad, he was impressed by the beautiful open space and simple buildings. He was presented to the fourth, third seat and the lieutenant, all talking about something when their captain entered the office.

"Captain," bowed the fourth seat, "lieutenant Kuchiki wanted to speak with you. She said it was urgent."

Ryuu didn't mind waiting so the captain left to this Kuchiki that is, if he remember correctly, the lieutenant of the 13th squad, currently substitute captain of said squad. In the meantime he got to learn more about the 4th squad as the three present were more than willing to tell every story they knew about their squad. Ryuu like the 4th squad. Sure he would never like to be there since there was not fighting, but he could definitely be friend with these ones.

"Thank you for waiting," said the captain after entering the office again. Magically, the three others were deep in their paperwork. This made him laugh, something that took the others by surprise. He didn't wait long though as the three males joined inn.

"So, Ryuu, do you have any allergies," asked Isane when they were alone in a small infirmary room.

"Not that I know of."

"And do you have any phobic reactions? Anything you are afraid of and can make you faint." Why in the world a bunch of soldier asked about that, was beyond him.

"Not that I know of."

"And your age Ryuu, the real one." She said looking him in the eyes making him she understood he had lied. "I'm a doctor before anything, child. I will not tell anyone if you don't wish me too. Your case will be strictly mine, so no one will come and read your fil."

"17," he sight. Trust a doctor to know if you are lying about information.

"You look way younger though. Maybe 6 or seven. Do you know why this is. Again Ryuu, I'm not going to tell." He like this woman, it reminded him half way of his aunt Yuzu. Always affectionate toward someone's feelings.

"The only explanation Urahara gave me was: souls don't grow as fast," he said waiting for her to explain about that. She only took a blood test, not bothering pushing the subject, not yet at least. She was back mere seconds after with the result of the test.

"Ryuu, do you mind telling me who your parents are? Are you by any mean related to Urahara?" How to reveal his soul reaper blood without saying his mother was one.

"Urahara taught me a lot about soul reapers, but that's the closes I'm related to him. My father was a soul reaper." He looked at his fingers feeling so small and sad suddenly. He felt so much younger than in the world of the living. He realized then why the feelings were so much more present when he came here: he was just a kid in this world.

The captain didn't miss the preterit of the word. He felt her arms hold him closer as if understanding his dilemma. He couldn't hide the tears as he leaned in the hug of the woman.

"Ryuu," she said smoothly, "souls don't grow as fast as humans. That also means mentally. The fact that you were here made you realize that more. Don't worry, nobody is going to throw you in the fire. We simply wanted to be sure you didn't attract hollows that could harm you and other occupants of your town."

He stayed until the tears were dry and no sign of them were present. She didn't push him on the matter of his father surely understanding that was a sore spot. She recommended him to know the people here before jugging them and take the time to understand who he really was anyway. She also told him he could come by anytime he wanted and that the seated officers seemed to like him a lot. She wouldn't mind the company either.

A member of the 10th squad came and greeted him, informing him he would lead him to the division. The man in question was the seventh seated officer of the squad and was responsible for everything concerning his stay apparently. He understood the mentality: all captains were idiots and the lower ones were kind was childish. Yeah, the lower ones could be just as shit headed.

The man didn't bother explaining anything, surely feeling Ryuu was but a little kid that was suddenly on his arms bothering him and annoying him. Well it wasn't as if Ryuu wanted to be here in the first place. He didn't mind learning the name of this person. Mind as well just call him 7th seat.

The man had a lean built, black hair and a small dagger like sword hanging over his hip. He showed him the general area he was allowed to visit. The small bed he was attributed with kimonos his size ready for use. The cantina for the ones under the command of the 7th seat, the training ground that was strictly only for training. The dojo of these officers. He was not allowed to be in any of these training spaces between 8 am to 6 pm since then they were used by the officers.

The rest of the day, he was only being looked down upon by everyone that came to talk to him. He was offered a place to sit and scowled when he brought the zanpakuto over his shoulder in the room. Looked like you weren't allowed to bring weapons in general wherever you were. Nobody bothered explaining the rules either and just expected him to know everything.

Laying down that night in the bed, he felt unconfutable to share a room with so many fully grown men. That snore, he noticed when most of them fell asleep. He could only lay there thinking. He had left a lot behind and none seem to understand that. He was a kid who was just teared away from his home to be dropped down in a cave with wolfs and no hand to hold. He forced himself to think of his uncle and aunt being here, but they knew he was coming and still none came and greeted him.

He was childish and it angered him more than anything. Of course his family couldn't just leave their obligations to meet him. And if he really wanted attention he should have told his name. Not managing to sleep, he walked outside the room. Trying to remember how he could get out to the garden he soon saw a figure sitting on one of the roofs not so far away. He could recognize the white hair of the captain as much as his haori.

Somehow he stood there watching the peaceful figure of the captain. He hadn't really seen him that relaxed before. Well he didn't know him either.

"Watching the captain," came an amused voice. Turning around he came eye to eye with a girl that couldn't be that old. Or rather he needed to look up to watch her. She had golden hair that was tied in a messy braid. Her dark orbs reflected a small shimmer of red under the moonlight. "Sofie Darius," she said extending her hand.

"Ryuu," he said responding to her hand. She laughed calmly.

"I know that. Nice to meet you Ryuu. Mind joining me, I couldn't sleep so I thought that a cup of tea should help." That couldn't hurt so he followed her. They ended up drinking right outside watching the sky. It was strange to see the stars so clearly with no city light destroying the peaceful atmosphere.

"How do you like it here in Soul society?" She asked casually. She didn't talk much and the pleasant atmosphere around her calmed the boy down.

"I don't know yet."

"Ruff day? It's always that in the beginning. They learn to know you after a while, and you learn their way be." She smiled back at him. A warm genuine smile. "It gets better."

"You're new?"

"I finished the academy last year. Oh boy was it ruff the first day. Everything new, everyone underestimate you and look down on you. Especially in squad 10. I mean, you won't see the captain much. Oh and while I remember it: don't ever disturb the captain before 12 o'clock."

"Why not?" He asked surprised. He had met the captain at 7 that morning.

"His moody and really dangerous in that period. The only time you will see him relax is in the night. Oh and there is so much you need to learn," she started overexcited suddenly. "You don't know all the rule already right? Since you never went to the academy. Have you visited the entire Seireitei yet? Can I show you around?" At her antic, he could only laugh.

"Thank you, I would like that very much," he said sincerely.

They stay a bit longer on the porch talking about survival skill in the city. When his body touched the bed again he was so tired the snores were none existence and he finally understood he would survive this. He would just come back stronger.

* * *

Thanks for the review :D I'm glad you like it :)

Thanks for reading :)

...

And there's the concern about the past/present storyline. I intended to do it like this because I didn't know how much I was going to write and not exactly where the story was going when I started. I think I'm going to put the past in a different story anyway where their story is exploited more, but what about this story?

So I was wondering if you thought it was disturbing to have the parallel histories in the same story or not. I am anyway slowing down on the past part and skipping to periods latter on important to Ryuu's life. Please warn me if you think I should change anything ;)

(Thanks for the warning Guest)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

\+ so I think I'm just going to go with my first idea because I feel like I'm being restricted when I start putting up rules to follow... sorry. Oh and I apologize for this and the previous chapter, and perhaps the next. My mind is somewhere else these days so the spirit isn't always there. I do try my best, but at least you're warned.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: past 4, old friends**

"Again," said the emotionless voice of Hitsugaya to the girl sitting on the grown.

"You know," she said, trying to regain her breath, "when you said to meditate this was not what I thought I was going to do."

"I said: again," he said still standing around her to see where exactly she was doing it wrong.

"I have tried for three days, don't you think we should pass to something else?" She said still trying to regain her composure with sweat dripping from her face and her arms too sore to move.

"Usually students don't have a zanpakuto when they enter the academy, and they most certainly don't know how to drive it out in one of the forms. You need to be able to let the zanpakuto back into your body, that is most definitely not supposed to be there."

"You know, you can tell that to me thousands of times, but as long as you don't tell me how in the world I'm supposed to do that, I don't see how I am supposed to just absorb metal into my body," she huffed.

"Soul and the zanpakuto is not made of metal. Your's most definitely not." He sat down again in front of her. "Try again."

She sighted as she placed her hands on the handles of her zanpakuto. Breathing and closing her eyes, she could feel the energy flow through her veins, burn the surface under her hand as if the weapon in itself didn't want what was happening. The shackles around her hands continued turning in all the ways destroying the skin under.

"She doesn't want to," she screamed after some time, letting the blades fall to the ground. Observing her wrist she could see blood starting to drip from various places. "That's it, no more torturing my wrist," she said putting down her weapon. "Captain?"

Looking around the clearing she was meet with nothing but the deep silence of the woods. Feeling she had some energy left in her feats, she stood up, placed the two circles on each side noticing there was actually two hooks, and when looking for the man.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" She screamed. When she finally found him, ice was melting away.

"Sorry," he said looking at her, placing his zanpakuto back over his shoulder. "There was a hollow near by that I needed to take care of. Something that will surely happen a lot of time during this training I'm afraid."

She didn't really know what to tell him as he stood there lost in his own thoughts. Finally: "I refuse to torture my wrist more, and I want to go home. I haven't told Yuzu where I am and I have nearly not left this place in three days," she said arms crossed.

"Fine," he said, "go get your body at Urahara's and go home. We see each other tomorrow at 8," with that he left. She didn't really think about it then but where in the world was he staying?

Running in the air was actually quite fun when you get the hang of it, not that she had but not far from. She could still feel the horrible sensation that she was going to fall at any given moment. In final it took her way more time to find the shop. Running wild in town wasn't a good idea.

Then she stopped. Everything looked so perfect and in the same time sad. The captain was sitting against the railing on the top of a hill back in his gigai as it seems, looking toward the setting sun. If it hadn't been for the strange sensation she was replaying a scene from her life, she would have left. Instead she felt drawn toward the figure. He didn't react to her presence.

"Toshiro?" She said, making the teen turn around quickly. He didn't sense her. "I can't believe it," she screamed overjoyed as everything in her mystery puzzle sat into paces. Off course she knew that way of being and those eyes, she smiled happily. The teen did not seem pleased however.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" He said as he looked back toward the sky. As if all the pain from training was taken out of her body she sat down effortless beside him.

"I can't believe they sent the grade school captain," she laughed at her own jock that was not well seen by the other one.

"I'm not a grade schooler, I don't even look like one," he said behind his gritted teeth, old habit of being called small.

"Anymore," she whispered. "Oh Toshiro, why didn't you say it was you?" She asked trying her best not to ruffle his hair.

"Don't call," but things made sense before he managed to finish his sentence. "You noticed that now," he said dumfound back.

"Yeah," she said trailing off as if guilty of not noticing it before. "In my defense I haven't seen you in, what now? 5 years?" She said smiling feeling this might actually not be such a bad summer. Toshiro was a good guy as long as he stopped playing pompous.

"2 actually, if you consider you saw me when you came visiting your brother and ended up in the fourth squad. What are you smiling about?" He asked looking suspicious a the girl laying with a plain mischievous grin.

"Nothing," she said. "Oh, and I didn't see you," she said absorbed by her own thoughts of how to make him act more human. He was very cold, indeed.

"You greeted me," he said flatly.

"Did I?" No she didn't, she would have remembered. "But you know you have grown so much, you don't look like a grade schooler anymore." This actually irked him and you could see it plainly on his face.

"Because you think you look anything like what you did 5 years ago," he exploded.

"No, but I'm human."

"That is a lame excuse. If not for the face, I said my name," he found his usual blank expression and looked toward the horizon that was graying fast.

"Well I didn't really connect the dots so," she trailed off watching the sky turn more and more like her inner world. Strangely that gave her peace. They sat there in silence before he broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" He sounded bored.

"I saw you and I felt so happy that I finally got this puzzle together. I mean, your personality sure changed a bit. Oh wait, are you like that with all your squad? Poor them," she could see the irking sensation that he wanted to scream at her. Impressing, he kept it inn.

"I asked what are you doing here? Right now?"

"I am sitting beside my apparently very cold teacher, that actually was a kind of friend some years back now, that I have seriously not seen for 5 years and watching the stars. Happy? And what exactly are you doing?" She asked, but she noticed he wasn't really listening as his eyes were empty. Right, this was an old man, she forgot that part.

"Toshiro? Oi Tosh, you okay?" He did react to being called impolitely as he said.

"It's captain Hitsugaya." Yeah, she could hear the autopilot working in his head.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro, same person anyway. What about Toshiro sensei? Anyway, what is on your mind?" He didn't seem to hear her as he stood up and left.

"8 o'clock," he said over his shoulder, "don't be late."

"Good night to you too," she screamed after him. Well maybe he hadn't changed that much over the years. Still living in his own thoughts. She still didn't get why he didn't just tell her they had met before.

 _"He did say his name,"_ said a sweet voice in the back of her head, as she decided to stay just a little while longer looking at the sky laying down in the soft grass. It wasn't as if anyone could actually see her anyway.

 _Oh, you're still here,_ she said feeling as if she was back in her own world again.

 _"I'm always here child."_ The little laugh that followed announced the next sentence. _"So are you still angry at the shinigami?"_

 _Toshiro? No. I think it was a very wise choice to send him. Seems like he need some help to get of his horse._

 _"And you intend to do that?"_ She said amused.

 _Depends if he intend to play pompous or not. I made him play soccer. What could possibly changed him so drastically in simply five years._

 _"People change a lot over the years child. He may be a soul, but they experience the notion of time the same way, especially in the beginning."_

 _Well you know a great lot of things_ , she fumed. _Speaking of which, why don't I manage to make the weapons disappear?_

 _"You want them to?_ " She asked startled.

 _No_ , she thought, _but pompous teen wants me to._

 _"I have no interest in your new friend, but I do have an interest to what you are doing to your poor wrist."_

 _The shackles are burning me every time I try to absorb them into my body. Sorry, soul._

"Why does he want to make your weapon disappear anyway?" Concern tingling her voice. By now, Karin was actually in her inner world laying on the surface of the melted silver.

"He says something about them not being normal. Apparently I'm supposed to put the soul of the zanpakuto in another type of zanpakuto and not draw it right from my body."

"Is that it," whispered the other one, sadness was clouding her voice. Looking at her, Karin couldn't see her face anymore.

"Why are you fading?" She panicked.

"I thought you needed the weapon as fast as possible so I made sure you could use me without the soul reaper training, but I suppose I'm not needed for the moment." The doll slowly stood up, leaving a carpet of treads and pearls after her.

"Wait where are you going?" Screamed Karin as she felt her feats stuck to the floor.

"You need to find me the right way, sweetie. Take care until then," and with that, the doll faded into the dark sky. Panic took over. She was able to move again, but running wasn't helping. The place just continued on forever in all directions.

She woke up with a startle as she felt the presence of a hollow. But by the time she actually was on her feats, the energy was gone. Looking closer, the sky was burning up by the morning sun. That's it, she thought, before leaving for the usual training ground.

She found him in the clearing meditating or whatever. He didn't have the time to react before she pinned him to the tree behind.

"This is all your fault," she screamed right up in his face holding his cloth tight in her slowly whitening grip. "If you hadn't said that, she wouldn't have left, you little, you bastard," she shakes him back toward the tree many times, but he didn't stop her.

"Wha," but he never managed asking before she was as his throat again.

"You said I needed to make the weapons disappear, well guess what? Now she is gone and I'm all alone. All alone. Do you get that?" She could feel the humidity in her eyes. She pushed him against the trunk.

"Bastard, don't follow me," she screamed over her shoulder as she felt the tears coming. She was not going to cry, she said to herself making them disappear with the back of her hand. Not because of something so stupid.

She had lost a mother, a brother and now apparently the only person after her mother she could actually talk to without feeling she needed to hide behind a mask. And slowly, if she thought about it, she was losing her twin. So she did the only thing that made her forget the world: she ran. She didn't know how long nor where, she only felt the pleasant feeling of physical pain very welcomed over the pain she was feeling in her stomach. Or was it the heart that ached.

She ran the entire day around the entire town sometimes. By the time she was on the third round, she was pretty comfortable running ten meter over ground or more. The feeling of the air was more present here anyway and made it easier to be cut away from the rest of the world.

She didn't know when or how she ended on the hill from this morning, but when she did, she was drenched. A rapid reminder to her pathetic display in soul society. She felt the air beside her change as the young captain sat down beside her. She could see him from the corner of her eyes, but he didn't seem to bother her, so she let him stay.

"You should eat something," he said after a strange kind of comfortable silence between them. She actually managed to sit up and take the sandwich he offered her.

"Thanks," she said between the bits. The sun was setting again in the distance. She couldn't say the sunset wasn't beautiful, but she preferred the night sky.

"I'm sorry," she mustered finally. She didn't feel that guilty for hitting his head so many times, but he did go through the effort of getting her food. She didn't think he heard her in the beginning. When she saw the small smirk in the corner of his mouth, she knew he had. Or what you could call a smirk as his mouth barely moved. She couldn't resist it and ruffled his hair.

"Hey," he screamed not expecting that at all. She just laughed at his face.

"Chill, Toshiro, it's just your hair," she smiled at his sour expression.

"It's Hitsuga..."

"Yeah, yeah, Toshiro-sensei, happy?" He still had a scroll but he seemed to settle for that in the meantime. They sat there a while longer before he spoke again.

"We will start your training properly tomorrow. Get some sleep and actually go home this time." True, she had fallen asleep in the park.

"Say, Toshiro-sensei," she said underlining the sensei, "where do you stay anyway?"

"Somewhere," he replied before leaving slowly like the day before. Somehow, she waited for a comment from the occupant in her inner world before remembering she was gone.

She made her way to Urahara to retrieve her body that was miraculously actually healed, this time walking on the ground. It was strange to walk around without the masses on the side of her hip. She got a hit by Jinta as he bugged her saying that even if she was a soul reaper he could beat her anytime. She barely registered as her mind was far gone. She just walked home in her body. It felt strange to be back in a human body again. Feeling like she actually had a weight.

The light was still on in her home when she arrived. Preparing to be hit by her father when she entered, she found it surprisingly silent. Of course, Yuzu was gone by now, another one gone. She found her father in the kitchen waiting for her with take away. Good thing they had Yuzu or they would have starved.

"How are you?" He asked in that serious tone of his, a voice that actually frighten her from time to time because that reminded her that there was a lot of things she didn't know about him.

"Fine, I suppose," she said sitting down in front of him. Taking one of the take out boxes she understood just how hungry she really was.

"How is training going?" she shouldn't be surprised, really she shouldn't.

"Horrible," she said suddenly not really realizing what slipped her mouth. "I mean, it could go better."

"I'm sorry," he said looking straight at her. "I never wanted to burden you or your sister with this."

"It's okay," she said taking the last food down. "No need to apologize. At least now I can learn how to protect Yuzu probably." She smiled but her heart wasn't in it, before leaving.

She hadn't felt this alone in years. She had lost a friend that apparently knew her from inside out. Her sister didn't even bother asking her about spirits. This made her wonder what exactly her sisters zanpakuto would look like. The silence promise she would soon see her twin again made her fall into a dreamless sleep.

She met up in her body the next day, her look far away from reality. So far gone she missed the captain hitting her with something that made her watch her body fall limp to the ground.

"It's to split your body from your soul," he explained. Sitting down, he gestured her to do the same. "As I said yesterday we will start your proper training. When souls start at the academy they are given a nameless zanpakuto that is called asauchi. This is the proper way of archiving a zanpakuto that is stable and belongs only to you."

Taking something off his back, he handed her a katana with a red hilt and black shelter. She watched in aw the long sharp blade and the hilt wrapped in a beautiful red fabric as she drew it out.

"Your brother said you would like that one."

"Ichi-nii," she asked finally managing to take her eyes away from the katana.

"Indeed. This is yours know. For all your time as a soul reaper, this is yours and only yours. One doesn't switch zanpakuto with anyone else." She nodded at his ice like glare that inspired her more than annoy her now. She felt better.

"So this is how I'm going to get the doll back?" She asked. Being a man of few words he only nodded.

"We are going to meditate. Try to connect with this katana and see if you can somehow transfer some of your energy in it. But most of all try to go back to your inner world."

They did that for the next week and slowly a pattern started to form. She was always there at 9 o'clock as she argued she needed more time to sleep. He would split her soul from the body before sitting down and meditate. When she was annoyed beyond compare, he would allow her to run, understanding fast that was the only way she actually followed what he was telling her. After, he would try to tell her about the life and roll of soul reapers. By the end of the day they would sit against the railing looking at the sky.

In the beginning he would try to move away from her to be in his own thoughts but gave up as he never got to relax with her intruding on his privacy more than not. As for eating, she made sure to bring food for the day in the morning, or she went buying something during the running period. She forgot the doll was no longer there for most of the time, only reminded when Toshiro told about the reasons one needed to learn ones zanpakuto's name.

When Sunday came, she nearly ran to the field. Of course her friends were annoyed she didn't have time to spend with them and her teammates even more as they pushed her to come to the training ground. She admitted being jealous in the beginning as they could do what they wanted, but using her summer training was really not bad.

"Morning Toshiro." She had dropped the sensei after two days and he had given up on correcting her. She was proud of that. But the clearing was empty. Looking at her clock it was already passed 9 and he was always there before her. Trying the strange method she learn to find spiritual energy, she couldn't find the red thread that would tell her where he was.

She cursed the fact none had bothered giving her a way to turn into a soul at will. True, she had the katana as she could decide if she wanted it in the physical world or not, but that wasn't what would help her defeat a hollow.

Honestly there was only one place she could think he was. Finding him sitting on the grass on the other side of the railing she swear she could see worry in his eyes. At least he was in his gigai so she wouldn't look like she is talking to herself.

"It's 9:30 captain, you're late," she let the tone stay playfully until he looked way to lost to even be present in his body. Maybe this was the replacer?

"Kurosaki," he whispered as if not certain she was there.

"Yeah, Toshiro what is it?" She said worried. Even if she didn't know him that well he was pleasant to be around, when he didn't act like a person ten times his own age. She really did consider him her friend even if she knew it would take years before he would ever think that.

"Nothing," he answered turning his eyes back to the sky. "No classes today. It's Sunday."

"Okay, so I can bother you the entire day then." She was waiting for a reaction, something that would tell her he was still there, but none came. To be honest she knew Sunday had absolutely nothing to do with this, as last Sunday she still remember long hours trying her best to enter her inner world. "What's her name?" She blurred out.

"What?" He asked shocked. He looked back at her as if some life was back in his eyes.

"Your girlfriend," she emphasized. "You know, the one that had been bothering you for the past weeks."

"I don't have a girlfriend," he breathed out.

"Okay maybe you don't, but don't tell me there isn't a girl involved in your distant behavior. I spend most of my time around boys and I know that look. It's the 'I miss her so much', or 'I wish she notice me'. So, what's her name?" She said right up in his face to make him react. It could also be the 'I'm extremely worried that something wronged happened to someone' but she wanted to see ice sculpture react to her comment.

"It's none of your business," he managed to say in an angry, annoyed voice as he pushed her away.

"Well you kind of made it when I'm the reason you can't be with your beloved right now." Beloved and girlfriend actually made him react. He gave her a dark glare as she felt happy to notice it didn't do her a damn thing anymore.

"You know, I get you want to believe you don't have feelings but more you suppress it, the more it's going to hit you back. Hey I've been doing that, a lot. Still do. But you must be at least twice my age. Think about the consequences when all those feelings come bubbling up. So what about you learn to open up a little and tell me her name?"

"You're not good at hiding your feeling, and you don't seem to open up much anyway," he said flatly. "Must be a girl thing," he muttered soon afterward, she wasn't sure what exactly he meant with that though.

"Maybe girls can actually admit they have a heart. And what better to share with someone that have it the same way? Hey, it's just a name, and I can keep a secret." He seem to be valuing the pro and cons before answering her.

"Hinamori," he said as if afraid of even admitting it to himself. "She's my big sister, somehow."

"Do I need to think of incest or souls being very different from humans?"

"It's not like that I said. It's hard to find your real family when you arrive at soul society so you usually find a family you call your own. And I know when the feelings are bubbling over. I have once let my emotion get in the way, so no, feelings aren't good to have as a soldier."

"Toshiro, you know you can talk to me, right? I mean, if you want some tips on how to seduce her, I'm the last to ask, but I can help with the rest."

"Thanks, Kurosaki." He rose to leave as she followed suite.

"Karin. Seriously I don't take that polite stuff well. But I know perfectly what you need." He actually waited for her to continue. "You need to chill and join a soccer game. Come on, the guys are training today. And I promise, we are so much better at playing than five years ago." He didn't fight back when she dragged him toward the field. Good start.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) And hope you had/have a nice vacation :)**

Finally back to my computer and to the righting.

 **Thank you for the reviews** , it always make the voyage more comfortable and enjoyable to know you guys like it :D And I really appreciate your point of view of the story :)

Well until next time, and again I apologize if the persons are a bit strange... I really am trying my best to learn the different characteristic of each person in the manga, but sometimes I seem to shoot in blind... sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaim** : manga belongs to Tite Kubo

Happy 1st April :)

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Aquaintance**

To be honest, the last two days had been bad. Real bad. So she was supposed to do the paperwork. She hadn't touched paperwork in a long time. Okay she never did touch her paperwork. The captain had always taken her paperwork not even noticing he was doing her share. She was even so kind that she spared a bunch of papers just for the 16th of June, because the 16th was always the worst.

The first year the captain had seriously searched for paperwork in the entire squad. So well that there was nothing left to do for a good week. After that time she had made sure to keep a secret stash for him to finish that day. Some captain handed in their papers that day too just to keep him occupied. We need to precise though that the 16th of June, no one talked to her captain and he was stuck in the office from midnight to the next the day.

For the first time in 18 years, her captain wasn't there. She had five towers of unfinished papers that needed to be handed in the next week. Five one meter high stashes of paperwork she had no intention of doing. So she did the only thing she was very good at: she drank. But not alone. The point was to get the other ones drunk and get them to do her paperwork. She managed to give the fifth seat only one tower.

Miraculously she won a bet against Ikkaku where she handed him the paperwork, only to figure out that he couldn't do the work of the 10th squad. Well the point was that by the end of the day she had managed to give away four of those towers to lower seats but there were still one tower only the lieutenant or captain could do.

After running out of ideas, she had seated herself in the captain's chair waiting for something to happen while throwing a ball in the air. And her prayers were answered as the captain entered the room. Under a second, she was back in her own seat prepared to get yelled at. That never happened. Hitsugaya just sat down and started to work on the last tower. His face was blank and expression more dead than it has been in years.

"Captain," she asked, "how was your trip?" She always tried to put up a smiling face when she spoke to him.

"Fine."

"Oh look at the time," she said finally seeing a way out, "I must be off. See you tomorrow captain," she sang happily halfway out the door.

"Lieutenant," he said, "where is the rest of the paperwork?" Oh so he wasn't totally in trance. Well to a certain degree anyway as he nearly never called her that.

"Finished?"

"Is that a question?" he asked skeptical without taking his eyes away from the paper he was working on.

"It's five o'clock captain, day's over, and I'm off."

"It's seven and I want to know where you hid the rest of the paperwork that needs to be handed in tomorrow."

"I took care of that. Don't worry captain, that's all you need to work on tonight." She said the last part already down the corridor and still she could hear the sight from her captain.

Thinking of it, wasn't Ryuu here now? She didn't know anyone else that could attract the eye of soul society. Nearly running toward the fourth squad where she felt his present, she stopped just in time not to walk straight into Renji.

"Lieutenant Abarai," she said happily since he without doubt would understand where she was going. He gave her a sour look back.

"Matsumoto, don't go there," he said in a tone that made her understand he was searching for her.

"Why not?" They placed themselves out of view in one of the smaller streets.

"I went by the gathering just now and things weren't pretty." He passed his hand in his long red locks. "Someone is against Ryuu being here, some wants him gone, and some even wants him dead."

"I can't think of a single captain that could possibly want to kill an innocent child," she objected.

"That wasn't the captains. Look, I don't know what they are going to do with him, but all the captains are against the execution. I just don't trust all the captains. Anyway, if you were to show you knew Ryuu that would put you in a delicate position as well as him. Think about what they are going to think. It won't take long for them to put the pieces together." He was anxious as his hand never left the back of his head.

"I have been guarding Karakura for nearly 17 years, of course I know the kid that has such a high spiritual energy," she said, her arms crossed. "So you are telling me you rather have Ryuu suffer as a little kid in the middle of nowhere than to actually help him out and eventually get caught? Think about Ryuu."

"I am thinking about Ryuu. He can't be supported by us. If he does, don't you think they would figure out the reason you asked to take care of that town. You don't need more than that before speculations will arise. Heck, they can even start thinking he's your son."

"That is nonsense."

"This is Seireitei, rumors are spread like wild fire. Just give it some time before you go meet him." He said preparing to leave.

"So you won't talk to him?" she asks bitter.

"You have more chance to be near him since he's been put under the jurisdiction of the 10th squad. Just don't let it show you know him in the beginning."

"The captain didn't tell." She said shocked by the revelation of this. She could actually take care of Ryuu.

"He didn't say much either, he was manly put in between Ichigo and the head captain. Looks like Ichigo wants the kid to return to the world of the living. I suppose he is the only that understand the complications Ryuu will go through and what he is giving up."

"Okay, well I suppose another one from the squad can go then. Thanks for the in tell Renji. Though, you should see him later too. You're the one he looks up to," she sighs in defeat. They left each other promising they would stay away from trouble and let Ryuu adapt, not interfering if not necessary.

She left for the captain's office only to leave the fastest she could if he suddenly wanted her to do something. Storming down to quarter number seven in her squad she found five of the seated officers drinking.

"Hey," she said in her authority voice, making the five males stand up in a clumsy way to greet her, "which one of you has ever taken care of a kid?"

The males just looked at her strangely. "Not my kid," she outraged.

Matsumoto had done a great job. She had stayed occupied the entire month to keep a safe distance from Ryuu. The seventh seat, that apparently was the only one that had ever seen a kid, if that was even possible, had agreed on taking care of the boy. He liked staying around children apparently. It made him feel younger.

She had gotten a full report on how things were going with him and even what he did in his days. She knew this was considered stalking but found that Ryuu surely wouldn't mind. He found a friend apparently, a certain Sofie Darius, that he didn't leave. She didn't even know they had such a recruit.

But he still didn't like the officer thou and said man had explained over and over again he had no idea what he did wrong. The captain in all this was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't seen him much since the day he came back actually. He sometimes when by to see the officers or to give jobs and scolding to the squad members.

Everything went smoothly until one day she woke up in the middle of the night feeling a reiatsu way out of control. She knew Ryuu's energy by heart but this one was different as if tinted by something else. Storming down to the seventh quarter she found three seated officers that had their chambers there, waiting for her.

"We don't know what happened," started the 13th seat.

"It was fine and then we walk up to this energy," said the 16th seat.

Walking to the common room, she could see pretty much every officer sleeping in the seventh building. This wasn't the first time it had happened to Ryuu to loose control like this, Rangiku knew this was coming sooner or later. Storming of she found a bucket of water that she took. She left the officers in the common room and assured them she would handle the problem.

When Ryuu was younger and still unaware of his legacy, she would wake up in the night feeling his overpowered spiritual energy glowing. Karin had called her out for help the first time. In his room Ryuu was burning up and his temperature was way beyond 40 Celsius. If they didn't move him away from the room, he would have burned it down. The solution was to wake him with a bucket of ice cold water. Or that was what she thought was the problem.

When she opened the door she was hit with a wave of cold air. The bucket of water in her hand was frozen after mere seconds. The temperature was still decreasing and she didn't know how long she would support the cold that was already biting every piece of flesh it found. She needed to take him out of this room right now.

Finding the culprit wasn't complicated as he was the only one left in the room. But the strong willed Ryuu she knew was nothing but a bleach imitation lying on a frozen bed. She tried to wake him up by calling him and eventually punching him. That didn't work.

She hadn't seen him this small, well since he was five. She picked him up slowly even if her hands were burning in contact of his ice cold skin and clothes. Leaving the room she could feel the heat coming back to her. The solution was usually to get him out of the place he was in, she supposed.

"You should sleep in the common room," she said to the 7th seat that waited right out door. "This room will be frozen till tomorrow. I'll take care of the kid." She didn't wait for a reply, they shouldn't answer anyway. There was no problem for the lieutenant to take care of the child they were in charge with. Especially not after a month.

The further she went away from the room, the calmer the boy was. Soon his reiatsu was under control, but his skin was still very cold. Taking him to her quarter, she put all the wool carpet she could find and heated up water to fill bottles to put under the cover of his bed. The water turned to ice and she continually needed to change them. Eventually, the bottles stopped freezing but she still needed to change the water every half hour.

Still when the sun was high up in the sky, she was trying to keep Ryuu warm. She couldn't sleep as he had her bed so she stayed thinking about what occurred. Ryuu had offend released a massive among of reiatsu when he was stressed or had nightmares. He usually had them after Renji or she was passing by, as if reacting to their spiritual energy.

"Where am I?" asked the small voice from beneath a dozen of covers.

"You're in my quarters Ryuu," she said prying away some of the layers.

"Who?" The voice was childish and she nearly wanted to hug him since he was so cute with his clumsy movements.

"It's me Rangiku. You know, your preferred aunt?"

"Aunty Rangiku?" He seemed to understand more and more where he was and his cloudy eyes focused on her. Out of nowhere, he hugged her. The tears flowed over and she could only answer his hug and pat him on the back. She eventually sat down beside him to hold him better.

"There, there Ryuu, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." She didn't know if what she said was actually helping or worsening it. He seemed to calm down anyway. He straightens up as if realizing what he was doing was childish. He sat right up wiping the tears away. He had that adorable expression on his face where he was trying to act mature but failed miserably.

"What?" she asked at his questioning look and hiding the wide grin that was forming on her lips.

"I'm not a kid," he said dead serious. "I am 17 years old and smartest in my class. I am not a child." He seemed to say it more to himself than her as if debating if he really was a child or not. "And I don't like the 7th seat or his squad." He finished pouting.

"The 7th seat's squad? Ryuu there is nothing like that. You either don't like the seventh squad or, I don't really know what." There was no point in commenting his first outburst, which would worsen it.

"Yeah you know, that place you put me in: seventh seat squad." He looked at her as if telling her he knew perfectly well what he was talking about. And she couldn't stop the laugh.

"Did your friend tell you that? What was her name again? Sophie Darius?" she asked gleefully. She could see on his face when he realized what was going on.

"Why did you never come see me if you knew where I was?" He wanted attention, the stoic little Ryuu who had a tendency to push away anyone and hit anyone that tried to hug him, wanted attention like a little kid.

"Ryuu are you okay," she asked reaching out to feel if he had a fever. His skin was still cold and looking closer, she could see the carpet closest to his body was frozen.

"No I'm not okay. I spend my enter day being ignored or looked down upon. I don't know the rules but of course no one wants to tell them to me and just expect me to know everything. Oh and let's not forget that I don't even know who I am anymore." His face was red from the combination of tears and anger flaring in his facial expression.

"Come here," she said pulling him into a tight hug. "No one expect you to know the rules and none look down on you. It's just you look like a five year old right now and you are walking in the barrack of the 10th division. That is impressive."

She honestly doubted that all the officers were kind toward Ryuu, but a blunt lie couldn't do much. He seems to calm down but this time didn't let go of her.

"Why didn't you come and see me, aunty? I was searching for you." His words were half muffled by her cloth. "Why didn't uncle come? Why didn't even that captain tell me what I was supposed to do?" She was afraid the Seireitei was scaring him but not to this extend.

"I didn't come so suspicions shouldn't arise. They don't know you yet and they are afraid you can be a treat for the society and therefore keep a close eye on you. If I was to come they would understand you were more bound to soul society than what they thought. Renji didn't come for the same reason. As for my captain, I haven't seen him in a week."

"It's still unfair," he wined, a side he would only show either her or his mother. Not even Renji was presented by this character. He wanted to be strong in front of his uncle.

"I know, I know, but it's for the best, you'll see," but whatever she intended to tell him to comfort him was stopped by a suddenly way more energetic child.

"Hitsugaya is you captain? You never said you were in the 10th squad. I thought you were in the 6th with uncle." He retrieved his hands to look up at her easier.

"Whoops, looks like I forgot that detail." He didn't looked convince and bore that 'I want to know more' expression she found so adorable when he was, well the same age as he looked right now. "I didn't see what that would do."

"Is even uncle in the 6th division? I haven't seen him and I have visited the entire 6th division. Just tell me aunty, you have the 'I know something you don't' look. I want to know."

"Well, Renji was part of the 6th squad until they needed more captains and he was promoted as such. Though call him Lieutenant, it annoys him," she said in her childish way.

"Captain? Uncle Renji is a captain? Wait, what position do you have?" His shock made him sit back in the bed to look at her better and better to absorb information. She laughed at his way of being, suddenly missing the small child Ryuu that would always ask for more information. He could sit for hours asking all the questions he had on his mind, always managing to bring his mother to the computer to look up the answer.

"No worries, I'm just a lieutenant," she giggled happily at his shocked face.

"So I have two captain level uncles and a lieutenant level aunt. Any more relations I need to take into account when I fail miserably?" he asked with a worried look. Young Ryuu wouldn't mind showing his feelings as the older one wanted to suppress.

"Oh one of your uncles is sort of engaged to a lieutenant too, so I suppose you have two lieutenant level aunts and off course I think your other one is trying very hard to woe another lieutenant, or was she a captain." And your father is a captain; she wanted to add at the end of her sentence.

"What kind of family is this?"

"And I nearly forgot: you grandfather was a captain too," this shocked him more actually.

"Old goofy man was a captain?" She let him proseed the information before continuing.

"Ryuu," she said as she entered the responsible part of her, "do you know what happened tonight?" He lined his head slowly to one side as if believing the question would make more sense if he looked at her under another angle. He eventually shocks his head.

"You released a massive among of spiritual energy and you nearly froze the ten officers that shares that room with you. With all that energy you used I am surprise you're not hungry." He looked at her as if not understanding what she was trying to tell him. She saw those turquoise orbs looking at her waiting for more information, always more than what she could offer or anyone really. It made her wonder if her captain would be able to cleans the child's thirst for knowledge.

"What happened to you Ryuu? Last time I saw you, your body was perhaps nine years old, now you look like a five year old. You even act like one." He didn't want to meet her eyes and turned them toward the opened window.

"I'm not a child," he whispered. "I'm not five and I'm not a kid. I'm 17 years old and I most definitely don't act like a five year old."

"But you can't deny that your body is the same as when you were five," she said tiered.

"I don't know what is going on," he said looking down at his hands again. "When I arrived I felt like I was degrading, like I wasn't me anymore, as if everything I learned was only a part of a bigger scheme. I feel so young. Captain of the 4th squad said that my mind understood just how young I am, but I don't think I have caught up with my mind."

She looked at him with concern. She knew souls didn't age as fast as humans so the fact a soul grew up as a human wasn't such a good thing when they were so young. Urahara even said that he didn't know how the soul would react coming in contact with the Seireitei. The soul could stay stable, it could go wild or it could do something unpredictable that would be the most obvious. It actually pleased her to know she could be with the little Ryuu again; the one that wouldn't push you away as if nothing touched him.

"I don't know either," she said simply. "It could be you don't know how young you are and the mind and body aren't on even ground making them, and you, confused."

"I don't know," he said the sadness clouding his entire body.

"I think you need to figure out exactly what you are and that you are extremely tired." He looked at her with sour eyes as if she betrayed him. "Just sleep a while. I'm here when you wake up again."

It didn't take long after his head hit the pillow before he was far gone. Rangiku wondered thou, who she could ask about this situation. She didn't think of many, but maybe Ichigo could help. Or captain Kurosaki, even if saying it was still odd.

She knew very well that she had negligee all her work that day, but, hey, wasn't taking care of Ryuu actually her work too? The 8th division was a mess. The nearly reformed gotei 13 was still short on shinigamis and most squads that lost a lot of officers hadn't gotten their number back up, even after all these years.

It was no surprise to her to find the captain in his office filled with paperwork everywhere, and a stressed out captain trying to finish all said paperwork.

"Morning captain Kurosaki," she sang as she entered the office.

"No more paperwork please," said the officer looking up in desperation. "Oh Rangiku," he said plainly when seeing her form, "I thought you were the 4th seat. She has a tendency to come in with all the paperwork. Anyway," he said putting down his pen, "how're you doing?"

"It is lieutenant Matsumoto," she said teasingly, "and I'm doing fine, well better than you anyway." She found a seat under a stack of papers she could sit one.

"Don't tell me. I haven't been doing anything lately. And it doesn't help that the new recruits don't feel at ease yet. And apparently I don't need a lieutenant since there is no one capable to fill that position." Picking up one of the papers as if it was the plague she looked back at him.

"Why aren't your seated officers doing any of these? You can always give them work to do you know?" He looked at her with questioning eyes. "You have been a lieutenant for some time so you should know that not even half off these has to been done by the captain. I would even say one out of five have to be done by you." Looking up at him again she could see the realization draw on him.

"What exactly are you doing these days Ichigo?"

"I… Well I didn't think about that," he said while scratching the back of his neck. "I've been having a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh do tell." She lined closer as if to hear the big secret.

"As if I would tell you," he said plainly.

"I just diminished four fifth of your work," she pointed out.

"You'll figure out soon enough anyway." He had that empty look in his eyes, usually when he dreams of loved ones. "So how's that Ryuu kid doing?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh, Ryuu? His fine I suppose. Have you seen him?" she asked innocently.

"Even I Rangiku, even I could feel that massive energy, so don't skip the question."

"He is better. Nearly froze down the 10 officers that he shares room with. Actually I think he froze down the room next door too."

"And what exactly did you need from me?" he asked, eyes conveying that he wasn't as stupid as the majority of the citizen took him for. He had grown. "Apart of course to sail away from paperwork?"

"Ryuu is adapting rather strangely to soul society and I wondered if you could talk to him or at least tell me what to do in his situation."

"I don't really know. I came here because I wanted too and not because I was forced away from my town. Well, kind off anyway. As things are going, the kid won't return home in 10 years or so. The life he had would be gone by the time he goes back. As for his energy, I highly doubt I should be the one to talk to him." The last bit made them both smile. Kurosaki's lack of control was legendary, especially on the economy of the academy.

"Then maybe just tell him about soul society in a way that a human would understand."

"I suppose it wouldn't matter so much if I talk to him. At least that is a good excuse to get out of this stupid office."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading wonderful people :)**

And have a nice week-end :D


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaim** : manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

I'm so sorry. I thought I had posted this chapter, but apparently I hadn't...

So this is a little strange chapter, but I hope you don't mind to much.

* * *

 **chapter 13: Experiment**

For someone that had been looked down upon by most officers of the Gotei 13 his entire life, Hitsugaya liked to have different point of refuges. He had his cave, that wasn't exactly his but worked just fine as. He had his office that he locked when he didn't want to get interrupted. That wasn't exactly allowed, but after 6 o'clock few were the ones that minded. Most had left the building anyway.

He had his hill, that wasn't technically his either as it belongs to the Rugonkai and he just used to exploit it. He liked to think he was the only one that used to be there but children bothered him sometimes. A happy childhood with friends, something he wasn't used to. Then there was his quarter, but it was so empty that he hated it. It was great for meditation and to live in, but it was empty nonetheless. He missed the presence of someone else.

Over the time the officers as well as the captains all knew about these places. However one remained untouched by the stupidity of the Gotei 13: his home. Or what you could call home as the definition was vast. The small wood house he had shared with his grand-mother and Hinamori stayed a safe haven in his life, a places he could let everything slide.

His grand-mother was getting older and older but she awaited his visits like Christmas. He visited regularly with both food and stories. Sometimes he would plan well enough so he would join Hinamori and sometimes he wanted to go there alone, like now.

He had taken the load of papers that needed to be filled for the day and went to the wooden cottage. His grandmother wasn't bothered that he took his work with him every day. For more than a week he had ran away from reality trying to forget what he learned and stop thinking about it. He had a tendency to disappear like this so he wasn't scared for his subordinate, she could manage the kid.

The first three weeks back from Karakura, he had fallen back into his usual routine trying his best to forget he had even been there. He pushed his feelings and thoughts in the back of his mind, repressing any human part of him that still existed.

The third week was his breaking point: he ruined everything that was visible in the cave. He let loose all the tension that had been building up in his body and mind. The anger, the jalousie and every bit of emotion that wasn't necessary related to the news. He had taken refuge understanding he needed to work this news out of his system before returning.

The only downfall with this hiding place was that Matsumoto knew it, and she also knew this was the only places he could be when he was gone so long. She found him in the evening of Monday sitting in the common room sorting out the papers to hand in. His grandmother was either sleeping or gardening when his underline stormed in, leaving the two alone.

Of all facial expressions she could have, the scared and confused face was not one he had expected or wanted to see for that matter. Manly because he didn't think he had ever seen her with that look before. Or maybe when he had cleaned the office and emptied her bottles. But there was a depth in her eyes that was serious, making him wonder.

"Captain, I need your help." That introduction had nothing good in wait. She had either used all the money of the sake, drank all the sake that was left in the cave or she had figured out she actually had paperwork to do and responsibilities that came along with her position.

"Good evening to you too," he answered simply returning to his work, choosing to ignore the nagging feeling he had.

"Yeah, you too. Captain I need help now." She didn't bothered sitting down and loomed over his small form sitting on the floor. Annoyance was slowly being painted in her blue orbs.

"What now, Matsumoto?"

"I need your help to find Ryuu. Captain, he is gone." Looking up he could see the confusion on her face still very much present.

"The kid can do as he wants to." He knew he was being mean but he really didn't like that kid.

"He was in my quarter sleeping. When I came back he was gone," she said panicked. So he was right when he said she knew him.

"Maybe he left. He is free to move around the Seireitei as he wishes." The only way Hitsugaya knew to control his flaring anger was returning to his paperwork.

"He is 17, looks like a 5 year old and acts like a child. He was scared, captain. Ryuu was so scared and he wanted attention. He never wants attention. That's like… Well it would have been like you crying," she exclaimed.

"I don't cry," he kept his icy face.

"My point exactly," she finished. He didn't answer even if he could hear the waiting plea for him to do something. "Well say something." He hadn't heard her this mad in a long time. Actually the underlying scared tone made him aware of how much she knew the kid.

"What do you want me to say? The child is apparently one of your acquaintances so you could search for him on your own. I don't see why I should bother."

"The child is put under your jurisdiction, Captain. He is your responsibility."

"And since you know him so well I am telling you to go find him." He was angry and hurt and didn't feel like caring about this child he honestly didn't wanted to know existed. "You never seemed to bother telling me about him either even if clearly that is an important detail to put in your rapport."

"So that's what this is about? You're pissed because I didn't tell you I knew Ryuu, that I didn't put him in my report? Well I didn't want a little child to have his life ruined by soul society." This time he did look at her.

"That's not what I meant," he said in between his teeth. "You could have told me, to me. You never did. Every time you came back with that happy smile, every time you left was because of him, wasn't it? And you never bother telling me." His face was red from anger as the shell cracked to reveal just how much it bothered him.

"I see," she said just as acid back at him, "you're not annoyed that I didn't tell you about Ryuu, you're pissed because I didn't tell you he was Karin's child, that's it? You're pissed at the world because you noticed Karin had a child, is it? That she actually has a life, compared to you."

"Don't," he hissed back, "don't say her name." They were currently standing face to face even if he was barely centimeters lower than her.

"What are you going to do if I say her name? I'm not the one that is restricted to say miss Kurosaki. I have no problem saying Karin. Heck she wants me to. Karin freak out everytime I call her anything else."

He flinched at every mention of her name. No nothing changed, he was still extremely sensitive when it came to her. He sat down tired: he would not win this as it hurt him too much.

"What's your problem," she said slower. "We have been thru this before: it's not your fault."

"Don't you get it," he said looking up from his seated position, eyes filled with sadness, "if I didn't leave, Ryuu wouldn't be born. She could be safe. And it hurts." He clenched the cloth near his heart, looking down he could only imagine what pain he must have put her thru.

Oh how many situation he had imagined. Of course he didn't know what happened but he could imagine. The idea that she willingly slept with something else was a option that he didn't even want to get near.

"What makes you think you could change anything? What made you think you wouldn't just be the reason for it to happen?" she asked accusingly.

"I would never let anyone hurt her." Hitsugaya didn't own much but what he considered his he did not share. When something was his he was extremely jealous of that. So yes, he hated anyone that had touched her, especially if they hurt her. Call it his dragon side, he would not share.

"And still you ended up being the one that hurt her the most." He could see she wanted to take the words back as they left her mouth and deep down he couldn't blame her. She was most definitely right. He didn't bother answer and returned to his paperwork.

"So that's it?" she asked finally. "You're just going to hate the child because you hate his father and let him rot away somewhere? What kind of person are you, captain? Karin loved her child no matter where he was from. Because she at least saw it from the right perspective: it is her child. Not his." She emphasized on the last part clearly waiting for him to react.

"If not for her," she continued not once getting his attention, "at least think about the poor child that has no idea what to do? Stop blaming the child for being born."

She turned to leave before looking back once again: "What kind of person are you, captain? Think about it." She left the room in her most dignified way leaving him alone to think about what she said.

He hated when she put him in that position, blaming him for being a human. He tried, he really did, to think of everyone as simple missions and never let the emotions get in the way, but it wasn't that easy. And maybe Matsumoto was right to a certain level; he let his emotion cloud his judgment to offend lately.

"Let's find Ryuu," he said to Matsumoto as he found her waiting for him right outside the cottage, but most maybe to himself. He got the general idea of the disappearance and the ones currently searching, that being Ichigo, Renji and strangely enough Hanataro, before going on alone in search of a kid.

…

Ryuu woke up with a startle. His first perception was that he couldn't see anything. Nor could he feel anything as if his body was numb. Something had destroyed his sight. He could feel the thick fabric that was bound hard around his head when he started feeling again.

The second thing he noticed was his bound hands. He couldn't see it, but moving with all his forces he still couldn't move his arms. When he started feeling his fingertips, he felt the cold metal surface burning his skin as he tried to pry loose cutting deep in his wrist. As his hearing returned he heard the clinking of metal only affirming his tied up arms.

The third thing he noticed was the metal like surface he was currently lying on. Of course this he could only feel when he got back the feeling in his entire body. He could feel his shoulder blades pressed against the hard surface, and his feet tied up like his arms. Only then could he feel just how vulnerable he was as he couldn't feel the warmth of cloths.

Panic submerged him. What ever happened, someone had apparently kidnapped him while he was sleeping. Wasn't his aunt supposed to be there when he walk up? He felt small and unimportant: useless.

 _Get yourself together_ ; he told himself, _you're not a kid_. Trying the best he could to get his arms out of their hold just to feel his surroundings better; he felt the warm touch of a hand making him jump in surprise. He didn't hear anything. Before he could object however, a round thing was put into his mouth.

He pushed it out but the other one there pushed it back in and attached the thing on the back of his head. He pushed his left hand upward to see if he could figure out something more about this person. He never got that far as something, most probably a syringe, was stabbed into his left upper arm.

That's when he understood the reason behind the ball in his mouth: he couldn't make a sound. He wanted to scream in pain as his entire body moved in spasms. He hit his head once or twice but between the pain he couldn't think straight. Only survive was printed in the back of his head. He lost consciousness in a peaceful blackness with no feelings.

When he woke up again he had no idea how much time had passed. He could still feel the surface beneath him, the shackles around ankle and wrist, the black cloth, but the ball thing had been taken away. In addition to this he could now feel the very painful sting in his left upper arm.

He screamed. The pain in the arm was nothing compared to the thing that just cut through his belly, or the stinging feeling in his wrist that had been feasted to the table making him unable to move his body in whatever position. He could feel the blood dripping down from his already destroyed wrists.

"Oh shush," said a doll like male voice. "This hardly hurts," he said again as he, well Ryuu thought it was a male at least, hit him right in the wound he just got. He tried to keep the scream inside but after two other beating he found he didn't mind, at least maybe someone could hear him.

"You're really not solid are you?" said the voice disappointed? What kind of psycho freak was this?

"Well stop hitting me then," screamed Ryuu losing his mind with the pain resonating in every fiber of his body.

"Well then I won't get my results," he said plainly in that disturbing voice that made him shivers. "Do you want to hear the result I found until now?" he asked in what Ryuu could describe as mocking.

He never managed to answer as the ball was back in his mouth blocking his every word. At least he had something to bit in when the psycho hit again.

"You have a high resistance to cold as I was able to put your body in a room at -40 degree Celsius." So Ryuu had been dragged to this soul society to become a lab rat? Who in their right mind could put a person naked in a freezing room?

"I was wondering if you could survive colder. Maybe -60, or even 70, who knows."

The voice trailed off in a far distance making the child breath out. Wait did that man just say he was going to put him in a colder room. Thinking about it he did notice it was colder here than the first time he woke up. Stop, did he say he survived -40 Celsius degrees? What exactly did this man archive, was he going to freeze him till death?

So the syringe was putting him out of order then? He forgot to do that now, was he going to freeze him and see how long he was surviving or moving? Ryuu panicked even more. This man wanted him dead was all he actually managed to take out of this discourse.

He stopped moving when he felt the wind blow over his exposed skin. The cold air frightened him to a certain degree as he waited for the cold to bit his skin. It never happened. He could feel the wind but not the cold. Even forcing to feel it he couldn't understand if the crazy person was lying or not, this wasn't cold.

Without really knowing how or why, he started emitting his own energy. He felt the cold inside as if part of himself resonating to the wind in the room. Strangely he felt home in the cold and the pain he was waiting for, became a pleasant ride as the cold protected him. He remembers the cold atmosphere and the sensation of home and the breathing that was an important detail. Soon he drifted off in a silence dream. Opening his eyes he expected to be met with the ever present of black but was blinded by the blue sky.

"Welcome back," said the sarcastic voice of one he knew well over the last year, the reptile.

"Why am I here?" he asked surprised. He was standing on the glace island of the reptile and for the first time he could see the other island from another angle. "Why am I not on that side?" he asked surprised.

"What do I know?" He said plainly still resting as he usually did. "What I'm more interested in is to know if you can feel it?"

"Feel what?" Asked Ryuu absorbed by the other island covered in mist. The reptile send him a sideways glare.

"Don't you feel the increasing cold around you? You nearly froze several officers if I remember correctly. "

"I don't know what happened," answered the kid finally sitting down in front of the dragon, ignoring the island that was impossible to see now.

"You don't know what happened?" He said disappointed. "I call for you, it's called. And you just repulsed me with pretty much everything you got in your body."

"I can do that," said the child in wonder.

"Remember what I told you about me? I'm frozen. My body is so cold that my scales froze, and here you stand in my present not bothered in the slights. Doesn't that tell you anything?" The reptile opened his black eyes to look at him with a questioning look.

"Yes I know, but that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I froze down a room."

"Oh but there is never only one answered to a question."

"1 plus 1 is two," he replied with his arms crossed. The dragon did the most strange thing and rolled his eyes.

"Kid at least let me finish if you are going to make none important commentaries. For the first your energy is skyrocketing because of where you are. Second," he continued shutting the kid, "your energy is responding to an other one's. And finally and the most important right now: your heart is freezing."

"Please enlighten me, oh great spirit that has all the answers," he said sarcastically but came out as a serious reply. Had he lost his tact too?

"You're closing yourself in."

"I have always done that." This earned him a growl.

"Then please enlighten me kid, what exactly are you doing? Have you forgotten I am a part of you. That I know you are trying to become a unsentimental jerk. I am the cold but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

The kid tried to reply but was cut off. "I want you to think about it Ryuu. In the meantime I will try to keep you alive so don't give up."

Ryuu wanted to comment on the fact that he didn't think the creature had ever called him by his first name, but stopped as he felt the world dragged him back. To his misfortune he was meet with the black cloth again, but one thing had changed dramatically: it was warm. Way to warm.

He could feel the burning sensation on his skin. It took him some time to get back to reality and his feelings in check as he didn't remember feeling something under the palm of his hand. The electric shock that went through his body made him shiver with the after effect.

"Awake," said a girl voice this time. It was stoic and emotionless.

"I can see that you idiot," said the voice he recognized. He figured out the persons were standing on either side of him. But nothing beat the arching sickness that was coming. He was melting in this heat.

He screamed as the object came in contact with his body.

"So you can't resist the absolute zero." The fingers of the psych was barely noticed as he trailed the destroyed skin. Absolute zero? The mad scientist had just hit him with something at absolute zero. Even scared, he couldn't stop wondering what exactly his limits were.

"You survived until –100 degree Celsius if you were wondering. We stopped the test since you stopped breathing entirely. I'm glad my test subject isn't dead yet." The child sensing a shiver down his spin at the mention of yet.

"But since you are alive again, maybe we should test the absolute zero on you. That was a good idea. Prepare him."

Death was printed in the back of his mind, but he never managed to go that far as the spasm came back and he didn't manage to think clearly again. He waited for the numbing dark. However that never came. As soon as he felt he was drifting away he heard a voice.

 _Don't do it,_ whispered the feminine voice. _Ryuu don't lose focus and stay with me._

Turning around in the dark he soon saw a figure standing not so far away. Who are you, he wanted to ask but noticed he couldn't speak.

 _I'm not really here_ , he heard the whisper again. _We are situated in a dimension of non existence. It is between the consciousness and the unconscious. Don't drift into the unconscious, you'll die._

Looking closer he could see small flames eating up the tip of the lady's dress. Looking even closer he could see the golden like dress and the small diamond like chains hanging lose around her. Then he felt the pain again and he wanted nothing more but to drift away to the empty darkness.

 _I know how tempting it is to go, but Ryuu stay strong and stay with me_.

He looked up at the woman currently standing over his crotch form. He could see her eyes. They held strength and trust, support and sadness, but most of all the tenderness his mother had. He wanted to speak, ask her who she was.

 _Don't lose hope,_ the words spoken directly in his mind. _Someone will find you soon_. Smiling faintly under the small light she took his head on her lap, stroking his hair comfortably. The movement calmed him down and let the pain bearable.

 _I come from your mother. She was worried you were in pain._

One single clear word formed in his mind: zanpakuto. So this was how his mother's soul looked like? He could feel the heat the creature emitted but this was a pleasant warmth, not like moments ago. He nearly started sleeping several times but she always tugged on his hair to keep him awake.

Suddenly she started moving again as if scared of something. He looked up at her with a questioning look. She left him on the black emptiness before standing back up. Her expression wasn't clear as she looked at something far in the distance.

 _I must leave,_ she said looking back with a disturbed look. _He's coming. I hope you will be fine. Remember that your mother loves you and your safety is important. Good luck,_ she whispered before fading away in the darkness.

He wanted to make her stay, just a little longer. The cold was starting to take over again and his body didn't managed to move. The temptation was suffocating him. The pain he didn't know were came from was strangely eating his very heart.

 _Child you look horrible_ , said a cold voice from above him. Looking up, he could only wonder if the woman had know this was coming. Above him, like the majestic creature he was, was Hyorinmaru.

 _I have very little time to find you,_ he continued, _I need to know where you are._ He tried to speak, but like last time his mouth was shut. _You need to think about it. Take me to where you are._

Trusting the ice dragon with all his heart he started to walk back to where he knew his body was. Coming closer to the light, he could hear the rumbling contentment of the other one.

 _I know where you are_ , he said finally disappearing like the first one. He didn't know if he was relieved or not. Apparently someone was coming. He was wondering who could be in so good contact with Hyorinmaru to use him to find him.

He didn't know how long he tried his best to stay conscious, or semi conscious anyway, before he heard the sound of something breaking. After that, things went fast as the sudden cloth put over him made him return slightly to consciousness.

He could feel strong arms holding him close and he didn't care who it was a he felt reassured.

"Don't worry, I am taking you to the fourth," was all the word he needed to hear before letting himself drifting off in an odd feeling of safety. It didn't stop him from thinking that it would be nice to have father that could come help you out from time to time.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :D**

Always a pleasure knowing what you think and thanks for the review, they made my day :D

I hope this wasn't too disturbing of a chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hunted by the past**

The figure of the captain of the 10th squad was moving slowly under the setting sun. There was only one place he wanted to be, one place that made him concentrate. As he neared the small hill, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. As he sat there the thousand of stars showed their faces reminding him of her.

He had taken Ryuu to the 4th squad and made his way to the 1st right after. His subordinate had said she would take care of the child until they knew more about the situation. The 1st squad was a mess and send him away saying they would investigate it later. That was a week ago. After he hadn't heard a thing from either Matsumoto or the head captain.

He had found the small boy because of the reiatsu and honestly he still didn't get how his Zanpakuto had found out where the kid was. It was under earth in a small bunker sort of thing that he was certain belonged to the 12th division but making assumption would only get him in trouble. When he entered the room, the place was slowly cooling down to –120 degree Celsius. He was impressed the child hadn't died.

Though all that happened one thing was annoying him more than anything. He twisted in his palm the small preciouses artifact he didn't think he would see so soon. It was a simple pin really: it was a four pointed star with a blue stone inside it. He had given it to her many years ago, but why would she give away the only connection he still had with her.

He had searched for its match in his entire office but no matter what, he couldn't find the twin that would shine if the person wearing the pin was in any kind of danger. He needed that to make sure she was fine.

…

"This doesn't make any sense," she gowned, her head hitting the table.

"That's because you are looking at it the wrong way."

"Oh really," she just looked at him with anger. "Than tell me how in the world it makes sense that the blue stars are warmer than the red. Or the fact that an old stars are red. In fact the older it is the redder it gets."

"Karin, you have to stop looking at physics like it's something that makes sense. It just is." He looked at her from the other side of the table. "Anyway the blue flames are the warmest ones and that can be explained."

"You know, study your zanpakuto was not exactly how I was imagining it," she objected. "How does knowing how a star is born help me get my zanpakuto?"

"You need to focus more." At his words she just let her head hit the table again.

It was the third year he was visiting and this year he came a bit before the summer vacation. Could be because she could be doing this in the same time as her studies and she needed the library. Could also be because she had just released a massive among of reiatsu that had warned the soul society. Her energy wasn't that much in check just yet no matter what they thought.

"But it's Friday," she wined. "Toshiro don't you know what students do on a Friday evening?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"They get drunk and lose their brain cells," he responded stoically form the chair across from her. They had the entire library for them self, well at least the second floor where all the science books were.

"Old man," she snored, getting back to her reading. "Okay, so 'in astronomy a green star is due to an optical illusion of a blue or white star. As the color of a star is more or less given by a black-body spectrum, the star can not be green.' Why can they never explain this in an easy way? There isn't even a definition of body black spectrum thing."

"Black-body spectrum," he said simply reading a book on plants. "And stop skipping parts just because you don't understand it."

"How can you even be sure my zanpakuto is related to stars. Could be my inner world is just beautiful without a reason. Maybe it as something to do with silver."

"If what you told me was right she is probably related to stars and you have already looked up everything about silver." She stopped whining but that didn't mean she was satisfied with his decision.

"Kurosaki," said an eager voice from the doorway, "I didn't take you for a studying student." The person that had spoken was a male around Karin's age with bleach blond hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Oh, hey Simon," said the girl smiling.

"What are you doing anyway? I thought you were studying medicine," he said leaning over her shoulder to see better. She didn't seem to mind at all. "Stars, huh? Didn't take you for the romantic type."

"For one," she said closing the book, "I hardly see anything romantic about learning about stars and second it's fascinating." Toshiro chuckled lightly at her comment knowing full well the boy couldn't see him. Karin could and she send him a death glare.

"Don't start," she warned. Looking puzzled at her, the boy looked at her then at the empty seat in front of her.

"Is there a ghost there?" He asked as if that was totally normal.

"Oh I forgot," she said all anger gone, "Hitsugaya this is Simon, Simon this is Hitsugaya." She smiled widely at the shocked expression on his face, he was sure of it. But most of all he was shocked about what she just called him. Did she just use his last name? In three years she had never used his last name, but suddenly she does?

"Well, hello Hitsugaya. I can't see you though," said the boy scratching the back of his head. When the boy looked at him again one single thing struck him. His eyes were clear turquoise.

As it turned out, Simon was Karin's senior and was studying algebra for the third year now. Not really strange, he was a soccer player. That's where they met. They had been friends ever since the beginning of the school year and even if they said their relation was only platonic Toshiro could see the way Karin looked at him.

He didn't really like the way she looked at him. Not that he was jalousie, just that he didn't deserve her. Especially when the look he gave her was as if he was going to eat her. His suspicion that there was something more about it, was answered when she suddenly asked him one day:

"Say, Toshiro, where do you suppose guys like to go one a first date?" The question was innocent in itself but his stomach turned. Not really bothering about it then, he brushed it off saying he had absolutely no idea. Either way they were in the middle of Hakuda training and she should focus more on that.

This didn't stop her from asking him again later when they were sitting near the railing. All type of questions really. It went from 'do you think he likes me,' to 'Do you have any tips about how to seduce him, you know attract his eye.' And through it all he only barred his teeth trying not to scream at her that it was seriously getting on his nerves.

Finally snapping he said: "What in the world make you think I have any idea Kurosaki?" He thought she was going to walk away and try something else. No, instead she pushed it further and he didn't know how long it would go before he emptied his stomach in disgust.

"Name's Karin, remember? Anyway, you're a guy and pretty much the only one I really trust, why wouldn't I ask you?"

"That doesn't mean I want to listen to your rant."

"So you don't object you are my friend?"

"'Friend' wasn't in your sentence," he restored.

"But seriously, what do you think he likes?" She said eagerly, to much if he had anything to say.

"I have no clue. Just give him something you think he likes or something you made. As long as you put your heart at it I suppose he'll like it. If not his trach." He didn't turn to look at her expression, somehow to embarrass.

"Thanks Toshiro, you really are a good friend," she smiled brightly before leaving him there thinking about what occurred, not leaving the time to reply. It didn't take him long to figure out he was jealous. Well it took him the entire night but it could be worse. Why he was jealous was another question he didn't managed to answer before the end of his stay.

That summer many things happened and not the pleasant ones. Not only was she a target to some strange person he never heard about, but she also managed to nearly kill herself over it too. The positive part could be she managed to release her zanpakuto. She had stayed alone for a week after, saying she wanted to catch up with the doll. He was right when he had said her zanpakuto had something to do with stars.

But as summer grew to an end he realized he shouldn't be coming back. Well not next year anyway. She seem to be able to deal with her spiritual energy by the end of his stay and he was really getting too attached to her. He didn't have many friends in soul society and it felt pleasant to be part of someone's life where they didn't push you away. But if he grew more attached, well he didn't want that to happen.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he told her the last night as they sat on their usual spot.

"I know," she said. Well she was either being a total know-it-all or covering for something else. "Will you be coming back again?" She asked looking toward the starry sky that had been black for the past hour now.

She must have figured out something was up. He had trained her to read people and honestly she was doing a good job. He didn't know if he was coming back or when. Her training wasn't entirely finished and her Kido could need some major improvement, but baste on her little training she was doing great.

"We'll see," he said simply. Searching his pocket he handed over a little box he tossed at her. He had asked Urahara to help him do them.

"Euh, what is this?" She asked shock that something hit her head.

"Open up." She looked at him skeptically before looking down on the four pointed pin with a little blue ice stone in the middle.

"What exactly is this?" She asked back to her normal hash self.

"An ancient heirloom that has been lying around for couple of years. It was the only artifact I possessed that had a twin and has been so long in soul society." She looked closer at the small artifact in her hand.

"But, what is it?" She asked finally looking at both the two identical pins. The only difference between them was that one of them was a bit chipped.

"It's a reiatsu detector. If you are in any kind of danger or problem the one that has the other pin would know. If anything happens I would know right away."

She looked at the pins in her hands and back at him before returning to the pins. The different kind of feelings were masking her face, going from sad, angry, confused and many, many more before settling on a gleeful expression. Without asking, she thru her arms around his neck thanking him for everything.

…

"Captain," said the voice of Matsumoto, bringing him back to reality, "are you alright?" She was sitting beside him under the midnight sky.

"I'm fine," he said looking back at her with a questioning look.

"Look captain, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ryuu, but I promised Kurosaki I wouldn't." He hid the small artifact in his palm as she sat down beside him.

"I said I'm fine, Matsumoto." He closed his eyes laying on his back.

"And thank you," she whispered after a while. "I'm grateful you found Ryuu. Captain?" She asked after waiting for his reply.

"How's the kid?" He asked avoiding the conversation she wanted to bring up.

"He woke up just some hours ago but he is sleeping again now." Her voice was more distant again. "He will be fine but they don't know how long it will take before he feels safe enough to leave the building. He will be put under the 4th squad's jurisdiction until he is mentally healed."

He could feel her dinged her own grave by digging deeper and deeper into her own past; after all, no one was entirely whole after the wars that had ravaged Soul society. He remembered she once said she had always wanted to take care of children, make them feel safe from the rude atmosphere of the Rugonkai, sometimes after the war. Looking side ways at her he felt the need to say it:

"Thank you," he whispered slowly as if not to disturb her but just loud enough to draw the attention back to him, "for reminding me what we stand for."

Hitsugaya didn't do apologizing, but Matsumoto was the closes thing he had as a protecting older sister, or aunt. They had been through each war surviving by standing together in mind. He trusted her with pretty much everything he had and he knew she would know when something was serious or not. She brushed it off as if not hearing him. He knew she had.

"Say captain?" She said back in her joyful voice, telling him she was back to being the one perfectly hiding her feelings. "Since Ryuu is traumatized they need a person he trust to stay with him now in the beginning. I was wondering if said person could be me, you know since I know him and so on?"

"Granted." He could feel her change in atmosphere. She was shocked. "But," he continued when she was starting to look forward to her vacation, "you have to report in every morning to say where you are." That was going easy, but he didn't mind the paperwork the next week. Would put his mind of the circumstances and give his subordinates some vacation from baby sitting him.

"Thank you, captain" she said gleefully again as if she just pulled the best prank ever. She was gone in a flash leaving him to think about it.

This kid, should he bother about him? Well apparently he should. Obviously Kurosaki wouldn't have given Ryuu the pin if there wasn't a message behind it, but what? That pin was precious to both of them, so why give it to Ryuu? Did she want him to take care of him? Well if that was the case he was failing miserably.

…

He woke up in the middle of the night feeling it. A massive reiatsu that had made his pin go of. The little stone was shining brightly and didn't stop blinking. Without thinking he was ready to leave to earth in a heartbeat. Knowing that using the Senkaimon wasn't a good idea, he went directly to the Kuchiki estate that had authorized him to use their personal gate when it came to anything related to the two Kurosaki children. He was going to be punished for that but right there and then he honestly didn't care.

He hadn't visited Karakura last year, neither did he visit this summer and the year was closing in on winter. He didn't need to search long before finding her reiatsu. He could feel it in every fiber of his soul, sending shivers down his spin. He sent out some of his own to see if that would calm her down. Miraculously it did.

When he found her, the view was heart breaking. He teared of his haori to toss it over her to cover her exposed skin. The ripped up tissue of her dress wasn't helping much to protect her from the cold breeze. When she looked at him, he was lost. The time he had been apart hadn't helped much if not just increase his need to be near her and that pull that didn't want anything else than to protect her.

"Toshiro?" She asked afraid, looking up at him. He was by her side in an instant.

"Calm down, Karin. You are attracting hollows," he said in a voice that he really didn't mean to sound hash. Her only reaction was to hold his haori close around her body even if technically, to other people that didn't help at all.

She was currently sitting on a small rooftop not so far away from her own little apartment that he supposed she still lived in.

"Karin," he said again placing his hand on her shoulder, "you have to calm down." The movement made her look at him, but she didn't seem to really understand he was there, as if what she was seeing was just a ghost and not a friend. "Karin," he said a bit louder while shaking her shoulder, "can you hear me?"

"I need to go home," she said as if he woke her up but he was never there to begin with. She stood up on shaky feet and tried her best to keep the small pieces of cloth together as she made her way down from the roof. Or well, that was what he thought she was going to do. Her feet just led her to the side and she jumped down, from a seven story block.

Quick to react, he jumped after her just barely getting her before she hit the ground. It was in moments like this that he loved shunpo. Finally snapping out of whatever trance she was in, she looked up at him from her position in his arms.

"Toshiro?" She asked again but he could clearly hear the difference from her absent minded state.

"Yes Karin, I've been here for the last minutes. What is," but his sentence was cut off as she slung her arms around his neck shaking. He didn't have the heart to question her. At least not yet.

"Can you take me home," she whispered in his ear, something that send a strange kind of tingling through his body. Picking her up bridal style, he shunpo-ed to the apartment she used to rent two years ago hoping it was the right house. After all, he honestly doubted there were any one out at this hour and if they were, they hardly look up in the sky or they were hardly sober.

"I lost my key," she said from the croco of his neck. "But the window to my chamber is open," she continued. He had been there before so he knew his way around. He laid her down on the soft madras in her chamber. But when he tried to pry her loose, her hold only tighten.

"Don't go," she pledged, "at least not yet."

"Karin, you need to put on something that isn't toured apart," he said uncomfortably under her heated embrace. Not that he wasn't used to being hugged by girls, by all means, Matsumoto and Momo did that all the time. It just that somehow the way she hold on to him was more like holding on to a life bow and that was very disorientating: he had no idea how to comfort someone.

"I'm sorry," she said still not letting go, "I just need to make sure you're here. That this isn't a dream." Placing himself more comfortably on the bed he decided it was for the better and holed her small frame gently.

"I'm right here Karin. I'm not going anywhere before you calm down."

"You promise?" Her hold barely lessening.

"I promise."

"Okay." She moved away from him to go to the bathroom. Only then could he see the full impact of what had happened to her. She had bruises on her jaw and neck, her wrists looked hurt as the red and blue marks were present every where. He didn't see any blood, but he could imagine the damage was already done.

Looking at the bare skin of her back he suddenly felt very conscious of her state. Turning away he asked slowly: "Should I warm up some water?"

"That would be nice." He could still hear the slight shivering in her voice but it was better than before. He left before she even entered the small bathroom.

The house wasn't that big, just a simple sleeping room, a living room and a bathroom. The living room was cut away from the kitchen by a simple commode. She joined him in the little sofa soon after he had prepared the tea. She was dressed up in a simple dress and a baggy sweater.

She simply looked out the window, that you could see from her simple sofa, drinking her tea. If not for the small movement of her hand on the cup or the way she was playing with the hem of her pullover, she looked perfectly fine.

"Why didn't you come?" She asked and the only thing he could thing was that she was avoiding the question entirely. "I waited for you last summer but you never came. I didn't take a summer job because I was waiting for you to show your face." He said nothing but looked at her over his cup, watching as she turned her fears to anger.

"And this year you didn't come either. Just how good do you think I am at this? I nearly killed a kid the other day because I wasn't fast enough to stop the hollow. " And she bragged on, talking about everything that had happened the last two summers, blaming him for her mistakes. He found he didn't mind. He could handle her anger, just as long as she didn't go back to that cosmetic stat she was in a moment ago.

"I'm going to bed," she said finally after talking her breath away and drinking up her tea. She left him in the small living room where he calmly cleaned up after them. Then he made his way toward her room, drowning in the moonlight. He knew she could sense him and would have thrown something his way if she didn't want him there.

She laid under the cover when he sat down at her feet, waiting for the real matter that she hadn't started touching. A part of him told him she wouldn't. Why should she share something so private with him? The other part of him knew she just needed some time to open up.

"Simon," she whispered, her face half eaten by her pillow. It made him snap back to reality. "The summer you didn't come I started going out with him." He didn't miss the acid way she said him and the way her voice was wavering. " I wasn't sure I liked him, really like him, but he keep pushing me. We didn't kiss before his birthday. But he is one of the touchy ones and he didn't think that was enough."

It became quiet after that. Toshiro never like that guy anyway, he didn't like the way he was looking at her either. Maybe he should have warned her about that little detail. Feeling she wouldn't continue just yet, he laid his body beside her. She apparently took that as an invitation as her arms hugged his torso and her head naturally places itself in the crook of his neck. Since the damage was already done, he let his arms slide slowly around her form.

"I really like him," she whispered against his neck, "and trusted him with everything. He stayed with me when I was sad or angry and he didn't mind my hash nature. I thought he understood me." As her arms tighten their hold around him, he did the same by reflex. He would wonder how, oh how, this felt so natural, later.

"Some of my friend said I shouldn't trust him but I didn't listen. I always stood up for him and you never showed up again either so I didn't wanted to be left alone. I don't even know why I was so stupid." That's when he felt it. The small humid spot on his neck where she was resting her head and he panicked.

She must have felt his body tense because she loosen her hold to look him right in the eyes. He shattered when he saw the strong eyes looking at him with the red rim on the side and the small tears forming in the corner. There were no coherent thoughts in his head any more else than the fact that he couldn't find a single one.

He would blame it on his zanpakuto later, or his dragon like soul and personality and most definitely on instinct. He would actually curse his instinct later, without them he would never have done that. Or maybe it was the fact that his hands were occupied. Out of the blue, he leaned in and kissed the small tears sliding down her skin. Small butterfly kisses to make the tears go away.

Before he could really put two and two together he could feel her body tense and he remembered just exactly what she had been thru. Her arms moved away from his feature and he closed his eyes just to see if his brain worked again. His arms never left her body even if that would probably be the best.

He never managed to organize his thoughts again before the next wave of dizziness over run him. It actually took some time before he realize what exactly was going on. She was kissing him and holding his neck as if he was her life saver. Worst part though, was that in all this mess he had kissed her back. Not disgusted no, just very disturbed that he was kissing someone he could consider his friend.

When his mind was the clearest, he felt horrible. Pushing away he could only hold her in his arms and try not to look at her. For the first time in his life he felt one very disturbing feeling: lust. Pure animal lust. She didn't move and he was forced to look down at her too know how she was. She was still, as in shock. The second feeling he felt was relief. He wasn't the only one that wasn't entirely sure what happened.

"Do I repulse you that much?" She asked. So they were not on the same wave length. Honestly he was extremely happy she said that because that made him fall back to earth, really. Smashing back down to the hard ground.

"I... no, it's not like that." He stumbled on his words and felt more pathetic as the time passed.

"I know," she said simply closing the distance again and returning to their previous position, the one before everything when wrong.

"You're not thinking straight, Karin." She only giggled in his neck and he didn't know if he was supposed to feel relieved that she did.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean too. I just needed the comfort I suppose and you didn't do anything to fight against it." She pressed her body closer as his arms just wanted to do the same. He really needed to have a chat with his instincts.

"I managed to fight him off in the end you know. He didn't touch me more than that." He could feel her smile against his neck.

"That was way too far anyway," he grounded his head buried in her hair. She didn't say anything after that, as if what happened had no importance. Understanding he had been in the world of the living too long, he tried to leave believing she was far gone already.

"Stay," she whispered, "please stay just till I fall asleep. You can leave afterward."

"I need to go," he tried, even if he didn't think he sounded any convincing.

"Just till I fall asleep," she pleaded from her position. "Please, I need you too."

He stayed a while longer. Just as she disappeared entirely he kissed the top of her head, out of pure instinct he may add. As he turned to leave he could swear he saw her lips turn upward. As he ran back home a single sentence was kept in his heart without really knowing it and he found himself smiling slightly. "Thank you," she had whispered.

…

He remember not being grounded at all for leaving but for taking so long to come back. As it turned out all the captains had gathered and awaited his report with eager. Even a none captain/ academy student was standing in between the different high ranked.

He turned the artifact a few times more in his hand thinking about Ryuu's eyes. He didn't like those eyes. So many years ago he had thought he had beaten that stupide human into understanding he shouldn't lay a finger one Kurosaki. And after all this years he never managed to protect her from him any way. It didn't help that the kid had that bastard eye's.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :D**

I apologize if this was a bit OoC, but I wasn't entirely sure how to right this passage...

Anyway, have a nice week end :) and thanks for the views :D Makes my heart flutter ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaim:** Manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

Yo, people :) So I'm sorry but we're nearing the exams and I have a lot of papers to hand in. Because of that I haven't had the time to really work this chapter and it ended up kind of stupid, so sorry about that... I was really looking forward to right this chapter but I ended up rushing it to finish this week.

Anyway, hope it doesn't ruin to much.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: June 16th**

He couldn't believe another year had passed. After all that happened, he had been back to the world of the living only once to tell Karin about what happened to Ryuu. She, on the contrary, already knew. A freaking year and he hadn't even see the time fly by. He only noticed when the head captain told them a few moments ago.

He stopped dead in his track when he came face to face with the weather. He had thought about going to tell Ryuu about the decision made by the captains about his stay, finally. He was reconsidering that right now. A year, of course it would be raining like cats and dogs. Or was it snowing?

Renji knew two things for starters. First, he was not going out in that weather where it was impossible to see ten meters, if there was an other way. Second: there was no point in looking at the calendar to know which day it was today: June 17th. Or that was before he started shivering under the cold temperature. No, June 16th.

He got Ichigo's need to make it rain the way it did and even if that was annoying, nobody minded, it matches the usual weather. But seriously, snow? Couldn't Hitsugaya just let it rain? Snow was not supposed to be falling in the beginning of summer. He didn't even know if said captain had any ideas what he was doing.

"Captain Abarai," came the voice of one of his colleagues, "can you please deliver this to captain Kurosaki that missed the meeting?" Before he could answer the papers where thrown in his face. Great, now he needed to make an extra trip to the eight before going back to the third.

Did nobody know the eight and the third where not side by side? And definitely not on the same side as the fourth, where Ryuu should be today?

He was happy though, that Ryuu was soon well enough to leave the 4th squad and could choose in which division he wanted to be in. He had a feeling it would most definitely not be the 1st, the 2nd, the 5th, the 6th, the 8th, the 11th or the 12th. These captains just freaked the kid out, and Ichigo, well he was a Kurosaki.

After the traumatized adventure he had lived a year priory, the 4th had taken care of him and let him stay in their squad. Surprisingly he actually got quite friendly with the vice captain. Must be because of their shared boring character.

"Oi, Ichigo, mind quitting the rain?" He asked opening the door of said person's office. What he found was not pretty. Behind the captain's bureau sat a very sad woman with her head resting on the table. "Euh, Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"Ichigo don't like me anymore," she cried. Side note to himself: never get a woman pregnant. You could see she was expecting but the medical Shinigami said she shouldn't worry as the child wouldn't be born before next year.

"I doubt it could be that," said the very uncomfortable captain of the third squad. "Maybe he just had a lot to do." He made his way toward her, leaving the soaked piece of papers on the desk.

"But he only gave me two kisses this morning and he left before eating my homemade breakfast." Did Ichigo really eat that breakfast any day, sounds uneatable.

"Maybe he is just thinking about something else, it is the 16th of June after all." This was not looking great for him.

"But I can't find him," she continued whipping the tears away with the back of the cloth.

"I'll go find him for you," he said with a restrained smile. Not only was he certain he needed to go outside again, but Ichigo was probably under the freaking rain.

"Euh, Renji, what happened to you?" She asked as she looked at his drenched form making his hair fall down over his eyes. Only annoying part about long hair.

"It's raining," he answered flatly.

"Oh" was all she said before looking out the window. Really?

He searched for the strawberry inside the building first, and finding his spiritual energy was not easy when he was the freaking reason behind the rain, and Hitsugaya but that was an other story.

"What exactly do you think you're doing strawberry?" He asked when he landed beside the other captain currently sitting on the roof of his office.

"Pineapple." The other didn't bother looking at him.

"Oi, your wife's mopping in your office saying you don't like her. If you don't want to die, go comfort her now. Or I could always go tell captain Kuchiki," the last bit said with a smirk. The notice did not have the impact he was waiting for.

"I'll go."

"You' away?" Asked the redhead giving up protecting himself from the rain and sitting down.

"How was the meeting?" He asked instead.

"You would have known if you showed your face. Anyway it's the 16th today, do your mourning tomorrow."

"What was the decision made about Ryuu?"

"I needed to bring you that damn report so you better read it. Your rain is pissing me off by the way. Can you make it stop?"

"No. And you should ask Toshiro if you want it to stop. I'm not the cause."

"You' freaking kiddin' me? I can sense you spiritual energy coming from the sky."

"What do you want captain Abarai?" Not a good sign when Ichigo actually used the titles.

"You're wife's mopping. Are you even listening?" He shook his head. He tried very hard not to draw his zanpakuto, very, very hard. "You could have at least send your vice captain pick up the rapport."

"Don't have one, remember?" When the other man looked at him he was surprised by the emptiness. He didn't want to do this; breathing in he jumped.

"Okay what's eating you up?"

"I was thinking about Karin." He needed to hold back his eyes from turning. "You said she was doing okay, but what is she doing? Renji I know her spiritual energy just vanished and then came back. My dad had the same freaking problem, so what happened?"

After all the years questioned by the man, Renji had his story straight. "Urahara," he sight, "he gave her a bracelet that could contain the energy. I've told you this before."

"Then why exactly did it skyrock again when soul society first discovered Ryuu?" Man, Ichigo was actually getting smarter.

"Ryuu needed Karin's help to be able to fight hollows so she gave back the bracelet." The man beside him didn't answer. "Anyway, I was on my way to the fourth so I will leave you to console your wife." Before he could leave however he heard Ichigo stand up.

"Ryuu said he barely knew Karin. I just had a hunch you aren't entirely sincere." The two male watch each other.

"What are you meaning?"

"I don't know, maybe something around the fact that Ryuu is more closely connected to me than what you said. After all, everyone knows you and Rangiku has known the kid for some times."

"Yes I knew Ryuu because Urahara asked us to help when we were there. He's not a child born from your over powered energy, don't worry."

"I didn't mean mine," he heard before leaving the roof. He got the underlying message.

"What can I help you with," asked the woman in the reception of the 4th. He could hear the muffled sound of 11 squad officers and the frenetic screaming of the members of the 4th trying there best to calm them down.

"I was searching for Ryuu, the human that came here not long ago."

"Ah yes. I don't think he is here. Wait a little." She moved away from her post and started talking to some random persons of her squad. She looked sympathique at him when she came back.

"Apparently, Ryuu-san left saying he wanted to talk to someone."

"In this weather?" He asked shocked.

"Apparently. I don't know where but if you find third seat Hanataro-san, he should know where Ryuu-san went."

"Thank you." He made his way deeper into the messy halls of the division in hope of finding the man. He found him eventually trying to calm down an officer, not strangely, from the 11th. Helping the poor man out, Renji soon found himself in the 10th squad.

"Well, hello," said the feminine voice he knew way too well, "What brings you to me?" Rangiku was standing close to the entrance as if blocking his way.

"I came to see Ryuu, I guessed he was seeing you." She offered him to follow her down the corridor. When they passed the door to the captain's office he could hear the sound of Ryuu's voice. She pressed him to follow her further down.

"As you could see, Ryuu wasn't here for me. Let the two of them bond." They sat down in a room further down. Her quarters he understood as she took the bottle of sake from the counter.

"I should be on my way back then," he said.

"In this weather," she said shocked. "At least stay awhile." He gave up.

…

The very timid knocking on his door made the captain of the 10th squad look up. Who in the world nocked on a door where there was written 'DO NOT DISTURB'? And he was sure he had told his officers not to disturb him or let anyone do so.

"Euh, captain Hitsugaya?" Asked the timid voice, "May I come in?" He recognized the voice of the little brat. He hadn't seen him in a year and that had actually let him fight of the hate and jalousie. Well to a certain extent anyway. Not sparing him a second glance he returned to his work.

"What made you think you could enter," he answered instead.

"Well they said you never left your office today so I thought I pass by since I would be certain you would be here." He could hear the hesitation in the child's voice. "And they said no one disturbed you either so I figured I wouldn't disturb you or any meetings."

Hitsugaya had an very urge to ask him if his way of planning things was hereditary because he knew no one else that would come to that conclusion other than a Kurosaki. He supposed that made sense Ryuu would have the same way of thinking.

"And what exactly made you overlook the fact that you are indeed a person too?"

The child hadn't exactly grown since last time he saw him, but he did look more alive. He could still see the scar on his left wrist, but the way he held himself made him look like he was fine.

"I didn't think about that," he trailed off looking away. The captain just returned to his paperwork. He really didn't like that the child was standing in his office exactly today. He couldn't just have waited one day? It made him think of her even more. He let it pass before it would drag him down.

He heard the kid move but didn't mind him leaving. But instead of walking toward the door, said boy took one of the chairs resting against the wall and sat down right in front of his desk. Looking up he could see Ryuu with his head bend over.

Breathing out the captain just returned to his work. If the child wasn't here to bother him, he didn't mind as much. Let the kid say what he wanted to say.

"I never got to thank you properly," said the small voice. "They told me a long time ago, but I was scared to come out. So thank you for finding me."

At his words, the elder looked up. Ryuu had his head bowed in tanks and despise it all, Toshiro could still see the small shaking of his shoulders. Feeling the little pin in his pocket, he puts it on the desk in front of Ryuu. The captain had given up trying to concentrate on the work anyway.

"How did," the child breather out seeing the pin. He picked it up as if that was the most preciouses artifact he had. He quickly put it around a chain and let it be hidden by his cloth.

"It was the only thing you had with you in the lab."

He wanted to ask the kid why he had the pin, or even if he knew why he had it, but self restraint was something he was good at. Looking at the child made him think about the report his subordinate had given him just a moment before.

"The captains hold a meeting concerning you this morning," he started as his eyes looked at the general points. "Do you want to know what conclusion they came to?" Reading the one present, he noticed the absence of both Kurosaki and Kenpachi.

"That would be great," said the other one raising his head to meet his eyes. For the first time he saw Ryuu, not as the child of someone he longed for, nor the child of a man he hated, but as a child hiding pain by putting up a mask.

"First apparently the head captain wanted to apologize for the time taken before reaching their decision. I might add that your presence has caused both problems and questions toward what the Seireitei stands for. The second is an apology that they still don't know what happened to you or the lab you were found in."

"Thirdly, it has been decided that even if it looks like your spiritual energy has stabilized to a certain degree, you can not leave soul society in the nine years to come." Looking over the papers he saw the sadness flash through the youngster's eyes. "That means, you are not to meet your family again in the next nine years to come."

He could see the pain filling up the child as he explained what exactly was his destiny for the next years. He was stuck in soul society but the captains had apparently given him the choice to choose in which division he wanted to stay. Or he could try enrolling the academy the beginning of next year. Actually that was what they expected him to do.

Reading it, Hitsugaya could only think that it was due to Ichigo's absence that the meeting had ended with that result. After all, they had many meetings concerning the child but in all of them, Ichigo had been the one protesting fully against Ryuu's stay.

"You should tell the higher ups your name," he finished putting down the report. "That way you can at least stay with some of your family members while being trapped here."

"Why didn't you tell them I was a Kurosaki? You knew all the time but you never said." The youngster had never backed away from his stare, only stared back.

"It was not for me to tell."

"Why bother telling them that, if I'm going to join the academy anyway? It's not as if I want to go through that with everyone looking at me believing I can do anything because of my relatives. In fact it's annoying that nobody believes I can do anything just because I look small, but if I tell them who I am they would suddenly believe I'm superman."

Never once did the child's voice waive, even if you could hear the sadness in the back of his throat. He had gain some emotional control since last time. He could hear the words mixing in his sentence and he didn't bother asking what this 'superman' was.

"You shouldn't take the offer of joining the Academy. You are young and you should enjoy your freedom while you can. You shouldn't try to grow up too fast."

"And what exactly does a captain of one of the 13 squad guard know about being too young," he said back. The same way he had treated the captain back in Karakura. And just like that the captain was telling this random child about his past. A past he rather hide under the carpet than show to the world.

Why he did it? That was obvious to him. Not because of his mother and most definitely not because of Matsumoto pushing him to be more open. But the eyes he had stared into where not just some strangers eyes. He had seen those eyes before, those young eyes searching for a home, a place to belong. He had seen those eyes every single day of his childhood, because they reflected his.

So they talked about everything really. True, Toshiro didn't go into many details but the general idea was there. He told him about his life as a prodigies in the Seireitei and graduating only after a year. Ryuu did ask questions and soon enough he could feel the air around them change, or more like he felt his heart more at peace than what it had been for a long time.

"You shouldn't listen to what the elders said concerning your age. It's not because you are small that you are necessarily stupid or bad at fighting. But I stand firm on the matter that you shouldn't try to enroll into the academy before you know you want to be a Shinigami."

The sky was slowly turning darker as the clock neared the evening. Toshiro could feel that the child had opened up to him as well as he told him about his childhood where he was treated as a fool and a brut. The way that his uncle and aunt had always been there for him. Not once however he touched the subject of his father. Well that was understandable considering the fact that he was apparently dead.

And even if he hated the child when he came in hours ago, Hitsugaya couldn't stop feeling like he knew him somehow. After all, they say: people faced with the same difficulties bonded well.

When asked if he had any father figure he answered: "Uncle Renji has always been my kind of dad. I would not go as far as saying that Urahara was anything more than a strange man in the corner of the streets. You could say he was a kind of uncle figure even if up until I knew about soul reapers I considered him gramps."

After telling the kid about his life and hearing him relate to it as his own, they had stayed silent letting the captain finish his work. When the clock neared seven they could hear the movement of officers leaving toward their meal.

"You should probably go back to the 4th before the food is eaten up," he heard himself say.

"The 4th have already eaten by now so I don't think that would change much. Captain may I ask you something?" He only lifted his head to show that he had the attention. "Would you mind if I came back to this division?"

"Why would you?" He asked straightening up in his chair.

"It's not because of what you told me, I would not read too much into that, but is this the reason why I was put in this squad in the first time? I mean your early acceptance in the seireitei?"

"I would assume, yes." Thinking of it, the captain had never asked why Ryuu was put under his jurisdiction to begin with. It would have been more obvious to put him under captain Kurosaki that had actually lived a life in the world of the living.

"I see. Then, please could I move in here again?"

"Is there any other motives other than the fact I was the one you were first put under and the fact that I am known as the youngest captain?" He watched suspiciously as the child played with the hem of his cloth.

"Well, there is also the matter of my zanpakuto. I don't know if you heard that I freezed down a room a year ago?" The captain nodded. "Sorry about that by the way. You see, I've heard you also possessed a zanpakuto that was iced based and I was wondering if you could teach me?" The way the child looked at him discreetly made him nearly smirk.

"I think you have much to learn about the Seireitei and soul society before you even think about mastering you zanpakuto. But even if I don't think I can teach you much about your own zanpakuto I suppose you can move back into the room you had before."

"I didn't think reading about soul society would make me a better soul reaper. I didn't bother research on that matter." He raised a white eyebrow. "I've been using the last year to keep my mind in check and reading books from the 4th squad."

"I think Matsumoto would be delighted if you came back. I think we can do something about your cold spiritual energy."

It was the first time Toshiro saw the child smile so brightly and his heart arched again. It was growing to be though to look out for a kid that reminded him of her, but that was the last he could do for her. It made him wonder what exactly he had agreed on. Ryuu left soon after, not before thanking him a good ten times.

Seems like june 16th was a strange day to him no matter the year.

…

Renji wasn't jalousie, really why would he be? Ryuu was in his father's squad and even if the others didn't see it, both of the partner in crime saw the way the child and father bonded. He was not going to deny the fact that Rangiku was getting on his nerves.

The day the decisions had been made she had sat in his office the entire day bugging him. Saying Ryuu had an other person he looked up too. And he had chosen her over him.

Behind the colorful ideas she found to annoy him with, he could still hear the relief that the two wasn't repulsing one another as much. Even if a part of Renji was going to miss the little kid watching him in awe every time he did some simple tasked easy trick, he couldn't be more relieved that Ryuu had found an other model.

"It's because they both have an ice zanpakuto that they bond so well," said Rangiku explaining why Ryuu chose her squad over his.

The news had made the head captain smile. When Hitsugaya had left he even added: "finally something that would maybe defreeze our dear ice captain."

Ichigo had been mad at pretty much every captain after the meeting but finally gave up when the child hadn't opposed the head captain's will. Ryuu said he had seen it coming. After all, he knew better than anyone that he had no control whatsoever over his ability.

"Ryuu," had the captain of the third said one day making his way to the child, reading a huge book under one of the trees on the property of the tenth. "How're you doing?" He asked sitting down beside him.

He had let him settle down back in the seventh barrack but this time under the supervision of the lieutenant. No one of the officers seem to like Ryuu any more than what they did but the kid didn't look as fazed as he did in the beginning.

"Better I suppose. You're not mad are you?" Asked the kid looking up from what looked like a history book.

"Nah, you're free to chose where you want to be." He smiled, seeing as a huge grin was offered back at him. They looked like two people just running away from their crim. "I wanted to ask," started Renji in a playful voice, "how did you convince captain Hitsugaya to take you back in?"

"Actually that was because he didn't want me to join the academy. Said I was to young to be there, so instead of going to the academy to learn how to control my ability I'm staying in the tenth reading about soul reaper, history of soul society and if I get strong enough I'm allowed to visit the Rugonkai."

"So, if I'm getting this right, you're offered to stay in the tenth as long as you stay out of the academy?"

"Yep." Well it was a good thing they seem to understand each other. "And captain Hitsugaya is actually really smart." Renji laughed at this.

"You now his supposedly a genius, right?"

"Of course, that's why I want to learn from him and not you," answered the kid flatly and return his concentration at his book. Renji could only shook his head in desperation and smile.

He knew Ryuu had gone through tough times where he didn't really know who he was supposed to be any more. Renji had given him the good idea of following what he like the most. And one of the things on top of that list was knowledge. Ryuu love digging deeper and deeper into secrets that were surly best untouched.

"Have fun then kid," he said when the clock was ticking away. "Come visit your stupide uncle sometime so he doesn't feel left out, will ya?" He smile sincerely. Ryuu would survive the nine years. He would break and he would need the support of both him and Rangiku, but they would never leave him any way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**

I'm just going to say this: when something is seen from a person perspective, their reality can be wrong... ;)

I hope it wasn't too bad for a chapter and that I didn't ruin to much...

Have a nice week :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaim** : manga belongs to Tite Kubo

Sorry I totally forgot to post the next chapter...

Oh and sorry but it looks like I don't really manage to put my mind to it and wright... Sorry

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Closer**

It was pouring down. No officer wanted to go outside and they would gladly take the cleaning work rather than do the errand. It was a simple day in September really. And with the autumn already at their door, the officers had their annual report to hand in. Unfortunately that meant everyone, including non officers hiding in the division.

Hinamori could only smile as she entered the 10th division library and finding the poor child alone on a table over his papers. Before him, laid many examples of reports and books open on various pages. Looks like the child really wanted to do a good job.

"Do you need any help?" She asked kindly as she came up behind him. Not that that she had ever really met him but she had seen him a few times in the streets and he was the gossip of Seireitei.

"Ah," was the only reply as his back straightened up and his hand shooting in the air resulting in tossing his pencil backward. Turning around while holding his hand to his heart it took sometime before he recognized her. "Sorry," he said in shock, "I didn't hear you."

She chuckled lightly at his reaction. "Hinamori Momo," she greeted him. "Do you need any help?" As she said her name he was quick on his feet.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Good morning Hinamori." He bowed in respect. "Ryuu." As he didn't really move and stayed watching her in what she interpreted as aw, she sat down in one of the chairs, indicating him to do the same.

"Good morning to you too I suppose, though it is nine o'clock in the evening." He just looked at her with big eyes. "No need to be so formal," she waved her hand in front of her face, "formalities are for great occasions."

Sitting down, he seems to gain his voice back. "Ah sorry, I didn't see the time fly by. Could I help you with something?"

"Ah, yes I forgot, I'll be back in a minute." As she ran of to the far side to the library she found what her captain had asked for on one of the shelfs. Coming back toward the barely lit table she sat down, this time making some noise.

"You do know it's not that important right?" She asked calmly. "I used to think that my report was going to be read carefully, but you soon notice when you are a lieutenant that it is barely taken a look at."

He didn't answer her and continued writing. Looking closer, that must have been the third page he was writing. A report was usually only a page long with an other with personal information, like the level of spiritual energy and health.

"May I ask what exactly you are doing," she questioned after a time, as he suddenly passed to a fourth page. He looked at her with a severe look that made her chuckle. Her 'brother' used to do that when he didn't want her to interrupt him. It was the stage right before the yelling.

"Some researched," he said after a while surely contemplating what was the best option to do.

"Have you written your report yet?" She continued her questioning.

"Not really," he trailed of. "I don't really know what to wright." She smiled brightly at him.

"Just write down some of your activities. For example you can write about the researched you are doing. Or perhaps how you think the division is, from your point of view." He took notes of what she said, or at least she thought he did. "Just write down what you think the captain needs to know." She finished as she understood she was rambling.

"Thank you," he said starting to resemble the books and reports that laid on the table. Watching him move around, she wondered how much time he spend down in the library. He must be lonely.

"Have you been to the 4th squad to take the health test?" She asked suddenly as he put away the last book. Turning around he looked at her with a questioning look.

"You know, the test that would grant you the second paper you need for your report." He didn't get what she was saying as big turquoise eyes looked back at her. Strange, she hadn't noticed how clear his eyes where.

"Every officer need to make a trip to the 4th squad to get their health paper in order. I suppose you didn't have to last year as you already were in the 4th squad. I think they are open to 10 o'clock since the papers are due tomorrow. They are always some who forget they have to go there."

"Do you keep all the records of every soul reaper that is in the Seireitei?" He asked shyly. She nodded.

She prepared to leave when she noticed the child hadn't moved a muscle from the ladder he was standing on. Giggling a little she showed him her hand. "Come, I'll accompany you."

He didn't protest and placed the papers he had been working on in one of the drawers, his own presumingly. He didn't talk the entire way. It wouldn't have been possible anyway as the only sound you could hear was the rain drenching you.

The 4th was indeed open a little while longer. Actually if she was getting it right, they would have it open until all the waiting officers had gone through the medical check. After making sure Ryuu was safe and sound and that he would managed on his own, she returned to her own squad.

The rest off the night she couldn't stop the feeling of knowing those eyes. Something was off. Maybe they looked a lot like Rangiku's? Or was she imagining the resemblance. She would have to ask the next time she passes by the tenth.

…

Rangiku found the tired form of Ryuu over a few frozen books in the ice cold main hall. Even if he had been staying in the 10th division for the past three and a half years, his control over the general element of ice was still something he struggled with.

Incidents happened a lot and frequently. Of course most did not alert the entire squad and tended to just freeze a couple objects before someone managed to wake him up and he would be fine. It would always happen when he was asleep.

And then you had the others, the ones that came every half a year that tended to freeze down rooms and officers if you didn't manage to run away quickly enough. These were not something the officers looked up too. She could just thing of the damage it would have caused in the world of the living. Actually, she must say most officers were extremely scared of the little brat that manage to just freeze down their entire dorm without thinking he was doing anything.

And even if she was certain most captain could feel the energy when it happened, captain Hitsugaya had made sure not to discuss the matter outside of the squad. Incase someone wants to kidnap Ryuu again was his reason. Nobody disagreed. Unfortunate for her, this time was one of those. She took him with her outside to let him heat up at a normal speed under the cold night sky.

"Has he stopped freezing things," asked the voice of her captain.

After the few incidents in the squad, he understood why Ryuu had asked him for help. So he was trying to make him control his reiatsu, but no matter what they tried, his energy would just flare up again. And to make things worse, the more time he spend with the captain in trying to control the reiatsu, the more it flared back up.

"He is calming down. Go back to sleep captain, I'll manage," she said. She was the one that usually took care of him in this state, even if the resistance of the captain would be better suited for this.

The captain only nodded before taking off. She must have dreamt it. Just there she could feel Ryuu's reiatsu pick up just slightly before calming down again. He couldn't possibly reacting to the captains energy, could he?

"I think he is reacting to the captain," she said once in the presence of Renji a late night. They were currently just sitting around sulking, both still somehow pissed by their predicament of being left by the one they loved.

"How so?" Asked Renji pouring himself another cup. They were currently sitting outside, on the porch of the office of the third division.

"His outburst are getting worse and it picks up, especially after training with the captain."

"That could be purely coincidental," he said resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "What we currently know is that the kid's zanpakuto is iced based and that letting him live in the human world has messed up all his ability."

"He had three outburst this week and strangely he didn't have any while we were out on a mission. That is not purely coincidental," she huffed.

"But he could react to Hyorinmaru." This time Rangiku was looking at him as if another head had grown out. "You know, since the kid used to have contact with him when he was in the world of the living."

"I don't know," she sight. "And anyway, one thing has been getting one my nerves." She couldn't place it.

"Then do please share," he said taking her out of her thinking.

"Oh yes," she stated happily. One could say they should not discuss this while slightly drunk, but then they never touched the subject when they were sober. "What if his zanpakuto is not ice based?"

He stopped his movement to look at her. "What do you mean: 'what if it's not iced based'? Of course it is. His freezing down the 10th squad nearly each week." She looked at him not really understanding why he was suddenly so mad at her. Did she say something stupid? Probably. What was she saying again.

"Oh, I remember. Ryuu nearly burned down houses when he was in the world of the living. Why the sudden change." Happy about herself she took another glass.

"Now that you mention it," he stated.

"I know, right. Maybe all this time it's the captain that has been freezing the places and blamed it on poor little Ryuu." Oh that must have been it, a light went up for her. "And Karin did the exact same thing in the world of the living. They are blaming Ryuu for their own lack of control."

...

Now Renji did not know when Rangiku had gotten that drunk. In fact he was pretty sure she had been drinking less than him. Well the problem still stood: Rangiku had passed out, leaving him to think about the new information he had. Had Ryuu burned down a house before? That was a new one. Karin had never told him about any problems with the spiritual energy while the kid was in the gigai.

Ever since the incident that happened to him, Ryuu had never been able to get back into his inner world. Or he had once but apparently the entire place was covered in ice and not a trace of the dragon. No matter what he did know, the dragon didn't answer.

Why had Rangiku never mentioned the burning part. It's true it bugged him that in its released form, the zanpakuto was two bladed and had split, meaning he must have an other part too. In fact Ryuu had never been able to release the zanpakuto again after coming to Seireitei.

Oh and the matter that more and more people were growing suspicious was not a good sign. He had even heard that Hinamori had asked about Ryuu's parentage, though she was thinking more in the line that Rangiku had an illegal child that grew up in the world of the living. Strangely that assumption went around a lot. Then the disturbing rumors was that Ryuu was the child of both the high officers of the tenth. You know same eyes and same ability.

And then there was the head captain that knew. Didn't ask, didn't have too; saw it in the eyes of the child apparently. People have a tendency to think Ryuu had his father's eyes, but the head captain was the first to say that the kid had that stubbornness in his eyes that was trade mark Kurosaki.

Renji hadn't told anyone and neither had the head captain. Not even Rangiku knew about that. The head captain had told him over a drink once: 'It's funny to see such young eyes reflecting Kurosaki's.' He didn't have to say more to make the youngest understand that he knew. And the look that came with it of course.

"Captain Abarai," said the newest appointed captain as he stepped into the office the next day, bring him back to earth.

"Yes sorry, didn't get much sleep yesterday." He waved it off. Looking closer he could see that Ichigo had a nice blue spot right under his eye.

"Don't ask," he said as Renji must have been staring. "I was wondering what you where doing today."

"Staying inside," he said motioning to the rain outside. Seriously, Ichigo was the only one that would go out in such a weather as if it was absolutely normal. "What are you even doing in my office?" He asked. If ichigo personally came here he was either running away from Rukia or...

"It's my day off." That didn't explain it. "I wanted to discuss the subject of Ryuu." Not good. "What is the kid up to?"

"Excuse me?" He asked dumbstruck.

"You knew Ryuu in the world of the living, you know everything you are trying to hide, so what in the world is the kid up to?" The captain of the eight squad slung down on one of the chairs, looking at him with suspicion in his eyes.

Ever since the incident on the roof, Ichigo hadn't bugged him on the matter of Ryuu's lineage even if he could see the strawberry wanted to ask. The only thing he had said was: 'I'll leave it for now.'

"He's training I suppose. He's not a threat Strawberry so stop worrying." He said back, cleaning some of the papers of his desk.

"Really, training? Then why exactly is he going through all the archives of every squad." Renji just shoot a questioning look back at his fellow captain. "I found the kid asking my fifteenth seat if he could see through the archives of the shinigamis that are living in the squad. What exactly is he searching for?"

What? His shock must be showing as the orange head continued.

"I see you don't know." He just closed his eyes as thinking. "I don't think you realize his way of acting is strange. He is asking for people who has been in the world of the living that have disappeared or killed over the last twenty-five years. I heard he had been through the entire tenths squad achieves and the ninth. And now his searching in mine. "

What in the world was Ryuu trying to archive? What was he searching for? Oh well he had his suspicions. Damn he even had those suspicion when Ryuu first arrived. He was sure he would be asking around about his dad. Seems like the kid was trying to find it out on his own, behind his back.

"Well I'll leave you with your thinking. Just tell the kid to stop whatever he is doing. It's creepy. And if he don't want to be treated as a prisoner he should stop now before he raises any other suspicions."

And with that Ichigo left. Damn could no one just stop giving him this crap at the same freaking time. First the matte of the zanpakuto, then the family resemblance, then the snooping around. He had to agree that Ryuu was a good actor when it came to it but couldn't the kid just rely on him for once. And Renji had a growing suspicion Ichigo was nearing the truth.

Well for now he should probably take a greater look at the kid and watch out that he doesn't put himself in any other complicated situations.

…

Ichigo found the kid a month later sitting in between the archives of the eight squad. He had been a regular visitor since the beginning of the month. He came around five when the officers were starting to get ready to leave and asked to look at the archives. The fifth seat, that was the one that kept the key, would accompany him to the cellar.

In the beginning the older would stay down in the cellar with him until he kicked the kid out. Finding out the kid had no intention of leaving early he had started leaving him alone down there for two or three hours.

"Having fun?" He asked the little one on the floor, going through the boxes with the letter B. He had never really been down to see the kid but his curiosity dragged him down here to see what he was up to.

Looking up from the paper he was reading and the book he was taking notes in, the child was quick on his feet to greet the captain of the squad. "Un- Captain Kurosaki," he said with his head bent down.

The kid was too uptight to let information slip he could tell. And Anyway the kid must be really bored if he was spending his evenings in the archives in another squad.

"No need with the formalities, call me Ichigo. I was just wondering what you were doing in my cellar every night." When the kid looked back up at him he was greeted with smiling eyes as if, in peace.

"I think it is fascinating to go through ancient reports and archives of people." Well the kid was a great liar because even if he looked totally certain of what he said, no way was he going to believe that. Nobody could like to go through the archives. He raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"Is the tenth really that boring that you can't stand being there in the evening?" He asked teasingly. The child looked away holding his hands together in front of him.

"I eat a little later than them so I don't have to speak with them. They leave me enough food so I don't have to worry. They don't really like spending their meal with a freak."

"So technically you haven't eaten yet," he asked.

"Correct," said the child looking back up at him. He got a brilliant idea.

"Do you mind joining me for dinner then? We can eat in the office if you don't want to eat with the other officers." The child looked both confused and relieved at him before answering: "I would like that very much."

"So how have things been for you," asked Ichigo as they sat in his office over some food.

"I have been treated well I suppose," he said nibbling on his own food.

"And I suppose that's the reason why no one wants you to eat with them." Ichigo gave him the best 'I can read through it' look and he could see the kid got the message.

"I have been treated well by those who care to talk to me, I don't really care about the others."

"I don't know if you have had the time to look up the captains, but I used to be living in the human world." The kid gave him a look that he must believe seems like he was interested but it looked more like someone who tried to tell you 'Duh that wasn't actually new'. Laughing he continued.

"I mean I was born a human like you but had to give up that part because my energy was to high. The difference though is that I needed the help of a soul reaper to gain my ability and I don't know what would have happened if I didn't meet Rukia that day." He smiled remembering the details of his human life but cleared it out to continue.

"I know what you are going through and I understand the complications that has been put in your life. My entire life was bent up side down when I figured out everything I thought I knew was a lie and I have a feeling that is what you are going through too. Honestly I wanted to talk to you a long time ago but I never really got the chance."

He noticed how this really became a monologue and asked: "so Ryuu I'll ask you this: are any of your parents soul reapers?" He could see the emotions playing in the child's eyes, as if debating if he should tell or not. He had hit right.

"My father was a soul reaper." The child looked back down at his barely touched food.

"Was? As in dead or not a soul reaper any more," he asked seriously.

"You can stop being a soul reaper," asked the youngest confused. So dead then.

"Well to a certain degree anyway. My dad stopped being a soul reaper for some years before being one again." Seeing the confused look on Ryuu's face he just waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "Ah well, is that why you go through all the archives?" The child looked guilty away.

"One of the members of the higher ranked told me you kept all the information of all the soul reapers in each squad. I thought that maybe I could find out in which squad my dad was, and maybe a little more about him."

"Yeah, to a certain degree I suppose." He scratched the back of his head. He hadn't had the time to sort through who was dead, quit or was left in the eight squad since the squad was falling together when he was placed as captain. He could deal with that later.

"You know that if you just ask someone they can tell you in which squad he belonged, right?" The kid watched him sheepish.

"My mother is not. Isn't there some kind of rule against soul reapers and humans?"

"Sorry, didn't think about that." Then why in the world was he telling him. What in the world was Renji keeping? Not that the captain minded being trusted but if the head captain learned that the kid was half-half he. Was he stupide? He was half human/ something. Scratch that, the head captain must know already who the kids dad was.

"Do you know your dad's name? Maybe I could find out in which squad he was?"

"Actually, I have no idea who he is or what he looks like," he trailed of.

"What?" Asked the eldest surprised. "Then how in the world do you intend to find him?"

"Going through the archives of every squad? Fine potential fathers and ask my mom when I come home?"

"That will take you a very long time," he figured out. Archives of every freaking squad was like going through the papers of more than 2600 people and more since there were files from old and dead people too. Smiling he had an idea.

"What about you do two things in the same time." The kid looked questionably back at him. "I need someone to go through the archives to sort out who is still alive, who is dead, who has quite and who have been transferred to another squad."

"Okay." Said the child. Smart kid may have figured out, that would actually give him a reason to go through the archives.

"So your work is simple: I'll give you a list over the ones that are here and I want them to be placed closest to the door." The child listen attentively at the instructions. "Do it whenever you want and off course you'll get some money too, to live on. That way you won't be living only on the 10th squad's expenses."

"oh and you know I'm sure that it is an excuse that can be made in many squads as I doubt they all have gone through their own archives." As the dinner when to an end and the youngest had got the total information of his new part time job, Ichigo remember what he really wanted to ask the kid.

"I heard you knew some kind of tweens. You wouldn't happened to know how my sisters are would would 'ya?" Funny enough, this brought a happy smile on the lips of the youngster.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the story even if it is packed with mistakes of all kind :D**

Thank you for all the views and sorry for the late update... My philosophy papers were a bit more important...


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo** people :) I'm extremely sorry for this late update, I've been struggling to finish my exam papers and all the other boring part of the university.

 **Disclaim** : manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Disturbance**

The cold was biting his skin for the first time in a very long time. Sure, in the world of the living he had been cold. But ever since he started living in the Seireitei cold was something he had forgotten. And he forgot just how tempting it was to lay down and sleep in the meter down snow. Looking up at the frozen sky he couldn't shake of the feeling of being lost.

It was his eighth year in Soul society, his seventh year of wandering aimlessly in the tenth division, occasionally getting to do chores for a living. It was six years since he's been able to go inside his inner world and five years since his started seriously going through every archives he could find. And 1 hour, 50 minutes and 40 seconds since he's been laying on his back wondering what in the world he was doing.

It was white and blinding, it was empty and covered in snow, it was the definition of a desert and he had no idea what to do. The only cloth on his back was a simple sleeping robe. The only sound was the wind howling over him and he couldn't see much as the smoke was literally raising from the ground.

Two hours, two hours staring blankly back at the sky, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, for something to prove he wasn't dying. Every winter he had lived here, he had spent it in his normal cloth; every evening he walked around feeling overheated while his few friends were freezing.

Freezing was odd, and strangely pleasant. Sure the first hour had past without him even registering the cold atmosphere. Nearing the second his skin had bite marks and now the cold was like a cover on his skin, lulling him to sleep. He gave up.

He opened his eyes again startled, feeling that if he feel asleep he would die for certainty. The landscape was blinding and the snow was white like he remembers. There is nothing else there but him and the cold. A movement made him turn his head as fast as he could.

There, not so far away, was a man. He wasn't moving and he wasn't looking his way either. Relief submerge him. He opened his mouth to scream for help. Finally, he wasn't dead yet but, he couldn't speak at all. Moving his hands as fast he could, he understood just how cold he was as his movements were hurting him.

Finding no other option, he managed somehow, that he isn't entirely certain of himself, to stand and just as slowly move toward the man. One step at the time he walked. Getting closer, he started to see clearer that the man in question had long white hair falling over his face and sitting on some stone cutting a wood stick. Finally standing right in front of the man, Ryuu collapsed in the snow.

"You took you're time," said the man in a low rough voice. As much as he wanted to speak, Ryuu could only look at the man with black onyx eyes staring him down severely.

"Do you know what this is," he asked showing the stick. The other just shook his head. The stick was black and not very long.

"This," he continued, sitting straighter on his stone chair, "is the remaining of your other part. This is what is left of the heat in your body. This is what is left after you destroyed yourself."

The words passed right through him. Destroy? Himself? What? He was desperate and looking up with sleep clouding his eyes. He mouthed a simple 'help', but the other person ignored him as he stood up and tossed the stick away. Looking toward where the stick fell, it was gone.

"That was you," continued the man, "that his how lost you are. Do you know what this is?" This time he pointed toward the stone. Again he shook his head.

"This," he said with sorrow in his eyes, "is what can be your grave if you don't wake up." Watching as the snow melted away just from the stone, he could read in bold letter: 'Ryuu'. Looking back up, the man just sat down again on the stone.

"Who are you?" Strangely this time he could speak, just so barely.

"Ryuu," he answered even if it felt like a thousand swords were piercing his throat.

"Who are you?" He asked again his eyes indifferent to the fact that the child was freezing. Understanding he could finally speak he said instead.

"Help I'm..." But he never got to finish as the other screamed at him.

"Who are you Ryuu? Are you human? Are you a coward? Are you a simple freeloader? Who in the world are you, Ryuu?" The youngster was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Breathing in deeply, the person asked again: "who are you?"

Feeling as if the tears would fall Ryuu looked down. But the tears never came, he was empty. Staring up again, the person was gone. Instead, there stood a woman dressed in a golden grown and with bright red hair: his mother's zanpakuto.

"Wake up," she told him as he stared at her. He never got to say anything as his eyes snapped open. "And don't die," he could swear she said in the end.

He was laying on his back again looking up at a blue sky but the snow was still there and he could still feel the biting cold on his skin. This time however, he was looking right up at a face he had learned to know over the last eight years: captain Hitsugaya.

"Ryuu." He could barely hear the voice over his drumming heart and the sleep clouding his every senses. Without thinking, he hugged the form of the captain as this one was trying to hold the kid up. "Stay awake a little longer, Ryuu and we'll get you out of here."

...

The captain meeting came as no surprise to any of the officers. Even the lieutenants were called to this meeting. Of course everyone would have been faster wouldn't it have been for the snow covering all of Seireitei. Lucky enough, the snow had only touched the inner walls and left the rest of soul society alone.

"Good morning," said the head captain as he entered the hall watching the very tired faces of his officers. No surprise there, if anyone had been able to sleep last night, they should never be put on guard duty. Well that ruled out Ichigo he supposed.

Renji watched closely as the sleepy form of the head captain sat down uncaringly on the chair that was there. Just moments after, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto made there way inside the hall looking like ghosts, apologising for their tardiness.

"I will start with one thing first, how many of you are agreeing to sit this one through?" With really no surprise the majority was for. Well apart form a very annoyed Sui-feng, she stood even if all the officers sat down happy they didn't have to stand for the next hour, or hours.

"So," said the head captain in between the yawn, "how is our precious Ryuu?"

"Sleeping." Renji had never really heard Hitsugaya so tired before. Sure he had seen him completely drained and dying before, but never had the man spoken so softly in the captain's presences.

"Without causing damages," he could hear Rangiku add in a whisper.

"Good, then let this captain and vice-captain meeting begin," stated the head commander. "This will not come as a surprise for you, but something has to be done about the kid. But I suppose we will listen to the child's progress first. Captain Hitsugaya, if you please," he mentioned to the captain to stand.

"Since last years, there has been no dramatic changes in Ryuu's ability."

"Well that doesn't explain the explosions last night." Everyone ignored Zaraki's comment even if you could see some approving heads.

"Last time we spoke of Ryuu, it was decided that he should start learning kido and not only hakuda and zanjutsu. The child is horrible at it," said the captain flatly. "He has no more control over kido than mastering his ability. His hakuda and zanjutsu however are improving, as well as his studies."

"Thank you," he said when the later sat down again. "Captain Hisagi how has Ryuu been while working in your squad?"

"There isn't much to report captain Kyoraku," said the called one as he stood up. "He has been through more than half of the archives of the seventh now, but other than that, his state of mind and work is the same as at last meeting and I think it will take him another year before he finishes cleaning the archives of the seventh."

"Excuse me captain Kyoraku, but why are we letting the kid run through all the archives of the squads," protested Sui-feng. "This task can be performed by any officers. I don't see why a child we know nothing about, and that doesn't want to share his story, is trustworthy enough to go through squad secrets?"

"We went through this last time," sight the head captain tipping his hat farther down over his eyes.

"Yes and the time before that, but after all this time I still haven't found any reasons for us to trust this child. He can be some time bomb for all we know. The recent events only prove that," she pestered. "The child just covered all of Seireitei with a meter snow layer."

"Ryuu is perfectly trustworthy captain Sui-feng and he would never use the information he gets against the Seireitei," retorted Rangiku from her seated position behind her captain. Renji could see the death glare she received from her captain.

"Excuse my subordinate captain Sui-feng, she did not mean to question your rank."

"There's no trouble done captain Hitsugaya," said Kyoraku before turning back to the problem at hand. "If you don't trust the child much, might I suggest you to be his trainer in hoho?" She send the speaker a glare but didn't comment any further on the subject; or well nothing was easy with sui-feng.

"Well if you know him so well lieutenant Matsumoto why don't you enlighten us on his parentage and maybe that would explain his wild reiatsu. Because by now everyone knows that you know."

"I hardly doubt that has anything thing to do with our problem at hand," said the highest ranked of them all. "Please drop the subject or we might lose another half an hour on this again and I rather not repeat the last meeting we had. That would be entirely pointless. Lieutenant Hinamori, how has the kido training, that he had with you, been?"

"I must admit captain," she said shyly, "that I do not fit the expectations to teach him. I would advise someone who had the same difficulties to teach him. Up until now, all the spells I tried to teach him, has ended up blowing up."

Renji nearly laughed, but managed to suppress it before anyone else noticed. He could however see that both Matsumoto and captain Hitsugaya had the same problem as him. No one could understand how outrageous the spells were performed if they hadn't seen it. He managed to blow up a binding spell. That was on the same level of stupidity as Ichigo.

"You say you are not capable or that the child is incapable to learn," asked captain Kuchiki.

"I mean I don't understand how he manage to blow up the simplest of binding spells," she said nervous. Captain Hirako didn't seem to care as he started laughing out loud when the image came to his mind.

"That bad, huh?" Asked the head captain stunned. "I should have guessed that," he muttered. He must be thinking about Ryuu's wonderful parentaged. But last time he checked both parents were capable kido users. He might admit that apparently it took some time before Karin got the spells; but when she learned them, everything went smoothly.

"Well if anyone would just let me run some few tests," Mayuri never finished as ichigo raged an " out of the question" that made Hitsugaya nearly cover his ears to protect them from his neighbour.

"That's not an option," stated Kyoraku more calmly but deadly anyway. "What exactly happened last night before the accident. Anyone?"

"I saw Ryu wandering near a few shops in the rukongai with a friend of his near the end of the day," said his former captain. "He looked extremely tired."

"When was this?"

"In the evening past seven."

"Ryuu was back at the barracks at nine o'clock," stated the captain of the tenth squad, "but he was reported being alone. And anyway, what did this friend look like?" The captain of the six looked skeptically but answered anyway.

"She had blond hair and not so tall. I supposed she was from the tenth."

"Maybe," he said lost in his thoughts.

"That doesn't seem to be the solution to our problem," stated sui feng. "I want to know how his reiatsu has barely changed over the past eight year and then suddenly, out of nowhere, is exploding and could be compared to the energy of a captain? Is there no one else that think this is suspicious?"

"We do captain Sui-feng, but that doesn't answer the question either," stated captain Kuchiki.

"Well the kid has a stable ability," added captain Kurotsuchi.

"Explain yourself."

"Well for starters, if no one else has noticed, the child has had outburst, that gave remotely much damage, every half year. This is not approximately either. Each year on the same time, the same day, the kid has these outburst. I support captain Sui-feng on this one and say he isn't trustworthy."

"I already told you we are not taking up that discussion again," sighed the head captain. "And you can not just want people to be enemies just so you can use them as test subjects. Do you have anything to add."

"Actually I do. The midget's ability has changed since he came to soul society. The first outburst was a very strong one and after time went by, it became somehow different." The scientist played with his fingers, thinking. "I think he has gotten weaker."

"Are you expecting us to believe you," raged the captain of the second squad. "After the chaos that child has caused outside, you are telling us his ability has gotten weaker?"

"I barely stated that before the last one, his ability had diminished."

"And why exactly haven't you brought this up before," spat Ichigo only half listening to this nonsenses.

"Because I wasn't sure about my data and I needed to confirm something."

"What exactly would that be?" Said Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"When the midget had his first spiritual catastrophe, I could pinpoint it back to him immediately and notify how it was composed. As time past, I have difficulties knowing if it is captain Hitsugaya or the child's reiatsu. It is my guess that the midget adapts to his surroundings. If that is the case, him being much in the presence of a captain will make him lose..."

"Wait a second," said captain Hirako after a while, "you're telling us that the kid has the ability to reflect others reiatsu?"

The shocked expressions of the other officers was understandable as it left them all to think about that.

"Well not exactly, but if your primitive minds would understand it if we put it that way, then yes."

"You theory has a flaw," said captain Hitsugaya. "If you are saying he is adapting to the reiatsu around him, why is his reiatsu like mine and not like Matsumoto's. Or even, what happened when he was recovering in the fourth squad." The questioning didn't seem to please the captain of the 12th squad as he narrowed his eyes.

"And that is the reason why I never brought it up, because it is just a theory and I am working on it. My guess would be that he adapts to the highest energy."

"He's been in my squad for a long time too, but he clearly didn't take anything from me."

This was way too strange. The perturbation he felt could be mirrored in the face of Rangiku he guessed. Ryuu have had problems with ice over eight years, but he had problems with fire in the world of the living. Meaning he fed on Karin's energy.

If Ryuu really could mirror other's abilities, making him grow up in the world of the living might have been the stupidest thing to do. Not only had he adapted to his surroundings with nearly no reiatsu but the fact that he had been thrown in with captain ranked shinigamis must had destabilised his entire harmony.

But there was still the problem with what Ryuu told him two days after his 16th birthday: he had been talking with Hyorinmaru. The fact that he was drawn to Hitsugaya might be something related to that.

"Do you agree captain Abarai?" Asked the captain commander. Oh he forgot to listen again.

"Pardon me, I fell out for a moment."

"We were saying that if that was the case, we might try to send the child back to his family and see if that changes anything about his energy and that you could accompany him in case he draws too many hollows."

"Oh, yes, of course." What exactly had they been saying? The look that Rangiku was giving him held nothing good.

"Well, I suppose there isn't much we can do with the snow outside so I suppose you can enjoy the snow a little while it's still here," commented the captain. "We will discuss this later when we get the results of the experiment." Then he turned to Renji.

"You will be leaving on the 16th of June, so two month from now. And I would like the child to stay in your squad until you leave. That way, we can tell if he reacts to you or not." The way he said that made Renji believe captain Kyoraku knew something else. Maybe something like he knew Ryuu wouldn't be drawn to him.

"Of course captain Hitsugaya, tell the child after he wakes up. We don't want to disturb him while he sleeps. Oh and while I remember it, no kido or anything else for the next month. If he needs to do something, he can try some meditations again."

Tumbling back to his office, Renji couldn't shake of the feeling that there was something else than reflecting the energy of others. Ryuu had reflected Hitsugaya's and in the world of the living Karin's. In other words, he was only drawn toward his parents. He had to ask Karin about everything concerning Ryuu. That could be crucial.

It wasn't much later, after he sat down looking at the odd pile of papers, that his office door burst opened and closed just as fast. In stormed a distressful strawberry that went straight to his desk and slammed his hand down.

"Does he know?" He asked straight. Okay no one could understand that straight question.

"Presitions please?"

"Does Ryuu know's his father is captain Hitsugaya?"

"When?" His face must have been pretty pathetic as Ichigo somehow had sparkling eyes as if winning the big prize.

"He is drawn to Hitsugaya and no one else," he stated relaxing a little and crossing his arms. "Does he?"

"Nope," might as well tell it to his face. "Don't even consider telling him?" The questioning look followed. "Karin will tell him when he is ready."

"So he is Karin's child," he said. Oh damn he spoke to soon. "Don't worry I got the message. I saw the kid training some time ago with a zanpakuto with light blue hilt. Of course that wouldn't have sat me off hadn't it been that you asked me to procure it for you because of my sister's child. When I heard Yuzu had twins, there was a hitch. Today only confirmed it."

"Damn, strawberry you're actually smart."

"Does Toshiro know," he asked after nearly throwing the chair in his face, missing by a millimeter.

"Nope, Karin's orders."

"I don't believe you didn't tell me," he said sitting down. "So who many know's your little secret?" Asked ichigo still with that half smug smile of his to prove he got it right.

"Rangiku, me and you I suppose." After a while thinking he added: "oh and the head captain."

"That explains the trust he has in Ryuu. But what's up with the kid."

"The only thing I know, is that he is not human but a pure soul that has grown up in the world of the living. Else I have no idea. No idea what-so-ever."

…

"What is eating you up, captain," asked Matsumoto as she entered the office. The captain had been spacing out ever since he came back from the captains meeting. "Something you would like to share?" She sat down on one of the couches.

"How is Ryuu?" She rolled her eyes.

"He is fine captain. You should worry more about your officers that nearly died."

"I don't understand what happened," he sigh finally after the uncomfortable silence. "He was nearly there you know." Her captain looked at her with an expression she hadn't seen on his face in a long time and that was worry and confusion. "Last night he managed to repress his spiritual energy and contain it. He even managed to split his zanpakuto."

"Wait, captain, did you just say he managed to split his zanpakuto?" she asked incredulous. He looked at her as if she was stupid, now that was a look he gave her often.

"Yes, but I don't think he managed to make them merge again. Didn't you find two swords beside him," he looked skeptical back.

Now that she is thinking of it, there was a black hilted katana on the floor next to his bed where she found the other one. She had just brushed it off and thought it was someone else's. So Ryuu's zanpakuto was not really an iced based one.

"Matsumoto? I asked you a question."

"Yes. I mean yes I saw another one, but I didn't think it was his."

"That wasn't what I asked," he sighed and looked in another direction. "I said are the officers doing better?" Officers? did he mean the ones lying in the 4th squad? He didn't honestly believe she was going to go all the way to the 4th and back again, did he? "I meant the ones that are not in the 4th. You know, the ones who are currently repairing the buildings."

"Oh, I think they're playing in the snow." She gave him an amused smile, but he didn't comment on it. "What was it you asked before?" she said in a more serious tone. She knew he hadn't asked about the officers because he wouldn't have needed a heartbeat to remember the question.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Captain," she growled making him understand she was serious.

"You heard what captain Kurotsuchi said, Ryuu can reflect other's abilities. What happened in the world of the living?" when he looked back at her she could see the hurt that came back, an expression he didn't have lately, an expression that only meant he was thinking back at her.

"He burned down a house," she stated after evaluating the pros and cons. "We don't know what happened but suddenly his reiatsu flared up and we needed to calm him down by waking him up by tossing a bucket of ice cold water on him."

"How old was he," asked the captain in a serious tone again, leaning further over his desk, she could see his mind worked fast behind the closed eyelids.

"The first time he was three, the second he was five and the third he was seven. After that he rarely had them at all."

"But he never froze anything," he trailed off as he stood up looking out of the window. "So technically what captain Kurotsuchi said was wrong, Ryuu doesn't reflect others zanpakuto, we are the ones that are triggering it." His voice gradually lost warmth and the bitter tone could freeze anyone really.

"But he doesn't take randomly, he is only triggered by elements that are opposite of each other. In other world like fire and ice."

"But Karin's zanpakuto is not fire..."

"I'm well aware what kind of ability Karin has," he half screamed at her. He started mumbling incomprehensible words under his breath, she could only imagine he was overthinking. She didn't even think he noticed he just said her name for the first time in a very, very long time.

"How old is Ryuu?" He suddenly asked as his perpetuum mumbling came to a stop.

"Actually, it is his birthday today," she said happily. Thinking about it he was actually 25 years now and Renji had organised a little party, with all the ones that actually cared for Ryuu in the Seireitei, that evening.

"I know what is wrong." The voice of her captain brought her back. Looking up at him, she could see how his jaw was clenched and his fists tight. His eyes were filled with hatred.

"What?"

"I said, I think I know what is wrong with Ryuu."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)** (and waiting this long... sorry again)

Thank you for the review, it always make my day when I see someone has made a review on this story :D I will try, I promise, to be faster with the updates... :)

Have a nice week :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite Kubo (even if you probably all knew that by now...)

Be warned, as this text may content some extremely painful grammar mistakes...

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Balance**

"I said, I think I know what is wrong with Ryuu," he said in a flat tone not to betray his worry for the little boy. He could see confusion painting Rangiku's face.

"What?" she said in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Do I really need to repeat myself, Matsumoto?" She just shook her head as her senses came back. "Good." He sat down again behind his desk. What to do?

"And what is it you know?" she said weakly in the silent office.

"Let me tell you a story you probably don't know. It all started the third year I was visiting Kurosaki," he trailed off leaning into the chair and looking up toward the sealing.

...

"Kurosaki focus."

"You know Toshiro, I think that is your favorite sentence lastly," said the girl on the floor for the nth time that day.

"Well I wouldn't have to, if you actually focused," he responded while tossing her the bottle of water.

"Thanks," she responded while patting the place beside her. He just sighed before laying down on the soft grass. They had been training hakudo for the last two weeks and no matter what, her mind was somewhere else. She imitated him and laid down beside him.

"When do you think you will be ready to tell me what has been on your mind since the beginning of this month?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she brushed it off. Standing again, they were back at their usual training. He didn't push it but every day was worse and eventually he didn't stand it any more.

"We are not training before you actually tell me what is going on with you," he stated when she was once again sprawled on the field.

"I have," she started to push the subject away.

"Karin, what in the world is going on?" He asked staring down at her with his ice cold eyes proving he was losing his patience.

"I see you tonight," she simply said as she walked away. At that moment he thought that it would be a good idea to let her have some space, but she never appeared near the railing that night, nor did she show up the next day at practice. It wasn't before the second day this happened that he started feel like something was off.

"Ah, good evening Hitsugaya," said Yuzu as she opened the front door of the family house. "Is everything alright?"

"Good evening Kurosaki, is your sister here?" She gave him a skeptical look before letting the door ajar. He could hear her scream after her sister and he only waited to hear the reply the eldest would give. It never came.

"She's not home," finished Yuzu when she came back out. "Is something the matter?"

"She hasn't been showing up for practice these last two days and I haven't managed to find her anywhere in town. You wouldn't know where she is?"

"Not in the slightest. Has something happened?" A small part of him felt guilty for the mini interrogation but how else would he learn what was wrong with her.

"Actually," he said when an idea struck him, "she has been really distracted lately, you wouldn't happened to know why?"

"Oh that." The look she gave the floor confirmed that the twin knew. "Karin have been having really horrible nightmares this month. She hasn't told me what they are about but she usually wake up while screaming or crying."

He saw the youngest of the Kurosakis on the border of crying, something he had no intention to stay for. So instead he thanked her and promised to tell if he found something out.

It took him a week to figure out where she was and still he wasn't so sure he wanted to know. He traced her energy back to a cave protected by a kido spell. He had managed to find this cave because of the blood left behind on the ground. Whatever happened the night he let her go, couldn't have been pretty.

Figuring out he didn't have much choice but to get her himself, he wandered deeper into the tunnels. It didn't take long before he appeared inside the cavern in it self. It was a huge round space that was at least twenty meter upward. And there, not so far away, he could see her tied up with chains to the wall, her body bruised and bloody.

As if she sensed his presences, she opened her eyes before focusing on his figure. She was about to say something when the little captain felt the electricity course through his body and the blackness consuming him.

When he woke up again, he could only curse himself for not thinking about a trap. He was a captain and yet he has been too preoccupied by the sight of her destroyed body that his mind blanked and he walked straight into a trap.

"Awake, are we," sing song a grave masculine voice. "You know captain Hitsugaya, I never thought you would actually fall into such an obvious trap."

The booming laughter made him want to cover his ears even if his arms and legs were stuck to the wall. Opening his eyes slowly, he could see the cavern he entered and straight across from him was Karin's unconscious body.

"Don't worry about her, I'm finished with that little lady for now." The captain directed his eyes back to the person that spoke. It was a middle aged man with gray long hair that reached his mid back and that was decorated with small black stones. Each of his eyes had a different color, where one was a clear blue, the other was dark orange.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions," he continued unfazed by the glare given by the captain. "but don't worry, you won't figure out anything before it's too late. And don't try to froze those chains, they absorb your reiatsu." The sadistic smile he offered told him his jailer wasn't an ordinary opponent either.

Looking closer, the man didn't look anything like an arrancar but in the same time he had an atmosphere around him that resembled that of a hollow. When the man turned around, Toshiro could clearly see the mark on the back of his black and white kimono and the small dagger like weapon that could most definably be a zanpakuto.

"I think you have gotten enough information as it is," said the man again, sitting behind some kind of counter. The little captain could see him touch the button before it went black again.

He woke up to an immense headache. To his pleasure he wasn't tied to anything any longer and he was free of his movements. Blinded by the light, he needed to blink several times before being able to focus on his surroundings.

"I thought captains were supposed to be smart." The voice wasn't threatening or mean but definitely sarcastic. But at the moment he could only be relieved to hear her voice like if everything was normal.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he took in their new environment. It was more like a prison, than a cavern, that let the light come in through the opening that was covered in steel bars. They were sitting opposite of each other and strangely had all their things with them.

"Better than you," she said looking out the opening, showing a green valley with water down below. "I've been awake for an entire day already."

"Do you know what is going on," he said while trying to sit up straight against the hard rock wall.

"No. And by the way," she turned back to him with a smug smile, "how in the world did a captain fall into such a pitiful trap?"

"I wasn't thinking," he mumbled ashamed of this stupid act. He just hoped Karin wouldn't go tell the other captains, or Matsumoto, or her brother for that matter, ever.

"Focus Hitsugaya," she teased as he send a death glare back.

"Are you willing to tell me what and where you have been all this time," he said cutting short to the silence that was growing uncomfortable. She did respond eventually.

"I went home the other day and suddenly you have this stupidly big hollow that came out of nowhere. So obviously, I when for it. Defeated, I saw this dude that you saw in the cave, that hit me unconscious." Her way of telling the story was a clear sign that she didn't want to talk about it. "How did you find me?"

"I followed your energy and your blood," he said as a matter of fact. They didn't speak much the rest of the day and eventually they both fell asleep. The next time Hitsugaya woke up, the sun was already far gone and Karin was sleeping calmly in the other corner of the cave.

Feeling slightly better, he stood up to take in the cave from another point of view. Tracing the wall to see if there was any way out, he soon touched an ice cold subject. Looking closer, he found their zanpakutos tossed in a little hole in the cave. Why would someone, that is trying to trap them, let them have their zanpakuto?

Reaching deeper into the little hole his fingers came in contact with a another cold surface that he couldn't move from it's place. Letting his fingers trace the small letters, he gave up when he noticed his hand was too big to touch the letters that were the deepest in. He was able to understand 'Bala', whatever that meant.

The small noise made him turn back to his partner, only to find her holding on to her body and seemingly protecting herself from the cold. The moon gave a nice view of the cave and he understood why the cave had been placed as it was: the moon was straight across from them.

She woke up the next day with some extra cloth on and a shirtless captain that stared amused back at her.

"What," she asked glaring at him.

"It's warm," he answered simply. He looked at her as she took in what he said.

"You' okay?" She asked.

"Not really, but I'll survive. I'm not really a fan of the heat." She chuckled calmly before taking her zanpakuto, but not before asking him through her eyes if it was okay.

"Actually I need your help with something," he stated and stood up. Showing her the little hole he indicated her what he had found in the night. "But my hand isn't small enough to dig deeper."

"the first is a 'B'," she stated calmly with her hand down the hole.

" I already figured out 'Bala' but after that the hole is to smal."

"I think the next is a 'G'. Oh wait it's a 'C'. Then I think it is an 'E' and a strange shaped 'C'." She turned around at him expecting an explanation.

"Are you certain you didn't skip a letter," he frowned. "The world we have know is 'Balacec'."

"Nobody said this was actually going to make sense."

"Please just take it from the top," he sigh.

"Well the first thing is a drawing because I don't recall that a 'O' has pointy triangles coming out."

"Focus..."

"Kurosaki," she finished, "I know. Then there is 'B', 'A', 'L', 'A', 'C', hey wait that's an 'N'."

"'Balance," he frowned.

"Balance as in the object balance or as in the verb? Well that explains the sun and the moon." Then he got the message.

"This makes perfect sense," he smiled at her, or you know smile in Toshiro style, more like a smirking thing. "Everything the gray haired man did had something to do with balance or equality. He is dressed in black and white, his eyes are of opposite colors..."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Just look at me and tell me that for yourself." He half enjoyed how her eyes traced his body before her eyes settled on his hair and the zanpakuto in his hand.

"We're opposites," she gasped as she looked at her own zanpakuto in her hand.

"Not exactly but he must think so. Did you tell him what ability you have?" She shook her head but kept analyzing the cave as he did. "It is cold in the night for you and it is warm for me the day."

"Then how do we balance it?" She asked, as he could tell she had caught up to him by now.

…

"Oh, so you had to do some funny things to get out, you know to become one and stuff," grinned Matsumoto from the couch taking notes of everything he said, surely to spread the information to whoever wanted to listen.

"What? No, what are you even blabbering about," he said annoyed of the sudden interruption. Whatever Matsumoto thought balance stood for, was either totally biased or just plainly wrong.

"So what happened?"

"The word 'Balance' Matsumoto is similar to equal: for one to find balance you need the two side to be the same, in other words equal. The normal temperature can be too cold in the night because of the fresh air but it can also rise to immense degrees because of the sun. On each side of the metal plate we found, was a moon and a sun: two opposite forces."

"The moon and the sun are not opposites," she commented.

"In ancient believes, they are. Like the day and the night, the fire and the ice, the moon and the sun. Everything is balanced."

"So how did you guys get out if it wasn't by become one with the other?" She sounded disappointed?

"In order to achieve what we thought was what the person wanted, Kurosaki learned to release her zanpakuto. Strangely, even after three years training, it only took her a week in that cave to archive it. Anyway, the man was searching for the perfect opposites."

"So you eventually managed to succeed his test and get out? Right?"

"Not at all. We failed." He winced remembering the blood covering the walls of the cave when they had no more energy to go on. Cuts, burn marks and frostbites covering their body like a second skin. "We never really knew what or how, but then one day we were out of the cave again, waking up not so far away from Karakura."

"He just let you go?" She asked incredulous. "I would have thought he'd torture you or something."

"We didn't eat at all and nearly died of lack of energy. Is that torturous enough for you," he asked in a hash tone. She looked away just so slightly.

"But why let you go? Actually scratch that. Even if I love listening to your ancient experiments that you have never told me about, I still don't see what this has to do with Ryuu."

"You don't get it," he said annoyed and stood up to look out the window again. Maybe Ryuu was bringing something with him after all. Something not that great to be honest. "Ryuu's zanpakuto is based on balance."

"Captain, he freezes things and he is burning them up, I don't see the relevance."

"The man didn't let us go just for the purpose of it Matsumoto. He came back some years later to 'reclaim' what was his. That being the two of us. He kept on trying to see if our ability could nullify the other. He wanted to know if it would kill us or make us stronger. He was and is most definitely still searching for the perfect opposites. The psycho had other experiments too, but all those I know about, died somehow before they archived whatever he wanted to archive."

"But you didn't die. So technically doesn't that mean you two are somehow successful opposites."

"I don't know," he said still mad by the lack of knowledge he had on this guy. "What I know is that few are those who has the two opposite forces as their zanpakuto. It makes me wonder if Ryuu is another experiment or not. Ryuu is a 'perfect opposite'. Are you getting what I am saying?"

He looked at her to see if she was getting what he was telling her. "Think Matsumoto, he burns things and he freezes them." As her eyes moved just so little he understood he go the message through.

"Karin knew," she said realizing. "That explain why she always hated the fact Ryuu had two blades and the time he froze parts of his hair. Wait does that mean Ryuu is in danger. I must warn Renji," she trailed off lost in her own world.

"I think he is more in danger from himself." She looked up questioningly. "If I am right and his zanpakuto is truly based on opposite forces, he is the biggest threat to himself." He sighted when he understood his mind worked too fast for his mouth to follow. "Eight years of ice, right? I would guess it simply is a way of telling something is out of balance and he is missing a part. Letting him leave could both be dangerous and smart."

"So technically what you are telling me is that Ryuu might destroy himself?" They both jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door, even if Matsumoto was the only one to let escape a small scream.

"I'm sorry captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Matsumoto, It wasn't my intention to scare you," said Renji as he entered the room, looking amused at both of them.

"It is perfectly fine captain Abarai," said Toshiro back with his expressionless face as unfazed by what they discussed.

"Renji, you have to hear this," was Matsumoto's reaction as she leaped up from the couch and made the second captain sit down beside.

"To answer you question Matsumoto, I think he need to understand for himself what he is capable off and then he needs to learn to balance the two forces." Renji looked up with a questioning look at the other captain. Luckily Matsumoto surpassed him and told the other instead

"Ryuu's zanpakuto is based on fire and ice and he needs to balance the two forces. The lack of control is what is causing the extreme perturbations."

"Not exactly," Toshiro cut her off before she went on telling something totally different. "Ryuu doesn't used fire and ice, he uses the cold and the heat. Their opposites but it's not the same as ice and fire. And I still think the perturbation is due to another thing too. After all, Kurotsuchi had a point and it would be bad to underestimate his researches. The fact that his reiatsu is starting to be similar to mine is strange."

Looking back at the two others in the room, he added: "Please ask Kurosaki about what she knows when you go visit." And then he half pushed them out of the room.

…

 _"Who are you?"_

Laying still in the bed, Ryuu couldn't stop replaying his dream over and over again. He wasn't even sure it was a dream or if he actually managed to enter his inner world again. He had never seen the world so empty and white. The last time he was there smoke was covering him and he was blinded by light.

The sudden pain that curst through his body made him scream. The part right under his solar plexus was hurting and felt like an object just when right through him. Taking up the covers to see what had happened, he gulped.

That was definitely not a dream. Right where the pain was slowly diminishing, was forming an ice layer burning his skin. Small drops of blood was starting to form around the marked area. Tracing the purplish bruise, he winced as another shock when through his body.

 _"This could be your grave,_ " wasn't that what the strange man had said.

He tried to breath the pain away, but he could feel the mark widening by minutes. Slowly, maybe, but each time a little piece of his skin got frozen. He felt it in every fiber of his body.

The sun was shining out side. Leaving the frozen spot in the sun, the pain diminished just so slightly. Breathing a little better after waiting in the sun the next hour, he managed to stand up. That was a stupid idea when he figured out he had frostbites on his entire body.

Doing as anybody would think was best he went to the bath and tried to relax in the warmest water he could find. Thinking this would help he stayed there and waited for the pain to be bearable. The ice spot diminished in size a little but he needed to constantly warm up the water as he apparently managed to freeze the damn thing.

Needless to say, this didn't help at all. When he was sure his body was healing, the water around him would start to freeze. As someone entered the bath, he made a quick dash out of the room, not daring looking at the person that came in.

Back in the room he was in, he found his zanpakuto lying near his bed. But something about it was strange, cold and distance. He never managed to think much about it as he heard three knocks on his door. Dressing up properly as fast as possible, he made sure to cover most of his destroyed skin.

"Ryuu," sang his aunt as he let her in, giving him one of those hugs where you had to be prepared not to die. "How are you doing?"

"Rangiku, I think you are killing him," teased his uncle from behind. Over the last years he hadn't seen them as much as he had wanted. Mostly because he was too afraid to go around the Seireitei alone. He gasped for fresh air when she released him.

"So kiddo, how' you doing," asked his uncle as the two visitors closed the door behind them and they all sat on bed.

"I'm doing better, I suppose," he lied while trying not to think too much about the frozen spot that was growing again.

"I have good news, or we have good news." Both of them looked at him with huge smiles.

"You are going back to the world of the living on 16th of June," said Rangiku as she interpreted his silence by a mean to go on.

"Really?" He could go home?

"But only for less than two month," stated his uncle sitting beside him.

"That's okay," said the boy grinning at his family, "as long as I can go home for a while. You guys have no idea how much I miss them."

He started to tell them about everything he wanted to tell his earthly family when he got back. About the squad, the captains, Sophie... His list went on and on but stopped abruptly when he remembered he didn't know what exactly the captain of the 10th had done to his family.

"Well, hide your joy," said his uncle when he saw the sad look that past through the youngest eyes. "Anyway, you are going to be spending the next two month in my squad."

"What," exclaimed the youngest. "Your squad, really?"

"Yes," said his uncle mockingly in a sever voice as he stood up. "And you Ryuu are going to be listening to my orders for the next months and you'll be training with me."

So much joy, he gave his uncle a hug, ignoring the stabbing pain that was eating his chest.

...

Renji looked at Matsumoto again for the nth time during their short walk. She must be thinking about the same thing.

"You don't believe that it is even possible, do you?" Asked Rangiku from beside him as they walked toward the third.

"I don't know, but if what you are telling me about their little adventure is what happened, it could just be that Ryuu is the product of an experiment."

"An experiment a strange man is going to come for sooner or later," she added.

"I'll talk to the head captain," stated Renji. "And Karin." After a moment he added. "If what we are suspecting is right, then I think I know why Ryuu hasn't had so many outburst in the world of the living."

"Because he wasn't surrounded by immense powers from all sides?"

"More like Hyorinmaru has been keeping his frozen part balanced to the heat."

"Lost you," she stated as they entered the third squad.

"Ryuu told me Hyorinmaru had been present in his mind since he was a child and then this other dragon came. I can't believe everything is starting to make sense. Ryuu stopped having the strange outburst when his own zanpakuto was present in his head to be able to nullify his heated part."

"So in other words, Ryuu must learn to know the other part of him to be able to control the ice," Rangiku finished for him.

"Definitely having a very long conversation with both Karin and Urahara."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews :D**

And I'm working on my grammar, thanks for notifying the immense spelling mistakes. I tried to do something about it, but I'm not sure if I made it better or worse...

I've always hated when the story nears it's end. That is the moment you realise that immediately that the words are written, they can not be taken back. Thus this became nothing like I imagine it and frankly it wasn't supposed to sound to stupid so I suppose I'll have to apologize for that...


	19. Chapter 19

**disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite kubo :)

Sorry **I forgot to post**... hehe ':D

and **warning alerts** , they are some awfully long sentences here that may or may not make no sense.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: back home**

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The smell you always associate with home one way or another, the one that always linger in your mind. The scent that makes you think about home, even if you know deep down that such a smell isn't real.

When his foot touched that ground again he felt thrown back to the time he had left the world of the living. How long had it been, eight years wasn't it? And in all those eight years he hadn't felt like the time passed that fast. Standing here now, he understood what Ichigo meant when he said he wouldn't belong to this world anymore.

The lights were more fancy and the cars were different. The general atmosphere of the town had totally changed. Even if there was that same smell, he didn't know where he was anymore. But in the same time he felt relax. Strange how much feelings cloud the mind of simple minded humans, he thought.

Knowing precisely where his mother would be at this hour this day, he leaped into the air toward the general direction he thought the spot was. Some streets where different and there was either a new park or one gone. He could feel his uncle close behind.

"In a hurry are we," asked said person when he came beside Ryuu. "We should probably get our gi-gais at Urahara's before you go off to your mom. She can wait."

"The gi-gais can wait," responded Ryuu continuing toward the spot where he could now feel his mother's reiatsu. Wait, didn't his mother knew how to hide her spiritual energy?

"Oi, kid," stated Renji beside him, making him stop by tugging on his arm, "the gi-gai can't wait. We need one for you that can suppress you energy or you might cause problem. And don't you feel it?" He asked the kid, nodding toward the place they were headed. "Your mom's fighting right now. You're not ready to meet one of those guys just yet."

Agreeing, even if he wanted so badly to see his mother fight, he hurried after his uncle; but not before taking a glance toward the general direction of his mother where he could see the sky lighting up. He really wanted to know what exactly his mother could do. Having only seen the beautiful materialization of his mother's zanpakuto, he wanted to be able to see what she could do.

The streets of Karakura were calm as always on a Thursday night. The few passenger that were waiting for the train where nearly sleeping where they stood. And Urahara's little shop was just as small as it always had been.

"I think he must be using some kind of kido to hold the house like that when all the other buildings around has become these huge buildings," commented his uncle as they saw the little house come into view.

"Well it most definitely hasn't change since I was here last time."

"Kid it hasn't changed in my entire lifetime and that is starting to be some years now," half joked Renji as they stopped in front of the door. Knocking loudly, they soon heard footsteps inside coming closer.

"How may I help you sir," asked the woman opening the door holding a little oil lamp. She had long strawberry wavy hair reaching the lowest part of her back. Her clear eyes shined in the dark and were marked with black cernes. This person couldn't have had much time to sleep.

"Ryuu? Ryuu," asked the person again, "is that really you," she asked. He looked up at the mention of his name, being confused as to who exactly this person might be.

"Yes, I'm Ryuu," he answered to the woman that stood before him, that must have been twice his size may he add. His worst nightmares came into realization as she crushed him in one of those bear hugs that went down in the family apparently, and was mastered by none other that his beloved aunt Rangiku.

"You haven't grown at all," she exclaimed as she released him, bowing to be on the same eye level as him. "You're still so cute," she exclaimed and pinched his cheek. "Well, come in," she said merrily and opened the door fully.

The inside of the shop hadn't changed that much either as the furniture was still old fashioned and looked like you stepped into another era. She lead them to the small room adjacent to the shop and made them wait as she put the kettle on.

"Who are you," asked Ryuu suddenly when she came back again with the tea. Her shocked expression was soon replaced by a smile.

"Really, Ryuu," she asked happily, "and here they think you are some kind of genius. I know it has been eight years since you've last saw me, but humans don't grow as slowly as you souls and we don't stay 16 forever."

"Akina," he said as reality struck him. Of course they would have grown older too over the years. And it wasn't simply a year he had been gone but eight entire years.

"Actually, it's Ayaka," she smiled sadly at the teacup in front of her. "She had short hair, that's how they saw the difference between the two of us. And the fact that she had two holes in the ears."

"Oh sorry," answered Ryuu shamefully remembering that they hated to be mistaken for the other.

"Oh no harm done, you couldn't have known," she waved her hand dismissing the subject.

"My condolences," said Renji for the first time. Ryuu looked back at his uncle, then back at Ayaka that hold Renji's eyes even if somehow he could tell she wanted to look away.

"What happened," asked Ryuu finally, not being able to figure out what they were talking about.

"It's nothing," started Renji but was cut of by the last person as she looked at him straight in the eyes conveying sadness and loss.

"My sister died two month ago," she stated. "It wasn't something stupid half the student campus dies of these days. She was plain and simply sick and died of a brain sickness that is surpassingly rare. I came home as fast as I heard she was dying." She looked toward the window before continuing.

"The stupidest thing is that she could have survived it hadn't it been for that stupid doctor that said she wasn't allowed to wear her bracelet in the hospital. He thought it was some kind of electronic devise. Thanks to that, she was assaulted by hollows and died trying to run away."

The salty tears where flowing out of his cousin's eyes as he watched in mere confusion. His cousin had died, but didn't that mean she would be in soul society and that she could see her again if she wanted to? His uncle stopped him as he was about to voice his idea out loud.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said his uncle sitting down beside her and holding her tight. After all after the years, Renji and Rangiku hadn't only been his family but Ayaka and Akina's too and Ryuu was certain they loved them just as much as he did.

"When will the funeral be held," asked the redhead as he strok the young woman's hair while she hold on to him for dear life.

"Tomorrow at 12. Mom wanted to bury her the same day that granny died in hope that maybe the entire family would be reunited for that day," she whispered into his shirt.

"I shall ask the head captain if Rangiku can come."

"That would be very kind," she smiled as she pushed herself up again.

"We will be there tomorrow," said the oldest one while wiping away the few tears that flooded down her cheek. "You better get some sleep if you don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow," he joked.

"Oh I think I already look like that," she chuckled, even if you could hear her heart wasn't in it. "I suppose you know your way around by now uncle." She gave him a last hug before turning to Ryuu: "it's nice that you're here now. It has been way to quiet around here these days. Sleep tight."

As she disappeared out of the room, Ryuu could only think back to his cousin that used to make the most noise. Sure, both of them were loud in there own way, but Akina had made sure to make noise so her sister stopped hearing the strange voices that were always around her.

He wanted to remind her that he wasn't much of a party person and most definitely didn't like to make a lot of noise, the rest of his dysfunctional family could do that. Grabbing the two gi-gais that laid there, the two males made their way out of the little shop.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I thought you wanted to hear it from one of them first," stated Renji as they left the small street and walked along the houses.

"It's okay, I suppose I wouldn't have gotten the message if you told me back in soul society. By the way," he said looking at his surroundings, "where are we going?" Sure the general idea of the town had changed, but the streets were the same and they had just turned to early.

"Oh sorry, your mother moved back in with the old man when Mayumi moved out. Didn't need that big house for herself."

"Oh, so I don't really have a home anymore, is that it," he said stopping in his tracks. He could see his uncle stopping too and coming back toward him, kneeling to be on the same level as Ryuu.

"You're kidding me? If you have no home anymore just because your mother sold that lousy apartment, then I have never had a home, "he stated. Ryuu was confused as to where exactly his uncle wanted to come.

"Look kid, a home isn't a place that is fixed in space, it's where your heart belongs. And as long as you have this huge 'dysfunctional family' as you say, there is always a place to call home." The kid nodded slightly at this.

"By the way," Ryuu stated when his thoughts weren't clouded by guilt to feel so pitiful over a house when his cousin had just died, "why did Mayumi move out? Did something happened to her?" Renji chucked lightly in good nature to lift the mood.

"Hey weren't you listening, kiddo? Eight years has passed, what do you think happened to you sister?" The smug smile that was painted on the man's face annoyed Ryuu to no end when he came to the conclusion that his beloved little sister was now 22 years old and must have moved out a long time ago.

The little house his gramps lived in wasn't that far away from his old house. He even knew his way around pretty well in this house, as he had been playing here every time he was sick and his mother had to work or just when there was a day off at school and they needed the doctor Kurosaki to be there. His two cousins was usually there too then.

By reflex, he bent over and hit the flying object from below, exactly how the captain had told him. Getting out of his tranced state, he noticed it was his dearly beloved crazy grandpa he just sent flying.

"Nice shoot," came a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time. "Welcome home kid," said his mother in her human body, leaning against the door frame. She looked smugg as the two newcomers made their way toward the front door.

In a spurt of childness, Ryuu ran and hugged his mother that waited for him with opened arms. Deep down he knew his uncle was right about the heart thingy when his mother hugged him back. It felt so reassuring to be back in such loving arms that knew everything there was to know about him.

"I missed you," he said in between hiccups as he hold tight to the hem of his mother's pajamas. He felt her lift him up to her hip and take him inside. He never let go. He knew he acted like the brat he looked right now, but could seem to care as the familiar smell of home overtook him.

"Hey sweetie, maybe we should put you to bed," she said softly in his ear. He shook his head in disapproval and tighten his grip.

"I wanna stay with mommy," he said clinging to her for dear life. All emotions of sadness and loss and everything really, that he had felt these eight years in soul society and that he never dared say allowed, just submerged him. He let go as his perfect control cracked knowing fully well his mother knew him better than that anyway.

He felt asleep in her embrace as he never wanted to let go of her. He could hear the soft melody of his childhood lullaby in his ear. And the smell that proved to him this was really the safest place on earth. Because the scent of a person was not a mere illation of your mind, it was really there and unconsciously the smell of mom is something a child has difficulties to forget.

His first actual day back home was strange but went better that the day before. It started like all other days even if kindly enough, his mother had stayed till he woke up.

"Hey sweetie, you' feeling better," she asked tugging a strand of his hair behind his ear and placing a loving kiss on top of his hair. She smiled at him and he felt much better immediately.

Ryuu wasn't the kind of child that was overly scared and came running into his parents room in the night to sleep in their bed, in this case: his mother's room. He had actually never done that if it wasn't because he had been bullied or was overly scared and that had happened at most ten times in his entire life.

"I'm home," he said weakly as he let go of her cloth so she would be able to leave the bed.

"You can sleep a little longer but you should get up soon as I suspect you know what is happening today." He did and was fast out of bed. And just like that he was back in his normal routine.

Breakfast was most definitely not silent as his mother and gramps were bickering to one another over the table, as they fought over the food that must had been prepared by his aunt as it actually looked edible. It reminded him of the two newcomers that entered the 10th squad barely three years ago. His uncle was nowhere to be seen.

He soon learned that Renji had left early to be able to make Rangiku attend the funeral and after that help prepare the commemoration at the Hanakari's house. He also learned that Ayaka was spending her time in the Urahara shop as she couldn't bear being in the same house without her second half.

The funeral in itself came faster than he had expected. As his body hadn't changed much since he left, Kisuke had apparently made a gigai that had the same age as him, so his looked like a 6 year old to anyone that saw him. This made rumors start in the church as every one observe the 'third' child of Karin Kurosaki that still had no husband even if she wore a silver ring on a chain around her neck.

His sister had changed, that was certain. She had been extremely happy to see him and treated him as if he had been living on the other side of the planet instead of in a totally different dimension. Her hair was cut short and apparently she was doing just great in her studies. He hadn't really gotten that part as he was to stunned to look at how well she was doing.

He didn't think his uncle Jinta and aunt Yuzu had changed much apart from the very distinguished lack of sleep that was painted on their faces. They both hold on to each other as if to be mental pillars for one another. They both shared a small speech with the assembly as they stood around the grave in the rain. They had decided to bury the corpse beside his late grandmother.

Ayaka was supported by an emotionless Yoruichi that hold the girl up. Urahara, Ururu, Tessai had all made their best to be there today to support their strangely patched up family. His mother walked along side Ayaka and Yoruichi to show her support. Rangiku hadn't bothered with a gi-gai as the only persons that mattered could see her anyway, while Renji had opted for a black suit as he walked beside Ryuu.

Other random guest were present as well but he didn't really care about those. One person struck him as odd though, as he stood on the side watching as his cousin tried her best to stand on her feet. The well grown woman had her hair in bun covered in a black wail and she didn't care about the assembly's feelings as she came and supported the other girl, letting her cry on her shoulder.

Even after eight years he would recognize his best friend. Kosakura stood proud beside the girl that needed all the support she could get. Even if he had a strange urge to go and greet her, he understood it was nor the time nor the place to do such a thing. Instead he opted to play the invisible little boy. He was indeed the only child there.

Much didn't happened at the reception afterward either. Some few tried to tell some nice tales about the deceased person. Even a boy, he could trace back as the girl's lover, told a story about a young confident girl that took the entire class by charm as she topped all her exams.

Ryuu couldn't see it and it was empty as he tried to recall the little girl he had know since she was born. Being the eldest, he had always watched out for his sibling and cousins. He knew everything about them and what they where like. But listening to the tales, he didn't even know if this person was the same he knew.

The spot of ice on his belly had grown considerably over the last two month and burned him every time he thought about everything he had missed in the world of the living. He thought he had known what he was giving up, but the more he listened, the emptier he got.

He supposed his best friend had taken over his overprotective job as he knew for a fact she had also like the twins a lot. He was happy that the one that remained still had a friend that understood just exactly what kind of family Ayaka came from.

He was just cruely reminded that he didn't belong to this world and had never even been. He didn't understand how his uncle could just so easily speak with the humans as if he knew them well. Well in certain degree he did, as he had been there these eight years still watching out for the twins.

Ryuu, sick of all the atmosphere, made his way outside to the roof. On the roof was one of these persons he didn't even want to talk to right now, in sham he'll say something totally out of tune.

"Your company would be appreciated," stated Ayaka as she sensed him approach. He didn't push his luck and went to sit beside her.

"My condolences," he said to the night sky, "I suppose." She laughed a little at his discomfort, or at least he hoped that was what she laughed about.

"It is strange, huh?" He needed to look at her to see if she was seriously asking him that.

"What is?"

"Well you know," she said bringing her legs closer to her body, "we see spirits and we usually warn the soul reaper about the souls when we can see one that hasn't been able to make it to the other side. What irony it is that a family with overly much spiritual energy is grieving a soul."

Understanding his cousin didn't need someone to give advice, marly someone that could listen, he let his body rest against the cold tiles. As she talked about everything on her mind, he let his thoughts fly back to the good times where their carelessness wouldn't be affecting the family so much.

 _'My body is frozen_ ' was what his zanpakuto had said. He absently touched the cold spot on his stomach that he had covered in a bandages so no one would notice. Maybe his entire body was meant to freeze.

"It must be strange for you," continued his cousin unfazed by his lack of attention but brought him back to her none the less. "I mean, to look at use mere humans cry over a lost soul when you know where she is. I know the Rukongai is huge but she is still there and maybe she'll join the academy."

She looked at him even if he didn't know what exactly to say about that. His uncle had stopped him the last time from saying anything about soul society.

"I want to know," she pushed. "They don't want to tell me and do you know how many scenarios I have made in my mind. The human brain always chose to believe the worst outcome you know, so they can be mentally prepared when it does happened. Some kind of natural thing to make the brain capable to react at any given moment."

"No one knows," he stated calmly remembering what the captain of the 10th told him about the passage between the world of the living and soul society.

"huh?"

"When a soul has no regrets and need no help to pass they usually forget who they were. But it could also be that they hold on to the old memorize because they feel like these are good memorizes. Some even try to keep them in mind, but if they are not triggered again they usually just fade away. Did she pass without the need of konso?"

"We don't know. She was gone that's all."

"Well for those there is a third option too, the soul moves on and does not exist in soul society either. They just disappears. But the most common would be for her to still have her memories about everything here if she had no regrets and for them to slowly fade away. Or she might try and enter the academy because she thinks she is bound to it because of her reiatsu."

"So there is still a chance I can see her again?"

"Those who needed konso to pass usually forgets everything. Few are the ones that remember anything after going through konso. If the soul isn't at peace that is what konso does: it erases your entire past and let you move one without causing you pain."

"But there is still a chance, right? That she'll remember me?" The hope in her voice made him want to lie but that would be too cruel.

"No, don't count on it. They don't want you to know because when a soul moves one, all ties break. You should just forget about seeing her in soul society. Maybe one day in your future far ahead you can think about it, but you are to young for that now."

He wanted to give her comforting words, but as the sentences left his mouth, he found he couldn't and everything came out as a long speech from a former teacher or something.

"Thanks," she said anyway before leaving the roof. She didn't seem sad but if anything happened to her after that he might be the one responsible, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

" _My body froze but not my heart._ '

He didn't intend for his heart to freeze, he honestly didn't know what had happened to him in Soul society for him to be so lost and emotionless. Something's triggered his emotions and somethings just left him cold as ice. He remembered the captain being extremely cold. Maybe it was just something that came with the manifestation of an ice soul.

"I thought I'll find you here," said the only voice that apparently made him still feel a loving emotion. She sat down beside him. She was back in her more comfortable cloth as she had taken of her black dress and changed into a pair of black baggy pants and a loose black sweater. He leaned on to his mother's shoulder when she sat beside him.

"How're you?" She asked as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"Fine I suppose," he struggled. Why did he feel so extremely left out.

"Yes and I love pink." She gave him a sideway glare to tell him she wasn't even near buying it.

"What's wrong with me," he asked slowly. His face half hidden from view.

"Who said anything was wrong," she questioned seriously.

"Stop being a psycholog, I'm serious."

"So am I and it's my profession Ryuu, I can't just shut it of. Anything you'll like to share with me?"

"What was dad's ability," he asked temptating.

"Ryuu." He could hear the warning in the elders voice. "I rather not tell you."

"Why?" He looked up at her in confusion. Why couldn't she tell him such a stupid thing. "Did he at least had a zanpakuto, was he able to use it in a release form?"

"Ryuu." The voice drew nearer and nearer a growl as he continued his questioning. "I don't want you to know because I know that would only encourage you to go through all the archives that exist in soul society."

"Then can't you just tell me who it is?"

"Not tonight, sweetie." She kissed the top of his head as if expecting him to run of to the other side of the world because she didn't tell him. He wasn't that much of a child, even if that sounded awfully tempting.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading :)**

And for all the support :D I can't believe so many is actually following this story, it makes me so happy :D

And I apologize for forgetting to post... hehe, i was a bit caught up in my revisions :D And sorry for the strange way the story turned but it will be back on track next chapter, that would hopefully be finished soon...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaim:** manga belongs to Tite Kubo

Yo people two things:

1\. I'm sorry for the late update but that is mostly due to my exams, but also the fact that this is the longest chapter I have ever written (it's more than 9000 words, way too long...).

2\. but there is a reason to my extremely long chapter. So I get the fact that some of you don't really want to read the past stories so I wrote it in the same chapter. Therefor if you don't enjoy the flashbacks just skip in between bold letters (title excluded). That way you know when the 'boring part' is over ;) though it does kind of explain some few things...

Oh yeah and watch out for bad sentences...

* * *

 **Chapter 20: time's up**

The next day was boring and he mostly stayed alone the entire day trying to heat up the cold spot that hurt so much.

The reception from yesterday dragged on, as today all the neighbors and everyone that knew the girl could pass by the house and visit and speak with the family members. It was required for the closest family to be there, so his mother had left early and told him to pass by in the day.

He stayed in his improvised room, that apparently used to belong to his soul reaper uncle that was captain of the 8th squad. He closed himself in the closet trying to erase everything.

So it wasn't entirely true that he didn't feel anything. In fact, he felt more things than what he had these last years in Seireitei. True, soul reapers didn't have much emotions when at work but seem to be overflowing with them when the day was over.

Ever since the moment his foot touched the common ground of the world of the living he had lost control over anything he thought he had. Strangely he had more control over his ability even if the cold spot was continually growing, now covering half his belly and the right part of his chest.

The second day was the same, no questions were asked and he preferred to stay alone in the house than with the grieving people in the house some blocks away. His uncle had told him to come and stay with the people that mattered to him many times. Saying that pushing away your family was stupide. But he didn't feel it, that family bond thingy.

It was Yoruichi that brought him out of the closet the fifth day as she literally barged the door open for him to explain what exactly he thought he was doing when his cousin needed his support.

"She don't need me," he stated still sitting in the closet. "She has an entire life here. I'm just living a lie that everyone is trying to keep from me. I'm just living in a world of illusion made by everyone that are trying to make me follow their rules."

He automatically made his hand reached up toward the hurt spot on his cheek before glaring up at her. She wore an even more pissed of expression back.

"So that's it," she said dangerously at him, her hands on the hips. "Just because your mother didn't tell you who your dad is? Are you going to play the bratty kid just because we are trying to protect you?"

He looked dumbstruck up at her. Never had anyone else than his mother screamed at him like that, and still she was just being overly protective. He had never done something that would earn him such a sour look from his family.

"That's not it," he tried to say while still holding on to his pride.

"Really," she said accusingly. "So you are telling me you are going through all the archives of the soul society just for fun when you could be training in the academy or ask your uncle to teach you how to fight. So you just plainly want me to believe your decisions made in soul society were merely a way to pass time?"

"Yes," he said as he felt something loosening inside of him. "There wasn't anything for me to do anyway there. All I was asked to do was stay out of trouble and that's it. Everyone hates me and I'm..."

"You're just a brat that is just assuming everything is perfect in everyone else's lives. Tell me, while you were there, did you find one single one sulcking and closing them self up entirely, apart from captain Hitsugaya that is?"

"Of course not." Thinking a bit more about it he added, "and I haven't seen Catain Hitsugaya sulck at all either."

"Forget about him. Do you know how much pain souls go through? Do you think they are happy where they are most of the time? Half the population of the furthest parts of the Rukongai dies less than a year later of living there. Those children that comes there don't have families. They don't have a mom that they could go cry to and they most definitely don't have the luxury to sulk about not having a father. They just died and most of them are way more lost than what you are know."

She looked at him with severe eyes and in the same time a lot of pain. He felt like melting under her accusation. He merely wanted to know a name. A single name was that so hard to say? Because yes he had the luxury to think about that since he knew he had one and hadn't forgotten about it.

"Listen Ryuu," she said after breathing in ten times to cool down her nerves, "The simple conception of 'family' in soul society is very different from what you expect in the world of the living. Either you are noble and your family is mostly based on your name and upholding the noble status.

"Or you can have the luxury of actually having a father and a mother but those are few. Often children start of their own family. You meet up with a patch of stupid kids like yourself, lost and with no name, and you call that your family. Take Renji for example, his family was bunch of kids he met in his district. They all died apart from Rukia.

"Rangiku had just one person to look after her and he was a young kid too. But all these were lucky and ended up in a family they could call their own: their squad. Soul reapers lives and dies in the squad. It becomes their family no matter the bondes you may have. You have your friend and you have your enemies but that is your family.

"You have so much luck that you have a huge family who loves you very much and would appreciate that you be present with them. Maybe you live in a world of illusions, but so do we. So stop sulking you little brat and live for what is left."

With that she left him to his thoughts. He would never believe Yoruichi, that frankly didn't like him so much, would go to such length to teach him something. He didn't know what she wanted to archive, but he could feel his shaky hands wipe away the tears that had been drowning his face for the last ten minutes.

He didn't come out immediately after that, he was to proud to do that. The next day he stayed and thought about how people interacted with each other in soul society and truth be told, he had never seen a single one of them sulck.

All of them were either happy, sour, grumpy, strict or naturally crybabies, but none zoomed out and sulcked for them self. They all seemed to be supporting each other as if they all were burying the same burden. Thinking about what he told his cousins about souls, he could only imagine that most of them didn't even remember what life in the world of the living was.

He asked his mother later that day why it felt like the entire seireitei had suffered extremely much and was trying to stay stable on itself.

"Have you read any books about the history of Seireitei?" she asked him instead, aways going for the answer you own question kind of still.

"Yeah, captain Hitsugaya made me read the historical events of the Seireitei in chronological order," he said as he sat down beside her on the bed, finally leaving the closet. He could see the way his mother flinched just so slightly at the mention of the captain. Damn, he shouldn't had brought that up.

"Did you read anything about the last wars." Lucky for him she skipped that topic. He wouldn't like to have to explain that he kind of like the white haired that seem to be one of her greater enemies.

"I have barely touched the subject of the winter war, but the captain said I should concentrate on the one's before first so I can understand why things when as they did."

"That is a wise choice, but have you heard anything about them? Like rumors or something?"

"Nobody talks about the wars exactly."

"They are all supporting each other because in a moment of need they all know that if they don't support each other they would all die. The biggest war of this century has told them that. More people than I dare count died and chaos was a cute word compared to what happened."

"Were you part of the war," he asked curious as he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"No," she said stroking his hair absently, "your uncle, sorry uncles and aunt was. I'm so happy they made it out alive. But they all bear their scars with pride."

"Was Yoruichi part of the war?" He asked as he remembered the way she look while talking about things that they had lost.

"She was, and so was Kusike. I think they both still blame themself that they couldn't help more. It's actually a miracle that Hat and cloth is still alive."

"I'm happy he is," he said even if deep down he had no idea why he said that as he didn't even like the dude, kind of.

"They are many that are. You ready to actually live out here with us now and not in your closet? Tomorrow is the last day of the mourning week. You should come." She stated before leaving toward the door.

"I will," he said, "but can I go somewhere tonight. There is someone I want to talk to."

"Want me to drive?" She asked as she apparently guessed who he was talking about.

"No, I'm fine." She tossed him an object and then a bracelet.

"The badge is to get out of your gigai, the bracelet is to keep your energy in check."

It didn't take him long to figure out where Kosakura lived. It was a small apartment decorated with flowers and with a mail box painted in pink. He managed somehow to make his presence known by releasing just a minimum of reiatsu, actually the only thing the bracelet permitted.

As he looked at her he could see more clearly how the shape of her face had changed and all the traces of the image he had of her vanished before him. The sharp eyes had something more smoothly in them, nearly loving. Her body had literally turned into the one of a woman and her long orange hair was hanging loose around her face.

"Ryuu," she exclaimed as she saw him sitting on the railing outside her house. He smiled sadly back at her expecting her to shut the door in his face. Instead she took a jacked and closed the door behind her.

"Kosakura," he stated as they stood there watching each other. "How are you doing?" He asked suddenly just to hear her speak.

"I'm perfectly fine. I suppose you don't want to know about every little detail that had happened in my life." Her voice had changed too as it was a bit smoother and darker than from what he remembered. He could clearly see the movement she did while stroking her belly.

"I would love to hear it," he said as she sat down beside him.

…

She watched as Ryuu hurried out the window maybe to try to find the things he had lost, maybe just to feel alive. Souls aren't alive and even if they act the same and look the same, general speaking, there would always be a drastic difference between them: one of them is dead.

"Karin," came the relative serious voice of Rangiku, "did he leave?" She wanted to roll her eyes. No of course not, he's just playing hide and seek in the garden. Instead she just nodded and went for the dishes.

"So technically we're the only ones here now, right," asked Renji as he leaned on the counter.

"Yes."

"And none of them are coming back soon," he asked again.

"No," she sight knowing full well where this discussion was going. She did love them both, manly because they didn't try to be so serious all the time. But damn were they annoying when they played the all knowing soul reaper card. "Dad's sleeping at Yuzu's place and Ryuu would be out for a good hour."

"Good," sing sang Rangiku before starting to warm the water. Oh joy she felt like she was a criminal of a sort. It did not help that Renji was searching for cookies in the cupboard.

They casually sat down in one of the couches waiting for her. Honestly the only thing she could do seeing them like that was laugh. She had the feeling they were trying to play good cop bad cop and both of them wanted the be the good cop, for now.

"Okay let's start this interrogation," she said crashing down on the couch opposite the two very stun faces. "What," she looked at them while taking her cup of tea, "isn't it question time." Okay she like them a lot. She could seriously make a photobook with the different expressions they made. So hilarious.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Karin and they are a few things we would like to discuss with you before I leave," started Rangiku. "Manly because I want to know too." The two of them were sitting upright in the sofa opposite her.

"I thought this was going to be an interrogation," stated Karin laughing for herself, "but it looks more like being scolded by parents."

"Karin, we're serious here," said Renji with a twisted face.

"You look constipated. I am not going to chew your heads off." That statement didn't make them relax, but it did make them speak.

"Well for starters I really want to know what the deal is," said Renji finally with a normal face. "I mean, why don't you just tell the kid who his father is? This is just getting ridiculous. He's a smart kid, Karin. He can understand the situation. Frankly I don't even know the problem here."

"Karin look a us," said Rangiku more calmly. "It's not like he's going to die or something. It's just a matter of knowing who he is."

"I'm afraid, I suppose," she whispered over her cup. She pulled her legs closer to her torso before hiding half her face behind the cup.

"Of what? I know you didn't want the captain to know and that it is kind of illegal to have a child in the world of the living, but the kid can know where he comes from," the oldest woman stated.

"He is my kid too you know," she spat back.

"Of course," said Renji back in his old demanding self. "It's just that he has no father to look up too." She sight looking at their awaiting glances. She suspected they wanted a nice story more than anything.

"When Ryuu left, I could have told him everything. Even now I could just go straight up to him and tell him that he's kind of the son of the captain that has taken care of him for the past eight years. But what next? You honestly believes that would be enough for him? Next thing he is asking me about absolutely everything and I am not ready to tell him that."

"Wow, that's your reason," said Renji ironically. "You don't want to tell him because he would ask questions? He's been living in Seireitei for eight years Karin."

"I'm honestly surprised the captain hadn't figured it out yet," commented Rangiku from the side.

"Well ichigo has. No big deal."

"I am afraid okay," she screamed as she stood up to make them shut up about their on going debate. "I am afraid of how they are going to react, both of them. They are going to hate me for sure to keep it a secret. Heck I don't even want to tell them, ever."

"Why?"

"Because Renji, that would make it real. As fine as I am now, I can play a distressful mother. I can play my part, but telling would be admitting that this is not some stupid dream of mine."

"So you think you're dreaming and has for the last 25 years?" If look could kill, Renji would have been a pile of ash by now.

"I never wanted a child, heck I never asked to be putt through that hormonal roller coaster that just wrecked me to shreds. Do you know how horrible it feels like to be the one left with the fault, the one that has to take the blame. To be alone with that freaking disaster. I had no mother to tell me anything about it and no mother figure either. I never wanted a child."

She sat down again. When that was out it didn't feel like a weight was taken of her shoulders. Truth be told she just felt like it had multiplied. She had never been good with emotions like this.

"Just think about it," she continued, "I look like an 18 year old girl. I'm not supposed to have a kid. Especially not a soul kid that can very well end up being an extremely powerful one at that."

"If you had just told the captain, I'm sure he would have helped," said Rangiku after composing herself.

"Haha, are you stupid. Now that would have caused problems wouldn't it," she said with acide. She really shouldn't put this on them but they are the reason she even brought it up.

"As if he even wanted that. Ryuu's an accident that was never suppose to happen." She left a strange laugh that send chill down their spin. "You know, I didn't even know I was pregnant before it was to late. Heck, did you know your soul could be pregnant but not your body? I still can't wrap my mind around it. Only way to know I was pregnant was to see me in my soul form."

"Why didn't you just give up Ryuu for adoption then. Hand him to someone that wanted a child in Soul society," said Renji casually as if what he was saying was perfectly normal. This did earn him a pillow in the face and a darker look than before.

"Don't even dare think about that. Ryuu is my child and as much as that was an accident I do love my child you stupide buffalo."

"It's a baboon," commented Rangiku, "not a buffalo." She smiled knowingly at the two. Yes, dysfunctional family indeed.

"Let's skip that subject please, I hardly think that is what you guys are interested in." Karin calmed down again after running up the stairs two or three times just to be slightly less irritating.

"Right," said the tattooed, looking side ways at the other redhead. "Just promise you won't go cray-cray on us again."

"I didn't go," she started but stopped seeing their look. "Whatever, spill the bean. You've been turning around the pot for a week."

"Well we didn't really want Ryuu to catch us talk to you about this. Manly because I have a feeling this is on your list of things you never want to tell him," said Rangiku filling a new cup of tea.

"Oh joy, this day is actually going to get even worse."

"Captain Hitsugaya told us about a certain assaulter that may or may not be one of the clues to Ryuu's ability. Some sort of man that was obsessed with complete opposites."

She cringed at the memory of that time and maybe, just so slightly, at the mention of his name. Happily Rangiku had a tendency just to call him 'the captain', but for Renji to say that would be just stupid.

"Mister Yin Yang I suppose."

"Oh, well he didn't give any name," started woman.

"It's not his name. I don't know the bastards name, just called him that for the fun of it. You know when you're trapped in a cell for a year you end up trying to pass the time with something."

"A year? I thought the captain said it was a week or so."

"Two technically, and that was the first time. Didn't tell you about the marvelous reason he is not allowed to come to the world of the living?"

"No," she trailed of. "But he said it could have a lot of impact on Ryuu's ability." Karin just smiled while shaking her head in disappointment. She laid back on the sofa feeling like one of her patience.

"For one, I hardly think he said that experiment had a lot to do on Ryuu, unless he actually knows Ryuu's his kid. And second, that bastard is the reason Ryuu was ever conceived."

 **Flashback ~**

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you or are you simply trying to annoy me," said a sarcastic voice she knew all too well.

"That is not the way to gain a woman's attention," she said turning around to look at the culprit that just made her trip.

"To gain yours apparently," he said coolly as he made her trip again by drawing one of her feet toward him. "I've been standing here for the past half an hour."

"I was concentrating," she objected. "And I knew you were there," she finished as she brushed off the dirt from her cloth. "And anyway, you could have tried to just say hi," she growled as she took him in. Nope, not changed in the slightest.

"Now, where would the fun be in that," he said as he walked slowly closer to her, stopping only when their bodies where millimeter away from each other.

"Well you could at least say sorry," she said a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not a liar," he said before leaning in.

"And I am hungry," she said as she placed her hand over his mouth. Now she hadn't seen him in a year but that didn't change the fact that she was not going to lose.

She did miss him, a lot actually. Especially when all her friends nearly begged her to join them on a double date. Well the fact of showing of wasn't the problem, it was more the fact that they had their lover right in front of them. She had to cross an entire dimension if she wanted to see hers. Ah she hated boy talk.

"You're not happy to see me," he asked as they laid in bed. His hand stock her short black locks as she pressed her body to his. Just a sort of comfort that it wasn't a dream.

"I never said that," she looked up at his worried eyes.

"You look stressed about something."

"I feel old," she huffed. He chuckled at that.

"Really? Might I remind you I'm more than 50 years older than you?" She just hit in the chest.

"I mean as a human I'm old. Just think about it: in less than three years I'm going to be fully graduated to be a psychologist. And I am qualified to be a doctor too. That is so creepy." She hid her face in the crook of his neck and let his hands smooth her hair.

"Why didn't you come for Christmas?" She asked the next morning while she tried very hard to make something edible.

"Sorry, I got hold up on a mission in the Rukongai districts. Some problem about lack of protection in the lowest districts. I haven't really been back in my office for the last year. Well I didn't have too as the entire squad was spread out in the lower districts. You should watch you omelet before it burns," he added as she stopped paying attention to what she was doing.

"You can do the food if you wish."

"I don't think you want the entire kitchen frozen," he smirked at her.

"How long are you staying anyway?"

"I got a week free."

"That's all?" She didn't mind hiding the disappointment.

"And then I have a month of patrolling here. Just that Matsumoto is going to stick around too and I would have some paper work to do." Her entire being light up at the news.

"I don't mind Rangiku."

"I do," he frowned.

Most of the time went to training, as Karin obviously could need a lot of that. Due to her overly many studies she took just to shut things out, she hardly had any time to just practice. Well obviously she had when she was killing hollow but apart from that...

Then, lot of the time was spent on watching the sky. The night sky and the moment between the day and the night. She loved the way the world just started living again in the morning. A week past by faster than expected, as always.

The training continued though even if he was technically working. Rangiku just stood in the background, knowing when she could bother and when it was better just to leave the two of them alone. The food they eat was mostly some kind of fishy looking thing that neither smelled good or tasted good. Well, Rangiku liked most of it.

The summer ended and it always felt like she was just having a summer crush. Though one thing remade untouched: he always came back to her. Or she came back to him. Point is: they found each other in the end. Even when they got kidnapped, they ended up in the same freaking cell. She wasn't complaining.

"Well this place looks oddly familiar," stated Toshiro as he managed to diminish his headache.

"Really, familiar? That is strange." She had been in the cell longer as she woke up faster than him.

"You're okay," he asked as he looked at her. He had left five days prior and hadn't really expected to see her again so soon she supposed.

"I'm fine, and you?" He took a minute before answering.

"I think I've broken my foot." Indeed the angle of the left foot was off. "Why are you here any way?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she stated. She would have gone over to him to see if his wounds were deep or not, but she was tied to the wall with chains that didn't make her capable to walk to the other end of the cell.

"Well I was on a mission and ended up in here. I hope I didn't get you into trouble." She sight as he tried his best to read her face in the semi dark cavern.

"I think it might have been the other way around. Or whatever..." She never managed to finish her sentence as a bolt of lightning went through her body making her scream in pain. Her scream was soon followed by her companion.

"What in the world was that," she panted heavily.

"I have no idea," he said equally drained. It looked like the time stood still for a moment there as they tried their best to gain back all the abilities in their bodies.

"You're not in your human form," he said to her later, when they had come to the conclusion mister black and white was the one behind their abuse.

"I was fighting a hollow when he knock me out. Really, that's the second time he does that."

"Hopefully the third time you won't do the same mistake."

The week passed by without anything happening. How they knew was due to the sun that shone through their 'window'. The only thing that did happen was the eventful quarter of lightning coursing through their body. That was twice a day.

It wasn't actual lightning though, it just felt like the entire body came in contact with something it despised and repulsed. But eventually after two weeks of nothing to do or eat and drained from all energy, the event was the only thing that kept them alive and breathing.

Karin didn't know if she would have survived this if it wasn't for the person sitting opposite from her, teaching her how to meditate and to get in contact with their inner world if possible. Because of course they hadn't let them keep their zanpakuto this time.

She didn't even know how she could still be alive after three weeks, laying on the stone cold ground trying the best she could to survive. The electricity that went through their body was more painful than the two first week, but in the same time more bearable. In all, she didn't even have the energy to scream.

They managed to find a way for their fingers to touch just so slightly as they stretched their arm the best they could. No words were said as all the energy was put in trying to survive. The physical contact made everything diminish in pain, even the electricity that seem to be going through both their bodies as they held hand.

The one month mark passed when she felt too tired to even think and the only thing she actually paid attention to was the cold contact of his body that just barely brushed her fingers. That was the only lingering feeling as she felt like falling into a dark pit.

She woke up again when she felt the energy to scream at the pain that went through her body. It wasn't the same pain she thought, even if that felt so long ago. Opening her eyes slowly she didn't know if she was supposed to just play dead.

"No need to be frighten little kitten," said an old man's voice from the left side of her head. She didn't really know, as she was stuck to the table and unable to look anyway else that the green light that was blinding her. Not the 4th, that was certain; still in some kind of problem.

"I'm just happy you're still alive kitten." This time the voice had a face as she could look straight up at the face of an old man with gray hair. "No talking," he said as she tried to open her mouth, "just lay down and wait for it."

'It' didn't take a long time to come as she tried her best to stay on the table as she twisted and turned in her shackles. It wasn't lightning or energy or any kind of torture you might imagine. She simply felt like her entire soul was being dragged out of the body. Like something was trying to pull something out of her. This time though she blacked out as he hit her in the head.

She was starting to get rather annoyed of waking up in different places. The positive thing about this, was that she had no shackles. She was actually on a sort of bed, best comfort till now.

"You are knew," said a calm voice across from her. Looking around she soon was staring into a pair of deep green eyes. "Are you okay?"

The person in question was sitting on the other bed and was wearing a long simple white dress. She had light brown hair that was tight up in a net bun and a kind smile to match her voice. Karin looked stunned at her surroundings this time noticing there was a way out.

"We are still prisoners," the girl, that couldn't be more that 20, said as she followed her look. "Welcome to the harmonic hell. Come, I'll show you around."

As it turned out, she was not the only one there. The cave she woke up in lead to a corridor of other rooms, all harboring two or three habitants. There was one common area and one dining room. Every one were dressed in a white gown and had their hair tied up somehow. Karin herself wore the same cloth and had her hair in a net ponytail.

"As you can see, we are around twelve here but more than half of them are human so don't bother trying to talk to them. They can not see you." Well a quarter of the people there were pregnant. What kind of freaky place had she ended up in now?

Every day from there on went the same way: wake up when the bell rung, make sure you look presentable and always keep your hair tied up neatly. Then it was food where no one was allowed to talk even if there was no one else there. Next, the common room became a place where you were obligated to do common work like sawing white gowns or other stuff and just do the typical female stuff thingy.

She never really knew how long it was since she saw the outside world again. It was the only day in two weeks that they could go outside. That's where she understood one other thing: this was a mad house.

The outside wind was greatly welcomed as she stepped in the little valley that laid below. She remember seeing it all those years back when she was first imprison here. Apparently the other occupant of this little prison lived in the open all the time. The other part of the population was the males, all dressed up in black and with hair flying wild in the wind.

"Did you come here alone," asked Greta, her roommate, as if she was willingly here.

"What do you mean," she asked confused back, trying hard to look away from the ones on the other side of the fence.

"Well if you came alone you will be paired up with someone," she smiled. Greta had been in this hole for three years already, and apparently she had a baby boy that died at birth merely two month ago.

"I think I came with someone," and that was currently the one she was trying to find in the crowd of black clad males playing some sort of game. She hadn't stopped thinking about the possibility that he might actually have died in the cell, but she refused to listen to logic in this situation.

"I hope so too." And then she strolled off. Karin observed as the human females came running toward the fence that separated the two genders, just to touch the one she could only guess they loved.

Disturbing fact though, was that the bastard, that she was certain was the one behind this stuff, had kidnapped humans too for his experiments even if he was clearly more interested in the souls. In fact, she wasn't the only soul reaper there. Yes, she called herself a soul reaper.

She didn't find Toshiro in the maze the first time or the second or the third and the abnormal feeling of death was hanging over her head. Especially when she heard about one of the girls dying in the middle of the night.

It was snowing the fourth time she went out in the cold and by now she had no idea whatsoever about how long she had been there. And still no sign to get out or of the man behind all this. She hadn't even seen a single one that wasn't a prisoner. The food just magically appeared in the morning and the door to go outside was just open when it was time for that.

She woke up with pain in her entire body one morning and seeing blood over her entire bed. What had happened that night she didn't know. The only thing she did know was that the few souls that she came to know, pushed her toward a door that opened at her approach.

"So we finally meet again, Karin." She looked up just in time to see the punch that made her fall to the ground. That person she did remember, and she wanted to strangle him more than anything.

Of course they must have drugged the food or something and she was out of commission for now. He just made her sit down in the chair across from him.

"How are you feeling my dear experiment," he said with false charm.

"I am not an experiment," she snarled back instead. If she couldn't use her fists then she would damn well use her voice. This earned her a slap to the face.

"If you want a favor you should ask friendly. After all I was wondering when you would come ask for your little friend."

"Hey bastard, what have you done to Toshiro?" She tried to stand up but found her wrists tied to the chair.

"Calm down, calm down, it is the males work to be the hash one. What about we talk about you for a bit? What exactly happened tonight?" His haunting smile made her shiver in her seat.

"I never got the chance to proceed what happened before getting dragged here."

"I recall a bed full of blood. Now where did that blood come from? You don't have any knives that could possibly do such damage. Then how come? Do you feel any pain? Did you have any nightmares?"

When she thought about it she had a nightmare about a dragon getting cut in pieces and a lot of blood running from his wounds. Not to mention her entire body felt like it had been ripped to shreds.

"No." He didn't buy it.

"I will grant you one night. Then I'll end the both of you. A subject that just bleeds randomly is not a worthy experiment."

She got knocked out again. Really, was there no possibility for them to take a person from one place to another without giving them a brain damage? This time she must have been dreaming as she looked up into beautiful azure eyes looking worried back at her.

"Karin? Can you hear me?"

She reached up just so slowly and touched his skin so cold to her touch. Tracing the line of his face she suddenly touched a wet spot. Drawing her hand back, it was drenched in blood. Suddenly all her walls were back up and she nearly hit him as she sat up.

"Toshiro, you're okay."

She didn't mind the little blood but she just needed to make sure he was there. For the last, she didn't really know how long, she had been dreaming about him. What better to know if it wasn't a dream, than a hug?

"Are you okay," he asked her again, holding on to her just as strongly as she did. "You have been laying there for the past hours," he whispered in her ear as if afraid of someone overhearing them.

"I was just knocked out." She didn't know when she started crying. "They are going to kill you."

"I know." The stroking motion made her calm down just so slightly. She tried to look at him to understand what exactly he meant. "My roommate died two days ago," he confessed. "He wasn't capable to handle the opposite force apparently."

"What is going on," she tried to act normally. Even if she wanted to look him in the eyes and tried her best to push away, he hold her closer and didn't dare to let her go.

"Do you remember the first time we got here," he asked her. How could she not? That madman was the reason she wanted to research on humans odd ability to think strangely.

"Well the word 'Balance' has more to it apparently. If you haven't gotten the message yet, we are experiments that can be killed at will. Yin Yang has an entire laboratory with tubes and random gross things. Makes me wonder if he is just as crazy as Kurotsuchi."

"You were allowed in the laboratory?"

"We are suppose to wash it every morning before the 'professor' comes. I found your zanpakuto up there too."

"Well then you may know a way out," she said with more force this time as if everything could be fine.

"Sadly, no. I've talked to the other occupants here," he just hold her absently in the semidark room they sat in. "The one that has been here the longest has been here for three years and never has he found a way to get outside. He has apparently seen so many friends die all because of their experiments gone viral."

"What about your zanpakuto, did you find it?"

"I don't know what they did to my zanpakuto. But I do know whatever they did, it hurt a lot."

"They cut him up," she stated as she remembered her dream. "Is that possible?"

"Yes possible. I can't feel him anymore though. It's empty." He laid a small kiss on the base of her neck before placing his head above hers. "I wonder how they are going to kill us." She snored.

"You make it sound like no big deal."

"Well I'm a captain you know. If I haven't managed to find a way out by now, I don't really think I'm deserving of that title. I don't think it would cause much problem. They'll get over it."

"I don't want to die. I don't want you to die either." This time, she did managed to make him let go so she could look him in the eyes. "Is there no way we can find some kind of way out?" Holding his head in between her hands, she obligated him to look at her straight.

"Unless they are trying to play with our minds, we are going to die here." He hold his hands to hers. "You know I love you right," he said smiling even if the smile never really reached his eyes.

"Idiot," she managed to say in between the kisses.

There was no point in sleeping the night away if they were going to be put indefinitely to sleep anyway. When the first morning rays showed their faces in the winter sky they slowly got dressed again. There was no exchange of words since the gentle touch spoke loud and clear.

It was the random black and white person that opened the cell barely minutes after the sun stood up. The only thing Karin wanted to do was punch him in the face. She blacked out entirely before she had the chance.

She was back with Greta again. Not dead.

"How was he," she asked Karin, putting away the towel she had been applying to her head.

"Is he going to die? I'm I going to die?" Greta just smiled sweetly back.

"That depends if he survives the test."

"What test?" He could actually survive this.

"You'll know when you'll be put through it too. If he survived you'll be doing the same experiment. If he dies than you'll be killed too."

The way she said it so casually made her think about the fact that Greta had been there for three years and apparently the male that had survived here the longest had also stayed in this hole for three years. She must have seen a lot of dead friends.

"Have you taken the test?"

"Many times," she said with a smile. "I'm the only one that has survived it so many times."

Karin didn't need to wait long before she understood what it meant to lose one of the prisoners. The girl in question was human. It was one morning she just fell down on the floor bleeding. The way her body twisted and turned just happened and the cuts just appeared on her body, no explanation at all.

These people must have been through this a lot, as one of them just knock the poor girl out. After checking her pulse was gone entirely, the humans cleaned her up and dressed her in a beautiful red dress. The next day the out door opened. Not for the usual day but for a funeral.

Everyone participated with what they could. Of course the souls didn't really manage to do anything for these humans but they stayed there none the less. On the other side of the fence was a similar play as the males buried one of their own. the number of graves made her shiver at this atrocity.

"That must be the one she is linked to," said the third soul reaper there. She had survived here one year and a half. She had lost her sister in this place. "He didn't survive the experiment so she died too."

After that Karin just waited for her death. She didn't really know what to do with herself. Apparently she would have been dead by now had the test failed, but that didn't seem to ease her mind one bit. The only thing that made her stand up was that if they survived the first time the possibility to continue living was increased drastically.

She had stupide dreams that showed her an ice dragon tortured, or even her own zanpakuto being frozen to death incapables to worm itself up. The day she woke up burning down her chamber she was certain she could get out of here somehow.

"You managed to manifest your zanpakuto," asked Greta with glee.

"I have for a long time now." Discussion closed, they respected her privacy.

She woke up attached to a wall maybe two weeks later. That cave she did remember since it was the first thing she saw the first freaking time she was in this hell hole. Different from last time though was the frozen walls. She could even feel the very distinguished energy of Toshiro in the ice.

"So you are useful after all aren't you?" She looked back at Yin Yang only to see that horrible smile of his. "Good news, your lover's alive. Looks like you didn't want to kill him after all. Remain to see if he don't want to kill you."

She couldn't start to describe the feeling of glee she had for hearing that Toshiro wasn't a pile of reiatsu dissipated in the air. Looking at the opposite side of her she saw the traces of what could be a torture session. Blood streams where covering the wall.

"Ready to see if you survive?" She looked back at him only to look straight at the blade of Hyorinmaru that was thrown at her. Embracing the possibility of her imminent death, she closed her eyes.

 _I'll protect you_ , she heard instead as the blade cut through her ribs. The cold tip digged deep into her soul body but the sensation gave of nothing but comfort. She could feel the energy of safety curs through her veins. Concentrating on that sensation she saw a shape.

Never had she seen the materialization of said blade, but it could be no one else. The fact that she could hear him was odd, she was certain only the master could hear the pleas of a zanpakuto. _The master would not want anything to harm you, so I will not harm you._

When she saw the male in front of her scream, she could feel his pain. Opening her eyes she guessed it was due to that man holding his hilt and dragging it out of her.

"You passed."

And thus began the worst months of her life. The fact that her reiatsu was back didn't mean it was a good thing. She didn't go back to the others; apparently she was very special.

The next month was mainly trying not to kill the person opposite from her, namely Toshiro. So somehow the freaky guy wanted to make them fight each other while being chained up, and sometimes not. So the first week was pretty okay coming to terms that none of them was dead and they had actually more possibilities to get out.

The rest of the time they were just chained up on either side of the great lab or tested on. Discussing with one another was impossible as the male lived there. He kept them under a closed eye to make sure everything happened perfectly as planed. They were feed and taken good care off since this was his 'most precious experiment'.

The first time she threw up was when she was obligated to watch a young man go through 'the test'. It was a young boy that could not see them. His pain stayed with her for days after and she could still remember the empty look when he fell to the ground.

The fact that their zanpakuto was so different was what saved them this time. How many times she had been stabbed with Hyorinmaru was beyond her, or see the one opposite her being stabbed with her soul cuter. It never hurt. The moment the blade pierced either of their body was the moment they were the most connected.

So many experiments dead and she couldn't do a thing. She wasn't the only one to think so. As time went by, she started to wonder if maybe one of the soul reapers would come for their captain but that never happened.

The day she saw Greta enter the lab was the day she decided it was enough.

Greta had given her an apologetic look when she had seen her. It only increased the similarity she found between her and Yuzu. What would happened to her sister if she died here? Greta didn't complain and did as she was asked. The way her body just fell to the floor as the blade cut her was still printed in her mind and she started thinking about that being Yuzu's body.

 _What are you thinking about_ , she heard loud and clear in her head a day as the blade cut through her again. As she looked across from her she saw the questioning look. It couldn't be.

 _Let me borrow your zanpakuto_. He heard her too as he responded by shacking his head.

Even if they were tied up, there was possibilities to move. Just enough for her to reach up and take the blade out on her own. She hadn't thought about what to do, but her body seem to have gotten it pretty clear. She didn't get burned, she didn't get hurt and the sword obediently cut the shackles without problems.

Karin had the mad man's attention as she was hundred percent ready to kill that bastard. How, she didn't know. Honestly she didn't even know that it was possibility to use another person's zanpakuto. She could feel the cold touch of the dragon on her skin.

The man could fight, really well even. As for her, she could barely use all her muscle as they were destroyed by the long time either sitting or being chained up. The first thing she went for was to free Toshiro from his shackles.

The strangest sensation of power came to her when she hold the two blade in opposite hand. And she used both on instinct. She trashed the lab and she trashed the entire place. But no matter what, the stupide man hold that sinister smile on his face.

…

"He escaped before we manage to kill him and somewhere out there he is still torturing young souls to make that perfect creation of his," finished Karin. She had received a text from Ryuu saying he was staying the night at Kosakura's place so that left them the opportunity to talk things thru.

Both Renji and Rangiku didn't really know how they were supposed to react.

"At least now I know where the captain was that year. I mean someone said he ran of with you."

"It's true, I have never heard of this story," injected Renji. "But just so we are clear, I still don't know the reason for your tale apart from the very distinguish fact that Ryuu is indeed an experiment and in danger."

"The only logical reason I can find that I managed to use Hyorinmaru that time was because I was pregnant with Ryuu. After Urahara, one can use the others zanpakuto if you keep something from that person on you that has an emotional attachment to said person. Ryuu is apart of both of us."

"Wait," said Rangiku after a short moment. "This all happened more than a year before the captain was restricted to the Seireitei. Wait, you knew you were pregnant before he left?"

"Apparently a pregnancy in the soul society is very different from person to person. It usually is around 27 month. I knew I was pregnant the last time I saw him but didn't managed to tell him. I didn't really have the chance either."

Digging up memories was one of her nightmares. Why bothering digging up old mud just to get dirty. No, telling old stories just hurt. Living in the present was what she opted for.

"So Ryuu," said Renji, "what about him? What have you know for a long time and what have you actually just learned." Renji was definitely playing the bad cop card today.

"I knew Ryuu was some sort of balance ever since he burned down our ancient apartment. The rest of it is pretty much Urahara that figured out. When you said Ryuu was having these strange phenomena of ice it was easy to put the pieces together. Though I have no idea what yin yang has the intention to do with Ryuu. I just know that to be able to measure something you need a balance. Ryuu is a balance and definitely something that madman would want."

"Maybe you should start focusing on how in the world you are suppose to tell Ryuu all this," said Renji flatly.

"I'm not telling the kid this," she screamed back.

"Of course you are. We are keeping a secret because you selfishly believes that is the best for the kid. Now, maybe you should start worrying about the fact that your kid will get himself killed before he even reaches the maturity. Time's up Karin." And with that he left the living room.

"I don't want to sound like the enemy but Renji is right. If his ability is based on balancing two forces, how is he suppose to learn control if don't know the truth. After the last outburst I think it is safe to say time is precious right now."

"I know," said Karin as she leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder. "I just don't want him to hate me."

"I'm sure he would understand." Rangiku patted her back affectionately. In these times she really wished her mother wasn't gone. How was she supposed to know what was wrong or right to do as a mother.

"You really would have been a great mom, Rangiku." She smiled absently.

"I think I have enough with the ones around me. Maybe one day I'll open an orphanage for lost children."

"You really should. Just don't make the kids drink. I think that is the only big problem with you." The redhead laughed happely at the statement.

"You know, when I was pregnant I thought about just giving up the kid and let you care for it. On second thought I don't think I would ever have pardoned myself if I gave up my kid. I really do love Ryuu you know, even if it doesn't sound like it."

"I feel honored. And trusted me on this, I know the captain would feel the same way. Time is up Karin."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ;)**

 **And for the support :D**

Again sorry for the late update, but this is kind of two chapters in one... hehe :p

I'll make a resume of the story flash back in the next chapter as it is time for the truth to come out :D Next up is the long awaited discussion between mother and son. Anyway, hope it wasn't too long and that you got the general idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Oh my, that was a very long time ago... I honestly don't have a good excuse other than the fact that it slipped my mind. Which I'm really sorry for. I was supposed to post this before the exam period last year, as you can tell that never happened. I think the ending of the original manga made me kind of disappointed and well, that's why I just stopped writing this story. Again, I am so sorry about that.

Thank you so much to everyone that has been following this story and left a review.

 **Disclaim:** the original manga belongs to Tito Kubo.

Very quick recap from the 'past' in chapter 20:

 _Toshiro and Karin ends up back where they were a few years priory: in the base of operation of mister Yin Yang. There they are separated where one is with the male and the other with the female. Karin meet an other soul who's been there the longest. She told Karin that the man behind everything has a project to create a perfect opposite. Therefor everyone are paired up, a male on one side with a female from the other. Through out the experiments, people and souls dies. Karin and Toshiro soon figure out that there is some kind of connection between their zanpakuto. They managed to mentally communicate through a sort of bond. As a last resort, since Karin watched her new friend die, she managed to use both their zanpakuto destroying the base._

 **Chapter 21: shattering the walls**

Knowing fully well Renji wanted her to talk to Ryuu at the first possibility she had and that he would most definitely bug her until she did indeed speak, they made a deal. She would tell Ryuu everything, but not before the end of the two months. After all, if Ryuu ended up hating her after that, she'd rather have him somewhere else than at home.

She new she had to tell him eventually, but how on earth was she supposed to say it? Just say it like no big deal? Or making him guess on his own? Not to say that with Yuzu sad and devastated, Karin had no one to tell her worries.

She would have considered Renji. Actually she did and his only answer was that this was her fault entirely so she could fix it on her own. What made him so sour about the subject was beyond her. He acted foolishly. In the end she managed to push away the guilt until the very last night.

The time they spend together was most him talking about his adventures or his misadventures for that matter. Sometimes they sat down and meditated; others, he fought with his uncle. But most of the time they pretended he wasn't in the world of the living on a vacation to see if his energy would stabilize. Soul society was so far away.

Nevertheless, she could clearly see that the other place had changed him. Not only were his reflexes much better, but his ability to look at a problem differently gave him a maturity he didn't have before. She doubted he could see it for himself though.

How many time had she seen him smile so happily when he was a child. And then, slowly, the smile turned into a frown. He closed himself up. She could always blame it on his dad, but believing that would be tainting her good career as a doctor. Soul society must have opened him up somehow or closed him up even more. She couldn't tell, which saddened her. But he looked happy talking about the other place.

The last evening on the 15 of August, she found him sitting on the roof. There wasn't anything special with that portrait, after all Karin had always shared her love for stars with her family, it just felt so 'ancient'. Especially when he was sitting there with his pyjamas and the stuffed animal he used to sleep with. Ryuu would always stay her Ryuu no matter the outcome. He could hate her but she would always love him. Strange how you never get that love before you become a parent yourself.

"Hey sleepy guy," she said as she sat down beside him, "ready to go back to your home?"

"I am home," he mumbled into the fur of the stuffed animal. A dragon mind you.

"What have I done now," she huffed playfully. "And here I thought I was the perfect mom. Come here." She tucked him in a light hug.

"Mom," he winced as he pushed her away.

"Finally some reaction," she teased. "But seriously, do you like the people in Soul society?"

"Yeah," he trailed off, "they're okay."

"So that's it? You are leaving and all you have to tell me is that you're going somewhere you don't really like," she asked playfully annoyed. He seemed to pick up on her slightly sever tone but relaxed when he saw the smile.

"Can you stop me from going back," he asked thoughtfully.

"No, I can't stop you from going, but I can stop them from stealing you." They sat in a comfortable silence before he dared speak again.

"I like it there. To a certain degree anyway." He must feel like she didn't get him since he continued. "I mean they understand me somehow. After all they also have problems sometimes. Somehow I see myself making a home there." He looked sideways back at her before adding, "you don't mind do you?"

The smile she gave him made his shoulder relax. "It's your life Ryuu. I don't want to be the person that is standing in your way."

"Why did you never leave for Soul society," he asked out of curiosity. "Uncle Renji said you have as much potential as captain Kurosaki. So why did you never leave?"

"I didn't want to," she decided on answering.

"But mom, wouldn't the fact of you going to soul society mean that you could be with dad and that it wouldn't be illegal for me to exist?" Such innocence, and thinking about it, so true.

"I couldn't leave this world yet Ryuu. Even if my father is a soul reaper my mother was still human, making me a human. Well sort of anyway. And then there is your aunt. I couldn't leave my other half in this world." She remembered the pain she felt when their brother left them behind.

"Ryuu, you need to understand that every decision you make in this world will have consequences. Your uncle didn't have any choice but to stay in soul society since his reiatsu was to high for the world of the living. I mean, he was that powerful that he even gave away his ability to his closest friends without even knowing it. Soul Society couldn't have such a destructive force in the world of the living. Not to tell that after the last big war, he was even more powerful than when he started. To conclude: he needed to stay in Soul Society. That didn't stop us from going to visit him."

"But aren't human strictly forbidden from the soul society?"

"Well we were an exception." She smiled at him understanding he wasn't getting what she was getting at. "Ichi-nii had no choice really but to stay where he was. So in return from stealing him away, we were granted passage to the other world instead. I only visited him once though."

"So that's where you meet dad," asked the boy with glee.

"No, we met in the world of the living." She could feel his brain working. "My point with my previous story, if you'll let me finish, is that your uncle was not permitted to leave that place in 50 years."

"That's a long time. Is he a prisoner or something?"

"It is just that he need his energy to become 'normal'," she said marking the last word. "His energy is off since he lived in the world of the living. Him staying makes his energy more fluent and more usual. Easier to manipulate or something."

"But you can go and visit him with your free passage, right? Can you come and visit me too then?" she really should stop getting his hopes up. She just shook her head.

"The time we visited I managed to awaken my Zanpakuto, something that wasn't supposed to happen. Seeing this, the head captain excused himself and said that Yuzu or I shouldn't go back to soul society unless we want to end up like Ichi-nii."

"So why didn't you just leave. You have no friends here anyway."

"Hey," she said undignified, "I have friends, you little. And like I said before: I am still human. For me to go to soul society, I would have to die."

"But uncle is on the other side of the world."

"Don't worry, you'll get eventually that everything is different for him." She smiled at his confusion, if he only knew how many rules Ichi-nii had broken in the few years he didn't live there. "I stayed because I wouldn't see my sister go thought that same again. When Ichi-nii 'died', she locked herself up. Never did she want to think about the other realm or the fact that he was alive in another world. I mean, she even dumped her boyfriend because he could see spirits. I wouldn't want to lose my sister. You get that right?"

"I just don't see how that was the best decision," he said once again holding his animal tight. Such a child he could be sometimes.

"We made a deal too." He looked up at her surprised. "Until my sister or I dies, we would not be dragged back to soul society. No matter what happened, we were considered full humans in their eyes until we were dead and buried. They would leave us alone and we wouldn't be holding any grudge against them for taking our brother. I suppose that is why they sent someone to teach me to control my energy in this realm instead."

"Really? you never talks about when you were young. So what did you do for them to come to you?" The spark of interressed was back in his eyes.

"Oh I just managed to burn my life chain off." She smiled at his surprised face.

"Is that even possible?"

"Well, remember I told you about our visit to soul Society. It seems like ever since that time my beloved zanpaktou had been burning away bit by bit the chain. Don't really remember how it happened since I kind of blacked out. But anyway they sent a soul reaper to check if I was dead or not. I wasn't, as you can see." She grinned at him. "And yes apparently it is."

"So that's where you met dad?"

"Yes, that's where I met him again."

"Again?"

"We met once when I was 11. Not that I remembered then, but we did."

"And so," asked the child eagerly. "What happened then?"

"Well, that was one of the longest summers of my life. He could be such a stiff person sometimes. Not to mention that my training is technically not even finished as I lack a lot to learn on the kido front. Never became a fan of that." This earned a small laugh out of the boy who said somehow proudly:

"I managed to blow up a binding spell."

"Oh I know," she said laughing with him. "Renji has a tendency of telling me the biggest problems you end up in." He just looked away.

"So was dad a good teacher?" She had an inkling he wanted to know the most while she was actually talking about it.

"Stick in the mud," she answered flatly. "In the beginning anyway. Then he started to learn how I worked best and let me do my own schedule. Well I still had to stand up at 8 o'clock in the morning every day for practice. But in all honesty those summers with intense training to get up early paid of when I started my studies." He looked lost at the sky, surly trying to picture what his dad must have looked like.

"So he's a good guy?"

"Yeah I suppose."

They sat in silence looking up at the cloud free sky above them, the stars still so hard to see due to all the lights from the city. She understood she had to tell him sooner or later. She never had to really thing about how to start the conversation as Ryuu bettered her.

"So what is it you really wanted to tell me," he asked.

"Something I should have told you a long time ago," she whispered. Ryuu on the other hand seemed overly excited by this prospect.

"So who's dad?" She made a strange noise of annoyance at the back of her throat at his excitement. "Not exactly," the smile was gone in a second, if not faster. "It's more important than that." That peaked his interested at least. "I've told you before that your dad left before you were born, that in a matter of fact he don't even know you exist."

"So he is still alive," he cut her of. She sight, this was going to take forever.

"Well I most certainly hope so. Anyway, as I was saying, he don't know because he left to early. Something happened that year that broke at least a handful of rules soul society live by. Not to say it had its toll on his mind and body." She paused to make sure he followed. Another thing struck her that she hadn't been thinking about before.

"Ryuu, don't you have two zanpakutos?"

"Huh?" Asked the boy taken by surprise. "Well yes." He said looking back at his stuffed animal.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of zanpaktou is it? Do you know it's name? Has something happened that I should know of but that you haven't told me?" She was worried but he must have taken it as an insult as he commented angry back.

"What has that to do with any of this? I thought you were going to tell me something, not the other way around."

"Wow, kid, slow down. That's not what I meant," she said raising her hands in front of her face. "I'm just worried about you. As your mother I'm allowed to be." He didn't answer her. She supposed she had to find another way to tell. Reel smooth Karin.

"Your father's zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru, but I suppose you already knew that." This caught his attention as he turned his head so fast she was afraid he'd hurt himself.

"Hyorinmaru is a zanpakuto," he asked dumbfounded with round eyes.

"Well, yeah. What else did you think he was?" She asked curious while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Some kind of spirit," he trailed of. She just smiled for herself. "In my defense you never told me he was a zanpakuto before." How in the world had he known that the captain had an ice zanpakuto, trained with him for so long and still not know that the name of said weapon was Hyorinmaru?

"Well," she said with the smug look," you never told me you knew him." He just hold the animal closer to his chest. "I even had to bribe your uncle to tell me. That's also why I'm concerned that you are not telling me the entire truth."

"So dad's zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru," he said as if he wanted to skip the subject. So there were something he wanted to hide from her. "Wait, then dad must have been the one to warn captain Hitsugaya about my where about that time I was used as a lab rat."

She didn't know why she flinched. She didn't know if it was the mention of his name, the fact that it would be a perfect opportunity to tell him "hey guess what: that's because he is your dad", or the fact that Ryuu calling him that, just felt wrong.

"I sure must ask the captain if he knows my dad when I get back," the kid continued. She could see him light up when he mentioned his name.

"You sure like that captain, don't you," she said innocently looking at him. Strange how they had found each other without even knowing who the other was. Maybe Rangiku was right, it would be fine.

He smiled happily back at her. "Oh you have no idea. He really understand my situation. Well not entirely but. Oh and did you know he used to be a child prodigy. Actually he still is, but he's not that small anymore. He's more like a super cool brother with the mind of an old grandpa. Did you know he told me about this awesome thing he did once. Eh, I don't really remember what it was, but it sounded really funny." He slowly looked at her and added.

"Yeah, his cool I guess." And then he just looked down again, the energy gone. "But don't think about it. Anyway, what has dad's zanpakuto anything to do with the whole story thing you wanted to tell me?"

She breath in before continuing. "Hyorinmaru is one of the strongest ice based zanpakuto's in the entire Sereitei. My zanpakuto, on the other hand, is a fire based zanpakuto, well kind of anyway. Doesn't that ring any bell for you?" She looked at him, but he just seemed lost.

"You have two zanpakutos Ryuu, which by now you should have figured out, is not normal. Following so far?" He nodded.

"Good. If I am correct you have one that is capable to freeze and one that can heat things up. In other, words a combination of ice and fire. That's also why I'm worried about you when your uncle tells me you have somehow lost the other one."

"I haven't lost it," he defended, "I just don't know how to awaken my zanpakuto, that's why I only have one."

"Ryuu," she said calmly, "the zanpakuto you are training around with is the realised form of one half of your zanpakuto." He looked at her surprised then angrily.

"Just finish the story so I actually understand where this is going."

"As you wish. Three years before you were born, well technically nearly four years before, I was killing a hollow when something struck me and dragged me to a strange cave. The man responsible, I will just keep on calling him Yin yang, was some sort of mad scientist. He captured innocent souls, and humans, and used them as his person lab rats. All different type of nasty things were performed on these people."

"Is this a horror story," asked the kid suddenly. "You are really bad at inventing stories thought."

"Are you serious Ryuu?" She breathed inn before continuing. "No, no, this is what happened and it might help you understand your ability."

"Okay," he said calmly.

"Anyway, Yin yang is a mad scientist who was obsessed with perfect opposites as he liked to call them. He bound two souls together and tested if they could support each other or if they ended up nullifying each other."

"So you and dad were like these test people," he asked. She nodded trying her best to hide the hurt in her eyes as she recalled the nightmare.

"He tried his best to create a couple that could give him what he wanted. The fact that our zanpakutos were that different, was the perfect opportunity for him to create a balancing force in between. And it is my belief that what he wanted was you."

"Me? Why me," he panicked.

"Because you are the perfect balance having the ability to control both the cold and the heat. I don't know a single other person that can do that. Truth, your uncle once mastered both the soul reaper energy and the Quincy energy, but that is something totally different. But it also comes with a great cost. I'm sure by now you understood that there is a part of you that is off? That is because you are focusing only one half of your energy."

"But why? Why would he want to create something like that?" The panick was clear as day in the boys eyes and his thoughts seemed to be going at miles per hours.

"I don't know."

"And why you? why dad? Why me?"

"I don't know, kid. I just noticed something was of with you when you came out of that pit with two blades. Your hair even had white strips a periode. Still has by the way." She smiled playing with the white lock hidden in between the messy black hair.

"Why have you never told me this," he said trying the best to hold back the tears. "Don't you think you should have told me that I am an experiment. Because I am, am I not? An experiment. A failed one too."

"Come here," she said putting him on her lap. "I didn't tell you because deep down I wanted to believe you were not conceived in that hell hole. But I've come to the conclusion there is no other way. I'm truly sorry Ryuu."

"What about dad? Why did that have anything to do with his punishment? I mean, it was against his own will wasn't it," asked the kid wiping away the tears.

"Soul society have very strict orders when it comes to humans and especially relations between humans and soul reapers. Just a single wrong move in the world of the living could have caused your death back in the days. Then the rules were bend to a certain degree because of your uncle Ichigo. But that didn't change the fact that was we were doing was wrong."

 **... Past ...**

They search the entire lab to see if they could find someone else down there. They found the tunnel, the corps of all the people and the place where they kept all the instruments.

But they couldn't do anything more as the entire construction was burning and falling apart. They barely made it out alive. Karin having to drag the poor captain out of the tunnels since she apparently was less affected by the smoke. Their tired limbs feel to the ground after escaping. They didn't know where Yin yang was, which pissed Karin. He probably was long gone anyway, so resting a bit couldn't hurt much.

"Karin," whispered the white haired over to his companion. "Karin, can you hear me? Karin," he pushed himself to say louder, "absolutely don't fall asleep on me. We need to get out of here."

She didn't respond him, but she could hear his voice in the distance. She tried her best to get up but no matter what, she just fell right down.

"Soul society," he murmured. She turned her head and opened her eyes just barely. "It's the only place we can get out energy back."

She could see him dragging his body up. Apparently he managed. He must be using his ultimate last forces as he pointed his zanpaktou to the air and opened a senkogai. Helping her up he dragged her through the portal.

It was dark and raining in soul society. At least a minimum of people would see them as they dragged their bodies through the streets. The closest was the first squad since they appeared on the ground and since he didn't know how long he had been gone, talking to the head captain was the smartest thing to do.

She was nearly blinded by the light when they entered the hall. The captain must have known they would be coming or he wouldn't be standing right in front of them with a serious look on his face.

Trying not to drop the girl beside him, the white haired fell on his knees when he knew she couldn't fall further down.

"Head captain," he said his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper.

"Don't," said the eldest. "I don't want to know. I hope you realise what you have done could be punishable by death. For the meantime, I am stripping you away from your position as captain as Lieutenant Matsumoto has been the acting captain for the last year you have been gone."

"Sir," he added, "if I could just explain." He cut him off again.

"I really don't like to seem like the bad guy young man, but my hands are tied here. You will have plenty of time to explain yourself at the next captain meeting."

"Yes sir," he answered, even if venom was hear in his voice.

"Kid, what have you done?" Asked the eldest with more sympathy in his voice. "Why did you bring a human here?"

"Sir, she is injured beyond compare and."

"You should have taken her to Urahara. Don't you see you are making things worse for yourself? You leaving on a mission and coming back a year later can be blamed on the mission you where one. But you coming back with an injured human soul after all this time doesn't look good for you."

"But we were ambushed."

"I told you to spare your story for later. I don't want to think about it right know. I'll take care of the girl. I really don't want to do this but it is protocole. Guard, take him to a sell and make sure he is healed properly."

She could feel the last touch of his hand leaving the spot cold.

"Oh and kid", added the man that apparently was closer to her than before, "please refrain from showing any sort of attachment to the girl or you might get in even more trouble."

The "yes sir" was the last thing she hear of his voice before she drifted into the black nothingness.

She woke up in her own bed the next time she opened her eyes. Looking down on her was Yuzu smiling at her. She didn't get was she was saying. Her head started spinning and she had to think back at what happened last. They took him, blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. If anyone, she was the one responsible to end up in the mess to begin with.

She could hear the distant rumble of her father and sister as she tried her best to move. It hurt so much. The world turned. Not a single thought made sense. Her head was spinning so much. She wanted to throw up but there was nothing there to through up. The water, or what she thought was water, was the closest thing she dragged with her when she fell face forward. Her arms were still too weak. She had to go back. Was it one thing she was sure of, it was that she was no longer in soul society. She had to get back and tell them she was the cause. She had to see him again.

Someone must have hit her pretty bad in the head as she no longer remembers what she was so worry about; until she did.

"Sit still," came the hard voice of her sister. "You are far from good. You have major blood loss and an extremely low level of oxygen in your body. Do you understand, you could have died."

Karin recognised that voice. It was the I-really-want-to-forgive-you-for-your-stupidity-but-since-I-am-more-worried-about-you-I-will-be-hash-for-your-own-good. She was happy that her sister had stopped with her period of utmost hating the other side.

"Yuzu," she tried speaking but instead of a word, it was more like a growl.

"Don't speak sweaty." She placed the cold tissue slowly on her forehead. "I haven't seen you in a year, Karin. Do you even know how scared I was? Don't answer. I have asked all your friends where you were. If they had any clue. I found a life less body, Karin. Good thing we know Urahara or you wouldn't have a body to go back to." Maybe that would have been better, then Soul Society could really blame anyone seeing she'd be dead.

She went on rambling about everything. Apparently Urahara's price to keep her body safe was for Yuzu to accept a date with that stupid red head that still hang around his shop. And if Karin got it right, they were dating again. Karin felt safe. She felt at home, far, far away from her traumas and that hell hole she escaped. She could see the eyes of her late friend in her sister's. The lifeless eyes as they stared back at her one last time. She could still remember the joke the bastard made when he revealed he had just cut her through since she was worthless now that he had her.

"Karin, are you okay?"

She snapped back at the voice of Yuzu. She hadn't felt the tears roll down her eyes before she felt her sister drying them away. She preferred to go back to sleep to forget. Her dreams were an infinite loop of destruction: the tunnel, the bodies, the flames. They had gotten back their zanpakuto but she hadn't been able to talk to her inner spirit in a very long time.

The next day her father passed by and told her what had happened in general the last year she had been out. The fact that her studies had been cut and she needed to talk with the administration if she wanted to be let in. As for her apartment, her father had paid it off while she was gone. No matter what he said, she felt like it had no importance right in the moment. Her mind going over and over the experience she had survived. How many times had she asked herself "why me?". They were two survivors of all those innocent souls. Maybe it would have been better if she just died there too.

The week passed and she refused to speak. Her few friends from the school passed by to ask her where she had been. They told her to come eat dinner with them when she felt better. For her to come out and have some fun. Her voice came back to her on the fourth day, but she didn't dare speak before the end of the next week.

"Dad, who brought me home?" It had eaten her since she woke up. She remembered the head captain talking about taking care of her and she remembered that Toshiro was treated like a criminal.

"Abarai brought you to Urahara. Said they had tried their best to heal your wounds but it was better for you to recharge in the world of the living. Urahara called us and we brought you home."

That was the only thing she said for the next month. She moved back into her apartment, cleaned the old dust away and didn't get out again until her sister dragged her out for a family dinner. She could see they were worried about her, but she couldn't make herself care. Every time she saw them, she remembered those innocent that she had left die in a dark tunnel. She didn't even give them a proper burial. What about the ones that were waiting for their loved ones?

She went back to the cave the third month. She needed to. Some of her books stated she needed to face the problem face on, go back to the source of origin. She didn't find it. She used the next month searching for that cave, she never really stopped. If there were just a little to salvage. Maybe a body to bury, names so she could talk to families. Anything.

It's the fifth month that she called her sister in pure agony as her body felt like someone was manipulating her like a doll. Her sister called their father and Urahara. Each painful memory she had tried so hard to get over came flowing back to her. From the first night, the electricity, the experiments, the waiting.

They found nothing wrong with her.

Karin pretended everything was fine after that. It was mentally she convinced herself. She was becoming mad. She started her studies again. Started her psychology course again. Reading kept her mind occupied. But no matter what, when she closed her eyes she could see the bodies. And the dragon, always that ice dragon bleeding out.

The first time she noticed something was really off, she was eating out with her friends when the sudden urge to puke came over her. She continued every time she ate something her body didn't like. She brushed it off as some stomach virus. The second time was when she actually like the food Orihime, that was visiting, had made. She was surprised that she had actually made something edible. Her own food didn't taste that bad.

The third thing was the next time she saw herself in her soul body again. She hadn't dare do it in a year, but she wanted to be able to help and the frustration that she didn't manage to find that cave was aggravating her. Her usual flat belly was bulging outward. She didn't really think about it then and there, but it bugged her that she could become fat in her soul body if she wasn't training. Well that's what she thought any way.

Yoruichi was the one to point out to her that with her reiatsu and the little food she ate, there was no possibilities for her to get fat even if she didn't train constantly. So no matter what, she had to get to the evidence that she was indeed pregnant. She told Yoruichi, that promised she wouldn't tell anyone. She got a call from Urahara a few days later telling her to come by for an ultrasound. She should have guessed she told him.

He never told anyone else though and made her promise not to tell anyone. Made her promise. She wasn't even allowed to tell her family. They were very supportive though.

It wasn't long after, that she saw him again. His pure white hair and piercing eyes. Dressed in a simple robe, no Haori. She was sleeping actually when he came. He just laid there beside her until she woke.

"Hey." Something was off with his eyes. For all answer she hugged him. He hadn't bothered with a gi-gai which meant he wasn't there for long. They just lay there in the safety of each other's arms.

"Karin," he murmured in her ears, "marry me." It shocked her, that forwardness. "I don't ever want to lose you again. I have spent the last year trapped in a cell thinking about what happened and I don't want to lose you again." She had loosened her hold on him so she could see him straight in the eyes.

"I," she didn't really know what to say. "Wait cell? What happened when I left?"

"I shouldn't have said that. Don't worry about it," he reassured her stroking her black hair.

"Oh no, you have no right giving me that. What happened?" Maybe she wanted to skip the subject he all but thru at her, but she's been eating herself up about this.

"They found me guilty for leaving my post and for many different reasons actually. Some even I am certain they invented, but I can't say for sure."

"And?"

"They stripped me of my position. I am currently just a low guard. No worries." He waved it off holding her tight again. She couldn't explain the calm she felt radiating from him.

"Will you please marry me," he asked this time. He looked her in the eyes again. Unsure of what to answer she opted for the most stupidest thing to say.

"You don't have any ring." At that he shook his head in amusement. Leaving her side she felt like the misery was back around her. She did not expect though, for him to kneel before her, showing her a simple silver ring.

"Karin Kurosaki, you have caused me more problems then what I could ever believe I would get myself into. You have showed me a world of sorrow and happiness. And if our recent adventure has told us anything, it's that we are made for each other. I don't know what tomorrow will bring but I wish never to lose you again. So please, Karin would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

She felt as frightened as she was happy. On one side she wanted to jump into his arms repeating the same thing over and over again. But then again she wasn't sure what to think. She didn't want to rush it even if she knew there was nobody else in the entire world she would love the same.

"I want to live my life," she finally said. He must have anticipated that answer as he didn't even flinch at her rejection.

"I would wait a thousand life times if that is what you want." He kissed her hand before looking back up at her. "What do you say then?"

"Your making this very complicated for me," she smiled. "But since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can't say no."

"I want to hear you say it Karin. Will you marry me? Will you take me even with all my many, many flaws that you keep telling me about?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said with a sight.

"Oh, I didn't know this was such an obligation to you." She could feel the heat rising to her face.

"I'd love to marry you, but," she added.

"That's more like it," he said before kissing her. She pushed him of still smiling.

"But I want to live my mortal beautiful life to the fullest and you have to promise me that Rangiku stays far away from this."

"I would literally do anything for you," he said kissing her forehead before putting the small ring on her finger.

They didn't have much time to talk after that and she never managed to tell him about the little body growing in her belly. He left before she woke up, leaving behind a letter which didn't give much information might she add.

Rukia was the one that came as a life boa. She came with news from the Seireitei. Not only did she come to tell that their brother had become a vice captain but she came with a side note for Karin. Turned out Toshiro had been in jail for the last year answering hearing after hearing about something no one really knew about. He had lost his title as captain as well as the title of soul reaper. The time he had come to see her he had ran away just to say goodbye one last time. They didn't know if he was going to be executed or not.

Rukia mentioned something about her not really being allowed to tell her this, but she felt she had to. She went on and on about the trials the questions. She concluded that he had been charged with both being in a relationship with a human and the death of the soul reapers that were with him on the mission he was ambushed. None of them had survived. Never did she mention the cave or Yin yang and she could only imagine they hadn't believed him.

She even asked Rukia: "What about the Cave?" She didn't know anything about the cave, or the experiments or anything remotely similar. She didn't know what happened that year.

"It was foolish of you," said the oldest. "Who could have known that the two of you could be so foolish. I understand your pain but you shouldn't have stolen him from soul society as you did." Karin stayed speechless to that, they all thought they had ran away together. She didn't even bother to explain, if the ice captain didn't get through to them then she most definitely wouldn't.

Rukia didn't visit again. The next one that came to her front door was Ikkaku. She didn't even know him that much so she thought it must have something to do with her brother. It wasn't.

"Rukia is not allowed to come here anymore," he said as she opened the door. "Can I come in?" He had traded his usual cloth to that of human clothing.

"What happened?" Karin hadn't been out much and was having a hard time deciding what she should do: go out and buy baby cloth or give the unborn child away. Apparently she should decide before having the baby since she would not give it away when it's here.

"That's my question? What happened? how come Rukia is not aloud to visit Karakura or even Sinji?" He towered over her a bit and even if she normally would have just ignored the fact that he was still there, she was as interesting in what he had to say.

"I don't know. And I know absolutely nothing about Sinji." She felt a little offended by his way of speaking to her. "What are you doing here?" He looked away a moment as if not sure if he should tell or not. "Oh come on, who am I going to tell?"

"That's the problem, I'm pretty sure you told no one that Rukia came to visit, yet she has been bane from coming to visit you. So why did she come here?"

"To talk. Ask me how I am and stuff." She crossed her arms, if he thought she would talk on Rukia, he was dead wrong.

"Talk about a certain captain?"

"Yes, about my brother."

"His no captain." They only looked at each other contemplating what the other would do. "Your brother is worried about you. Everyone know what happened to you and he wants to know that you're fine."

"I'm fine." She went back to the door to let him out but he stopped her and whispered in her ear:

"Watch out for yourself. Someone is watching you and him. His trials are going viral and most of them are based on false accusations. We commonors don't even know what is wrong, but the system seems to be corrupted in some way. He's not dead yet." And with that he left her there standing, trying to proceed all the information she just got.

He never came again either. None of them came back. She had had the visit of most of her brothers friends and they all vanished after that. She became paranoid and didn't even bother to go outside. Until Renji came by her door.

"May I enter." She closed the door behind him and followed him into the apartment.

"What can I," but she never finished as he put up some kind of kido around her sofa and told her to sit on it.

"Don't speak, just listen, I'm not really allowed to be here. All the ones you have seen are bound to never come back because something is wrong I think, and the fact that they are technically breaking the law by telling you about you know who. He has been in a great lot of charges but I don't know yet. He will get his position back apparently because nobody could prove anything. They keep us in the dark as you can hear. Shh! I don't want to hear." With that he nearly ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

 **... Finished...**

"I don't know what happens after that and I never really understood either, why it had to be like that. Stupid Soul Society," she finished. Her son was still looking toward the horizon with such innocent eyes. Remembering something she wanted to ask him, she continued. "Yoruichi told me you thought you lived in a world of illusion? I was shocked you use those words to describe it."

"Is that why you never told me about dad," he cut her off. "Because you were afraid they would come and take me too?" She could only smile sadly back at those beautiful eyes.

"I suppose. I lost my mother to death when I was but a toddler. I lost my brother to death because death was the only way he could truly live. And then I lost your dad, but i suppose I can't blame death for that since he was already dead. I would never forgive myself if death took you too."

"But mom," he pointed out, " that is already too late." She chuckled.

"Well, you were never human, so you have never died. No," she said suddenly serious, "I mean dead as in I can never see you again since you will not exist on any of the pleins. But I'm more worried about Yin Yang bastard too come after you. The fact that you grew up here could have spared you from being killed as an infant."

"That was depressing." He placed his head over his knees again and looked toward the infinite many light bubbles that where shining around.

"So," she said, stretching out the last letter. "I've told you a lot, now it's your turn."

"You still haven't," but any protest died on his lips.

"Ryuu. What are you hiding?"

He looked down in his lap. Taking up the hem of his pyjamas, he showed her the ice spot. The icy texture of his body was slowly speeding and had now reached just below his heart and further down on his hip. Even if the mark had slowed down, it still grew. And with each passing moment Ryuu felt more panic submerge him. She slowly put her hand on the destroyed skin, afraid of what she might feel when touching. She didn't bother hiding her pain and somehow disappointment.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this?" He looked away. "Look at me. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"What do you know about me not telling anyone?"

"Have you?" Both her eyes were raised in questioning and he turned his head away. That was confirmation enough. "Who is even in charge of you now? You should have at least told them." She could see the anger building as his fist tighten harder around the hem of his pyjama shirt. But she couldn't really be angry at him. Somehow this, these scars that would forever be imprinted on the young body, was her fault. What if she had told him before?

"I'm supposed to ask for counselling from you old people. But you old people never answer. Every time I want to know something it's either you're too small, too young, too dumb. Seriously mom, do you think I am going to ask a bunch of people, that doesn't know me, as to the reason my own zanpakuto is trying to kill me?" He was panting. He had taken down the shirt and was looking her straight in the eyes daring her to tell him wrong. "The old man in my head even said I'm about to die if I don't warm up. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

They both waited for the storm to calm. They had their own problems. Both their breathing was even and calm before she continued.

"I'm sorry, brat. I truly am. May I ask then, who exactly this old man is?"

"I have no idea." He was still mad, but she couldn't really blame him. "If you really must know, there used to be two island in that inner world of mine. One was a volcano island with a black dragon. I haven't seen it since the first time I was there and everything was falling to pieces. 'Suppose the reptile and I are the ones left."

"Reptile?"

"The one I've been communicating with. In my head," he specified. " the one that told me I would die if the ice reaches my heart. So, all mighty grown up, what do I do?" she was too worried to think about reprimanding him.

"I don't know kid. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't tell anyone. If they figured out you were a danger they could kill you. What?" He was looking at her with the strangest expression.

"How in the world could anyone understand you? You're contradicting yourself all the time." She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You need to be able to come in contact with your other half. The one half that is missing and that is making you this weak. And more than anything, you need to find that other zanpakuto of yours."

"And how exactly do one search for a blade in between all the others? Or even connect with my other half." He was exaggerating, she did not sound like that.

"You nearly burned down our first house." That made him keep his mouth shut. "I'll lend you the doll to help you find that part of you as Hyorinmaru helped you while you were still human. But I do believe it will only work if you are far away from me. So when you go back to Souls society. And if you were wondering, the doll is my zanpakuto."

"Fitting name." She wanted to know when exactly had he seen her zanpakuto? "A long time ago," he answered her unasked question. "This is all kind off your fault though."

"My fault? I blame Yin Yang. Now that that is clarified, mind enlighten me on this world of illusion of yours?"

"Huh? I," he had lost his voice, then muttered "psychopath."

"That is not kind Ryuu. And I'm not a psychopath but merely a psy. Even if you have to be a little crazy to be that too."

"I was just throwing it around. Things like the illusion that death is the end. The fact that no one really knows what is happening, we're just guessing, walking blind. Why so interested?"

"They always say you are so much like you father, it is nice that you are a little bit like me too. I think this world is just a huge tapestry. No one really sees where the treads go. Along one single thread you don't see it. Here," she said taking out a piece of paper from the back pocket of her jeans, "I wrote this a long time ago when my mind suddenly decided I should write poems. Well it might have been Yuzu that actually made the poem, but they are all my ideas."

He took the peace and started reading:

 _There is but one truth in this place_  
 _that we think of as the right_  
 _it makes the cripple dance_  
 _and gives us the will to fight_

 _It brings life to our deepest dreams_  
 _animates the strangest of quests_  
 _it makes us follow different streams_  
 _I wonder if it's just a test_

 _I have never seen it_  
 _that common goal we share_  
 _just different streets we follow_  
 _to a truth that isn't there_

 _When at last we reach the end_  
 _we run and hide in confusion_  
 _since we finally understand,_  
 _That we live in a world of illusion_

"Thanks I suppose?" he smiled unsure, his mind thinking about something entirely different she could tell. The smile turned into insecurity and she knew what was coming.

"Mom? Who is dad?"

"You know him already," she smiled down at her own lap. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yourself. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out either for that matter. I mean there is only one male captain in the entire Seireitei with an ice zanpakuto." The pieces were put together, she only needed to wait for him to realise it on his own. She could see when realisation drew upon him as his expression turned to anger.

"You're lying," he screamed pushing himself on his feets. Why exactly was he mad? She though he like him.

"Ryuu, calm down. Try to understand..."

"You're just saying that because I said I admire him. I want to know who my father really is, don't just tell me some name that you think I wish to hear."

"I am not," she said in deepest concern and sincerity. "Toshiro Hitsugaya is your father." And it hurt so much to say his name.

"You're lying," he yelled as he stormed of the roof, luckily, without falling.

As Karin followed him inside she met on a red haired laughing on the floor. She looked at him confused and hurt.

"Is he serious?"

* * *

Thanks for reading :D  
even if it a long time ago I started this story...

And Sorry about the mistakes that are probably there. I'm trying to be finished as fast as possible with this story.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey people :D Thank you for all the ones following this story. As for the posting, well, today? Just got back to the university. I have the entire ending planed out and I am working on it. I am doing my best to post the chapters as fast as possible, even if naturally it could go faster. I just have, you know, classes. Boring stuff I have to do to get a job.

Disclaim: All credit of the original manga belongs to Tite Kubo.

Please bear with my many mistakes. I wanted to just post even if I haven't work that well with the text.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 : Lock up**

He didn't look at her when he left. He knew he probably wouldn't see her in a long time, but he could only feel relieved. He was mad at her. Was his mother that selfish that she would want to destroy the only natural and nice relationship he had with anyone older than himself in soul society and that wasn't his actual family? That must be what she was trying to archive. He left everything like he found it, placed everything back as he had left them the first time around. And this time he had a feeling he would never come back. He didn't mind though. Sooner or later his entire family would make it beyond this simple world and nothing here would matter. He did take a picture of his sister and friend with him in case he found them in Soul society.

As Renji and himself made their way through the portal, Ryuu figured he had been quiet enough. Nothing to do with the fact that he really wanted to know.

"Did you know," he asked his uncle that was respecting his silence. The older man's eyes never strayed from the path. "That the earth is round?" Renji didn't give him more information but that was confirmation enough. It was said in a playful way but lacked the usual idiotic touche his uncle usually displayed. That made him wonder if his mother had lied to him too or if Renji knew for a fact that his mother was lying to him. Ryuu felt sick when an idea struck him. What if his mother was only trying to be kind. His dad being dead, she didn't want to say that and instead said something so hurtful. They stood before the first squad before he knew it.

Ryuu had never set foot in this room, this being the room only very high ranked officers could step into. The captains were all lined up on either side of the room, positioned in function of their squad number. Their imposing feature made the child slightly shaky, not that he would ever admit that. He looked toward the man in the chair sitting as if bored and behind him the ever present vice captain.

"Head captain," said Renji as they approached.

"You are after schedule," said the man as a response. "So how was the mission to the world of the living?"

"He has had no outbursts but his energy is still out of control. I don't think it did any changes to him."

"On the contrary," said the 12th squad captain whose name Ryuu never got. He was way to creepy for him to even go near. The older man gave sign for him to continue. "As we have been closely monitoring his energy level as well as heartbeat, we have noticed that even though it may seem like his energy is the same, it is more stable than when he left. Yet it remains to say if it stays so. Other, we have noticed that his heartbeat (Do souls have a heartbeat?) has decreased from the moment he had his last outburst. It beats half as fast as before. So if you would just let me," he trailed off before Captain Kurosaki screamed "Out of the question." Whatever that was about.

Ryuu thought about his dream like vision. Well he wasn't really sure as to what it was considering he just had a feeling of sleeping. But if that was the case: why did everything the man say feel like it was coming true. Anyway, maybe his heart was decreasing because his entire body was slowly freezing. Would that even be possible?

When his uncle poked him in the shoulder, his head shot up. Only to have all the captains stare at him, some with kind eyes, other with interested, or even some with discuss.

"I asked if you feel any different?"

"Euh," he looked at his uncle for confirmation that he was indeed been asked a question. Only when his uncle raised an eyebrow did he dare speak. "Well, less stressed?" The man the child only had seen twice in his years in the Seireitei smiled fondly.

"Don't we all after a vacation."

Ryuu could feel his skin freezing and placed a hand over his stomach before opting not to tell. He would, after he had found his other zanpakuto, if he ever found it that is. He just listen to the older ones, who fought for the time to speak more often than the time they actually talked about something interesting. Back and forth went the discussion were Ryuu could barely understand what they were talking about. The head captain must have noticed.

"Okey, please be silent for a few moments so this little one can leave." One would have guessed that the silence would be imminent, but no, they actually had to wait. "Captain Abarai, little Ryuu here has his things with you, does he not?"  
"Yes, sir." His uncle straighten up immediately.

"Good. Captain Hitsugaya." Ryuu didn't know why, but he suddenly felt sick hearing that name. What if? "Please send all reports and achievements concerning Ryuu to the third squad as he will be staying there for a moment. Ryuu," said the man now turning to him. "You don't mind staying with captain Abarai, do you?" The youngest could only nod. Did he honestly think that he would refuse anything this man said?

"Perfect," continued the head captain, "captain Abarai you may take Ryuu to your squad. Please return as fast as possible. You may leave."

And with that his uncle turned around, leaving Ryuu confused and running after him. He could hear the laughter in the back, not that he cared.

"What exactly were they talking about," asked Ryuu when they two of them were making their way down one of the alleys.

"Huh? Oh, yes, euh~. Oh, yes, your stay, in the Seireitei. Nothing special really. Just some rambling about what you are capable off and what we shouldn't do and other, euh, captain stuff." Suddenly he stopped in the streets and came to Ryuu's level. "If there was something off, you would tell me right?" Ryuu only looked him straight in the eyes. Don't lie or lie? That was a very difficult question. His uncle turned away before he could decide.

The 3rd squad was the same as always. How a captain could just up and leave for two month straight was beyond him but yet, the squad seem to be in perfect shape. Well, everything is relative now. He still had his spot that he occupied before leaving. Having only stayed a short while there before, he didn't know anyone especially, but they all seem nice and welcoming.

"Oh and there is one last thing before I leave you," said Renji about to go back where he came from, "under no circumstances are you aloud to leave the compound without someone I, or the one I trust, trusts. Is that understood." Ryuu took some times to process what had been said. He was not aloud to leave the 3rd squad alone. He nodded before really understanding what his uncle said, as he seem to want to leave as fast as possible. Rethinking about it afterwards, he wanted to hide under the covers of his bed. He just agreed to be stuck in one place forever. Well for now anyway.

Being back wasn't special. Well this place was new, but other than that he felt like he was just back from an average vacation. That night, the only thing he thought about was his mother and what she had said. Yes, the father part was annoying him without stop, but the part about his missing zanpakuto was way worse. He wasn't an idiot per say and knew for a fact that losing a part of your soul was not good. Not good at all. Coming to the conclusion that only Matsumoto could help him out, he managed to sneak out of the squad the next day. Could have something to do that the ones holding guard probably didn't know about the restriction.

...

The dreaded day came again, as it did each year. True enough, Toshiro would be more afraid if it didn't come again. As the clock was nearing seven in the morning he was already behind his desk filling out papers upon papers. The fact that Ryuu wasn't with them this years meant that he didn't have anything to think about else than paperwork. Ryuu had been keeping him company those days simply because in the child's mind when the post 'Do Not Disturb' was hanging on the door, Ryuu could naturally come in without disturbing anyone.

He was expecting the knocking on the door that came around 7 o'clock as he had been used to it. But then he had to refrain from believing anyone would actually come knock on his door now that the child was restricted to the 3rd squad only. Imagine his surprise when someone did knock on his door. Having all the intention to snap at whoever shows up, he had to blink multiple times when the black hair of Ryuu came through the door. Yes, Toshiro could have said something like 'Welcome back', or 'how was your trip'. He just had to opted for:

"What exactly are you doing here?" The child seem to be caught in the middle of an act. His brows were raised as if surprised to find the captain there.

"What are you doing here," asked the child. They stared at each other a moment before the stoic captain gave in.

"What are you doing here, Ryuu," he sight.

"Well, you see," the boy started looking very unsure and scratching the back of his head before pulling both his arms behind his back. "How are you doing captain?" Sighting again, Toshiro only returned to his paperwork.

"What do you want Ryuu?" There was no dragging of chairs like there used to be, no movement whatsoever. The child just stood there looking at him with a strange expression on his face. He looked like he was weighing his options. "Yes?" he said again looking at the child. "Is there an actual reason for you standing in my office?" Thinking about it he shouldn't even be here. "Aren't you restricted to the third squad?"

Nothing seem to be making the child answer. When he was about to continue with what he was doing, Ryuu finally snapped out of his trance.

"I don't know yet, I don't think it's permanent." Well, Hitsugaya knew for a fact that his stay in the third was permanent, or he wouldn't use his time, or the time of his underlings, to deliver all of Ryuu's information to the third.

"Captain, I wanted to ask you, did you know my mother?" Was that why the boy was standing so uncomfortably in front of him? The way he asked it could be innocent hadn't it been for the underlying meaning in his stare that told him Ryuu already knew. He put his pen down at the question.

"Indeed, I did."

"Did? She is not dead captain." The child looked like he was playing a game. Even if over the years Ryuu had never gotten the same traits he had back in the world of the living the first time Hitsugaya met him, Ryuu had gotten some of his sharpness back. He wasn't as innocent as most people thought. Toshiro having been treated in a similar way, knew only too well.

"I haven't seen her in a long time," he opted saying. He didn't know what Ryuu exactly was fishing for, but playing games like these had always got him angered. "Either way, she is a Kurosaki. Everyone knows the Kurosaki's."

"I know, I've asked. But they all said that if I needed any information on her, I should come and ask you."

"Why would you even want to know anything about your own mother," he asked suspiciously. Hadn't he been staying with her for the last months.

"Did you know her well?" Toshiro had a faint idea what he was looking for. Maybe confirmation on his mother's tale. He wanted to ask this person what exactly she had said. Did she still think of him? Or maybe she was hating him for what he did. He knew it was selfish and remorse had been following him since.

"Depends," he answered warily.

"Do you know about her zanpakuto?" Definitely not the question he was expecting.

"You don't?"

"No I don't. She really talks about the past." He wanted to smile about that. Of course she didn't.

"That can be understandable," he muttered under his breath, wiping the smallest trace of a smile of his face. "Her zanpakuto is based on the combustion of molecules, like the reaction created in a star. More information than that, you would have to ask her yourself as I don't know much more." Which wasn't a lie since the complexity of her zanpakuto had never really made sense to him. Ryuu seemed satisfied with the answer, but not his visit.

"Did you know my dad?" This time Toshiro momentarily forgot to breath.

"Excuse me," he asked the millisecond after.

"Did you know my dad? Father? I just wanted to know if she was telling the truth." So he was right about the checking facts. Must have been a shock for the poor boy.

"I might have an inkling yes. But it would be improper of me to tell you something your mother hasn't."

"What's he like," the child kept pushing. The enthusiasm noticeable exaggerated.

"You do not want to know. If he is indeed the same person I think, then I don't think you want to know." Polite or selfish, he couldn't really tell what he was.

"But I do. Just one thing. And not about his eyes." Toshiro nearly wanted to say that the bastard was just an eyesore, idiot with no brain, which he knew wasn't true, but the kid surely wanted something to remember his father by. Something positif.

"Well, he was a good soccer player." The kid didn't look very happy about the answer. "I suppose that's what your mother saw in him."

After an awkward silence where the kid just stood there and seem to be thinking about something, Toshiro looked up from his pile of work that he had been starting up again. "Is there anything else I can help you with Ryuu?"

The child looked a bit taken back by the question, but the resolve in his eyes didn't seem to diminish. What now?

"How do you graduated from the academy decide which squad they end up in?" Toshiro stared at him to be sure he wasn't joking.

"Depends on the year you graduate. If the one specific squad has had a major death toll one year, they would obviously be the ones that can pick first and thus many of the graduated ends up in said squad. If this is not the case, filling up the high ranked seats are important so the most prominent will undergo an extra evaluation of their capacity. Any way you would have to pass the exam, either you pass it before the end of the six year or at the end. Your skills would be evaluated and you will be placed first in the squad that needs you, then in the one that prefers you and then lastly you can possibly end up having a say in which squad you want to be in. The last is only for those who are interesting enough to attracted more than one captain. Which you probably would be with your lineage."

Having answered while filling out forms, he stopped when he understood he was babbling. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I've decided," he said standing with the back straight, "that I will enter the academy and graduate to be part of you squad. If you think I'm up for the task that is." He quickly added. Toshiro was certain he had scared the kid away from the academy, at least for a few years. Apparently not.

"What makes you think that would be a wise decision?"

"You don't want me in this squad," he asked back unsure. "Anyway, I don't mind. I'll understand if you don't want me here. Maybe my uncle would take me in? I'm entering the academy."

"Slowly there," he had to cut in. "That is not what I was pointing toward. You have unstable abilities Ryuu. This could cause damage to other student that have either a weaker reistu than you or your energy can end up hurting anyone you might end up sharing a room with. Not to tell the damage it could do to you." The expression on the child was something Hitsugaya could describe in between disgust or anger. He seem to recompose himself before he continued.

"But lieutenant Ise said that it is better for students with great energy to go to the academy since they know how to deal with my problem."

"So is a captain, Ryuu. You have been staying here for eight years. Granted you didn't do much the first five years, but what makes you think you will learn to control your energy in the academy in barely six? Not to say that the students there have only lived their lives on this plane and have learned to adapt to this place. You, on the contrary, have an energy that has been growing in the world of the living. And trust me when I say that no teacher at that academy would know what to do with you. I don't think you realise how much of a mystery you are."

"So you say I should just give up and do what? Be a freeloader, find a place in the rukongai?"

"Ryuu," Hitsugaya had to stop him again. What was making the child so scared? "One, you could never live in the rukongai with that much reitsu. Two, I never said that. I was merely implying that you shouldn't rush to make a decision that could end up putting you and others in danger. Ryuu, have I offended you in anyway?"

"Huh? Offended?"

"You seem to have a problem with me."

"Oh no, that's not it," assured the child, but Toshiro wasn't so sure.

"Anyway, I think you should wait a little before you make any drastic measures."

"Wait for what," said the child with a disapproving face.

"Well for starters, utill we figure out why you have such a different reitsu from most." Ryuu was most definitely not happy about that answer. "It's for your best."

"To be a lab rat?"

"What is wrong with you Kurosakis," he sight. "If your own health doesn't matter to you how about this: you will end up destroying someone else's life."

"I'm not going to kill someone if that is what you think I'm about to do." Well this discussion was going of rail very fast.

"I think you should talk with captain Abarai. If I understood correctly, all decisions have to be passed by him." The child now found his shoes very interesting. "Ryuu, I'm on your side. The problem is that even if you were to start in the academy, such decisions should be passed down to captain Abarai as he is in charge of you now."

"I didn't know I was this much of a burden." Well the time with his mother had at least given him back his mouth. He wanted to just let his head fall flat on the desk, this was going nowhere.

"I am sorry if I am being insensitive here, but my arms are tied and I really have a lot to do."

"No you don't." The child pointed to the stack that was nearly empty. Then looked him back into the eyes, and at his shoes again.

"Matsumoto is coming to hand over the rest soon. I am going to ask this one last time: what is wrong?" This was really starting to get on his nerves. He decided to get back and let the kid stare at his shoes.

"But if I do graduate, would you have me in your squad?"

"Depends on the year and the ones graduating that year."

"And if I graduate early."

"As you are now, no offense, doubtful."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Ryuu," he sight, "you have been staying in my office for half an hour and I still don't understand what you are doing here. Why did Abarai let you walk all the way down here and why?" The child looked at him. "No. I'm not mad at you."

"So, as I was saying, I'll be sure to be the best in my class. Then you'll be interested in me right?"

"Where is all this coming from? I thought you didn't want to rush things and wait for your mentality to stabilize." The kid raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"When I was home, I noticed all my friends had moved out and lived their own life. I want to be able to live my own life too. I want to be part of a family, if that makes sense?"

"Just assure me you mother isn't the one pushing you to do this." It was far fetched, but to be honest he had no idea how she had evolved after having a child.

"You sure you know my mom?"

"I told you, I haven't exactly seen her in a long time." He forced himself to remain the eye contact and not start thinking about her face, her smile, her.

"No."

He put down his pen again. How many times had he done that since the child came in? "It's just that you could live well enough in the 3rd squad until there is any changes."

"You do realize I feel like a lab rat when you all tell me to stay put and follow orders."

"Don't start the academy if you don't like to be told what to do."

"I mean that I feel like a prisoner with no freedom." The child started moving out.

"Ryuu," Toshiro called him back, "is this really what you want to do?"

"Yes," he stated all doubt in his voice gone.

"I will support you when this discussion comes up then. If," he cut in before the child got any ideas, "you will talk to captain Abarai and let him tell you what he think is best. I'm not finished," he said as the child opened his mouth. "If you do get the permission of the head captain you would need extra help on the side or he would never agree."

"Anything," he said so fast Toshiro barely registered he said it.

"You will report three times a week to me and you are to take seriously the course of meditation. Any breach of this would make you expelled. Do we have an agreement?"

"Wouldn't that make even more work for you," he asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, one captain has to keep you in check. It would be even more work for us if you ended up exploding the academy building. Don't give me that look. Your uncle managed without problem to do so several times."

"So you think I'm as strong as him," grinned Ryuu.

"No," Toshiro pointed at him with his pen, "I think you are just as destructible and unstable."

"Hey, that's not," but he never finished as Matsumoto came barging in with a tower of papers. "Oh," said Ryuu then.

"You didn't believe me, did you?"

"Well." Ryuu looked at the busty woman who nearly walked right into him as she didn't see much over the stack of papers.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro greeted his subordonate, who didn't answer and didn't really seem to know he was there either. "Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku," he tried again. "Matsumoto," he said louder and standing up. However she saw Ryuu first.

"Ryuu," she said a tad too loud for a person that was talking. "How are you?" As the child looked at Toshiro, his subordinate cached on and looked him straight in the eyes. He could look as crossed as he managed, she would still just smile and say, "Hey captain" and continuing ignoring him. She did eventually remove her ear plugs after putting the papers down.

"You look better than before captain."

"What are you doing," he asked instead.

"Giving you your papers, like you asked captain." He was tired. Deciding against a long discussion that would end with her ignoring him anyway, he just sat down and started working. Before remembering Ryuu that was currently fighting to breathe. "We have a deal?"

"What deal," asked Matsumoto letting go of her pray in the same time.

"Thanks," said Ryuu moving away from the lady.

"None of your business," he told her. Then turned his eyes to the young one. "Then to next time. Matsumoto make sure Ryuu gets back safely to the 3rd before captain Abarai notices his absence."

"Yes." Ryuu bowed before going out the door, Matsumoto following close behind. Then she turned around and asked: "Captain, didn't you have a captains meeting today?"

"The head captain wanted to speak with Abarai alone today."

Toshiro felt he could breathe again when they were both gone out of his office. Putting down his pen he went to the window. Nothing out of the ordinary there, yet he felt very unwell. Something was coming, something that would not end well. He could feel it. Taking his zanpakuto, he slipped out the window.

...

As the day was going, Matsumoto couldn't wait to see Ryu again. She knew he should have been back yesterday, but where he was now was another question. She hoped he had changed and maybe taken the news a bit better than what Karin was fearing. Sure, this would be strange, but after all, Ryuu was to live in the 3rd so the captain wasn't going to see him so much.

The 16th of June, the day to keep the captain occupied. She had been assigned to run get the paperwork. Suited her well. As she was running she could stop along the way and hand all her assignment to him. Best day really. When she was last time in the world of the living, Karin had offered her old ear plugs. Some Bluetooth thing to listen to music- Well it worked just as well to shut out all kind of sound too. As she had been waiting the entire day to have Ryuu come visit her, she was surprised when she found him in the office of her captain.

He hadn't changed much. Ryuu was still a sweet kid who looked at the world with wonder. Apart from the fact that he was white as a sheet. He was down the corridor faster than what she would have expected him to be. Well apart from the fact that he was walking in the opposite direction than the exit of the compound.

"Ryuu," she called after him, "where are you going?" he didn't mind her screaming after him and just continued walking toward her room, she noticed. She caught up to him as he stood right outside her chambers.

"Can we speak?" he asked. She had thought for a moment that he was still cute and innocent as he was before leaving, but looking closer into his eyes, she saw the same pain he had when he first left the world of the living: confusion, frustration as much as acceptance and resignation.

"Of course," she simply stated as she opened the door for him. Her room was a mess, as always probably. The child just went to the bed and sat down waiting for her. She couldn't really read his expression of stone, but something was bothering him for sure.

"Who is my father," he asked dead serious. She sat down on the bed beside him.

"Haven't your mother told you?" He looked down at his folded hands, playing with the artefact Karin had asked her to steal from the captain a while back. Well it looked identical anyway.

"No." How had Renji let that one slide? She nearly wanted to ask him if he was sure, but that would be stupid to even ask.

"Then I cannot help you. I've told you before that I would wait for Karin to tell you." He looked up at her again with fire in his eyes, expression of speaking.

"Well she doesn't want to tell me the truth. She invent all these stories around it for me not to pry."

"Exactly how sure are you these are stories?" She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him, refraining from crossing her arms.

"Well for starters, she believes I am stupid enough to believe that captain Hitsugaya is my father," he half screamed. As a reflex she shushed on him. Understanding just what he had said, she stopped in her movement.

"What exactly makes you think she made that up?"

"First of all, Captain Hitsugaya would never break any law." The matter-of-fact face he gave her made her laugh.

"You know that everyone, even someone like the captain, can make mistakes. Or even break the rule if their heart tells them to."

"So you believe her, is what you are saying. You believe that for no other reason, the captain, which if i remember correctly is called the ice captain, is capable of breaking a law for someone like my mother? Not to mention that 'ice' only proves that he doesn't have a heart to follow in the first place."

"I'm aware, having worked with him even before your mother was born. But yes I believe she is telling the truth." The expression on Ryuu's face was priceless, the shock he expressed.

"You cannot be serious. They are nothing alike. As in, in, well, nothing alike. They are more probability for them to kill each other."

"Then I think you don't know either of them very well. They are both so annoyingly stubborn. Not to tell that they both have a thing against lying." She had to say that from a first point of view they could be quiet different, but then again they had a lot in common, like their very persistent honesty. Some things are meant to be packed inn.

"Don't make me laugh," said the child crossing his arms. "My mother is not honest."

"Because she couldn't," she answer as a matter of fact. "Okay listen, I'm not entirely sure I should tell you this but, there was a time when she believed that telling you would be admit to the very stupid mistake she had made in her past. Not that you are a mistake. But as you should have understood by now, the captain doesn't make mistakes. Yet he did back before you were born. I've only recently learned about this too. He was convicted and nearly had to pay with his life. After that, if he didn't want to end up in more problems he had to keep low profile. Exactly how low profile do you think he would be if it was known that he had a son in the world of the living?"

The child was not impressed and his expression didn't falter. "So you are in on it too, is it?"

"Wait what?" She didn't understand why this was so complicated for him to believe. "Why are you so mad?"

"Mad? I have every right to be. You people don't even want to tell me the truth."

"But we are. You are the one that doesn't want to listen. Why do you have such pain to admit it's true. I mean, I thought you liked the captain." This was not at all how she believed Ryuu would take it

"Why do you all have to say that? Yes," he said standing up on the bed, "I like captain Hitsugaya because he seem to understand me. But I," he pointed to himself, "have come to hate my father."

"Ryuu," she tempted to calm him down, "sit down."

"I hate my dad, do you understand? He left my mother. Isn't he supposed to love her? He left her to pay for his mistake. She paid the price." He was screaming now and as she stood up she saw his eyes turning even darker so she sat down again, trying her best to make him understand to keep his voice down.

"But he didn't know, Ryuu. He would have sacrificed his life in a heartbeat if it meant that he could protect you and your mother."

He stared at her breathing heavily.

"Then how come he wasn't figured out who I am." His voice was a few decibels less, but he didn't sit down and when she touched him, he pushed her away.

"I don't really know. It's a mystery really. I've been thinking about the same thing. But just think that he never knew you even existed"

"If I play along and he really is my old man, why hasn't he been able to put the pieces together. He knows my mother. My father should recognise me, if not immediately, at least after eight or more years. I mean how many has the same eyes as me?"

"And yet you never thought that he could be your father," she said back.

"Well obviously. Have you seen my mother?"

"Yes," she said with all honesty, "she is powerful and would absolutely attract more than a pair of eyes."

"Gross," grimaced the boy before returning to his still mad face. "How would he even end up with someone like her?"

"So you don't hate the captain," she tried.

"I don't know. I mean, she just thru that at me. You know what," he said looking at her with a new found resolve, "even if my mother has something against the captain, I am not going to hate him because she wants me too." Rangiku sight, and tried very hard not to face palm.

"And anyway," he continued, "I know for a fact that it's not true."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the captain knows my old man apparently. Doesn't like him much."

"Say what? You sure he isn't just talking about himself in third person?" He looked back at her arms crossed. He was still small, but his way of being started to be like the captain when he was mad. When she was thinking about it, if Ryuu had grown up in Seireitei, he would be a Hitsugaya 2.0. Well more than what he is already.

"Why are you trying so hard for this cover story?"

She didn't really have any time to answer as they both felt the explosion. Well it was more like those energy bursts Ryuu had, only it wasn't from him. Matsumoto could trace it back to far away, probably the third. It felt so similar to what Ryuu did. She shouldn't have looked toward the door. As she wanted to look back at the boy, he was gone leaving an open window in his wake.

…

Captain Hitsugaya traced the energy back to the third immediately, that's where Ryuu was supposed to be. He stood on the roof waiting, and apparently he was right to think there was something off. Ryuu must have had a breakout or something similar for them to feel it all the way down in the tenth.

The second energy burst made him tremble. He knew that energy, and even if it felt a lot like Ryuu, he knew it wasn't the childs. His theory was confirmed when a black haired boy with a white zanpakuto went flying past him.

The captain ran after the boy as fast as he reclaimed the control of his senses. This time he was ready. That bastard wouldn't get away with his madness again. Yin Yang wasn't leaving Soul Society under his watch.

* * *

Finally, I'm nearing the end. I'll make shorter chapters but hopefully, more.

Thank you so much for reading this story :D It means a great deal.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey all you wonderful people who read this. I finally found a spot in between all my obligations in life. I've had a lot to do as well as being sick, if anyone was wondering where I disappeared to. And although it might sound stupid, I really am doing my very best to post and finish this story. Since I still trying to breath in all this chaos, this chapter might sound rushed (since it actually is...) and filled with mistakes.

Belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **chapter 23: It begins**

When he saw his subordinate pass straight after the boy, Hitsugaya decided not to following the kid and instead concentrate on how to get to the third the fastest way. The kid having opted to go the long way around every squad to get there. Seems like he didn't understand the concept of jumping from rooftop to rooftop just yet. Passing above the everyday life of the Seireitei, he notice quite fast that no one seem to care about the sudden explosion had had just happened.

The captain frowned at the different scenes that seemed to serine and peaceful. Then and there soul reapers laughing, walking by. People wasn't taking this seriously. Then again he might be the on that is overreacting. But no one here knew what this monster was capable of. He was able to keep a captain trapped for a year and the only reason he actually got out was probably because the experiment Hitsugaya was par of was finished. Honestly, the ending of that chapter had always left a sour taste as there was no real closure. And to expect the bastard to come back was apparently wise.

"You," he called out to one of the officers from the sixth positioned at the gate as he dropped down from the roof and in front of the man. "Why are you all so calm?" The man in question jumped a little at the suddenness, but that had to be expected as he just chose to land there on a split second.

"Captain Hitsugaya," answered the male when the fear was gone from his face, "what brings you to the sixth? Shall I call on the..."

"Why are you all so calm," he cut the man off. Why were all of them not on alert? Hitsugaya held the gas of the man who was desperately trying to look else were.

"Why should we?" He fumbled with the hem of his robe. Captain Kuchiki should place someone else at the gate as this one did have the strength if there was any one how would enter, he noted.

"Didn't you feel the energy just now?" The man looked more closely at the captain in front of him. Hitsugaya watched as the man went from nervous to confused. Looking around there wasn't many there.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright?"

"Huh?" The captain looked back at the man that was looking at him as if he was some sort of wild animal. "Yes, yes." What if? "On second thought. How fast are you?"

"Excuse me sir?" The man was nervouse again.

"Can you stop fidgeting? How fast are you?" He asked the last question slowly for the receiver to understand what he was saying. "Or better yet, is there anyone around here that you know for certain is fast?"

The man looked sideways in desperation to find someone for the strange acting captain who would never speak or even look at the officers from a different squad unless it was work related. The face of the man lit up suddenly. Hitsugaya understood rather fast why, as captain Kuchiki told the man to go and leave this matter to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what may I do for you?"

"Why is no one on high alert?" noticing that he just blurred that out without a care, Toshiro rephrased himself. "Captain Kuchiki, good evening. I mean to ask why everyone is going about their days as if there wasn't a massive explosion not far from here."

The captain seemed to be thinking about it for a second before realising something.

"It is true, you probably have never experience what it feels like when you aren't right beside the culprit. You see Captain Hitsugaya, this is what we all feel when Ryuu is having his outbursts. We feel attacked and then we remember we have a ticking bomb on the inside of our walls."

"That wasn't Ryuu," he answered simply to the comment.

"Oh but it was, you see after all this time we have learned to recognise his energy from about everywhere."

Hitsugaya could feel the panic building up. He didn't even understand why he was so shaken by this horrible person, Yin Yang. Nothing could shack him, usually. It had never happened before so why did he feel nearly terrified by this person. It was like a resignation of his mind. He couldn't shack of the dread. And he knew exactly why Yin Yang was here. Well more for who, because what that mad man wanted was impossible to know. And the similar energy he shared with Ryuu was a good give away.

"Are you feeling alright, Captain Hitsugaya?" As he met the older ones eyes, he understood he had been out of it a little moment.

"Seireitei is under attack and I need someone to go to the first and warn them." The raised eyebrow Kuchiki was showing him was not a good sign. Breathing in and pushing away all feelings he started over.

"Captain Kuchiki, Ryuu was in my squad at the moment of the exploration. As you can understand, he could not have been the one responsible since the explosion happened in the third." The expression on the other captains face hardening.

"Why was Ryuu at your squad?"

"All due respect, but that is not the best moment to ask about that. Maybe after when we have understood what is going on, will I answer that question. What matters is that someone is framing Ryuu."

"Are you certain, raising an alarm for no other reason than because you didn't know the difference between two inviduals energy is not a great way to go here."

"I would never lie about such a thing. I know the man responsible for this and..."

"An acquaintance of yours," cut Kuchiki in.

"Not exactly. More of a person who I have been hunting down for a couple years now." As the other stayed silent, Toshiro continued. "He is a very dangerous man with both white and black hair, if that is still the case, and has an energy very similar to that of an arracnar and soul reaper at the same time. Somehow that energy is also similar to Ryuu's."

"A bit like Kurosaki then?" Toshiro knew from the look in his eyes that Kuchiki was believing him and understanding the severity of their situation he was presenting him.

"No, nothing alike. I have never felt an energy like that. It could be because I am still relatively young or the fact that they are not supposed to be any one. Are you satisfied."

"Why is he here." Toshiro looked away opting for the best solution. Truth was the only way to get Kuchiki's trust and the only reason he had it in the first place.

"Probably after Ryuu. As you might have noticed their energy isn't that far apart."

"Which would make it more easily to attack the Seireitei if everyone believed it was Ryuu to begin with. How sure are we that this person isn't the one doing it all the time."

"Because when you stand right beside Ryuu and it happens, you can freeze to death," he answer in a matter of fact voice. "Captain Kuchiki would you please inform the Head captain about what I just told you? I need to see if the man is still there."

"Shouldn't we both go there?"

"We need to warn the rest so that they walk around with their zanpakuto. A man with an obsession with opposites is the one that you are looking for. Yes and while I'm on the subject, this man has very distinguished eyes. Everything he does has something to do with opposites. White and black robes, hair in two different colours and so on. My belief is that Ryuu is indeed a single force that can represent two opposite forced in one body. Probably an experiment of his."

Not really giving the other captain the time to process what he just said, Hitsugaya prepared to leave before turning around and adding, "remember your zanpakuto. You will need it." And then he left the other alone.

So many thoughts that were fighting in his head. But the one that had to be the most important was why now? He almost fell over when he tried to stop in his track and his body not responding the wanted way, thinking about something different. Ryuu and Yin Yang had an awful lot in common. And as he tried to tell before, maybe Ryuu was one of the madman's experiments, but then how come his mother was, well, her? Or had she adopted him, which would mean the eye colour had nothing to do Simon and that he had been looking at this the wrong way since the beginning. What if...

He never got to continue his train of thoughts as something exploded right beside him.

…

Byakuya had felt the energy while sitting in his office. He hadn't really thought anything about it. The unusual explosions due to reitsu had become a normal occurrence that he had grown used to. Not that he liked it, since it immediately put a lot of people in danger, mostly the outer bound of Soul Society. The hollows that would appear rather quickly after such a commotion were an eyesore and even if the 11th squad were having "fun", Kuchiki was having a headache every time his subordinates came with the paperwork that was related to such a commotion.

It wasn't the first time captains had interacted with his squad members but it most certainly was the first time Kuchiki had seen captain Hitsugaya being mad at one of the usual people that guarded the gate. Well generally seeing the child prodigy showing any form of emotion is a rather unusual sight. As long as we were not talking about the young Kurosaki girl, then it was an entirely different story. Maybe this had something to do with her.

When Kuchiki had interrupted the other captain, maybe Kuchiki had already understood that something was up. No matter, better be on the safe side and warn the first squad of the suspicion. As to why Hitsugaya would even think that Ryuu was an experiment told him that the prodigy captain knew a lot more that what he had told.

When he did move toward the centre of the Seireitei there was indeed very few people out. Even though, the captain of the 10th was acting strangely. It wasn't much that could shake him out of his usual trans and more often than not this was related to a certain miss Kurosaki. When he learned it wasn't, the way he acted was even more strange. Or maybe her involvement in past problems had been covered up.

The sudden explosion that made him look up had to come from the fourth squad. Not much to do for him as he had taken another route. Captain Hitsugaya could take care of himself.

Captain Kuchiki had month ago realised the similarities between the child and the captain of the 10th squad. Having asked the head captain, this one had just told him to let it slide. Whatever was happening now must have something to do with that as the ice captain would never act this way if it was not.

The first squad was silent. No one at the gate, no one anywhere really. That should have been his first reason to go directly to the warning. The bureau where trained kido users could make sure to tell the rest of the community that something was up, was gone. That should have been the second. Had he been maybe a bit more aware of his surroundings he should have figured it out before it was to late.

He was drawn to the main hall were he could hear a few indiscreet voices. Knocking, he was surprised when the voice that told him to come in didn't belong to the head captain nor his lieutenant. The man that had called for him to enter was standing were the head captain would usually stand had he been present at the meeting. No matter, Kuchiki realise the one standing there was a representative from central 49, so whatever the man was about to tell them should be important.

Without other due, Byakuya went automatically to his place that would be in between captain Kurosaki and captain Kotetsu had either of them been there. As fast as he had thought so, a knock was heard at the door. The man in the middle, that had not yet spoken since Byakuya had come in, told whoever was on the other side to come in. The captain of the fourth apologised deeply before taking her place beside her fellow captains. Had she been summoned? On second thought, had any of them been notified about this meeting? It was pure coincidence that captain Hitsugaya had asked him to come here. But the man with the odd hairdo of black and white started talking. That was the third thing that should definitely had told Kuchiki that this was not right.

The man sat down in the chair positioned on the podium as he mumbled to himself before nearly shouting out: "Okey". Now Byakuya does not get jumpy and should not react with a scream. He had to look at his neighbour to assure himself it was her that made that sound and not an uninvited person, like say his niece.

"Dear captains of Seiretei," started the man, "most of you must have understood that I am part of the nobles of central 49. Of course there are rumours that goes around about us, but let me assure you that they are all false." The fake laugh at the end of that sentence sent a chill down Kuchiki's spine. "Now now, we are pleased to tell you that we are officially taking over the case about this young man, what was his name?"

"Ryuu," answered the Captain of the second.

"Yes, dragon, such a fitting name for such a boy. Now, we have heard a great deal about this brat and apparently you've all known that the different explosions happening all the time was due to this child. Why haven't we've been notified or even why haven't anyone come to us to ask what to do are not really questions we have to ask our self now. It is a bit to late for that I must admit. You selfish lot, so innocent, the perfects knights of this society and yet you discuss me."

At this point in the story, it was fair to say something was out of the ordinary. For one, the crude tone, the second was the questionably lack of knowledge of how central 49 even worked, and lastly the tickling sensation of numbness in Byakuya's limbs. It was just a tingle, but he could feel it. He couldn't move much and jugging from the face of captain Hirako from across the room, he wasn't the only one that was experiencing this.

"No, my dear captains, we are here to discuss how we are going to punish this child for being born? After all we all know it is his own fault for being alive, so he has to pay for that error. Right?" He was standing now and while raising his hand he screamed to the roof: "Right?" The short breath, he was mad at something, but he was indeed looking like he wanted to kill someone, blame someone.

"Let me tell you," his voice suddenly venomous, "a wonderful story of dead bodies." The eyes were wild, and Byakuya could finally see straight into the intruders eyes, because this could not be anyone else than an intruder. Such hate and misplaced colours. "A soul, just a beautiful soul that was strong enough to make it as the 10th seat in a wonderful squad. There she lived happily with the rest of her squad members. Well like all of you really. So why is it she, the innocent beautiful person she is, is the one that ended up being murders. I spit in the face of your traditions. You say you respect them and then you don't follow up on them. Well if you had Ryuu would have been dead by know. Why isn't that brat dead yet?"

By now, what ever this man said went straight trough Byakuya's mind. The tingling sensation that was before only a bordering nuisance, was now plain and simple making him dizzy. He could clearly see that he wasn't the only one that got affected this way as Hirako soon fell face first on the ground. The man in the middle didn't even budge. He was still telling his story in the background as if lulling them all to sleep. What a tragic way to go. He should have realised the moment he passed through the doors of the first squad that captain Hitsugaya was indeed right.

…

"Ryuu," screamed Rangiku still too far behind the child to actually be able to slow him down. After what must have been the tenth try to make him stop, he did.

"What," he asked right up in her face which would have been comical had the situation been different.

"Where are you going?" she responded with the same insistence as him.

"The squad is under attack," and with that he was about to leave again. She hold him back by the elbow.

"Not so fast, what do you think you are doing?"

"I told you, the third squad is under attack. Since I'm here it wasn't me, so someone else is trying to get me framed," he said as if she was the child in this discussion.

"I know that," she said bluntly. "I mean, where are you, as a minor, not actually a soul reaper, going?"

"Helping them out."

"Ryuu," she said stern, still holding onto his arm, "Go back to the tenth and stay there."

"No," he answered freeing the hold on his arm. "No, I will not go back to that squad. I will not sit idly by and let you all get killed."

"As much as I appreciate that, you are a child Ryuu, what exactly can you do?"

"Yeah, well I'm not staying and doing nothing." She breathed inn before taking on this problem.

"Yes you will, and I'll sit with you if that is what it takes. Right now, if this person is trying to frame you, you need to stay out of it. If his target is you, you need to hide. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"What am I? Five?" And he was back at the rebellious part of his life. She wondered if he ever found it disturbing to have such a wide spectre of mental changes, if you can even call it that. Maybe the difference between the world of the living and here was still affecting him.

"Ryuu," she tried calmly touching his shoulder. "The captains got this. They can fix it and they can protect you. Please, lets get back to the tenth squad."

"You don't get it do you?" he said still upset. Ah man, sometimes she really felt she was having an argument with Karin. They just never ended. "If what you are telling me is true and the captain really is, you now, my dad," he struggled to say, "then I don't want to miss him. I don't want him getting hurt."

"And I can understand your feeling, but think about this, maybe he doesn't want you hurt." She could feel she was getting somewhere. Well she would have, hadn't that blasted explosion happened. It wasn't far from where they were and they both fell to the ground due to the force. She stumbled, maybe she hit her head to and started bleeding, but still, so must he had done too. Well that was all that was needed for Ryuu to be gone. She couldn't see him. He was just gone.

…

The knocking on the door didn't exactly wake him but it did make him wonder who would visit him at such an hour. Tessai is the one that opened the door. Kisuke came down when his guest entered the room.

"Hat and cloth." She must have had a nightmare, why else would Karin Kurosaki, the one and only person who had even broken into his shop, stand in his shop with eyes puffy red from lack of sleep and in pyjamas.

"Karin. What brings you to me at this hour of the night?" He propped down in a sitting position and about to bring out his fan.

"Don't," she stopped him, "get up. I need a way to get to Seireitei."

If he had anything really in his mouth, he would have spat it out. What exactly did she just say?

"Excuse me?" Hopefully Tessai was there to spare him the embarrassment of asking so.

"You heard me. I need to get there now."

Karin and Seireitei on her own, those where not good odds. Last time she ended up dragging a good man down with her. Or the other way as no one really knows what happened. And, well, he would never believe she would ever want to go back there. Not to mention that the head captain had informed her on numerous occasion she had no right to even set foot in Seireitei before she died.

"What are you waiting for you thousand year old fossil?"

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to someone you want something from. Why?"

Instead of answering she showed him the little piece of jewellery he recognised, a pin who had once belonged to a certain captain and that he himself had made a few years back.

"Ah, the captain is in trouble."

"No, Ryuu. I gave him the other one. Okay, will you just hurry up." She answered to his smirk.

"Where is the rush, he is surrounded by captains there to protect him."

"He's back," she said in between her teeth. "I can feel it in my bones. Yin Yang is back."

He didn't know more than the few things Karin might have slipped on him, but if she was this devastated by the news.

"A gate it is," he said moving toward the cave under his house. "This will take a while. Get some sleep while you can Karin. When you are there there will be no time to rest."

* * *

Hey, wonderful folks :D Thank you for reading :)  
As I was correcting what I could find of errors in my tired state, there might be a large part of repeating myself. Sorry 'bout that.


	24. Chapter 24

Aw man, this is just tragic. I had a good excuse during my semester: I just didn't have the time to write with all th school stuff I had to do. Then again my teacher did warn us that those who didn't feel like they had their heads under water were doing something wrong. That was a great beginning of that semester. But turned out he was right. So I was drowning.

But now, well the only excuse I have now is that for the past two month I haven't had access to internet. That has to count, I think? But yeah, it's official now: I have absolutely no concept of time!

I cannot start to say how happy I am that there are so many reading this story, from my point of view that is. And I absolutely adores all you super folks that takes the time to read this, even if I apparently can't hold my promises. But I will finish this story, eventually. I have a sketch for it and after this, there should be seven more chapters.

I am so grateful for all the reviews and all that have taken the time to follow, favorite or read.

 **Disclaim:** the original manga belongs to Tito Kubo.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Explotion**

That morning was starting of as a brilliant morning. It was sunny, no cloud in sight, not so much to do honestly, since he just came back, and well, it was a perfect morning. Nothing could ruin this morning. Everyone knows that saying that, even thinking that, was a bad omen. So why did he say that out loud? And here he was having such a great morning. After all, nothing beats the wellness you feel after sleeping in your own bed.

Ryuu was gone. Jepp, after all he had done for the brat, Ryuu was officially gone. Renji didn't even know if he should hit himself for believing the brat wouldn't try something like that. But he had such high hopes. Ryuu wasn't in the dorm, he wasn't in the kitchen. Renji had ran from one side of the squad to the other, even inspected every inch of the training ground.

He stopped in his track before going over every place he had already checked. Who would Ryuu want to see as fast as possible? Captain Hitsugaya. Or Matsumoto all depending on what the brat had to say. Needless to say, Ryuu was in the tenth. Probably.

"Captain Abarai," said the one guarding the door that morning when he crossed Renji in the hall.

"Hey, wait," yelled suddenly Renji after the man. "Do you know that Ryuu is strictly prohibited from leaving the squad." The man looked at him blankly. "Did you let him pass," the captain asked.

"Who's Ryuu?"

"Who's Ryuu?" exploded Renji. "Who's Ryuu?"

"Captain, I'm sorry, I'm not sure I know why you are irritated with me right now." Renji took a good look at the man. He had circles under his eyes and looked like Renji only needed to touch his shoulder for him to fall over.

"Go sleep," he said, maybe a tad bit pissed. Thinking about it, with a guard that could barely keep his eyes open, Ryuu could easily just have slipped past him. But even so tired, how could he not know who Ryuu was? They shared the same dorms. Or wait, maybe that was the other one. Running to the gate he stopped in front of the officer that should have been here if Ryuu went through today.

"Hey buddy," he said as the man straighten up in front of his superieur. "You wouldn't have seen Ryuu pass through here today, would you?"

"Captain, sir?"

"So," trailed Renji off, "have you seen him?"

"Sir?"  
"Yes." By now Renji was starting to get rather annoyed by his underlines lack of motivation this morning. He may have been gone for two month, but he was still there captain. Nothing to do with the shame that followed would the head captain learn Ryuu manged to run away his first day back.

"Who exactly is this Ryuu?"

"What do you mean who is Ryuu?"

"Well, sir, I am rather new in this squad and I don't really know the names of everyone yet. Sir," he added at the view of Renji's darkening face.

"Has a kid passed by this morning?" He motioned with his hand the height said person should have.

"Not that I am aware of captain."

"What do you mean by that? It's your job to keep an eye on who comes in and goes out." The blank stare the man gave him didn't really help. Yes, Renji was a rather laid back guy, but somethings, like a certain child, was worth being preoccupied by. Not to mention the very serious lack of control in this place. "Okay you know what, just forget it."

He hadn't been gone that long, yet Renji felt like he was mixing things up. Wasn't the newcomer the one sharing a bunker with Ryuu? He was so certain of it. Then how come he doesn't know the kid?

"Karl." Renji made him stopp in the corridor. "You know who Ryuu is, right?"

"Captain, you're back," smilled the man with the blond hair and a stack of papers he was bringing to the office.

"Yes, indeed. I'm back. So, you know who Ryuu is, right? The child?" By know something was up, he was sure of it.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Just answer the question buddy." Desperation must have be written on his face.

"Yes of course." Renji let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "You mean the newbie from the academy, right. The one with the curly blue hair?"

"What? No! The kid from the world of the living."

"Sir?"

"Yes," he said desperate.

"Why would we even bring a child from the world of the living here?"

"Tell me this," the captain said with a new spark in his eyes, "why was I gone for two month?"

"Two month," Karl gave a little laugh. "I know you have a tendency of saying that the captain meetings are boring, but you have only been gone for a day."

Renji stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't get what the man had just say. Not only was Ryuu apparently erased from his mens heads, but so was also his tripp. So what exactly had been going on for two months. He left the man in hast and sprinted toward the first person he could find. Asking every time the same question: do you know Ryuu? The kid? And the answer would always be the same: No. As per now, he knew something was up. Either Ryuu was at the tenth or he had been abducted, could that even be possible?

Abarai rounded up all the squad members that were available and asked for all of them to come to the common room. As he stood there watching the folks coming through the door, he couldn't help wonder if this was a joke. A very ingenious joke indeed, but nevertheless, a joke. If it was indeed a playful joke, they were very good players and equally in a lot of trouble.

"Silence," said the captain over the murmures of the others. "You must all be wondering what in the world I am going on about. So just to clarify: you people are not running a joke, right? If I found out, even just for a second, that you are," he paused for a moment to think what would possibly terrify his squad enough to make them speak, "we are having training sessions with the 11th next week."

The silence in the room was palpable. So the 11th did terrify them. Good. Then again the 11th terrified him too. "No one?" The small shaking of head and frowns made him continue.

"Alright. Does anyone know about the kid we brought back from the world of the living?"

The room was filled with unsure nos and nahs and strange faces, until:

"Captain, you mean Ryuu right?" All the faces turned to the rather young soul in the back.

"Yes."

"Ah, youth." The blond brushed it of. Renji nearly ran over to him. Holding both his arms, he looked him deep in the eyes. "Euh, captain?" asked the boy.

"You know who Ryuu is?" He said, maybe a bit to sharply.

"Yeah, we share a dorm." Looking sideways at the older one beside him, the young man continued, "Right Brad?"

The older one on the contrary looked at the captain with a sour look. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea what either of you are talking about."

What was different between the two of them? Scratching the back of his neck, Renji made his way toward the front again.

"Okay, have any of you the feeling you are forgetting things? I don't know, anything really. Or maybe others around you are forgetting things that you know they should know."

Now the murmures became more forced and as he looked around, Renji could see confused faces, people arguing and trying to put together the missing pieces.

"I'm going to go for yes," he said blankly at the assembly. "So let me explain to you. Roughly 10 years now I think, something like that, soul society dragged a human soul to Seireitei because of his massive energy. Then they let the boy stay in the tenth before he moved here to the third. The last two month I have been gone to the world of the living with this brat. This brat is Ryuu. Yes, buddy?" He said, seeing the raised hand in the back of the assembly.

"Is Ryuu missing?"

"Yes, apparently."

"Well he was here at 6 when I was finished with my shift."

"So you believe he left voluntarily?"

"Possible, he didn't seem to be able to sleep. He probably went to the tenth."

"True," said the captain. Looking again at the boy he wondered. "What exactly did you do at six o'clock. The plan is to shift at six, then eat. You shouldn't have been back before seven." The youngster looked sideways before looking at his officers eyes.

"I might have dropped the food. I wasn't feeling so well and well I was dead tired." Looking at the rest of the people he asked.

"Did all you others eat?" The answer was mixed between yes and no. So that wasn't the reason.

His entire world shock at the energy burst. This was nothing like what he had felt before. Even if he did have the capacity of a captain, Renji could still feel weak and disoriented by the energy. He could clearly see his officers dropping to their knees. At the end, he too bends the knee and tried his best to protect his head.

When he opened his eyes again, he knew instinctively he had blacked out for a moment. The place was a wreak. As he managed to stand up again, still a bit dizzy, he could see more than one of his higher ranked officers clearly out of order. After making sure his third seat could manage the ones in the assembly room, Renji ran down the corridors in search of what could possibly have caused this. The doors were open and he had to look twice in different room just to make sure some of the underlings where still alive.

He went to his office first. It was in ruin but still traces of someone going though his stuff. This only amplified his belief that someone had broken in. Well with the bad capacity today of guarding, that wasn't difficult to believe.

As he tumbled through the rubbles on the floor, he wondered why the alarm about the explosion hadn't been triggered. Hadn't the rest of the seireitei felt that?

He could hear his underlings running in the corridors from one point to the other, probably trying to fix what was broken. Breathing deep, Renji took his zanpaktou and stormed out again. He made sure his different seated officers had something to be responsible for. Someone working through the rubble and making sure no one is trapped underneath anything, someone calling on the fourth, someone even checking if something is missing. But most of all, someone responsible to supervise all the perimeter and doubling guards and protection around the compound. As for him, Renji needed to understand who in the bloody world did this.

He made sure to try to warn the first by mean of butterfly but none of them seem to be able to fly. As if the entire place was just bathing in some protection. The communication didn't work.

Thing changed when a messenger landed right in front of him.

"Captain Abarai," said the man in the strange white attire.

"What?"  
"You are being summoned to central 49."

"Why?" But the man was gone. "Hey wait, what is there at central. Arg, just forget it."

Breath, he thought, just breath. You've been in worst wars before. There couldn't possibly be anything worse than the thousand year war. Leaving everything to his underlings, he made his way toward the central.

The first thing he noticed when stepping outside of the third squads ground was the air. As if he could suddenly breathe again. Had the explosion really made that much rubble and dust?

The Central 49 was still and calm. No closed doors, no people and most definitely no panique. Had none of them felt that explosion? What could they possibly want with him? The man had said the message had been from the head captain, so maybe they hadn't talked together.

As he entered through the door he could see the nobles staring at him. True, they had a tendency to send nobels turn captains when they needed something and not the poorest people they could possibly find. Why had the head captain even told him to come here?

Renji tried talking to one of the men that was standing by the wall, but he just bluntly ignored him. True, Renji had been used to captain Kuchiki for a long time, but these snobs were the cream at the top.

Finally he managed to get one to acknowledge that he was an actual being and not some trach under their shoes. Telling the man why he was there, the older man just smiled and told him to follow him. As they walked in between corridors, through doors, Renji was lost. There was no way he would be able to find his way back.

"Wait here," said the man as they stopped in a rather small circular room. The walls were plain, no seats and only one door. Now, would you have asked Renji later how he managed the first big attack on the Seireitei as a captain, he would say excellent. Even if everyone there would tell you he should have seen it coming.

The man walked out and the world turned black.

….

Matsumoto couldn't believe how stupid she could be. Standing up again she had to hold on one side of her head, that's how much it hurt. It wasn't anything special really, just a small concussion probably, but it hurts. The streets around her were buzzing with officers. When she was thinking about it, the seireitei looked like a bee nest. One stick to bug it and everything just decomposes in front of you. Lucky her, they had been standing in an intersection so Ryuu could have ran down any of the streets.

"You", she yelled at the first officer that passed her. As he didn't stop, she grabbed his arm and made him halt.

"Ma'm I really need to get going."

"Don't Ma'm me," she replied angrily still holding on to the arm with all her forces. "What is going on?"

"We don't now. We have been informed that there are a lot of wounded officers at the third and that they are in need of our help." Turning the inside of his cloth she saw the mark of four division. Oh whatever.

Leaving the man, she jumped on the highest building that was still standing. As she looked out, it looks like the explosion had done some major damage. Buildings were in rubles and streets were impossible to see with all the stones in the path. She could see the crater that had probably caused the entire commotion. They couldn't blame this on Ryuu.

Remembering that Ryuu had a rather powerful and wild energy she tried to sense him. The commotion made it impossible. Even with all these not so powerful soul reaper, it was still so much dizzying. Not to mention, her head was still hurting. Whatever hit her couldn't have been the explosion alone. This was like a nasty hangover with a drop of fear. Still searching there was an energy she definitely knew that was coming her way.

"Matsumoto," screamed the orange headed strawberry. "Rangiku, are you alright." As she turned her head she nearly fell over again. Ichigo caught her before she fell down.

"owa, haven't been this drunk in a long time," she joked.

"Hey you alright," he asked again after making sure she was sitting near the wall down in the street.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off. "Just a headache. I think I hit my head during the explosion."

"Yes, what was that?" He stood up looking around them. "You' also headed to the third?" The light was hurting her eyes, really bad. Man what happened to her?

"Yeah."

"Ah, Ryuu and his helpers," he chuckled.

"Ryuu wasn't the cause..."

"Of course he was."

"...For either of them." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You do realize there has been two explosions right? Better yet, do you know what is going on?" He looked around them again observing the commotion that was starting to calm down.

"Not sure. I felt Ryuu's explosion and I thought I might go talk to him and stuff." His arms were crossed, he's hiding something. Arg this head made her unable to concentrate. "You know anything?" he said back at her.

"Not really. I know that the captain went to the first. He seem to know what was going on. Well I'm not so sure as I was trailing a little boy at the time." Ichigo only grinned.

"It's adorable how much you take care of Ryuu. I never actually thanked you for that."

"Ryuu was with me when the first explosion happened. I was in the tenth." She looked as he finally understood what she was saying. "Again, Ryuu wasn't responsible."

"Wait, what? Then who is?"

"That is the question isn't it. So technically you know even less than I." She half teased. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember how things turned out. But every time she closed her eyes, the dizziness took over.

"And what about the second explosion and the third?" She looked up at that.

"The third? As far as I'm concerned, there has only been two."

"I was following Ryuu's energy. That's why I'm here in the first place."

"What? But Ryuu was with me all the time. Wait," she shouted as she stood up, only to stabilize herself on the wall. "Headache. Anyway, when was the third?"

"Just a little while back. It was nearly right after the second. The third was from here somewhere." Well that explained the reason why he was looking around.

"Ryuu bolted when I blacked out," she said. "I don't know where he is." Thinking about it: "why are you suddenly so interested in Ryuu? Not sure he can tell you anything about your sisters." He had a look of surprise when he looked back at her.

"Of course I am worried about my nephew." She was at lost for words.

"When did."

"I've told you this before."  
"No," she blanckly said standing up straight, managing to walk a little without losing her footing.

"Of course, I told."

"Don't really care right now," she cut him of. "If the third was around here," she said walking around the patch where she had fainted and hit her head, "then how come I don't remember it?"  
"You said yourself you blacked out. What made you black out?"

"That must have been it. The massive energies that was been flowing around must have disturbed Ryuu's internal energy and made him turn into a bomb."

"Anyway, you don't happened to know where Ryuu is now?" asked Ichigo.

"I wouldn't be standing here if I did. Best bet, he went straight to the third to check what is happening. Man, is it complicated to talk with you today."

"Lots on my mind."

They agreed in silence to go to the third with Rangiku passing first and Ichigo close behind in case she loses her footing again. She wasn't very stable still and small distractions could make her fall. They didn't make it as far as they wished thought before they got intersected by a distressful Hinamori in search of captain Kurosaki. With an already unstable Rangiku and a distressful Hinamori, they both ended up in a knot of limbs on the ground.

"Hey, there," said Ichigo as he came to a halt.

"As much as I adore you Hinamori, What are you doing?" whispered Rangiku rather annoyed. She had tried to keep her calm, but the surface was starting to crack. Where was Ryuu?

"I'm so sorry Rangiku, euh, lieutenant Matsumoto. Captain Kurosaki," she said swiftly turning toward the man, "you are called to go to the first immediately."

"The head captain send you to fetch me?" he asked surprised. The small woman looked sideways before answering.

"Well, not exactly."

"Then what," asked Matsumoto that had managed to stand up too..

"Well, the man from the central 49 called me and told me to get down here and get you."

"We're not exactly close to the eight right now, how come you found me," asked the captain instead of all the others thing, like maybe the: who was the man or why would they call for a meeting without the head captain?

"Well he told me that you probably would be around the place where the explosion happened. But then again I think he meant the third."

"I don't," said Matsumoto.

"So said Shiro-san."

"Toshiro," asked Ichigo. "Where did you meet him?"

"I met him not far from the explosion site. I told him the same thing as you, there is a captain meeting right now. Very important apparently and all captains should get there as fast as possible."

"What did the captain said," butted the red haired woman in.

"He said we shouldn't trust anyone we don't personally now. And not even then."

"So," trailed Rangiku on, looking toward Ichigo.

"Why are you both looking at me," he said exasperated. Stressed? This was indeed his first official attack when he was an officer and not someone butting in of their own will. This could be a major crisis.

"You are the captain, captain Kurosaki," answered Hinamori politely. The male scratched the back of his head before giving his answer.

"We should get to the third, maybe Renji can tell us what is happening and what did happened in the third during the first explosion."

So they did just that. They did gather from all their information that there was an intruder that the captain knew and probably wanted Ryuu for himself. There were probably helpers and the explosion could be a diversions.

The third was a mess. The entire squad was in rumbles and bits, people lying on the ground bleeding, others standing around searching for traces, or even some trying to save the ones hurt. Hinamori made a sprint to the wounded to see if she could help with anything but got turned down since the fourth was taking care of it. They intercepted one of the squad members.

"Hey, you," called Ichigo to the young man, "where is your captain?" The young man looked confused at him.

"He's in the world of the livning."

"Nonsense" screamed another behind them. This one looked like a rebel and probably someone Renji could identify with. "The captain got a message to go to the head captain or something."

Looking at the man, Rangiku noticed he was standing outside the squad's perimeter.

"Who are you?" she asked sceptical.

"10th seat, Agame."

"Then why are you standing outside the squad ground?"

"The captain asked me too, ma'm. You see there is something within that makes people forget. I remembered the brat so the captain told me to stay on the other side incase people came looking. Like you folks. But like I said, captain 's not here."

...

The streets were all the same, buildings upon buildings in rank and order. White walls and intersections, men and woman in black and white, sky blue and nothing made sense. Ryuu had been running, but why? A moment there he didn't even know why he was on his feet. His surrounding changed and he finally managed to stop. His body didn't really want to work with him. He fell to his knees.

The trees were green, the ground brown, the colors disturbed him. Where was he anyway? There was no buildings in the surrounding area and no sound. He remembered standing with aunt Rangiku at the intersection and the explosion. He remembers his head exploding by the energy and he remember the running. Which way did he end up running? It was all a blur. He could hold his head and try to remember, but that was all that came forth every time.

His head popped up. He heard something. He hadn't imagined that sound. It was a voice he had heard before but he couldn't place it. There it was again. A mumbling, a melody perhaps. Nothing concrete, nothing that made sense. He started walking in the general direction of the noise. He eventually ended up on a road, a dirt path more like it.

He met a woman on the road. She didn't pay him much mind, he one the contrary was mesmerized. She was walking along with a basket of clothes. Plain white and blue clothes. She was wearing a typical kimono and her hair was put up in a bun. She was smiling to herself as she passed him in the sun. Like she was out for a stroll on a simple day. She gave him a small nod as she passed him. She was so at peace and he ended up forgetting where he was headed. The voice brought him back to reality. He was no longer in Seireitei.

That begged the question as to when he passed the wall. Why was everything so blurry? Wasn't he supposed to follow the captain? Yes, that must have been it. The captain went to the third and he tried to follow. And yet, wasn't the captain standing on the roof in the tenth?

He eventually left the road and walked deeper into the forest. The branches sting and the sun was warm, but no matter the voice was still as distanced.

His path ended at the bottom of a cliff. The voice came from the inside. He was sure of it. He could feel the fibers in his body heating up. Something was melting him. The warmth spread from the heart and he couldn't stop the smile that eventually graced his lips. On the other side of this wall was something waiting for him, he just knew. And he wasn't scared. Why would he? It was so peaceful.

He tapped on the surface, there had to be an opening somewhere. The stone was cold and none gave the sound of a space. Moving toward the east he continued tapping on the surface. Then again, would tapping on stone help? Imagine his joy when he saw the opening in the mountain. A path leading into the deep. Without a second hesitation he ran inside. This was it.

It wasn't. The cavern he entered was empty?

* * *

I am truly sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked the chapter. It has been so long since I started the story that the original story line has changed a little.

I really can't thank you folks enough for taking the time to read. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I wish you all a wonderful weekend.


End file.
